Hanyou's Hideout
by landofthekwt
Summary: Drabbles about Inuyasha and Inuyasha/Kagome Disclaimer: Don't own it.Don't profit from it.
1. The Enemy Within

Title: The Enemy Within

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Darkfic

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Rating:PG-13

Warning: Images of blood and extreme violence Written for Inuyasha Quotes Week 6

Summary: Inuyasha sits with Kagome at the end of Chapter 187 and realizes that the beast within him will consume his human heart and kill Kagome if he does nothing to stop it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or profit from him in any way. Inuyasha is owned Rumiko Takahashi and the various corporations which have rights to him.

The only devils in this world are those running around in our own hearts, and that is where all our battles should be fought. -Mahatma Gandhi

The blood, the blood, the world could be drowned in blood and it still would not be enough. The taste of it excited him and made him thirst for more. The taste of it was sweeter than anything in this world. When he licked his claws of the blood it aroused him like nothing ever had.

The joy, the joy, the sheer of joy of killing. Of seeing your enemy eviscerated, Of seeing the strong brought low. Of seeing the weak die just to see which way they would fall.

The freedom, the freedom, no rules, no boundaries, no father, no mother, no brother, no friends only victims to be killed to be maimed, to be mutilate.

The love, the love, the love of killing, to embrace the beast that he was without holding back.The feeling that only in killing others could he truly love himself.

The madness, the madness, the compulsion to kill and to fight, the feeling that all that there was in the world was killing and fighting until he was dead.

These feelings sickened him now and yet he could not erase them. No matter how much washed his hands he could not remove the blood. The stain would be on them forever.

He knew now that he was the monster that humans had always thought he was. He was the beast that mothers used to scare their children. The mothers in that village were right to fear him. If not for Sesshoumaru he would have slaughtered them. all.: bandits, villagers; friends even Kagome.

Kagome. The person who had awakened his human heart, who had taught him to trust, who had lightened his heart, who had loved him when no one else did, the one who saw good in him when no one else did. She was draped around him even now, holding his hand and telling that she understood how he felt.

Kagome. The beast wanted to kill her most of all. She was the light in the darkness that it craved. She treasured his human heart that the beast wished to erase. Before her arrival he had not given a second thought about the wrongness of killing human beings. Now somehow he had become the defender of humanity. The thought of killing even evil humans made him nauseous.

She was one who stayed by his side when all others deserted him. Even now when he was most dangerous to her she would not abandon him.

The beast hated her. It wanted to consume his human heart. She would not let it. If the beast had its way, Kagome would die and then the beast would consume him.

He would not let that happen. He would die before he hurt Kagome.

He had learned from Kagome that Tetsusaiga was used to seal his demon blood within him.

The demon blood he received from birth. From his father. Even his birth had been a curse.

If this is what it meant to be a youkai was, he did not want or need it.

Totosai would know. He would know how to prevent the demon from ever escaping again.

It was his only hope.

He knew that under his skin lived an enemy that hungered to devour him and everything he loved. He had to stop it once and for all or he would become the beast that lived for the joy of killing until he died.


	2. Shiny Beads and Empty Promises

Title: Shiny Bead and Empty Promises  
Author: landofthekwt  
Genre: Angst/Introspective  
Rating:PG-13  
Word Count:  
Warning:None  
Summary: Inuyasha struggles with Kagome's departure. Inuyasha Captions Week 2

He stared numbly at the beads in his hands. He felt nothing. The magic was gone. The bond was gone. The love was gone. The woman who had said that she would always stay by his side was gone forever..

Could it all it have been a lie? Could he have been wrong about the love he felt between them? Could he have wrong about the bond he felt between them?

Could the magic of the beads have created a bond between them and now that the magic was gone, the love and bond were gone as well.

Human women, they all were gone in the end. First Mother, then Kikyou and now Kagome. One way or another they all left leaving a hole in his heart.

He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. At least he had one companion for the long road ahead. A friend who would always be his side. Someone who always be true to him. Who would never leave him until he died. With Tetsusaiga by his side he would never be alone again.

Feeling reassured, he sheathed Tetsusaiga and strode confidently away from the well. He casually tossed the beads over his shoulder into the well..

There was a flash of blue at the bottom of the well. A look of horror crept across his face as he realized what he had done. Once again he had screwed himself out of a chance for happiness.


	3. To Trust in Oneself

Inuyasha settled back into the branches of Goshinboku and pondered the events that just occurred. Sesshoumaru was off hunting Magatsuhi since he was the only one who could kill him. The Inutachi and Sesstachi had settled down into Kaede's village.. Kagome, whose powers were now sealed by Magatsuhi, had gone home for ten days to take her final tests

Events seemed to be sorting themselves out. Sesshoumaru now had a weapon and Tenseiga appeared able to eliminate Magatsuhi. Once Magatsuhi was gone, Kagome could be

unsealed and Kohaku's shard could be purified. Plus Kagome would finally be done with school and would not leave him to take tests anymore.

Everything did seem to be going his way for once. The only gnawing doubt that he had inhis mind were the words that Totosai said when Bakusaiga first appeared. He told Sesshoumaru that when Sesshoumaru desired Tetsusaiga that he lost his left arm. What could this mean?

Did it mean that Tetsusaiga had its own will to act and to make events occur?

He had always thought that he had cut off Sesshoumaru's arm. It had been once of his proudest accomplishments. He had thrown it back in Sesshoumaru's face at every opportunity.

He had always thought of Tetsusaiga as his sword. Could he possibly be merely a tool of the sword's will?

When he looked back at many of the events that occurred in past year could only be explained in reference to the will of sword. The sword had transformed only when he declared that he would protect Kagome. The sword revealed the wind scar to only when he was blinded by Sesshoumaru's dokkasou and it was the only way to save him from the transforming Sesshoumaru. He has come of age when he chose to fight with Tetsusaiga as a hanyou and reject his demon form. The sword had become a part of him, showed him how to summon Kaze no kizu at any time and revealed the method of creating the Bakuryuha

Since the fight over Dakki he had realized that he and Tetsuaiga were one. There was a symbiosis between himself and the sword. So long he was alive the sword would not die. He had realized then that when he put the sword at risk he stood a chance of losing a large part of himself. Sometimes he had to be reminded of Tetssuaiga;s true powers. Totosai had reminded him that Tetsusaiga was a sword that cut and need not be decorated with the additional powers which Tetsusaiga could steal. Sesshoumaru had told him that he had lost his way when he could not use the sword to defeat even the simpleat of youkai because of the powers he had added on to the sword.

There was a give and take between the partners. Tetsusaiga had warned him of the problems with dragon scale Tetsusaigs by burning his hands. When the Mirror Monster an Mirror Tenseiga had stolen its powers, Tetsusaiga has asked for his Youkai in order to enable it to fight with him. It had saved him in the Meidou by summoning dragon scale Tetsusaiga which was the clue he needed to cut his own youketsu..

In the end none of it mattered . It did not matter what agenda Tetsusaiga had. What mattered was the he and Tetsisaiga were one being and one had to trust in oneself.


	4. That Sweet Fragrance

Title: That Sweet Fragrance

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Introspective

Rating: K+

Universe: Canon

Word Count:298

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 538-539 Written as the bouquet drabble for At First Tweak

Summary: The scent of Kagome's blood caused Inuyasha to regain his heart and mind.

bouquet - a pleasingly sweet olfactory property fragrancy, redolence, fragrance, sweetness, aroma, odor, olfactory property, odor, smell, scent - any property detected by the olfactory system

The beast sniffed the air. The smell was immistakable. The beast knew the scent. It was scent of freedom, the scent of hope, the scent of love, the scent of trust.

A light shone in the haze that that was the mind of the beast. It was the gentle scent that brought peace to its troubled soul. and calmed its spirit. When it breathed in that scent, it knew that it was not alone anymore

The scent slowly reclaimed the heart that had been abandoned to the darkness. He breathed it in till it permeated every fiber of his being.

The beast fought back. This was impossible. He had smelled her blood on his claws. It had tasted so bitter. He had allowed Naraku to make him believe that Kagome was dead by his hand. He had abandoned his heart and his mind.

But the sweet scent filled the air. He could not deny his heart. He knew the meaning of the scent. That thought filled him with rapture and made his heart beat again in his chest

The scent began to clear the inner recesses of his mind. He had given himself to the beast because he thought that he had failed to protect Kagome from himself. That she had died at his hands. Now he knew the truth. Kagome was alive.

This thought stirred him.. He was Inuyasha. It was his duty to protect Kagome. He leaped towards the falling woman. Never again would he fail to protect her and allow her blood to spilled by him or anyone else.

When he caught her, the scent overwhelmed. him. As he cradled her in his arms, he inhaled the sweet fragrance. It was the smell of joy, the smell of life, the smell of home. It was the smell of Kagome.


	5. Letters for His Mother

Title: Letters for his Mother

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Introspective/Angst

Universe: Canon Post-Series

Rating: K+

Word Count: 656

Warning: None Written for At First Tweak Calligraphy Drabble

Summary: While watching his son practice writing, Inuayasha remembers his own lessons with his mother

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and the various corporations which hold rights to him.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she instructed little Souta in the intricacies of writing. He winced as the boy struggled to trace the characters onto the paper.

It was not easy to hold a brush between one's talons. A demon's claws were not meant for writing They were meant for tearing and rending.

He remembered his grandfather's words like it was yesterday. "It is no use teaching that monster, he is nothing but an animal."

He had always wanted to prove his grandfather wrong. His mother's eyes had shone with pride as he did his daily writing exercises. She could see what it meant to him.

In his reverie he was again that small hanyou in his grandfather's palace. He could smell her scent, see her adorned in the heavy kimonos of a princess with the attendants who constantly surrounded her.

He had wanted those days to last forever. She was always sad. He thought that by performing the exercises well that he could put a smile on her face.

But those days. had ended so quickly so long ago. He had not written anything since his mother died.

He was awakened by a memory that had been long forgotten. He left his house and headed to secret place in his forest. He had not visited this place since he had his entered the forest.

The cave was still there. He had committed the exact location of the box to memory. Striding through the darkness he came upon the location of his treasure trove. He dug swiftly in the damp earth until he reached the box that he had buried so long ago.

Opening the box, he rummaged through contents of the small box until he found the object of his search. He slowly unrolled the small scroll that seemed to be disintegrating due to age and dampness of the surroundings.

The nauseating smell of mildew stung his nose. The ink had faded and he could not make out the characters anymore.

He felt like crying. His treasure that he had worked so hard on for his mother was nothing but a stained scrap of paper and ink stains. Still he thrust the scroll into his haori and reburied the box.

It was late when he returned to their house. Supper was over and Souta was already in bed.

He stared at the table. The brushes were all neatly arranged and the scrolls were rolled up next to them. " How did the writing go?" he asked. Kagome replied, " I know it is difficult for Souta., but he does try very hard."

He slid his arm around her waist and held her tightly. "Thank you for teaching Souta how to write." "I know how much it meant. to me for my mother to teach me."

"Where did you go?" Kagome wondered aloud. " Souta's lessons reminded me of my time at my grandfather's palace with my mother I went to visit my box of treasures to see if my exercise scroll was still there

Inuyasha pulled the scroll from his haori and handed it to Kagome. " I am afraid that it is beyond help." Kagome slowly unrolled the scroll which seemed to be disintergrateing in her hands.

She stared at the smudged characters. It was hard to make out what was supposed to be there if she did not know the exercise herself.

Inuyasha beamed at her." I tried so hard for my mother. I wanted her to be proud of me."

"I am sure she was ." replied Kagome.

The days activity had worn on him, so he retired early to their bedroom.

Kagome went outside to stare at the stars. She unrolled the scroll again. Tears began to fall on the paper further smudging the already smeared ink.

She held the paper to her chest and looked into the sky. Somewhere there was a mother who was proud of her little hanyou.


	6. The Taste of Fear

Title:The Taste of Fear

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Action/Introspective

Universe: Canon

Word Count:435

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 162.Written for Week 7 of Inuyasha Quotes

Summary: Inuyasha faces Sesshoumaru who is wielding Toukijin for the first time and his own fears.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and various corporations which own the rights to him.

No Passion so effectually robs the mind of all its powers of acting and reasoning as fear. -Edward Burke

The Tai-youkai stood in front of him radiating power. "I have come to determine something about you. Draw your sword, Inuyasha." As Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru and felt the fear wash over him, he was carried back to an earlier time.

_The little hanyou boy trembled in fear before his brother. "You are a disgrace half-breed.I can feel your fear. No youkai would ever show fear in this manner. All you will ever be is a insignificant hanyou. You are not worthy of my fathers name or blood. I should end your life right here, but you are simply too pissant for me to waste my time killing you."_

The fear returned as it always did. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of him with Toukijin , his new powerful evil sword. All he had was the newly reforged Tetsusaiga which he could not use because it was too heavy for him. He was going to die unless he defeated Sesshoumaru in the first few strokes.

The others acted as if it was up to him if he fought Sesshoumaru or not. He knew better. "It is not like he is going to wait until I've learned how to use the sword.".

He had to steel himself . The little hanyou boy was pushed to farthest recesses of his mind as he prepared himself for the upcoming battle. Fear was one luxury that he could not afford.

Sesshoumaru would wait not longer. He charged the boy and engaged him in battle. He disarmed Inuyasha in the second pass. The battle was going better than he could have hoped. If he could just put Inuyasha in fear of his life he could see if Inuyasha's blood would change.

Inuyasha was now beyond fear and was fighting on pure adrenalin. He ignored the cries to pick up Tetsusaiga and charged Sesshoumaru bare handed. Sesshoumaru hit him with a blast of kenatsu.

He went down in a heap. There was blood everywhere. There was nothing left. His pride was gone. His elan was gone. His bravado was gone. All that was left was his fear.

Sesshoumaru could feel no change in Inuyasha. Perhaps he was after all just a hanyou. He decided to end his experiment."Prepare to die, half-breed", he yelled as he charged the fallen Inuyasha.

As he waited to die, Inuyasha swore he could hear a silky, sweet tongued voice whispering to him "Release me and I will save you." "Release me and you will never know fear again." "Release me I will give brother a taste of fear."


	7. The Course of True Love

Title: The course of True Love

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Introspective

Word Count 934

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning:None Written for Week 8 Inuyasha Quotes

Summary: Inuyasha reflects on his friendship with Kagome.

It's a lot like nature. You only have as many animals as the ecosystem can support and you only have as many friends as you can tolerate the bitching of. -Randy Milholland.

:

The course of True Love never did run smooth- Shakespeare, Midsummer Night's Dream

I never had a friend before so I guess I have nothing to compare my friends with others friends..

The first time I met Kagome, she put a leash like a dog around my neck and slammed me into the earth. Since then Kagome has sat me on so many occasions that I cannot even count. She sits me

when I am rude, when I say something she thinks is stupid and she sits me when I am too honest for my own good. She sat me every time that we met the wolf so that I would not fight with him. She sat me twice when I had a hole all the way through my stomach and the wolf was pawing her while she encouraged him with her flirting. The only time I physically tried to stop her from going home she sat me eight times while having a huge boulder pound me into the earth. Still she expected me to come save her from the Noh mask. She uses her voice to intimidate me. Even her friends realize that she is one who controls me through violence .

Yet when the spell has faded and I can move again for some reason I do not hold a grudge against her.

Her emotions confuse me. I always have to ask her if she is mad at me. Even then I do not know

why she is mad at me. Her tears caused me to declare that I would protect her from Sesshoumaru when I was fighting him in Father's Grave I was surprised when she cried for me when I was poisoned by the spider head demon. No one since my mother had ever cried for me. When she thought I had been killed by the Peach Man, I expected her to cry. Instead, she screamed that I was an idiot for dying. It was only when I called her an idiot that I realized that she was not angry at me.

When she woke me from death, I thought I was seeing the woman who had killed me. Her blood did smell something like Kikyou's blood As soon as she told me that she was Ka-go-me, I knew that she was not Kikyou. Kagome is Kagome. Her scent calms me and eases my spirit. Her presence inspires me to be more than I am. I never trusted anyone before I met Kagome.

With her I am not alone. With her I have strength to go on . She has called me back from death. She has saved me a thousand times from death by risking her own life. I first realized that I wanted to be her hero when I saved her from the Noh mask. I first realized that I loved her and

that her life was worth more than the shards I gained from killing the Thunder Brothers.

She has never been a shard detector to me, that is just something I said when Miroku asked if

we were lovers. Of course, she immediately snarked me repeating what I had told her about loving Kikyou when she alive.

I have never thought of her as weak. I saw the chutzpah she had from the time we fought Yura of

the Hair. I did call her a princess one time and was immediately crushed by rebuke because they all realized what I really felt about her.

I have always felt that she was smart. While I was battling the monsters and taking the brunt of the physical beating, she would solve problems: like attaching a crows foot to an arrow to kill the crow; finding the hiding place of Yura's soul; shooting an arrow into Kanna's mirror; sitting me when I became possessed.; purifying me when the shard overwhelmed me.

For a long time she thought she was inferior to Kikyou. She thought I preferred Kikyou to her.

and that I always chose Kikyou. I have tried to tell her from the beginning that I want to be with Kagome. It was knowing that Kikyou had followed me in death that made me think about Kikyou all of the time. It was the guilt of knowing that Kikyou died because I did not trust her enough

that gave me a sense of duty to see that Naraku never killed her again.

I never wanted to be with Kikyou. If I wanted to be with Kikyou, I would have gone with Kikyou and not followed Kagome around like a lost puppy. Kikyou only offered the peace of death while Kagome is life.

I have promised to protect Kagome even from myself.. I have risked my life many times to keep her from harm I tried to send her back to her era when I did not think that I could protect her from harm. I knew that I had give up my dream of being a youkai because I might kill Kagome.

When she came back I found that I wanted her to stay with me. She stayed even when I told Kikyou that I could not stop thinking about her. She stayed even when I felt that I had to protect Kikyou. She stayed even when I deserted her to search for Kikyouand did not protect her from Naraku's baby.

I never had a friend before I met Kagome. Kagome is my friend. I have promised to always protect her and always be with her. She has promised to always stay by my side. That is enough for me.


	8. Bound by Love

Title: Bound by Love

Author: landofthekwt

Universe: Canon

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: PG-13 (Damned Souta)

Word Count:790

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 494. First Tweak Ribbon Theme.

Disclaimer: Italics are Patches translation of RT's work which I do not own or make any money off..Inuyasha et al belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the various corporations which have rights to them.

Summary: Inuyasha comes to Kagome's house to give her the bow from Mount Azusa. A retelling of Chapter 494 tied together with a ribbon.

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed waiting for her to wake up. When he had entered the room he

had found her asleep at her desk. She looked cold so he covered her with a blanket

Kaede had asked him to take the bow from Mount Azusa to Kagome. She said that if Kagome carried the bow with her at all times that it would form an attachment to her heart.

Kaede had also said some things that disturbed him. She had wondered aloud which of Kikyou's

duties had been transferred to Kagome.

Inuyasha cringed as he thought about Kikyou's duties. Her duties had brought her nothing but

death and despair.

If Kagome took over Kikyou's duties, then she would face the same dangers that Kikyou faced.

Inuyasha could not bear for that to happen.

He would ask Kagome to stay in her world. There she would safe from the evil that would harm her.

He could not protect Kikyou. If leaving Kagome in her world was the only way to protect her

then she should stay there until Naraku was dead.

He laid the bow on the bed and pulled a white ribbon from his haori.

He stared at it for the longest time. This in the end was all that was left of Kikyou. It was the simple

white ribbon that tied back her hair.

Kaede said that white or red ribbons were usually given to mikos. The white ribbon represented

purity

He had brought Kikyou's hakama, kimono shirt and tabi to Kaede together with the ribbon.

Kaede had suggested that he keep the ribbon to remember Kikyou.

He did not want to remember Kikyou. He wanted to forget her and all of their combined pain

and anguish.

It was only Kagome's love that had kept him in this world when Kaou tried to entice him into becoming fertilizer for his plants by showing him a vision of Kikyou calling to him to join her in death.

He could not put Kagome through the same pain and suffering that Kikyou went through.

He noticed that Kagome had awakened. She was crying. When he asked her why she was crying

she told him it was because he came.

He would never understand women.

He handed her the bow and explained why he had brought it. He started to leave through the window, but she grabbed him his hair and dragged him back in the room.

As they talked she finally settled down. Inuyasha felt it was time to broach the subject of safety.

"You really like this world, don't you." he asked.

This question caused Kagome to wonder what had prompted it She had to admit that the modern Japan was the world she had born into. This is world where her family and friends lived.

"Why don't you just stay here until the battle with Naraku is over" Inuyasha said quietly as

he stared at the floor.

This question created even more confusion in Kagome's mind. Usually Inuyasha was eager for

her to return. Did he not want her with him so he could do other things? Was he rejecting her.?

She stared at the ribbon that he kept nervously winding around his hand. That was Kikyou's hair ribbon.

Suddenly, it all became clear. Inuyasha did not want her to come back because he was afraid that

she would die like Kikyou did.

But she had made her own promises to Kikyou on her death bed to protect Kohaku's shard

and to finish Kikyou's task of purifying the jewel. She would not shirk her duty no matter

the danger.

She turned back to face him "You were thinking of me, weren't you"

When Inuyasha mumbled a response, she leaned into him putting her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I will always be with you." she whispered sweetly.

Inuyasha could not hold himself back any longer. He grabbed her hand. The ribbon that he had

been twisting around his hands was now around both of their hands.

He pulled her to him and gazed into her eyes, "That is why I'll protect you with my life."

He would never let her die like Kikyou did. She was the most important thing in his life.

He started to kiss her, but just then her brother came into her room. She quickly shoved Inuyasha

face first onto the floor.

Later, Kagome thought about the events of the day. She stared at the ribbon that Inuyasha had left with her in the confusion that followed her family's sudden arrival

She realized that just as she and Inuyasha were bound that by that ribbon during their moment together that they were bound by something more.

They were bound together by their feelings for each other and they would never be separated again

.


	9. Come Home

Title: Come home

Author: landofthekwt

Universe: Canon post series

Genre: Action/Angst/ Romantic

Rating: PG13 for monk massacres and general mayhem

Word Count:1134 words

Warning: You might learn something Inuyasha Quotes April 2008

Summary: Inuyasha faces the fact that he has abandoned his family for the thrill of battle

Come home, kobito, come home

The war is over for you.

Your wife and your children are waiting.

The war is over for you

There is no need to fight for a cause not your own

The war is over for you.

The thread of time will run its course

The war is over for you.

Put up your sword and your armor

The war is over for you

Come rest in the bosom of your family

The war is over for you

They sicken of the calm, who knew the storm.-Dorothy Parker

Inuyasha stared at the brush strokes which were on the paper which was wound around his katana. He had been dreading facing Kagome ever since the snows had began to melt. They both knew what that meant.

Another year of campaigning with Oda Nobunaga. Once the battle had been to clear the path for a new shogun. The battle had been fought with the shogun with his allies, the Azi and Asakura clans They had been crushed at the Battle of Anegawa .Then it had been the warrior-monks at Mount Hiei and the three years of sieges at Nagashima. This year it would the Takeda would fall at Nagashino.

He knew from Kagome's book that Nobunaga would fight and win. His presence would make no difference in the outcome.

Still he was drawn to the fighting like a firefly to the flame. He had fighting for Nobunaga forfifteen years and for Sesshoumaru for five years prior to his present service.

His service to Sesshoumaru had brought him the respect of his brother and an estate in the Western Lands. At the end though Sesshoumaru had brought him back to Kagome boundand gagged

Sesshoumaru had suggested to Kagome that she keep him bound and gagged as he could no longer control him. Kagome asked what he meant.

He said that Inuyasha had told him once that there were no youkai in Kagome's time. Based on what he had seen Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga were attempting to singlehandedly kill every youkai in the warring states era.

As a condition for granting Inuyasha and Kagome their estate, Sesshoumaru made it a condition of the grant that Inuyasha not engage in any further youkai. hunting without the permission of Sesshoumaru except in defense of home and family.

During the winter of 1560 Inuyasha seemed content. The quest for the jewel was done. The western lands had been cleared for Sesshoumaru. What was he to do?

He had spent the winter reading Kagome's History of the Sengoku Jidai. By spring he knew what he wanted to do. He would fight with Oda Nobunaga.

It had required a great deal of work to prepare for this adventure. Sesshoumaru had showed him the katas while Inuyasha had been helping him secure the West

Sesshoumaru had gifted him with a horse youkai which had a horse form during his campaign Inuyasha had gone to Totosai to forge a suit of samurai armor and a sword.

The result was a rather fearsome looking samurai riding a horse several hands higher than the average samurai rode. Inuyasha had learned to fight on horseback

When he first approached Nobunaga's camp, his retainers had been doubtful about this new samurai He seemed no more than a worthless ronin.

Inuyasha proved his worth however at the battle of Okehazama.. Inuyasha was among the group of samurai who sneaked into Yoshimoto's camp. and killed him with a single slice of his sword

The result was immediate. Nobunaga accepted the strange samurai who never removed his mask.

Inuyasha in turn realized the thrill of the campaign again. He also realized that without Kagome around and not using Tetsusaiga., he had control again and could kill humans with impunity .

The thrill was too much for him. Every winter he would return home and engage in wild love making with Kagome. Every spring the urge of the hunt would overtake him and he would end up on Nobunaga's doorstep for another campaign.

And campaign they did. Nobunaga seemed to never tire of it. There was always another castle to besiege. Always another group of warrior monks to massacre.

In some ways Inuyasha felt much in common with Nobunaga. The man had been in charge sincehe was 17. At the start he had control of but a single castle.

Gradually, Nobunaga became powerful enough to place his own shogun in power. When this shogun tired of being his puppet, he tried to use the Azi and Asakura clans and the warrior-monks to fight Nobunaga.

For Inuyasha the rush had nothing to with power. It had everything to do with fighting. He could not stop. Nobunaga was the perfect vehicle for him.

Now Nobunaga stood on verge of his biggest triumph. This year would see Takeda cavalry brought low in a hale of fire from the arquebuses. Inuyasha wanted to be there as history was made.

He stared again at the sword in his hand. His wife had extended her hand to draw him back from the brink of madness.

He had spent a total of fifteen winters with her since they had killed Naraku. They had either four or five children. and there appeared to another on the way.

He could not remember the names or faces of his children. On the other hand, he could remember the face of every man whom he had killed over the past fifteen years. He wondered how he could ever face Miroku again given all the Buddhist monks

What had happened to the boy who had wanted to play hero for a 15 year old girl in sailor fuku.

Now all he wanted to do was accompany a man whose motto was "Spread militarism throughout the land"

He was only following this man because he knew that this man who continue to fight until he was dead. Was this really what Inuyasha wanted?

If he continued to fight alongside Nobunaga there would seven more years of continuous fighting. The fighting would not end until the Tokugawa would finally eliminate all opposition twenty five years from now.

Did he really want wait that long to get reacquainted with his wife and family?

He took the katana and broke across his knee. He threw off the armor and and mask.

He was Inuyasha once again. Husband to Kagome and father to four or five children. Youkai lord and vassal to Sesshoumaru.

From this day forward he would no more forever He had no more need to be the conquering hero. It was enough to Kagome's hero once more.


	10. Cosplay

Title: Cosplay

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Introspective

Rating: M

Paring: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count:355

Warning: Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 141, Springtime Theme

Summary:The following drabble deals with the same historical events as "Come Home" This story is based in 1571, whereas, "Come Home" deals with 1575.. It gives Inuyasha's warped perspective on how he views his annual treks with Nobunaga. After I wrote "Come Home" for Inuyasha Quotes (which deals with Inuyasha's obsession with battle which leads him to fight with Nobunaga) it occurred to me that from Inuyasha's perspective the battles are almost recreations and he is almost like a cosplayer.

The snow was receding from the mountain passes. Soon it would be spring and time to rejoin

Nobunaga at Gifu for the spring campaign season.

He had been fighting with Nobunaga for eleven years now. This year's campaign would the destruction of the Buddhist monastery on Mt. Hiei.

Every year he steeled himself for battle by rereading Kagome's History of the Warring States Era. These people were already dead. It made no difference whether he or another of Nobunaga's

nameless warriors killed them.

Next he would dress himself in the costume of the samurai. The armor had been made for him

by Totosai. None of the crude weapons of this period could penetrate it.

The katana he wore was especially keen. It could lop off the head of an opponent in one stroke.

Inuyasha had it forged by Totosai because he knew that Tetsusaiga would not allow him to

kill humans in this manner.

The mask which covered his face was the face of the goddess, Kali. He had seen a similar mask

in a museum in Tokyo. Kagome had bought a copy in the gift shop and had read the story of Kali to him.

In some ways Kali appealed to him at the present time. Kali was the destroyer. The bringer of

death. It was not Inuyasha that was killing these people, it was Kali..

The mask gave him anonymity. No one would know who this samurai was.

Kagome used to come and wish him well. She no longer did so.

Now he arose before she was awake to began the spring campaign season.

He mounted the horse youkai that Sesshoumaru had given him. It changed into his mighty steed.

ready.for battle.

As he rode out the gate of his castle, it occurred to him that this was nothing but a game

and that he was merely a player dressed in period costume.

So many years ago he had been mistaken for a cosplayer by persons in Kagome's time.

Maybe that is what he was. Merely a cosplayer.

Maybe it was a game, but it was a game he dearly loved. He steered his steed to the north. Let the games began


	11. Memories of Days Gone By

Title:Memory of Days Gone By

Author: landofthekwt

Universe: Canon

Genre: Introspective/Drama

Rating: G

Word Count: 249

Warning: None Issikiwa Exploit Theme.Spoiler for Chapter 2 and Chapter 512

Summary: Kagome struggles to remember the story of the jewel as she releases Inuyasha from

the spell.

Kagome felt coils of the centipede tightening. She was being drawn ever closer to the the tree

and the boy with the dog ears. It seemed like a dream. Like a forgotten memory of another time. Yet it seemed so familiar.

Just yesterday her grandfather had told her the story of the sacred jewel for the millionth time. She had been too busy asking about her birthday present to listen to ji-chan.. Yet something in that story struck a chord with her now. If only she could remember what it was.

There was cacophony of voices echoing in her ear. The boy was asking her to release him.

The woman in red and white was telling her not release the boy. The centipede taunting them .

It seemed she was standing outside of herself viewing all that was occurring through a fog.

Finally, the boy looked directly at her and said . " Do you want to die here ?" She might not know what she was supposed to do or what she was trying to remember, but she did know that she did not want to die.

The desire to live stirred something inside of her. A power awoke that had been dead for 500 years. A memory of a boy and girl and a jewel. The desire to revive the boy and live again with

him.

She knew what she had to do. She pulled the arrow out of the boy's chest, crying in a voice not

her own "Live again, Inuyasha."


	12. Never Let the Bastard Win

Title: Never let the Bastard Win

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: T for language, disturbing images.

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count:561

Warning: None Spoiler for Chapters 13-19 and Chapters 59-64 Inuyasha Captions Week Seven

Summary: Inuyasha reflects on his relationship with Kagome and his need to protect her and

Tetsusaiga from Sesshoumaru.

I do not have many memories of Sesshoumaru before I was sealed to the tree. All I remember is

that I have hated and feared him all of my life. Maybe it is because he thinks of me as worthless.

hanyo.

For most of my life he has ignored me as not worth his time. He only sought me out to force me to reveal the location of Tetsusaiga.

His cruelty knew no bounds. He could have just tried to force me to reveal the location of the jewel. Instead, he made me think that the nowoman was my mother He proceeded to threaten her with his oni use to try to find the information. In the end he simply destroyed the woman who looked like my mother. This was reason that I followed into my father's grave.

He cares nothing for me. He had told Jaken to kill me as soon as the location of Father's Grave was revealed.. When he discovered its location he pulled out my eyeball without a second thought.

When I entered the grave I knew that I could not match his speed or weaponry. It was only my

anger that caused me to ignore my natural fear of him.

What I found instead was the will to fight. Her name is Kagome.

It was she who told me to follow Sesshoumaru into my father's grave.

It was she who told me to try to draw the sword.

It was she who stood up to Sesshoumaru with a rusty sword. Of course she was rewarded

by being buried in dokkaosou. Tetsusaiga protected her with its sheath.

For some reason seeing her buried like that gave me additional power and speed which I had not

had previously.

When she cried I felt the need to protect her Tetsusaiga responded to my need to protect her by

coming to live and cutting off Sesshoumaru's left arm.

The next time we faced Sesshoumaru, he took Tetsusaiga. He mocked me by showing me its

true.power.

But Kagome would not simply sit still and watch Sesshoumaru kill me with Tetsusaiga she reversed the transformation of Tetsusaiga. When Sesshoumaru responded by attacking her, my speed and strength had increased so much that I was able to stop him and even leave him an extra stripe on his face.

When Kagome continued to fire arrows at Sesshoumaru, he knocked her unconscious and tried to

kill her with the Wind Scar I could not let this happen. Even though he put his poison claws through my stomach and out the other side I would not let swing Tetsusaiga and kill Kagome with the Wind Scar. Even though I was unconscious. after taking back Tetsusaiga I would not let him take back Tetsusaiga or injure Kagome.

Now Sesshoumaru has Tokujin. Now he has another ally that wants my blood.

I say never. Never will he take Tetsusaiga. It is mine and he can never have it.

I say never. Never will he harm Kagome. If I have to send her home forever, he will not harm her. It is because she is by my side that I have the strength and courage to face him..Without her

Sesshoumaru would destroy me with ease.

As long I have breath in my body, I will never let him hurt Kagome or take Tetsusaiga.

I will never let the bastard win.


	13. Make it Better

Title: Make it better

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Drama/angst

Pairing: Inuyasha(young)/ Izayoi (Mother/child)

Universe: Canon

Rating: G

Word Count: 213

Warning: None Issekiwa Week #52 Better Theme

Summary: Inuyasha searches for his mother on the night of the new moon.

As sun began to set, he raced towards home. He must reach get to his room before it became dark. No one must see him in his present form..

He could feel the change began to come on as he reached his uncle's palace. Somehow he

must find his mother before his sense of smell completely left him.

Room by room he searched without success. He was becoming more and more panicked.

Where could she be? He should be able to smell her, but his sense of smell was gone.

He raced toward their room as fast his little legs could take him. She just had to be there.

What would he do if she was not? The idea of spending the night without her filled him with dread.

By the time he entered the room he was shaking with fear. He knew the change was upon him.

He needed her to be there in order to make it through the night.

At last he found her in their bed chamber. She smiled when she saw him and held out her arms.

"Come here, Inuyasha. Mother will make it all better."

He leaped into her waiting arms. He was safe. His mother would protect from the terror of the new moon He was home.


	14. Hair Club for Dead Samurai

Title: Hair Club for Dead Samurai

Author: landofkwt

Rating: M

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 249

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: Explicit sexuality/ violence/disturbing images. Inuyashas Fanfic Week 146:Hair

Summary: Yura contemplates adding Inyuasha's hair to her collection

Disclaimer: Inuyasha et al are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and the corporations which have a

right to its use.The author does not profit from this work. The Hair Club for Men is a registered trademark. This work is not an attempt to use that trademark.

She carefully unloaded the severed heads of the samurai. With her comb she made sure that not a hair was out of place. These men would be treated with the same respect as the heads of all the men in her collection.

With the heads of samurai now safely within her net, she contemplated her next task. She knew

that she would seeing the hanyou and the girl from the future soon. She did not really care what happened to the girl. Girls and women were anathema to her. Only men belonged in her collection.

She had found a rare jewel for that collection. Her sword was still slick with the blood of the

samurai. If only she was licking the blood of the hanyou. That thought aroused her. She began

licking the blood from sword in sensual strokes quickly lapping the weapon clean.

Dreams of combing the hanyous hair with her red comb filled her mind. The silvery strands

were longer than her entire body. She began to comb her own hair with the red comb. At first

the strokes were slow, but by the end she was screaming out his name. INUYASHA!!

She opened her eyes. Her entire body glistened in sweat. She felt a pooling in her lower regions.

It felt so good. She must have Inuyasha's hair.

She felt her line break. They were coming. She treated all of her gentlemen with respect, but

for Inuyasha's head she was willing to make him a shrine worthy of the kami.


	15. Return from Wonderland

Title: Return from Wonderland

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: General

Rating: T (Nudity)

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 263

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: Nudity. Week 10 Inuyasha Captions

Summary: All good things must come to an end.

The dream began with a girl and a jewel and ended with a girl and a jewel In between there was a flurry of images:centipede, kotodama, crow, well, comb, Tetsusaiga, toad, mask, fox, thunder, poltergeist, new moon, dead lover, monk, painter, arm, baboon, white snakes, human faced fruit , boomerang, trident, hand, dead boy, home, poison imp, trust , the smell of the wind, wolf, separation, wind , mirror, the demon within, swords forged, two on two, jealousy, stay, siblings, lost mind, dragon, curse, half-demon, human heart, bats, kidnaped girl, broken barrier, oni head, monkeys, seven spectres holy mountain, holy man, demon reborn, failure, Baby's touch , monk's proposal, the last shard, birds, pool Father's tomb, arrow, rats, bicycles, arm, hidden heart, stone oni, wind stilled, Midriko's will, wolf's weapon, to fight as one, dragon scale, compassion, lost your way , new weapon, training, reabsorbed, quills, spider webs, bow, light, mirrors, tears of blood ,bones, promises, father's intentions, meidou, sealed powers, Bakusaiga, boy revived, completed jewel, lost mind, scent of blood, powers unsealed, light reborn, Naraku's Death, Naraku's Wish, The Jewel, The Right Wish, Home

The blurred images faded and finally his vision began to clear. He was gazing into the blue-gray

eyes of the girl he loved as he held her naked body tightly to him. He felt at peace for the first time in his life. He kissed her and sighed "Kagome, the last year seems almost like a dream."

Kagome laughed as she reached up to caress. his ear. " Yes, but it is my dream.".


	16. Kagome's Feelings

Title: Kagome's Feelings

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: Introspectiion

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count: 246

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 85; Issekiwa Upset Theme

Summary: Kagome's feeling confuse Inuyasha

Kagome is the most confusing creature on the face of the earth. She did not know that I had survived the fall off a cliff when a tree broke my fall. Thinking I was dead, I thought she would cry for me. Instead, she started screaming that I was an idiot for risking my life to save her..

Her reaction puzzled me. Why was she angry with me? Didn't she know I would die for her?. Wouldn't she even cry for me.?

What happened next confuse me even more. I had heard enough of my group calling an idiot. So I told them that they were idiots if they thought I could die from a fall like that.

Kagome's reaction stunned me. I expected her to scream at me or sit me as usual for the insult.

Instead, she started crying., asking if she was idiot for caring for me and telling me she was glad that I was alive..

When I expected her to cry for me, she screamed. When I expected to scream at me, she cried.

Sometimes I think it is easier dealing with Sesshoumaru than Kagome, At least with Sesshoumaru I know that he just wants to kill me.

With Kagome, I never know when she is mad at me and when she is trying to show much she cares. I will have to tread very lightly around Kagome's feelings. In many ways she is much scarier than Sesshoumaru.


	17. Father's Day

Title: Father's Day

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 723

Warnings: Excessive Fluff: Three Year Challenge First Tweak

Summary: Kagome learns that she is pregnant and celebrates Father's Day with Inuyasha

Kagome fairly skipped down the path from Kaede's hut to her own house carrying the flowers which Rin had given her.. Shippou's arrival at Kaede's village to see Rin had been fortuitous. He had confirmed what she and Kaede already suspected. . She was pregnant. That moment wasthe happiest moment of her young life. She could hardly wait to tell Inuyasha.

She had been so jealous when she had returned to the Sengoku Jidai only to learn that Sango was married with two children and a third on the way. Now she and Inuyasha would have one of their very own.

He was still patrolling the Western lands are part of his duty to Sesshoumaru. This duty was part of the service required when Inuyasha submitted to the authority of Sesshoumaru during the three years that Kagome had returned to the modern age. It required him to be away from home for forty days every year. Sesshoumaru had allowed him to marry Kagome under their agreement with the proviso that he was required to protect Rin so long as she was staying with Kaede.

Kagome had been very lonely when Inuyasha left for service with Sesshoumaru. It was lucky that she had friends like Kaede and Rin to help her . Both of them understood what it was like not to be with the one you loved could not be with you

Day was the day that Inuyasha was to return from Kyushu. She had marked off the days on a homemade calendar that she kept on the wall. It was getting harder and harder to remember the which day it was and what month it was. The locals kept track of time by the lunar calendar. The years were kept according to imperial dates and the dates of current shogun family.

Finally she arrived at the house that Inuyasha had built her in anticipation of their wedding.It was situated so that one could see both the sacred tree and the well. When she entered she realized how much work she must still do to make ready for Inuyasha's arrival.

She gazed at the her calendar. It was the third Sunday of June. In her own era this was Father's Day. How appropriate that she had learned the news that Inuyasha was to be a Father on this particular day.It had been ten years since she herself had celebrated Father's Day with her own Father. Maybe her new family could make up for the loss of her own family She wished that her mother was here to share the news of her first grandchild, but she had no method of communicating with her.

In the era into which she was born the florists had been trying to convince people to buy roses for Father's Day. She had eagerly accepted Rin's gift of flowers when she had received the news that she was pregnant. She found a container to hold the flowers and placed them where she could look at them.

She busied herself cleaning the house and preparing dinner. She had learned how to make ramen from scratch that even Inuyasha would accept. Such a dinner would appropriate would appropriate to welcome the new Father-to-be.

At last the house was cleaned and the pot with the ingredients for ramen was cooked. She left it where it could stay warm but not overcook. She settled down to wait for her husband.

Just as the sun went down she heard a noise. Inuyasha walked through the door carrying some provisions which Sesshoumaru had given him. Kagome rushed to his arms and hugged him.

Inuyasha did not know what to make of the affectionate attack by his wife. He had missed her so much.. The feeling of her body wrapped around him overwhelmed him.He eagerly returned her embrace and kissed her passionately. He inhaled the wonderful fragrance that was Kagome.

Then it hit him. He instinctively knew what the change in her scent meant. Life was growing within her. It was mixture of her scent and his scent creating unique unto itself. It was their child that was growing within her. He let go of her and gazed at her with awe. She beamed back at him and confirmed what his senses already told him.

"Happy Father's Day, Inuyasha." .

.


	18. The One I Love

Title: The One I Love

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Romance

Universe: AU (I guess)

Word Count:1013

Rating: M

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: Explicit Sex. Inuyasha Captions Week 11

Summary: After returning from their quest Inuyasha and Kagome have sex

A/N First attempt at a lemon.

Everything had changed so much and so quickly on this side of the well that it was hard to believe that the world beyond the well even existed. The most important change in my life was my relationship to Inuyasha. When we finally made it home, Inuyasha repeated what he had said to the youkai inside the jewel that I was born to be with him and he was born to be with me.

Once he said this to me, all the barriers between us fell. I may have only been sixteen but I knew that I wanted to be with him forever. Others barriers began to fall as well We became inseparable. After our ordeal we needed the touch of the others hand when we walked, his arm around my shoulder we sat in Goshinboku, his need to hold me when I was sleeping. When we kissed it was like he never wanted to let me go again.

I had just come into "heat" as he calls it for the first time since we returned from our quest. After I came home from a hard day at high school he was sitting up in bed. his body bare from the waist up with his robe of the underneath him I had never seen such a beautiful sight. He seemed like a white haired Adonis to me. I had bandaged him before, but I had never noticed what a magnificent body he had. When he saw me ,a smile came over his face. All he had to do was crook his finger at me and I pounced on him. All my inhibitions were released. I wanted more than anything else in the world for him to take me right then and make me his.

He could feel it too. As we started to kiss, my scent began to drive his passion. His eyes became tinged with redness. His fangs and claws grew proportionately. The stripes began to appear on his face. I could tell that he was having very primal feelings which were manifesting themselves in his features and in his actions.

His need caused him to remove as much of clothing as quickly as possible so as he could have more contact with my body.. The kisses had been sweet, but it seemed that he was drawn by the aroma which emanated from my vagina. My passion increased greatly when he pressed nose into my curls. The scent drew him in, but my reactions showed him the way. His tongue delved deep into my inner chambers. When I gasped he realized how much pleasure this gave to me.

His touch was gentle. He knew that one slash of his claws in their present form could rend me in two. So he used his tongue to minister to my desires. My friends had all told me about orgasms. Several claimed that they had devices that they would purchase through the mail which would produce an orgasm. My mother would have shocked if I had ever bought any of those devices. Others who claimed that they were having sex with their boyfriends. They would brag about how many times they orgasmed. during sex. Sometimes it made me jealous. Here I was the pure little shrine maiden who had never even been kissed.

My first orgasm sent a shiver through my entire body. The effect was electric. Both of us instantly knew what we wanted it and that we wanted it now. He got up from the bed, pulled down his hakama. and began to undo his fundoshi. I had seen him naked at least once during the feudal, but I was unprepared for what I saw. My friends had always teased me that I was such a goody two shoes because I would never look at pictures of the naked men in the magazines and manga that they brought to WacDonalds. I think that they would have been suitably impressed with the size of Inuyasha's erection.

The size of his penis almost caused me to blanch. Would such a thing actually fit inside of my vagina? Inuyasha left me no time to think. He picked me and flipped me over on my stomach. This move surprised me and was really not sure what to expect next.Before I had time to think about he had mounted me. He used his hands to pull my nether lips apart so that he could enter me. I gasped when he did. He entered me very slowly at first. Sexwas a new experience for him too. The breaking of the hymen surprised both of us. I let out a gasp due to the pain. He stopped when he heard me gasp. The smell of my blood also caused him to tremble. I tried to soothe him and tell him that it was alright.

After a moments's hesitation, he began to move again. My pain began to subside. The faster and harder he pushed the more pleasurable it became. The pleasure I felt was almost painful. He was pushing me to the limits of joy. Finally, I went over the edge. My mind went blank and my vision went white. The feeling was so intense that I nearly blacked out. I found myself screaming for joy. At that exact moment I could feel that Inuyasha had reached climax too. The sound he made at that moment almost sounded like a howl of a wild beast. He held the climax for a minute. Then with a sigh finally released all of his passion into me. and collapsed on top of me. We stayed in that position for a while.

Finally, he rolled off of me. and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. I was not ready to let him go yet. I crawled over to him to face him. To this I had to impale myself on his still erect penis. He pulled me to him and stared up into my eyes with that penetrating gaze.. Finally, he said the words that I had longed to hear him say.

" I love you, Kagome.".


	19. Fiat Lux

Title: Fiat Lux (Let there be Light)

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Romance

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count: 358

Warning: None Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 148:Sunrise Spoiler for Chapter 558

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome spend their first night together after the three year separation on the hillside overlooking Kaede's village

The sun peaked through the mountains and its illumination began to cast reflections on the rice paddies below. Soon the sun would rise over the valley. The humans would return to their labors and life would began anew

Inuyasha had sat on this hillside many times in the last fifty five years. He had first become friends with Kikyou on this overlook. It was here that he and Kikyou sat and made the decision to live together as husband and wife. All he had to do was wish on the sacred jewel. Kikyou had come here seeking Inuyasha and had found only death.

He had waited in terror dreading that Kagome would never come back after she had returned home after the fight over Kouga. Kagome had surprised him by returning to him. He had almost made a terrible mistake here.. He had come to the conclusion that since he could not forget about Kikyou it would unfair to ask Kagome to stay. He had been lucky that Kagome had asked to stay anyway.

They had made up several times at this overlook. He had to tell Kagome here that he was sorry when he allowed the Baby to darken her heart. They sat in that tree over there when her feet were injured by the acid in the stone oni. Both times all Kagome had to do was to lean against him and tell him that she wanted to be with him to make it all better.

Here he had waited for the last three years for some sign that Kagome was returning to him. Yesterday at last she had come home. It seemed only appropriate that they would spend their first night together in three years making love at the spot which meant so much to them.

He glanced over at her. As the shadows on the hillside began to retreat before the sunshine Kagome's face shone like an angel. She was his angel. His savior.

He had always been told he would have to put his happiness off till tomorrow. Tomorrow had finally arrived. With the coming of the sun they could began to live together today..


	20. Cargo Cult

Title: Cargo Cult

Author: landofthekwt

Universe: Canon

Genre: Drama, slightly creepy

Rating: PG for creepiness

Pairing: Inuyasha/ Kagome

Word Count:248

Warning: Slightly creepy. Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 143 - School Theme.

Summary: Kagome discovers that Inuyasha is secretly spiriting away some of her things.

A/N This takes place after the Noh Mask arc where Inuyasha is shown trying to read Kagome's math book which he has taken from her. That the start for this fanfic..

She pulled herself out of the well. Inuyasha was nowhere to found She could in the damp soil surrounding the well, she could see fresh imprints of bare feet with claws on the end. The footprints led her past the tree until she reached a small cave covered by roots. She pushed past the roots and entered the cave.Ahead she saw a light and walked towards it. She was not prepared for what she saw.

Outlined in the candlelight were what appeared to be a desk and a bed. Arranged at the head of bed were her own beloved stuffed animals.Two candles were lit and arranged on either side of the desk.There was a cup with liquid in it on one side of the desk. On the other side was a bowl with what appeared to rice balls and sweet dumplings.Prominently placed in the center of the desk was a picture of her in her school uniform. She remembered that picture. It was from her mom's night stand

What appeared before her gave her almost an eerie feeling. The arrangement on the desk wasalmost like an altar to a kami. Then she saw it. In front of picture was what could only be her math book. It was dog-eared and open to the solutions section in the back as if someone had been reading it.She had just picked it up and started to examine it when suddenly she heard a noise behind her.


	21. A Night at the Bikini Atoll

Title: A Night at the Bikini Atoll

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M (non-graphic sex)

Universe: Canon(1954)

Word Count: 295

Warning: sex First Tweak Bikini Drabble

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are hunting movie monsters

A/N The hydrogen bomb test at Bikini Atoll in 1954 was inspiration for the first "Godzilla" movie in 1954 and the two piece swimsuit which was named for it in 1954. I am indebted to salomewilde who wrote a story about Sesshoumaru and Godzilla

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and various corporations own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this fanfiction. Godzilla is owned by the parties who own the rights to use this creation or have rights to use it.

They were anchored about 100 feet from the atoll. Kagome had been so excited when she heard about the American hydrogen bomb tests at the Bikini Atoll. She kept yelling "Gojira, Gojira". As a result they sailed the family yacht from France to the Marshall Islands. She stood on deck setting up the Leica M3 with 135mm telephoto lens on a tripod. There was a full moon illuminating the atoll tonight..

She was dressed in Réard and Heim latest fashion which she had bought on July 5 at a fashion show at Piscine Molitor in Paris. It was a string bikini with a g-string back. It was named after Bikini Atoll, the site of the hydrogen bomb test which occurred on July 1..

To Inuyasha she was irresistable.He would have taken her right there, but she was so fussy about the camera that he did not want to risk knocking it over during sex. He grabbed her bridal style and took her to their cabin below. The bikini was carefully removed. It had cost a small fortune. The full moon had put him into a youkai state and he immediately mounted her from the rear. As they climaxed the yacht suddenly began to rock violently . It was if something had arisen from the atoll and creating great waves as it moved. Inuyasha rushed on deck with Tetsusaiga in hand, but he could see nothing.

The rest of the night passed relatively benignly. The next day Kagome went into the darkroom to examine her pictures which from the night before. One of the pictures caught her eye. It was one recognizable to every Japanese schoolgirl. There outlined against the moon rising from the atoll was a huge Tyrannosaurus shaped monster around 75 meters tall. .


	22. The Kiss

Title: The Kiss

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Inuyasha/ Kagome

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 779

Warning: Excessive Fluff Inuyasha Captions-Week 13

Summary: Inuyasha kisses Kagome on New Year's Eve.

A/N I changed from the picture to New Year's Eve partly because one of my favorite stories is Sleep Walking Chicken's story about a New Year's Eve kiss called Midnight Kiss. She does a much better job of setting up the New Year's Eve Festival than I do. So go read her story.

At this point he was so tired of people minding his business that he just wanted to walk to Kagome and kiss her and be done with it. Everyone in both worlds did nothing but nag about how important this kiss was to her. Kaede told him to put Kikyou behind him and show Kagome how he felt about her. Miroku was interested in showing him the various kissing techniques and how to smooth talk a girl to get her in the mood. Sango warned him that if he failed to make Kagome happy that she would use her extermination methods on him. Shippou was unbearable.He nagged him about all the times that he had gone to Kikyou and all the times that he had made Kagome cry and run home. He had to bop the runt on the head again and again to get him to stop.Even Myouga showed up with wisdom on how to treat a lady.

It was just as bad on the other side of the well. Souta offered to show him his moves and even told him that he could practice on him. Mrs. H was supportive. She kept making him ramen and telling him that he was just like a member of the family. Ji-chan was threatening. He kept throwing sutras at Inuyasha and telling him not to bring dishonor on his family of priests.

All of this over a kiss. Somehow the idea of a midnight kiss on New Year's had taken on a life of its own in Kagome's mind. She had talked to her friends on both sides of the well about it. Inuyasha did not understand why this had to be such a big deal. Why was it so important to her to be kissed at the stroke of midnight on New Years. She had never explained it to him. She had left it to her friends and relatives to harass him. He was backed into a corner. The kiss was going to happen because if it didn't nobody on either side of well would ever speak to him again.

And so at 11:55pm on New Years Eve in Kagome's era Inuyasha jumped into the well. When he exited the well house he was surprised at what he found. The shrine was lit with lanterns. There were many people milling around the shrine. Ji- chan was busy performing the rites associated with this day. Mrs. H was busy selling food and charms. Souta was with her. They all stopped what they were doing when they saw and followed him.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome. She was standing in front of the sacred tree crying. He hurried to get to her. She had emphasized how important it was that the kiss must be done exactly at midnight. Finally, he reached the sacred tree. He was astonished at what he saw. Kagome was wearing a beautiful white kimono with what appeared to be flower designs in darker colors.Her hair was swept up and back in style that reminded him of his mother.

When he saw her face everything that he had thought about before was washed away. In her eyes he saw love, he saw absolution for everything he was and everything that he had ever done, and the person he wanted to be with forever. Gone were thoughts of Kikyou, the Jewel, Naraku, the Sword and all of his other trivial problems. In the eyes in that moment there was only Kagome. The shrine bell began to toll midnight.

" So kiss her already, Inu-ni-chan" yelled Souta.

Kagome flushed with embarassment. Inuyasha could smell her friends, her mom, her brother and her grandfather all nearby watching them. It did not matter to him at this moment. He bent down, took Kagome in his arms and kissed her full on the lips. They continued to kiss until the bell finished tolling. Suddenly , bell stopped and fireworks began. They were so engrossed in each other that even that event did not startle them. Finally, Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for coming. You made this the best New Year's of my life. We need to help Mama and Ji-chan clean up the shrine before they go to bed."

When they were done cleaning, the family went to sleep and the shrine was finally quiet. Kagome was so tired that she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her up into the boughs of Goshinboku and covered her with his haori while he holding her in his arms. As he stared at the woman he loved he realized that this had been the best night of life. He was glad Kagome had suggested it. This kissing stuff was much better than Miroku has insinuated. Who knew that there would be fireworks?


	23. In a Galaxy Far Far Away

Title: In a Galaxy, Far, Far Away

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Humor(?)/Parody

Universe: Canon

Word Count:247

Warning: None Issekiwa -Force Theme

Summary: Inuyasha dreams of Star Wars

Disclaimer: Inuyasha et al are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and various corporation which own it or have rights to its use.

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and various corporations which own it or have rights to his use.

Inuyasha was dressed in bulky white armor. Tetsusaiga was now a blade of light. Kagome was a smart mouthed princess dressed in white robes. She told him he was small for an Imperial Storm Trooper. Miroku was some sort of pirate who traded barbs with Kagome. Miroku said that saving Kagome was not worth any reward. Kagome referred to Sango as "that walking carpet". Sango was so violent that Shippou who was a man entirely made of metal afraid of his own shadow kept telling Kilala who was a short metal cylinder with flashing lights and metal legs to let Sango win the game they were playing before she killed them both Jaken still looked like himself but he kept talking in riddles about the force.. Totosai taught him to use the force but died fighting Naraku. They were all fighting against Naraku who dressed in black armor.. For some reason he kept telling Inuyasha that he was his father. Naraku kept trying to build something that looked like the Jewel The ending was even more confusing. Naraku died killing a more evil person. The Jewel exploded. Kagome turned out to be his sister.. .

"Wake up, Inuyasha"

"Princess Leia"

Kagome laughed " That is the last time I let Souta keep you up all night watching all six

Star Wars movies."

Inuyasha looked up in confusion. It had all seemed so real He could still hear Naraku's voice

echoing in his mind

"The force will always be with you.".


	24. Prayers for the Dead

Title: Prayers for the Dead

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: General

Universe: Canon Post 558

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango

Warning: None At First Tweak Ghost Shot Stories One Shot

Summary: Kagome organizes New Year's Day Prayers for the Dead.

Things were so different in Sengoku Jidai from her home shrine. If she had been home in Tokyo last night would have been filled with fireworks, food and fun. New Year's Eve was always the busiest time of the year followed only by New Years' Day when the faithful came to the shrine to pray for the dead. None of that happened here. It was just another day of cooking for Inuyasha, another day of working with Rin and Kaede, another day of helping Sango with her children, another day of being pregnant.

She was in her seventh month of pregnancy. It must have occurred that glorious day in June when she had returned to the Sengoku Jidai from her own era. The passion that had flowed between them after three years of separation had been incredible. Now there were days when the bloating nausea, and feeling like a beached whale made her want to scream. Inuyasha had certainly learned from Miroku about staying out of the way of a pregnant female. It helped to have Sango who had already gone through being pregnant twice to share the experience.

It had taken her a while to realize that the dates of the festivals were different from back home. The Gregorian Calendar would not be adopted in Japan until 1873. The Europeans were still following the Julian Calendar She knew that no festival would be held on January 1, because it was not the beginning of the year in Japan which still followed the Lunar Calendar. Still part of her wanted to celebrate today.

Last night she had gotten Inuyasha to eat the sobe noodles that she had made by insisting that it was like ramen. She was lucky that there was no sushi or sashimi which was the current fashion at New Years Eve celebrations. The thought of raw fish at this point was enough to make her want to vomit. Instead she had made her Sengoku Jidai version of Oden. Most of their group were familiar with kuruta cards. The game, the food and the company had made the evening very enjoyable.

They had slept in late after the previous nights activities. Kagome was not sure how her plans for today's activities would fare. At the Sunset Shrine, the faithful would gather early on New Years Day to say their first prayers of the New Year. Traditionally, New Year's Day was reserved for prayers for the dead. The line would stretch down the stairs and down the street for several blocks. When they entered to pray they would ring the shrine bell to summon the kami of the shrine to hear their prayers. After they finished their prayers they would tie a paper ribbon with their prayers written on it around a rod with the other prayers. Normally they would drop money into a box before they prayed. Special prayers which required the personal attention of the kami required a more substantial donation and received the personal attention of Ji-chan.

She was not sure how her plans to have the group pray for the dead would go over with the Inutachi. Inuyasha and Shippou were not human and hanyou and youkai were ordinarily considered too impure to participate in Shinto rites Shippou had never prayed to the Kami and Inuyasha had not done so since his mother died. Miroku had been a Buddhist monk and might be adverse to participating in such rites. She had no idea what Sango felt. Religion had not been a topic among the shard hunters. They fought their own battles without the aid of the Kami.

Kaede encouraged her nonetheless. She thought the group needed a day to pray for those who had died. Kikyou's shrine was fairly new. Kaede had never encouraged people to pray at Kikyou's grave. That spot was for her and the people who had known Kikyou. She certainly had never thought of prayers for the dead as being a fund raiser for the shrine.

Rin, .Kaede and Kagome had prepared for the event. They had found enough white kimonos for all of the Inu-tai-chi even Sango's children. All were encouraged to purify themselves in the nearby stream by the waterfall. When they were all ready Kaede led the procession followed by Miroku. Miroku was very familiar with the Shinto customs and prayers as it turned out and had no problem participating in such a rite. Sango herded her children behind Miroku Lastly after Rin and Shippou came Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha felt it was necessary to carry Kagome bridal style up the stairs.

The Shrine did not really have a bell. The village bell was on the watchtower. It was decided to use the rings on Miroku's staff to summon the kami. Each person would in turn clang the rings together and offer their prayers before tying their prayer onto Kikyou's shrine.

Each in turn offered their prayers for the dead. Kaede for her sister. Miroku for his father, Sango for her father, Rin for her family, Shippou for his father and Inuyasha for his mother. At the shrine, Kagome had traditionally said a prayer for her father.

Staring at seven ribbbons attached to Kikyou's shrine, it suddenly occurred to her that all of the Inu-tai-chi had lost their parents. Throughout the quest she had been the only one who had family to whom she could look to for support. Now all of her family her mother, her brother and her grandfather were all gone forever. The emotion overwhelmed her and she began to cry.

Inuyasha was not sure why she was crying, but he knew that he had to comfort her. He picked her up and took her to Goshinboku and pulled her into the warmth of fire-rat robe. There he held her until she finally stopped crying.

" Kagome, are you all right. Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?'

Kagome huddled under the robe and felt some warmth and comfort from the harsh January weather from the heat produced by the robe and Inuyasha's body. Finally, she sighed and spoke to Inuyasha.

" I guess that I was feeling a little sorry for myself. I always thought that I was the lucky one because I could go home to my family whenever I wanted. Now Mama, Souta and Ji-chan are gone forever. It is almost like they died. I guess I was not prepared for that feeling of loss."

Inuyasha considered what she had said and finally responded.

" The well may never open again to allow to see your family. But you will never be apart from them so long as you cherish them in your heart."

With that Inuyasha took her hand and placed it on her heart. He cupped her chin so that he could gaze into those beautiful gray-blue eyes.

"Kagome, the one you are carrying is your family, Kaede, Miroku, Sango and her children, Shippou and Rin they are your family Most of all I am the one who will always be with you."

As Kagome dropped off to sleep while Inuyasha rubbed her belly and kissed her forehead , she wondered drowsily if she had been mistaken in her grief about the loss of her family in the modern age. Maybe they were not lost after all so long she remembered to treasure her family in both eras. Maybe that is what the Prayers for the Dead were for after all to keep alive the memory of those who were dear to us.


	25. Nothing Else Matters

Title: Nothing Else Matters

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst/Romance

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kaogme, reference to Inuyasha/.Kikyou

Word Count: 477 (including song lyrics)

Warning:Spoiler for Chapter 124 Inuyasha Songfic Contest-Week 1-Nothing Else Matters-Metallica Song lyrics in bold. Inuyasha Quote in Italics

Summary: Inuyasha struggles to explain to Kagome that she is the only thing that matters to him after the Illusory Death almost kills them.

Disclaimer: The author does not own or profit from Inuyasha et al or Nothing else Matters. These properties belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Metallica and the parties which own them or have the right to their use.

He stared that at the illusion of Kikyo becoming vines. Such a fool he had been. The illusion had almost sucked him into accepting death willingly He had willing to die with Kikyou even the illusory Kikyou rather than face life alone.

**_So close no matter how far_**

**_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**

**_Forever trusting who we are_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

It had only been the vision of Kagome telling him that he was not alone that had saved him. Kagome the woman who had given him back his soul. Kagmone The woman that he longed to live with not the woman with whom he longed to die.

**Never opened myself this way**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**All these words I don't just say**

**And nothing else matters**

He must make Kagome realize that he needed her. She believed that his love for Kikyou would prevent him from saving her. Somehow he must let her know that she had saved him from death and had returned his soul to him. Without her he would have chosen death to being alone.

**Trust I seek and I find in you**

**Every day for us something new**

**Open mind for a different view**

**And nothing else matters**

She must be able to trust in him just as his trust in her had freed him the Illusory Death. He must show her that he would always save her. Kikyou was already dead. To follow her was to acceptdeath. Kagome was life. She had given back his life and his soul and he was not about to give up.

**Never cared for what they do**

**Never cared for what they know**

**But I know**

He knew that Kagome still had doubts about him. Even though he had just saved her from the pit into which Kikyou's soul stealers had tried to drop her she somehow believed that he preferred Kikyou to her. What must he do to show her that she was the one he wanted?

**So close no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**And nothing else matters**

He grabbed her hands in his hands and held them tightly between the two of them. Staring deeply into those haunting gray-blue eyes he made his impassioned plea to her. _" Please try to trust just a little bit more."_

**So close no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**No nothing else matters**

He had never been good at expressing himself. Being alone for so many years had meant that he never had to express what he felt about another human being. He hoped that Kagome would realize what she meant to him. She had offered him back life and hope again. Nothing else matttered in world. Not Kikyou. Not Naraku. Not the Jewel. Not his new friends. Only Kagome mattered.


	26. The Vestige of Love

Title: The vestige of love

Author : landofthekwt

Rating: G

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome (reference to Inuyasha/Kikyou)

Word Count:233

Warning: Spoiler for Chapters 472-474.and 494 At First Tweak Hangover Drabble

Summary: Inuyasha prepares to visit Kagome in Chapter 494

Kikyou had known where she stood from the moment Inuyasha left her side to save Kagome instead of going to hell with her. What was left was a vestige of love, a hangover from another time. Inuyasha had tried to explain it to Kagome. He felt guilt that Kikyou had died following him because he had not trusted her..Relationships cannot be built on guilt.

Kagome was the woman that he loved.. Kagome was person he wanted to be with. He was no longer alone when he was with her. Kikyou had wanted him to die with her. Kagome wanted him to live for her. Did not Kagome notice that he never traveled with Kikyou? Had she not heard Kikyou tell him that she did not need his protection?

Kikyou was now gone Yet her shadow still hung over his relationship with Kagome. Kagome did not seem to understand that it was her love that had called him back from death at the hands of Kaou's illusory Kikyou. Kaou had seen her pain, but she rebuffed his attempts to talk about it.

The time had come to put Kikyou to rest. . Kaede had given him an excuse to visit Kagome in her time by telling him to bring Kagome the bow from Mount Azusa. The shadows of the past needed to be swept away so that he and Kagome could freely admit their love.


	27. Justice delayed is Justice denied

Title: Justice delayed is Justice denied

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst

Universe: Canon Post 558

Pairings: none

Word count: 226

Warning: Character deaths. Inuyasha Fanfic Week 153: Delay

Summary: The Inutachi say goodbye to their loved ones.

When Inuyasha returned after three days to inform the Inutachi that Naraku was indeed dead and the jewel was gone forever, he was met with a subdued silence. There were no victory parades,no Te Deums, no Presidental flybys.

There was a hanyou and an elderly priestess saying her prayers in front of a small Shinto shrine.. There were two taijiya placing flowers and burning incense on the mounds of earth which covered most of the inside of the shattered fort that used to be the village of the demonslayers. A young monk and his fat mentor saying their last goodbyes at a hallow in the earth in front of a Buddhist temple. A kitsune child visiting his family's burrow where he was raised by his mother and father.

They were the survivors. It had been their task to bury the dead. It had been their duty to bring Naraku to justice They had completed their quest at last. Naraku was dead. The Jewel was gone.

But this was a hollow victory. Naraku's death could never bring back their loved ones. They would have somehow reconcile themselves to their losses and go on with their lives.

In the end there was no justice for the dead. Naraku's death brought no peace It simply brought closure to the Quest and allowed the Inutachi to say goodbye.


	28. Alone

Title: Alone

Author: landofthekwt

Prompt: Fear

Word Count: 100

Universe: Canon

Rating: G

Warning: None Spoiler for Chapter 122-123 Inukaiden Fear Theme

Summary: Inuyasha faces the Illusory Death

Alone. Alone. He could not face being alone. .

All of his life he feared being alone.

Better to die with Kikyou than to be alone again.

He would not let Kikyou die alone again. If he did, he would be alone.

Dying together was better than living alone.

A remembered face. A remembered voice telling him that he was not alone anymore.

Kagome who had given him back his life by telling him to live again.

Kagome. An angel to live for. A light in the darkness. As long as she was with him he would never be alone again.


	29. Family

Title: Family (a birthday Giftfic for Knittingknots)

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Introspection

Universe: Post Chapter 558 canon

Word Count: 958

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KNITTINGKNOTS

Summary: Inuyasha considers what family means to him.

It had been almost two hundred years since he had been part of a family. He should have been part of the Inu no Taisho's family. That became impossible when his father died saving himself and his mother at the time of his birth. Sesshoumaru had turned his back on them He would not have allowed them in the Western Shiro even if his mother had wanted to go there. His father had made mistake. Humans and hanyou were not allowed in the palace of the Inu no Taisho .

She had tried returning home to her family in Satsuma. After all she was a princess in a obscure branch of the Shimazu clan. But there were was no place for her in their clan. No place for the whore of the Youkai and her hanyou spawn. They turned them away . It is small wonder that she died at such a tender age leaving the young Inuyasha to fend for himself. Though she might have been better off in long run marrying Takemaru, but she never regretted her time with Toga and treasured Inuyasha since he was all that was left of her time with the Leader of the Dogs.

He had not seen his mother's human relatives since that time. They had shunned his mother and left her to die. All he had left of her was her grave and the robe of the firerat.. His own brother had refused him entry to his family home and tried to kill him over his father's sword. He had never known his father. It was absurd of Myoga and Totosai to expect him to care about avenging his father or showing him respect. He only wanted to surpass his father. so that he would not have to live in his shadow. All that he left of his father was his sword which Inuyasha had made his own. He and his brother had an uneasy truce. They would never be family.

Being with the Higurashis had been so wonderful. They were the family he had never had. Mama Higurashi had made him welcome. She had treated him like her own son. Souta had called him his dog brother. But they were gone too. Five hundred years in the future. A place that seemed so near, but now was forever beyond his reach.

He had returned Kagome to her family at the end of the quest. She had her family three more years before the well had reopened to allow her to return to Inuyasha. He felt some guilt that she had chosen to return to him even though it meant that she would never be able to see her mother, brother or grandfather again. She had made a sacrifice that he might never have been able to make. If he had been faced to abandon his mother to be with the woman he loved he might have chosen his mother.

He had tried to give Kagome everything that he could. After she had gone away he had built her a house to show everyone how he felt about Kagome. The villagers and the Inutachi thought that he was foolish but he knew she would return. Somehow he had learned patience. He could have waited forever for her.

When Kagome saw the house she was overwhelmed Inuyasha had told her that he would always protect her and always be with her. He had never told her that he intended to marry her. He fulfilled that promise by marrying her as soon as Miroku found time away from his three children. She would have the home that he had never had. He would be there with her forever to protect her.

Kagome had conceived and would soon deliver a son. Being a hanyou he had told that he was not entitled to love, marriage or a family. Kagome had given him all of these things by sacrificing her world and her family for him. She and her unborn son were the most precious things in his life. He must ensure that unlike his own father he would always be there for her. They would never be left to face the world as he and his mother had. He would there to fend off the prejudice that they would face. He would there to ensure that they would have food when they were hungry. He would be there to show his son how to be a man. His son would have a mother who was there to dry his tears and teach him what Inuyasha could not.

As he gazed at his beloved sleeping so peacefully, he resolved his son would have the family that he never had. His son would have the love which he had lost. His boy would always have parents to protect him, to teach him and to make sure that he was prepared for whatever he wanted to do with his life.

He had never understood why Kikyou had been willing to sacrifice her position as a miko in order to be an ordinary woman with a husband and a family. Kikyou had not lived to her goal realized. Kagome had made him realize why these goals had been so important to Kikyou and why she had sacrificed so much to achieve them. Kagome was his wife and would soon be the mother of his children. She had sacrificed so much for him. He must ensure that he was worthy of her and the family that she had given to him.

Both of them had lost their families. With her love and his protection they would provide the foundation for a new family to replace the families that they both had lost. They would finally be complete as a family.. .


	30. A Wish in the Dark

Title: A Wish in the Dark

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Darkfic

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 423

Rating: G

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 554-557. Inuyasha Fanfic Week 155 Quote Challenge Quote A

Summary: The Jewel lays its trap for Kagome.

Quote A. Imagination, of course, can open any door-- turn the key and let terror walk right in.

-Truman Capote, In Cold Blood

Time and space had lost all meaning for her. Her world was the Jewel. The Jewel was her captor and her companion. One minute she was hanging in darkness the next she was back home in the bosom of her family.

One minute it would whisper to her that she would never be released and would be held inside of it forever. The next minute it would offer her a way out of the Jewel. If she just wished for her home and her family they would be hers.

She could never tell what was real. One day she would awaken in her own bed and find that she had a different life that she had never had. Was it the life she wanted? Was it the vision of the life that could have if she just wished for it?

The life that was offered to her was surely the one she would have had if she had not gone to search for the Jewel. High grades. A boy friend. who was the knight in shining armor that she said she had always wanted. A family that loved her. No threats from demons or worries about competing for the love of hanyou with a dead woman. This life could be hers if she only wished for it. Was not this the life that she had always told Inuyasha that she wanted when she left his side to go to school.

If she wanted Inuyasha the Jewel could bring him to her. If she wanted her family the Jewel could provide that. If she wanted her old life back it could provide that. The Jewel could give her anything that she could imagine.

Just wish on the me said the Jewel and you will released from the darkness and your fear..

But it was all a trap. The Jewel provided only illusions not reality. No matter what you wished you would end up trapped in the Jewel forever.

The weapon of Jewel was the fear of being alone in the darkness forever when all you had to do obtain your release was to wish for it.

Kagome realized that what was missing from the imaginary world of the Jewel was Inuyasha. She would not give into her fear. She would not give into the easy path which the Jewel offered.

She knew what she had to do about the Jewel. She just needed to hold on until Inuyasha came so he would be with her when she made the Right Wish and destroyed the Jewel forever.


	31. Bondage

Title: Bondage

Author: landofthekwt

Rating; G

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Universe: Canon

Genre: Introspection/Romance

Warning: None Inuyasha Captions Week 15

Summary: Inuyasha ponders what the kotodama means to him.

Inuyasha gazed in horror at the kotodama which graced the neck of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru seemed puzzled by the beads while Kagome appeared to be laughing.

How could she betray him like this.? Surely, she realized he was her dog. As his master, she held leash that bound him to her.

One word from her and he ate dirt. And yet he treasured that word. It was a word meant solely for him and no one else.

Had she never noticed that many of the things he said were intended to irritate and annoy her so that she would say that word that bound them together. He knew just which buttons to push.

There were offhand osuwaris for rude and insensitive comments. For these comments she said the word without malice or anger. There was the protective osuwari that she said when she was trying to change him from his demon form. She said these with love to try to save him from himself.

A more forceful osuwari was used to stop his fights with Kouga. Normally, she just got tired of the fighting and ended it with that word. Kouga always left immediately thereafter. Kagome never left with him even though she was unprotected by Inuyasha. They all knew their roles in this ballet.

The largest crater were produced after visits to Kikyou. His master was jealous of his relationship with the dead miko. Kagome held the reins. She would pull them taut if she thought he was straying from her.

They never argued after the osuwaris It seemed to clear the air between them. Inuyasha has never been injured by her command except when he tried to block the well with a boulder. Kagome had brought the boulder down on him. eight times. He learned from this misadventure. never to cross when she wanted to go home.

He had been bound to her from the beginning by the beads which been crafted by Kagome and activated by Kagome. He bore her mark proudly their entire quest and never once asked for their removal. To him they were the symbol of the love that had grown between them that had grown between them. They show the world that he was hers. With the beads he could bridge the gap between the worlds. Not even time could separate them.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha scowling at her. It must be about the beads she had given to Sesshoumaru. Trying to reassure him, she grabbed him by the beads and pulled him toward her

"The beads say that you belong to me. They represent my promise to always be .by your side. They are a closer bond than you ever had with Kikyou. I would never bind myself to Sesshoumaru. I was merely teasing him by giving him beads which had not been activated."

With those words Kagome petted his ears. Inuyasha held her close reassured that he would always be her In. and that she would always hold his leash.


	32. Sexual Healing

Title: Sexual Healing

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R (references to nudity and sex)

Universe: Canon

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 316

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 82. At First Tweak Therapy One Shot

Disclaimer: Inuyasha et al are own by Rumiko Takahashi and various corporations which hold rights to them. "Sexual Healing" was originally sung by Marvin Gaye is now owned by the owners o f the song and those who have rights to use it. The author does not own Inuyasha or Sexual Healing and does not profit from this fanfiction in any manner

Summary: Inuyasha reflects on what his first night with Kagome means to him.

As he gazed upon her dressed in his fire rat robe, he could not help that think about how beautiful she was. She was even more beautiful now than when he had seen her arise naked out of the Peach Man's marinade. He had offered her his fire rat robe then, but had been afraid that she would reject it because it was stained with his hanyou blood. She had replied that she would never be disgusted by his blood. To his amazement then and to his amazement now she had not refused the offering of a hanyou. .

There were no more dragons to slay; no more quests to pursue; no more ghosts to lay to rest. She had returned. The woman who had always made him stronger. The scent which had always calmed him. The person who had brought happiness back into his life. With her he would never be alone.

He had waited so long for this moment. The moment he had been told that he was not worthy by youkai and human alike. He had been cast out by all. Told that he was a monster by humans and an abomination by youkai who thought him weak. But she found him worthy and loved him for what he was.

He would always treasure their first night. Even fumbling and unsure of the proper techniques, the love between them had overcome the jitters of love between virgins. They had been through the fire and endured the loneliness of the separation. Now at last they were able to express what they felt toward each other by an act of love.

Their pain was finally healed. The past was behind them and the future was theirs for the taking.They were free of all burdens that they had borne for so long. They could live for each other.. She was his and he was hers at last.


	33. Hanyou Musical

Title: Hanyou Muscial

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Parody

Universe: AU

Word Count: 504

Pairing: Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kagome

Rating: G

Warning: None Inuyasha Fanfic Week 158. Alternative Universe High School

Summary: A thin parody of "High School Musical"

Disclaimer: Inuyasha et al belong to Rumiko Takahashi and various corporations which own them or have rights to its use. "High School Musical" belongs to the Disney Corporation. The author does not profit in any manner from this fanfiction.

They had the perfect plan. A virus would invade that program that controlled the school' s lighting. This glitch would allow them to leave their current activities and participate in the tryouts for Shikon High's musical " The Jewel of Four Souls" It did not matter that they risked losing their state titles in their respective events and losing their chance for college scholarships

What mattered was that Kagome and Inuyasha performed together in the tryouts of school musical. The entire school population would risk their own happiness to see these persons do something they had never done before. After all they were doing it for love.

The lights went off just as planned and the duo rushed to the auditorium where the tryouts were being held. The lights came back just as they arrived. Kagura the teacher in charge of the musical stared at them in disbelief. What were they doing here.? The parts had already been given to Miroku and Sango. Everybody knew that the tryouts were merely a sham. Apparently, these idiots had not gotten the memo. Let them go ahead. It would not do to let them know that the tryouts were fixed.

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed on stage. Kaede pulled their tryout music out. Sango glared at her.Kaede would never work in high school musicals again. The remainder of student body made there way into the auditorium as Kaede began to play. Kagome froze. She simply could not remember the words that she was supposed. After a minute of Inuyasha called her a stupid bitch for forgetting the words, Kagome ran out of the auditorium crying followed closely by Inuyasha. They ran straight into the arms of the FBI who had alerted that someone had hacked a computer and introduced a virus into it, both of which were federal crimes. It was fortunate that someone had called the Feds about such criminal acts.

As Inuyasha was led away in handcuffs, his dad yelled at him " You made us lose the state championship. You are no son of mine."

The principal solemnly addressed Kagome " You are aware that felons are ineligible for the scholarships that you want. I hope your little escapade was worth it. You can finish your education in prison."

Naraku could not help but laugh. He got revenge on Inuyasha for stealing his girl friend, Kagome. The bitch would think twice before she ever crossed him again. He would no doubt get a reward for turning in these vicious felons. He had the duo to thank for bringing the entire student body to the auditorium. It made it easier to collect on his bets. His gang , the Band of 7 began rousting the students. Naraku had hit the perfect trifecta. He had given long odds that Shikon High would lose the state championship in basketball, the state academic quiz bowl, and Inuyasha and Kagome would not make the cast of "The Jewel of Four Souls". Having Inuyasha and Kagome arrested and taken to prison was simply the icing on the cake. Wishes really did come true.


	34. The Demon of Her Dreams

Title: The Demon of Her Dreams

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Dark Romance/Sexual Fantasy

Rating: M

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 249

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome(implied)

Warning: Sexual innuendo and fantasies Issekiwa Shy Theme

Summary: Kagome's dreams involve sexual fantasies with demons in the nights prior to her 15th birthday.

He came in her dreams as he had every night leading up to her fifteenth birthday. A demon with fangs and claws. Silver hair past his waist. Dog ears and amber eyes. She would fall asleep in her bed and he would come to ravish her. He awoke in her a passion she never knew existed. This had to be a dream.. Awake she would never have allowed another to do the things he did with his hands, his tongue, his claws, and his fangs. She would never have dreamed of doing the things to pleasure him that good girls never did. The night always ended in the same way. He would began to fade away as she started to say his name.. His last words were always the same. "Come for me."

Good girls did not do or dream about those kinds of things. She had always been the innocent little shrine girl. No one must know. Ji-chan would say that she was being punished for mocking his beliefs. Her mother would be shocked beyond belief. She had raised her to be a good girl not one who had sexual fantasies about demons. Even her friends would be shocked. They all saw her as a shy girl not one who traded sexual favors with demons. Somehow she would have to pretend to be the good little girl that they all expected her to be. It was only at night that she could be with the demon of her dreams.


	35. Believing in Spring

Title: Believing in Spring

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: Introspection/Angst

Universe: Canon

Word Count:869

Prompt: Falling Leaves (from knittingknots)

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: None Set during Chapter 558

Summary: Inuyasha believes Kagome will come back to him

A/N This story represents the 100th story that I have written and post or will post on ffnet. This

story is dedicated to knittingknots who encouraged me to write. While the monkeys in the British Museum most certainly will complete the works of Shakespeare before I do, they will never feel that the joy I get from writing. Thanks kk

From the boughs of Goshinboku, Inuyasha gazed out over his forest. The autumn leaves (koyo) were beautiful this time of year, but Inuyasha knew that it would not last. Frost month (shimotsuki), was already here and with it Sho-setsu( Small snow). Soon Taisetsu ( Large snow) would arrive. The colored leaves which graced the branches would fall leaving a stark gray landscape. He had lived for two hundred years. The seasons would come and go and surely as the sun rose every morning. Kagome had told him that all of this took place without the help of kami He was more than willing to believe her. The kami had never done anything for him.

He had not prayed to them since his mother died. They had not helped her. The same persons who had professed a belief in them had thrown her out to face the elements on her own. Princesses were never prepared by their training or upbringing for winter. Their attire and manner were more suited to sakuara season. His mother had believed in spring, but it had betrayed her and she had died. At the end her philosophy had changed. Now she no longer believed in spring. Now she told the young Inuyasha that the "fallen blossom doesn't return to the branch." He could not hope for spring, he simply had to accept the way things were. When she died, he was left to face the elements by himself.

He had been told that the autumn colt which survived the winter would be the toughest of them all. He had survived the winter in spite of youkai and human left him for dead. He understood winter. Winter was survival time. It was the time of testing when only the hardiest survived.

He longed for more than survival. But winter was a harsh mistress. He remembered the cold nights without a fire. The hunger in his belly had led to acts which were so feral in nature that they belied his human nature. He had been forced to kill man and beast simply to stay alive. It was not a time he took pride in, but he had survived. He had always thought that he would rewarded for surviving winter. Surely, he would be allowed the love and happiness which he always associated with spring. Spring was the time of renewal and rebirth. It was the time to change fate. When he met Kikyou he had thought she would bring spring to him. But she was as lost as he was. She had become a winter person. Survival was all she knew. She was all grey, cold and dark. The slender hope that she clung to was the belief that Inuyasha and the Jewel could return hope to her and together they could reach spring.

And so they had clung to each other. But the Jewel proved false. They both died and with their deaths died the hope that they could reach spring. When they were revived all that they could think of was revenge against the other for betraying their hope of reaching spring. If left to their devices they would have killed each other again and never reached spring.

The Jewel made one mistake. It seized upon Kikyou's affection for Inuyasha to bring Kagome back to the Warring States Era. Kagome was spring. She represented the embodiment of rebirth and revival. Through her both Inuyasha and Kikyou were revived and their efforts directed to the destruction of Naraku and the Jewel. She made both of them believe in spring again. As a result of her efforts Kikyou's soul was saved and in death she became what she had always wanted to be. Inuyasha was able to express his love for Kikyou before she died. In death Kikyou's soul was able to ascend all due to Kagome's efforts.

To Inuyasha, Kagome brought love. For the first time he actually had a hope that spring would finally come. He believed that she had been born to be with him and that he had been born to be with her She was his strength. He finally was at peace with her. With her he would never be alone.Just as he finally realized that spring would finally come, Kagome was separated from him. She was five hundred years away. It had been two and one half years since he had last seen her. All of the Inutachi believed that his hopes that she would return were in vain. The falling leaves accentuated the feeling that hope was lost and spring would never come.

But he believed. Despite all of the evidence before his eyes, he had to believe that Kagome would return. If he did not believe, he would have no hope and nothing to live for. The falling leaves mocked his belief that spring would come. They cried out that life was dead and he was doomed to live in an endless winter. He believed because if he did not believe his last best hope for redemption would gone.

So he would wait and hope forever if necessary for her to return because he knew that when she came back to him it would spring at last.


	36. Forever Young

Title: Forever Young

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Universe: Canon(Post 558)

Word Count: 245

Warning: None At First Tweak Respect for the Aged Day Drabble

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome return to the shrine in 2008.

They had been gone from Japan for so long that they might as well have gai-jin. They were "Strangers in a Strange Land" Their Japan had died long ago. Kagome might look like she was twenty, but she had actually seen four hundred seventy summers. Their progeny stretched twenty generations from the warring states era. They were like sand on the seashore impossible to count.

She was the mother to them all, yet most of them had died without knowing her Their age had always been a problem. Most friends and some of their descendants had died long before their blood. Sesshoumaru had always told them that there was no record of the longevity of hanyous since most died shortly after birth. So they lived for each other.

They had fled Japan in the 1870's to avoid the rise of militarism.. Only now were they able to return to Japan. Kagome had gone done the well on June 18,2008. To avoid temporal paradoxes they must arrive after that date.

As they mounted the steps at the shrine, they could see the familiar sights of the shrine. To her mother she would always be her daugther, to her brother the older sister, to Ji-chan, his beloved grandaughter. Despite the fact that she was the oldest living human being in the world, she would never receive the respect that Japan accorded the elderly on Respect-for the-Aged Day.

She would always be forever young..


	37. Covering Fire

Title: Covering Fire

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: T (for language)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango

Word Count: 283

Warning: naked bodies, swear words, cliches flying fast and furious Inuyasha FanFic Week 150-Fireworks Theme

Summary: Kagome plans a rendevous

" Wench. where is my ramen?"

"Inuyasha, can't you be nice to Kagome. After all she made this box lunch especially for

you."

"Listen, bouzo, do you think I need advice on how to treat women from a man asks every woman if she will bear his child'? ."

When the fox tried to sneak off with the ramen the hanyou grabbed him by the tail.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean to me."

"Inuyasha, stop picking on Shippou." chided Kagome

Inuyasha flung Shippou far into the forest.

"Inuyasha, you go apologize to Shippou."

"Fuck this shit I am going to see Kikyou."

That was the last straw. Kagome "sat" Inuyasha ten times before she ran off crying in the general direction of the well.

Sango and Miroku sat stunned by what had just occurred.

Eventually, Inuyasha dusted himself off and headed off into the forest..

Sango and Miroku stared at each other dumbfounded

Finally, Miroku said "Should we go after Kagome?"

Sango smiled at him " Maybe we should take advantage of this time for ourselves."

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap in the hot spring. She was very proud of herself for scripting this getaway with her lover.

"Kagome, was it really necessary to be so violent?"

"Inuyasha, they might suspect something if we did not behave in the manner they expect us. Would you rather have Miroku or Shippou watching us right now. If we dazzle them with the fireworks they expect from us, we get a chance to create our own fireworks."


	38. Words of Power

Title: Words of Power

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Genre: Introspection

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Universe: Canon

Word Count:281

Warning: None .Inuyasha Fanfic.Week 160/Power

Summary: Middle school girls in short skirts terrify hanyous.

She was the most fearsome beast that he had ever faced. It began as an angry scowl. Her head seemed to get bigger and bigger while he became smaller and smaller. He would cower in fear from her but that look chilled him to the bone. His heart would race and his hands would shake. He would do anything to avoid facing her when she was angry.

If she thought that he had done something wrong, nothing he did could convince her otherwise. The wrong would be punished by a particularly painful osuwari punctuated by her self righteous explanations of how she had been wronged each time she said that awful word. Any efforts to correct the mistake he had made usually made it worse for him in the end.

The sound of her voice screaming his name in anger made him quiver because he knew that the end was near. He simply did not have time. to avoid the damage caused by the sound of her voice. He might pretend that he did not hear her, but the result was the same..

Over the course of their relationship she had inflicted much more damage on him than she had on any of their numerous opponents. Despite her diminutive size, it was clear who was in charge.

His only salvation was that once she was satisfied that he had been sufficiently punished by the word of power, she went on as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha was happy to oblige her as it meant that he received a momentary reprieve from her anger.

He endured the pain and humiliation that she inflicted on him because in the end she was worth it.


	39. I Will Follow Him

Title: I will Follow Him

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: songfic

Word Count :729 (including song lyrics)

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Inuyasha/Kagome

Universe: Canon

Inuyasha Songfics Week 6 Follow Theme "I Will Follow Him" as sung by Little Peggy March

Warning Spoiler for Chapters 175-176 /Inuyasha/175/10/

Summary: Kagome realizes that she love Inuyasha and comes back to him.

A/N These are my favorite chapters in the entire manga as Episode 48 Back toWhere We First Met is my favorite anime episode. Kagome is forced to come face to face with her feelings for Inuyasha and is not willing to give him up to Kikyou. She decides to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and various corporations own or have the rights to use Inuyasha et al. " I will follow him" was originally sung by the 15 year old Little Peggy March in 1963. The song belongs to those who own it or have rights to its use. Motown produced another similar song "Ain't no Mountain High Enough" which was running through my head as I wrote this songfic. It just did not fit the "Follow "Theme

When she saw Inuyasha staring at her that night by Goshinboku, she had understood his doomed look clearly. He was trying to tell her that because he needed to protect Kikyou that it was not fair to her for him see her again. And so she had run. Run back to her where she did not have to face hear those words.. She tried to bring the shards back and put an end to their relationship. But she still could not face him. Facing him meant ending their relationship. What was she to do. If only Kikyou were gone, life would so much simpler. Inuyasha would not feel the need to protect her. He would not feel that bond he felt because Kikyou died following after him. He would not need to love Kikyou anymore.

**I will follow Him, follow Him wherever He may go,**

**And near Him, I always will be,**

**For nothing can keep me away, He is my destiny.**

As she stared at the spot on Goshinboku where she had first met Inuyasha, her thoughts finally crystallized. Kikyou did not matter. It was Inuyasha she wanted to see. It did not matter whether he would follow Kikyou or protect Kikyou. She had to be by his side. No matter where he went she had to be there.

**I will follow Him, ever since He touched my heart I knew,**

**There isn't an ocean too deep,**

**A mountain so high, it can keep,**

**Keep me away, away from His love.**

She finally realized how much she loved him. It shocked her. She would have thought the feeling would give her joy. Instead it gave her heartache because of her separation from Inuyasha. Somehow she needed to convince herself and Inuyasha that his relationship with Kikyou should not separate them. She would have to swallow her pride and go back. Kikyou was not going away and Inuyasha could not forget her.

I love Him, I love Him, I love Him,

And where He goes, I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow.

It was not her heart. Only she had the right to decide who she loved. That decision was not up to Kikyou and it was not up to Inuyasha. She knew now that she loved Inuaysha and she knew that her love required her to stay by Inuyasha's side. It did not matter where it took her. It did not matter whether he returned her love .

**I will follow Him (follow Him),**

**Follow Him wherever He may go,**

**There isn't an ocean too deep,**

**A mountain so high, it can keep,**

**Keep me away, away from His love..**.

She finally realized the bond that she and Kikyou felt. No matter that they hated each other and wanted to see the other dead. No matter that the other was preventing them from being with the one they loved. Kagome was aware that what she and Kikyou shared was the overwhelming desire to be Inuyasha. When became cognizant of this bond between them somehow it made her feel better. Kikyou was the same as her. No better no worse. They just both desired the same thing: Inuyasha Just as Kikyou was willing to spend eternity in hell just to be with Inuyasha, she was willing to endure his need to protect Kikyou because she loved him.

**I love Him (Oh yes, I love Him)**

**I'll follow (I'm gonna follow)**

**True love (He'll always be my true, true love)**

**Forever (Now until forever)**

**I love Him, I love Him, I love Him,**

**And where He goes, I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow,**

**He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love,**

**From now until forever, forever, forever...**

Secure now in her love and her feelings for Inuyasha, she screwed up courage and returned to theSengoku Jidai. As she waited for Inuyasha to come, she realized that she had put her heart on the line. He could reject her. He could tell her that she could not stay. She knew that it would hurt every time that he went to see Kikyou.

**There isn't an ocean too deep,**

**A mountain so high, it can keep,**

**Keep me away, away from His love.**

But none of this mattered anymore. She loved him and she would always stay by his side.


	40. The Blood of the Innocent

Title: The Blood of the Innocent

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Darkfic

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 427

Rating: PG-13 (too much blood)

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 535. At First Tweak. Red One Shot

Summary: Inuyasha awakens to find Kagome's blood on his claws.

His head was pounding. He had blacked out. What had happened? Where was Kagome? He stared at his claws. They were covered with blood. Kagome's blood. A vision came into his mind. Kagome was falling off a cliff calling his name while he stared at her descent.

" You killed your beloved woman just like you killed Kikyou."

NO, He had not killed Kikyou. Naraku had.

"Smell the scent of the blood on your claws. Breathe it deeply. It is scent of Kagome's blood on your claws."

NO. This was impossible. He had promised to protect her with his life. He could not have attacked her with his claws. And yet her scent could not be mistaken for any other person. It was Kagome's blood on his claws. Her life's blood. So red. So pungent. What had he done.

"You failed because you are a hanyou. You failed because you have a weak human heart. Smell the sweet aroma of her blood. Gaze at the beautiful color of her blood dried on your claws. Your youkai is strong. It would not have failed like you did"

Inuyasha's mind was swirling. FAILURE. FAILURE. His human heart was fading. He could not save Kikyou and she had died over and over again. It was ironic and appropriated that "his claws" had slain her the first time For all his efforts to save her she was still dead.

" Give in to your youkai. Smell the blood. You want it, don't you. For all your protestations in the end you are a monster who lives for joy of killing. Give up your grief. Give up your doubt. Give up your guilt. Give up your love. All of these things make you wallow in grief and self pity Become the youkai that you always wanted to be.."

NO. Kagome had awakened his human heart and kept it safe from the youkai that wished to devour it. But she was gone. Killed by the very person who had promised to protect her. There was no more hope. There was no more love. There was no more peace. The person who had brought all of these things to him was gone. Killed by him. His heart could not live with this knowledge.

He felt himself fading. Kikyou was gone. Kagome was gone. All that he had loved as a human and a hanyou .was gone. There was no left to live for.

His eyes turned crimson His claws and fangs grew longer and sharper.

His human heart disappeared. Inuyasha was gone.


	41. Comiing of Age

Title: Coming of Age

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Fluff

Universe: Canon Post 558

Word Count:300

Rating: G

Warning; None At First Tweak Leaves Drabble

Summary: Kagome reflects on her twentieth birthday.

A/N Here is a link to the furisode that I saw when I was researching this drabble .en./wiki/Image:Furisode.JPG

She was drawn to Goshinboku on this day every year. Its branches were covered with the gold and red leaves which shimmered like gems in the sunlight She was twenty today. The age of majority. Today she could have gone drinking with her friends. She could have married anyone in her era without her mother's consent.

But she did not need any of that. When she had freed the hanyou on her birthday five years ago, she had found her home and the man that wanted to live with for the rest of her life. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice Inuyasha come up behind her with their daughter.

"Inuyasha, you startled me."

He handed her the package that was in his hand. Kagome gave him a questioning look as she looked at the package.

"Happy birthday."

Kagome seemed genuinely surprised. " How did you know?"

" Your mother told me you had freed me on your 15th birthday. She told me that in your time a girl came of a age when she was twenty. She even showed me a picture of a girl dressed for her coming of age day."

He pulled the picture our of his sleeve Kagome stared at the picture. She eagerly ripped the covering off and pulled out the furisode. It was a red kimono with Goshinboku stitched intricately into the silk fabric.

" This must have cost a fortune. In my time they cost so much that people only rent them for seijin shiki,."

"The material I was able to get from Sesshoumaru.. The local girls did the stitching.."

Kagome hugged him and their daughter. She had come back to him because she knew what was important in life. She was old enough to know what she wanted. She wanted him..


	42. Stress Management

Title: Stress Management

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R

Universe: Canon

Word Count:947

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome. Miroku/Sango

Warning :Implied Masturbation Inuyasha Fanfic Week 163 Stress

Summary: Inuyasha tries his hand at stress management

After so many weeks in the field all of them were at their wits end. They trudged from village to village chasing shard rumors. The more these rumors proved to be false the more frustrated they all became.

Meals became tense battles. It seemed as if the close contact between the Inutachi was most unbearable at these moments. A general pattern emerged. Miroku would rub Sango's butt. Sango would knock him out with Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha would insult Kagome's cooking because it was not ramen. Kagome would scream at him and sit him. Shippou would insult Inuyasha. Inuyasha would chase him around until Kagome sat him.

This pattern went on day after day until the they finally reached Kaede's village. At last they were home. However, they immediately went off in different directions as if they needed to be away from each other for a while. Sango went with Kirara to the demon slayer village to fix Hiraikotsu. Miroku left to see how Mushin was and to have his wind tunnel restitched. Kagome went home to take tests. When they had all left Inuyasha went into his forest leaving Shippou with Kaede.

Three days later they reassembled except for Inuyasha. They were refreshed and ready to go.

Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha was not there. Usually he either waited by the well or came through the well to get her. She began to get worried. Shippou did not help matters when he suggested that Inuyasha might have gone into the forest to meet Kikyou. This retort sent Kagome into a rage. She immediately headed toward the forest.

She found Inuyasha high in the boughs of Goshinboku. When he did not immediately come down at her request. She sat him. All of her frustration and anger about his relation to Kikyou poured out through the sits. She pounded him into the earth until he had produced an Inuyasha size crater. Finally, she collapsed to her knees from her effort.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole, dusted himself off and gazed at her.

" So do you feel better now."

Kagome seemed surprised by his demeanor.

"Aren't you angry?" She asked.

"No. Why Should I be? You did not hurt me and you had a chance to release your pent up anger

over whatever it is that I am supposed to have to done."

"Shippou thought you were seeing Kikyou."

" I have not seen her since she ran off with Kohaku after stealing part of Midoriko's soul. If this helps you to deal with your anger about my relationship with Kikyou I am more than willing to endure it."

"Why would you let me take out my anger on you?"

"Because anger is something I understand. I have been trying to deal with it all of my life. Anger about never knowing my father. Anger that my mother died when I was young and left alone to starve. Anger that my brother hated me. Anger that humans hated me and hunted me. I used to deal with by taking out my frustrations on forests. You will find forests all over Japan with swaths from my rages. Since you came to save me it has eased my anger. You have eased the rage in my soul and made me happy for the first time since my mother died."

Kagome pondered all of this and queried.

"So you are willing to let me sit you if it helps me deal with my anger."

" Certainly, we were all getting on each others nerves on the last shard hunt. All of us had to deal with the frustration in various ways. Miroku and Sango perform their ballet over and over again.

Sango has never actually hurt Miroku. Both of them get to release some of the tension between them."

"What about Shippou?"

" Mostly Shippou is an asshole, we engage in a ritual where he insults me and I react. If he does

not I take the initiative and steal his fish. I have never hurt him when I bopped him on the head."

" That explains everyone else. How do you deal with your anger and frustration?"

Inuyasha blushed a bright red and sprang to the safety of the deep forest.

When Inuyasha had left. Kagome started back towards Kaede's village. When she passed the crater she saw a familiar sight. It was her math solution book. It had been missing since the Noh mask incident. She bent down and picked it up. She tried to open the book to determine its condition. The pages seemed to be stuck together. She noticed what appeared to a book mark and tugged at it. The paper ripped and book fell open.

Facing her was a picture of her in her winter kimono which had been taken the day before her birthday. The picture and book pages surrounding it appeared to have been stuck together by whatever liquid had been applied to them.

Kagome gazed at the picture in genuine puzzlement. Suddenly, she realized what was going on.

She knew how Inuyasha was releasing his anger and his frustration. A wicked grin crossed her face. He had never indicated that he had those kind of feelings for her. Now that she knew she would try to see if they release their frustrations together in a less destructive manner. If they did maybe they could finally bring what they felt about each other out into the open and deal with it instead of hiding behind the anger which they used to hide their feelings.. She looked forward to engaging in this form of stress management with Inuyasha.


	43. All That Glitters

Title: All That Glitters...

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Fluff

Rating:G

Universe: Canon

Word Count:250

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: Excessive Fluff Issekiwa/Gold Theme 3rd place

Summary: Kagome thinks about why she chose Inuyasha

She had her pick of suitors. Somehow they were all attracted to her. If she had wanted the most handsome man she would have chosen Sesshoumaru. If she had wanted the most affectionate man she would have chosen Kouga. If she had wanted the most intelligent man she would have chosen Miroku. If she had wanted the kindest man she would have chosen Houjou. All of them were fine men in their own right and might have made her happy.

Instead she had chosen Inuyasha. The man whom she had once described as a rude, insensitive, loud mouthed violent two-timing jerk. (Her girlfriends had assumed from her description that he must be an American)To be sure he was all this and more. He was the bad boy about whom her girl friends had always warned her

But she knew more. He was the man who was willing to give up her or his life simply to protect her from harm. .He was man who had been born to be with her. She was the woman who had been born to be with her.

He might not be the most handsome man, the most affectionate man, the most intelligent man, or the most kind man, but she had chosen him because she needed him and wanted was the man that she loved. and she could not imagine living in world where he was not by her side.

.


	44. Bad Dreams

Title: Bad Dreams

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: General

Word Count 298

Prompt: Shichi Go San

Universe: Post 558 Canon

Warning:None

Summary: Inuyasha dreams about his Shici Go San on the night before his son's Shici Go San

He had been so proud of the red haori and hakama. His mother had made the clothes out of the material that his father had given her before he died. Traditionally, a five year old was allowed to wear their first hakama to the Shichi Go San. He would wear it to the ceremony at Temple of To-sho--ji in Kamakura. His mother had made a special point of telling him that the clothing had been his father's and been his last gift to protect them.

But everything could not have gone worse. The priests began throwing purification salts at them while chanting " Out , Demon, Out" The entire ceremony was disrupted. His mother had hurriedly picked him up and taken him home. He avoided shrines until he met Kikyou.

He awoke with a start. That nightmare had not visited him since he had been a child. His wife was holding him.

" What's wrong, Inuyasha.? Why were you screaming.?" Kagome asked

"It's nothing. Did you arrange a private Shichi Go San for Souta with Kaede?"

"Yes. Everything is arranged. Miroku and Sango and their children will be there."

Reassured, but still wary, Inuyasha got out of bed, walked over to Souta's bed and stared down at him. Kagome followed.

" I made him a haori and hakama for the ceremony tomorrow. Sesshoumaru was able to obtain the fire rat leather for me."

She held it out to him. It looked just like the one his mother had made for him so many years ago.

"Will it be OK, Kagome?"

"Of course , Inuyasha, we would never let something bad happen to him."

Reassured , Inuyasha hugged Kagome and went back to bed. She could always make the bad dreams go away.


	45. Highway to the Danger Zone

Title: Highway to the Danger Zone

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Songfic: Highway to the Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins

Word Count: 715 including song lyrics

Genre: Top Gun

Character: Inuyasha

Universe: Canon

Warning: Too many spoilers to count. Inusongfics Song lyrics in Bold Inuyasha Vol 8,p76 Viz Translation in italics.

Summary: Inuyasha puts into words the effect that Kagome has on him.

A/N Love to see IY as Tom Cruise in Top Gun flying the plane and riding with bike.

Disclaimer The author does not own,have any rights to, or make any money for Inuyasha et al or Highway to the Danger Zone. They belong to the persons who own or have rights to use them.

He finally got it The answer had been in front of him all along. Sesshoumaru had actually mocked him twice about him being in love with her, but what he said was true. He was faster and stronger when Kagome. was around. Naraku was right before she came into his life he was that worthless little hanyou. Somehow she made him more than what he had been

**Revvin' up your engine**

**Listen to her howlin' roar**

**Metal under tension**

**Beggin' you to touch and go**

Inside of his father when he thought Sesshoumaru had killed her with his poison, he was a fast as Sesshoumaru and able to crack his armor. When Sesshoumaru had attacked her, he had overtaken Sesshoumaru and scratched him with him claws to give him an extra stripe. He had even braved the Wind Scar to keep her save.

**Highway to the Danger Zone**

**Ride into the Danger Zone**

There was something that attracted him to her. The feel of her skin as his hands slid up her thighs. The absolute fearlessness as she faced down Sesshoumaru. The feel of her breasts as she

clung to his back thrilled him to the core. Her heavenly scent which hung over him like a cloud

calmed him and allowed to direct his anger.

**Headin' into twilight**

**Spreadin' out her wings tonight**

**She got you jumpin' off the track**

**And shovin' into overdrive**

Although he denied that he loved her to Sesshoumaru, he fought to avenge and protect her as if he did. Although he told the Thunder Brothers that he did not love her, he had thrown away his weapon without a second thought in order to save her.

**Highway to the Danger Zone**

**I'll take you**

**Right into the Danger Zone**

And when he thought she was dead he had avenged her death by killing Hiten with just one slice of Tetsusaiga. When it was over and all the adrenalin was gone, all he felt was loss. The jewel shards no longer meant anything to him. As he saw her spirit fading, he knew that he had to tell her he loved her. But just as he grabbed her hand and asked her not to go she became flesh again and the moment was gone.

**You'll never say hello to you**

**Until you get it on the red line overload**

**You'll never know what you can do**

**Until you get it up as high as you can go**

When he had risked his life fighting Sesshoumaru just to allow her escape, he had pushed himself to the limit. The fact that Sesshoumaru had put his hand through his stomach did not deter him from taking back his sword. Once he had the sword back even though he was unconscious he still fought Sesshoumaru to protect her.

**Out along the edges**

**Always where I burn to be**

**The further on the edge**

**The hotter the intensity**

After that fight he thought that in order to protect her he must send her away. And so he embraced and threw her down the well. Even though he could not have her at least she would be safe. But she would not be parted. She had fought her way back to him. The effects were immediate. Royakan was no match for him once he scented Kagome. The battle was over in a trice. She had returned to him. She wanted to see him. She embraced him.

**Highway to the Danger Zone**

**Gonna take you**

**Right into the Danger Zone**

When the battle was over and he had digested all that Naraku had told him about what happened with Kikyou he knew what he had to do. He had tried to keep her safe, but it was not enough to know that she was safe. He had to tell her.

**Highway to the Danger Zone**

He finally uttered these words to her by the well. He could not let her leave without knowing.

"_But, then when I saw your face, somehow I felt inspired. Then I realized I actually did want you near me." _

She was what inspired him to be more than himself. She was the woman he would risk his life .for. She was the woman to live for .no matter what it took.


	46. Making History

Title: Making History

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Time Traveling Archeologists

Fan Art: "InuYasha Jones" by Sayuriko8

Rating: G

Word Count:1315

Warning: None Inuyasha Captions Week 17

Disclaimers: InuYasha © by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Media

Indiana Jones © by Lucasfilm/Paramount Pictures

"I love you" was not painted on her eyelids. Nor did she stare goo-goo eyed at the Professor Jones. She just knew that they were fated to be together. It was little wonder that the co-eds were all in love with him. He was so mysterious. with his long black hair braided in back and his deep violet eyes. Some said he was from America but he had taught at Oxford. His Japanese was flawless.

He was a world famous archeologist who was consulted about treasures all over the world. His mastery of ancient languages was excelled only by his knowledge of ancient myths and folklore.

The chemistry had been there from the first moment she arrived in one of his classes. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes. A sense of deja vu. But that was impossible. She had never seen him before she walked into his classroom.

His lectures about the warring states period were fascinating. She had excelled under his tutelage It was little wonder that she had been picked as his lab assistant sorting and cataloging the specimens from his last dig.

The specimens had bothered her from the moment she began to examine them. They were familiar. Morever, they were intact. Most pots would be fragmented and covered with dust after being buried for five pots were totally intact. They looked like they could have come from someone's still had rice dried on the inside.

She knew that Professor Jones' finds had been controversial. Many had tried to expose him as a fraud. But he had passed every test. All the carbon dating showed that the materials that she was handling came from the warring states period.

Still she had her doubts. They nagged her at night. Dreams that plagued her. Things forgotten in the mist. Memories that would come upon her unbidden.

Could the dreams, the nightmares, the memories could they be from her missing year. She had been told that her mother had found her at the bottom of the hidden well at the shrine where she had grown up. That had been eight years ago.

Now she was the shining star of Edo University archeology department. Her work based upon the materials Professor Jones had recovered from the Warring States Period would revolutionize the understanding of that period forever.

What bothered her most was the secrecy of his digs. No one could tell her where they were. While her fellow grad students constantly were engaged with their advisers in archeological excavations, Professor Jones never took her along.

He would disappear for weeks at a time apparently with department approval. When he returned it was always with new found wonders and forgotten treasures.

Why could not she accompany him? Why did she have to merely catalog what he found.? If she was to change the world she needed to know where he was going to find these astonishing discoveries.

She determined that the next time he went out she would follow him. Wasn't she entitled to know the source of his finds. Otherwise she was cheating the academic world. Right now she was passing his work off as her own. Even if it was with his approval and encouragement, it did not seem right.

Professor Jones had told her that he was going to be gone for a month during the summer vacation. She had no classes. All she had left was her work for Dr. Jones She was exhausted. What she needed was go home to the shrine and see her mom.

Her mom would certainly welcome the company. Jii-chan was dead. Souta had married and moved away. She was there all alone running the gift shop.

The oden had been great. It was nice to be back in her old room with all of her old memories. As she collapsed on her bed, she felt at home for the first time in a long while.

She was awakened by a crash around midnight Someone had just fallen out of Goshinboku. She hurried to her window. When she gazed out the window all she could see was the shadow of someone hurrying down the path towards shrine and the hidden well.

A rash feeling came over her. She wrapped a robe around her and found a pair of slippers in the closet. Had she actually owned bunny slippers? When she went downstairs she found a flashlight. Satisfied that it worked, she ran towards the shrine where the old well was located.

Something kept nagging at her. The well was important for some reason. She did not want to think about the well because it was associated with her amnesia. She must be brave. If she was to follow the mysterious stranger she must proceed. The door to the well house was a jar. She shown her light into grotto. The well looked old and unkempt as if no one had cared for it in a long time.

She noticed boot prints in the mud leading to the well. Why would anyone go into the well? She walked down the stairs to investigate. Peering into the well all she could see was darkness.

She used her flashlight to illuminate the inside of the well. There was nobody there. On one side of the well someone had put the rungs of ladder leading to the bottom of the well.. It must be new. She had never seen it before.

She climbed down to the bottom of the well. There were boot prints in the bottom of the well, but .nobody was there. She was puzzled. What was she to do next.? While she waited she sat down. She was lucky it was summer since the robe and slippers provided very little protection against drafts.

Suddenly a light shown around her. When it ceased there stood a man over six feet tall. He was dressed in brown shirt which was mostly unbuttoned down the front. His pants were a reddish brown. His feet were shod with brown leather boots which came up to his calves. He had a hat which reminded her of Indiana Jones. His white hair was almost to his knees. Amber eyes shone in the darkness at her On one side he had a whip on the other a gun. He had a yellow backpack on his back which was brimfull.

The look on his face was one of total surprise

"What are you doing here, Kagome?"

Kagome could only squeak " Professor Jones?" before she fainted..

The next morning when she awoke she was in her bed at the shrine. The sun was shining through the open window. There was no sign of Professor Jones. When she asked her mother, she denied ever seeing strangers. She did notice one peculiarity. The cupboards were full of ramen. It struck a chord with her, butdismissed it when she could not figure out what it meant.

Had she actually seen Professor Jones? Why did he have white hair and amber eyes? What was the blue light and what was he doing at the bottom of the shrine well? Maybe it was all just a dream. He would probably think she was crazy if she confronted him. She could not afford to lose her graduate assistantship. It still bothered her. Some vague memories of the blue light and a silver haired golden eyed man.

Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku. He had gone along with this charade at her mother's request for the last eight years waiting for Kagome to remember on her own He had not anticipated her seeing him as he really was. He had been so surprised that he had actually blurted out her was he supposed to do next? He would have to talk to her mother after Kagome . Higurashi had always been like a second mom to him and she always stocked plenty of ramen.


	47. Fire and Ice

Title: Fire and Ice

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Pseudo-history

Rating: G

Warning: None

At First Tweak: Chill Theme

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are forced to leave their home in Fort Bridger

A/N This story deals with the burning of Fort Bridger in October 1857 What actually occurred is a matter of debate. This story is dedicated to knittingknots who assisted me with directions from Fort Bridger to Fort Boise and calculated travel times. Her directions are added as an addendum.

The chill of autumn filled the air. Soon the snow would be here soon they must move pair were outlined in shadow against the burning buildings. Soon nothing would remain of the Fort Bridger other than the outline of the cobblestone walls. In the distance they could the settlement of Fort Supply being put to the torch.

When Bridger had left he had warned them that he would back with Federal troops. Their Mormon neighbors had warned them that the Navuoo Legion would come to burn the forts so that the troops could not use them. They had waited too long.

" I was happy just to come down here just for the annual rendevous You just had to have another house. What is it with you and houses. " said the man cloaked in red.

"Maybe it is because I was raised with 21st century comforts. We do not have to live like Jeremiah Johnson." replied the woman clad in buckskin.

The woman continued "You know you are supposed to keep the fire rat robe covered. Are you begging to be discovered?. You know that the neither the US Government, the Mormons or the Snake are very tolerant of demons. We have enough trouble already."

"Nag. Nag Nag. It was your idea to leave Japan and come to this godforsaken country. You should have studied that history book of yours more. They do not tolerate Japanese here at all. Most of the whites think you are an Indian. The Indians think you are a strange sort of white person since you are the only Japanese that they have met. We were perfectly alright living in the mountains and trapping But no you had to come down and live at Fort Bridger They all stared at us like I was a mountain man with his Indian woman. "

"We had to leave before the Mejii Revolution. Times were changing in Japan. Militarism was rising we just had to get out. I would still rather have a house than the caves or leans tos that the mountain men live in. And I agree I did not like been treated as your Indian woman by the can go back to Japan when we are done with Naraku in 2008. "

That name silenced the conversation. He had brought them together and started them down this road over three hundred years ago. So many homes. So many generations of progeny. It would have so much easier if Sesshoumaru had invited them into the Western Shiro. But some hatreds never die.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha Three hundred years and all that they would take out of the flames of Fort Bridger was each other. Somehow it even bothered her that the potatoes that she had planted would be ruined by frost. She could not resist the urge to embrace him

"What was that for, woman?"

"Can't I embrace my husband on our three hundredth anniversary?"

" Don't tell me I forgot again. You used to be dreadful to me when I forgot things like your birhday and our anniversary."

"Just as long as you do not forgot this" Kagome reached up to stroke his ears as she kissed him.

When they finally finished they stood gazing at each other in the firelight.

Inuyasha finally whispered. "We have got to be moving on. It will take us ten days to reach Fort Boise from. here if there are not heavy snowfalls. The boys will be waiting for us at Fort Hall to escort us to Fort Boise. Everything is ready for the family to move into They even provided us with directions. Both of these Forts have been abandoned so you can have your choice of houses."

Kagome laughed when she heard that Inuyasha was following the children's directions. Since when had he stopped to ask for directions

"I just want to stop at Soda Springs before we get to Fort Hall. I have not been able to soak in an

onsen in a long time"

"What is it with you and baths?"

"You know that you have enjoyed many memorable moments in hot springs over the years. If you play your cards right. You might get lucky again"

This was their life the one that they chosen when Kagome had come back to him. Forever running towards the future and away from the past. Never able to set down roots for fear of discovery.

Fort Boise would just be another temporary home. Kagome had told him that eventually they must reach Canada. Still it would provide a shelter against the coming winter and a place to call home even for a brief time. .

Inuyasha took off his fire rat robe and placed it over Kagome. He bent down and she climbed on to his back. It felt so good and brought back so many memories.

"Let's hurry to Soda Springs before the snow flies" she whispered in his ear.

That was all he needed to hear. Just the push he needed to set off on their new adventure.

ADDENDUM: My thanks to knittingknots who calculated the travel time by hanyou from Fort Bridger to Fort Boise and provided me with directions on how to get there.

"There is some high ground to cross, north of Bridger, which is down in a river valley, a canyon not far from Soda Springs. You'll see lots of mountains on eather side of most of the river valleys. As the road goes on the south side of the snake for awhile, you will see the Sawtooths to the south. Near the river for awhile, it's pretty flat, and there is a lot of black basalt lava flow rock that has been broken up. Lots and lots of sage brush. When you cross the Malad river, you can't be too close to the snake, cause it has a really deep gorge that you won't know it's there, cause the land is pretty flat with lava rock. It starts to get hilly as you get into the Three Island crossing...and there's some mighty steep hills to pull up from that as you head northwest beyond on that heading for what is now Boise and the Payette beyond. Mountains to the north, but not that you'll be crossing...but there are some definite high rises and dips. Dry country once you're out of the river bottoms...lots and lots of grass and sagebrush and black lava rock"


	48. Time in a Bottle

Title: Time in a Bottle

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Songfic

Universe : Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Rating: G

Warning: Excessive sweetness Inuyasha Captions Week 4

Summary: Inuyasha reflects on Kagome

Disclaimer : I do not own or profit from Inuyasha et al. Rumiko Takaahashi and various corporations own the rights to them. I do not own or profit from "Time in a Bottle" It is

owned by the late Jim Croce and all parties in interest who own rights in it.(Song lyrics

are in Italics)

_If I could save time in a bottle_

_The first thing that Id like to do_

_Is to save every day_

_Till eternity passes away_

_Just to spend them with you_

He stared at the woman who was lying on top o f his leg.

What had he done to deserve her?

She had brought him back from death

With her he was never alone.

She had promised to always stay by his side

She had promised to always be with him.

She had loved him for who he was

He looked at his watch.

They had been married and mated now for 1 year 1 hour and one minute

She was still all he wanted, all he hoped for and all he dreamed of

_If I could make days last forever_

_If words could make wishes come true_

_Id save every day like a treasure and then,_

_Again, I would spend them with you_

She was his past, his present and his future.

If he could bottle this moment he would do so that he could treasure it for all time..

Even though he had not wished on the Shikon no Tama, all his wishes had been granted

All of his previous wishes and desires paled in comparasion to the desire for a life with her

_If I had a box just for wishes_

_And dreams that had never come true_

_The box would be empty_

_Except for the memory_

_Of how they were answered by you_

It did not matter how long they had together; for them each moment was like an eternity of happiness.

_But there never seems to be enough time_

_To do the things you want to do_

_Once you find them_

_I've looked around enough to know_

_That you're the one I want to go_

_Through time with_

She was his for eternity and he would never let her go.


	49. Home

Title: Home

Author: landofthekwt

Rating; G

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Genre: Kagome goes to America

Word Count: 714

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at Fort Boise

What she saw was bleak. Nothing remained of the fifteen foot tall adobe brick walls which had greeted them when they first arrived at Fort Boise. In its place were some ramshackle wood barracks which had been hastily assembled to keep out the winter's blast.

The snow was already drifting around the structures. Only a small trail was visible through swirling flakes. Smoke could be seen curling up to heavens from one of the structures. Someone must have salvaged a chimney.

The Snake was visible from the Fort. The water was still not frozen. It reassured her that life could go on despite the harsh elements. Still it made her wonder if she had made the right choice for her family

It was her choice to leave Japan just after Perry arrived. She had wanted to get out of Japan before the Meiji Revolution began. Sesshoumaru had helped them get passage on City of Tokio when it sailed for .Honolulu.

They had been lucky to get out of Hawaii. The remainder of the emigrants were destined to work as laborers in the sugar cane fields. To obtain passage to San Francisco they had to bribe government officials.

Her knowledge of American history was sketchy at best. She just knew that she needed to go somewhere where she would not affect the future.

The Rocky Mountains seemed their best choice. The boys would trap in the mountains while the women would live in the forts along the Oregon Trail.

The plan had several flaws. The fur trade had just collapsed. The Shoshone and the Lakota had proved that travel along the Oregon Trail was no longer safe. The forts had already been abandoned.

The damage from the flood in 1853 and the Ward massacre in 1854 had forced the abandonment of Fort Boise. These disasters made it available for occupancy by a band of Japanese demons.

Kagome had watched TV shows when she was young which made her see the American West as a great adventure. She was not prepared for the reality of the situation.

Indian raids, disease, snow drifts which could bury a small Japanese woman all brought her to the breaking. It had been winter in the mountains trapping with Inuyasha that had brought her to Fort Bridger.

And now it was gone. Consumed by a war between the US government and Brigham Young. She had come here to avoid conflict. Instead she found herself thrust into situations much worse than she had left in Japan.

The Hawaiians had looked upon the Japanese laborers almost as slaves. The Americans were rife with bias and prejudice towards Asians. The mountains had seemed like the only escape.

But it was not to be. They had been thrust into Indian wars and religious wars. They were on no one's side. They just needed to survive so that they could return home in one hundred fifty years.

Was it her fault? Should she have stayed in Japan longer and not left with the first boatload of emigrants? She wondered if Sesshoumaru had a hand in negotiating the passage of the laborers with the Hawaiian government. If so , it was one last insult at his brother, putting him on a boat with forced laborers.

The family had not been together since they got off the boat in San Fransisco. They had forced to separate to preserve their precious resources.

Now they were reduced to scavengers. Living like ghosts in the ruined settlements of the whites.

How could she face them? What could say to them to make up for all misery they had put with for the past two years.

Finally, they arrived at the main dwelling. The boys entered first. The warmth assaulted them and the smell of food. Food that she had not seen in years.

On the tables were great pots of oden. In the center were great bowls of rice. Gathered around the table was the entire family dressed in the winter kimonos.

"Tadima" yelled the men.

"Okaeri" replied the women and children

Kagome burst into tears.

"Why are you crying, Kagome," asked Inuyasha.

"I was worried that I had made a mistake in leaving Japan. I thought that I had left my home. I forgot that our home is wherever we are together.


	50. Mating Rites

Title: Mating Rites

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Universe: Post 558 canon

Word Count: 299

Theme: New Beginnings " At First Tweak"

Genre: Odd Mating Rituals

Warning: Mating

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are Mated.

"Why are we here again?"

"I submitted to Sesshoumaru while you were gone. I am his vassal. As such I require his permission to mate you."

All of this made no sense to Kagome. When she jumped down the well, she had expected to be immediately married to Inuyasha. When the summons arrived announcing their mating ceremony at the Western Shiro, it had come as a total shock to her.

And here they were in the Court of the White Dogs in Kyushu dressed like a samurai and his lady bowing before Sesshoumaru and a person Inuyasha had identified as the Lady of the West. who were enthroned on the dais

"What business do you have with this court, Inuyasha?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I come to beg your permission to mate with the Lady Kagome"

"What do you think, Mother? Should we allow more humans into the family?"

She swatted at Sesshoumaru with her fan.

"Stop teasing the girl. She is not getting any younger. Just get on with it already."

"Lady Kagome, do you swear loyalty and faithfulness to the White Dogs and promise to serve them when you are called."

Silence hung in the air.

Inuyasha poked her in the ribs, " Say, I do"

Finally Kagome found her wits and uttered the fateful words.

"You are now mated. Sign the registry on the way out. Leave the customary mating fee with Jaken. "

"That's it?." whispered Kagome

An evil glint came into the eyes of the Lady of West.

"We gave up the marking and exchange of blood, but there is still the duty to bear litters of 6-9 puppies three times a year."

"She's only kidding, Kagome" It was too late Kagome had already fainted dead away.


	51. The Burden of Guilt

Title: The Burden of Guilt

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: Delusions of guilt

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Inuyasha/Kagome

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 557

Prompt: Baggage Inuyasha Fanfic Week 172

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 171-176

Summary: Inuyasha makes a decision to tell Kagome goodbye

His feelings of guilt overwhelmed his senses. He could not stop thinking about her for a single day. The events by the tree had forced his hand. He made decisions which went against all rational thought. And yet he felt at peace.

It was his realization that Naraku intended to kill Kikyou to rid himself of his feelings of love for Kikyou that had brought him to this juncture. Naraku had already killed her once. He could not bear the thought of her dying again.

He blamed himself for her death. If he had just trusted her more she would not have died. He owed her his life because she had died following after him. At this point if she had asked him to go to hell with him he would followed her without a second thought.

She claimed that his life belonged to her. Yet she was not willing to protect him. She had warned him that as part of her plan to destroy Naraku, he would grow stronger and stronger as he acquired more and more of the jewel. It was up to Inuyasha to protect himself. Kikyou would not lift a finger to help him.

He tried to claim that her life belonged to him, but she was not interested in his protection. She had told him that as soon as she left him she was headed to Naraku's castle to confront him about his attempt on her life. His protection she spurned. She did not need his help to protect her from Naraku. She knew where Naraku was and yet she would not share that information with Inuyasha.

He was a fool. He was willing to give up a woman who soothed his soul and gave him peace, the first person he could trust, a woman who had cried for his sake, a woman who always stayed by his side for a woman spurned his protection, had created the monster that was trying to kill him and was never with him.

All because of the guilt that he felt. She was not the woman he wanted. The woman he wanted was on the other side of the well. He did not want to go through the well. If he did he would never see Kagome again.

He did not want to say goodbye even though he knew he had to do so. It was not fair to Kagome to ask her to stay with him when he had promised to protect Kikyou. Even though he had not told her that night by the tree, she knew what he was thinking. She had heard the entire conversation with Kikyou. She knew that he had sworn to protect Kikyou. They both knew that she could not remain by his side if he was off protecting Kikyou. It would not be fair to her.

And so he headed for the well. Ready to rid himself of the best thing in his life all because of guilt. It was the longest trek he had ever taken. He felt like he was walking to his own execution.

The weight on his shoulder felt like he was actually carrying Kikyou on his back as he walked to well. Somehow, he was not meant to be happy in this life. Kagome had been his only hope and she soon would be history.


	52. Hope for the Hopeless

Title: Hope for the Hopelesss

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Hopeless hanyous

Universe: CU

Word Count:448

Prompt: Hope At First Tweak

Warning: Baby at breast

Summary: Inuyasha reflects on how his hope had rewarded by Kagome

He gazed at her in wonder. The flickering firelight added a golden glow to her skin. To him she seemed almost like a kami. Watching the infant suckling at her breast in his mind she was the nurturing earth mother feeding all of the world's children. How was such happiness possible?

He had always assumed that it was his doom to be forever alone. His experience with Kikyou had only reinforced this feeling. If they had never met, she never would have died and left him alone again. His guilt over her had only increased every time she died.

Yet he had found hope. This woman who had released him from his bonds. She had come back to him even though he had tried to prevent her return. She had asked to stay even though he told her that he owed his life to Kikyou. He had promised to protect her with his life. In turn she had promised to always be with him. It had been this promise that sustained him through her three year absence.

The rest of them had given up hope. Sango and Miroku had raised a family. Shippou had become a high level kitsune. Even Kohaku had found a calling. But he had hope. He believed her promise. He had been ever vigilant in his watch on the well returning to it every three days even though Shippou told him it was foolish.

He had told Kaede that he was happy for Kagome if she stayed in her era with her family where she was loved and safe. But he dared to hope for more. He had told the youkai in the jewel that he was destined for her and she was destined to be with him. This had been his hope and his dream.

Now his dream was in front of him. It was all that he had hoped for and more. She was here in the flesh. He would never be alone again. A woman who loved him and was willing to bear his child.

He had been willing to do anything to change his life. Become a human for the woman he loved. Become a youkai to be powerful like his brother. Instead, hope had come to him in the form of a fifteen year girl who had fallen down a well. She did not ask him to change. She loved him as he was. She asked nothing more than that he let her stay. She had given him life and given him hope. She could stay forever.


	53. The Power of Love

Title: The Power of Love

Author: landofthekwt

Prompt: Destiny At First Tweak

Word Count:503

Genre: Crossover Inuyasha/LOTR

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: Power is illusory. Only love is real.

(A/N This oneshot is a dream I had on March 6.)

He gazed at the impossibly tall woman. Never in his entire life had he seen anyone so beautiful. The moonlight caused her gold and silver hair to glow. Her aura flashed so powerfully that he wondered how he kept from being blinded. If she had asked him to worship her he would gladly have bowed down to her. Instead she asked him to look in her mirror. Reluctantly he obeyed. It meant that he could not gaze upon her beauty. The images were cloudy at first, but slowly began to clear.

He saw a dying god shouting to his mother because he realized that he was totally alone because no one in the world loved him. A blind man staggered away from his dead wife into the desert to tell the world that his vision which had killed billions of people had been a lie. A mother's love protecting her son killed the world's greatest wizard with his own spell. Lava melted a gold ring and destroyed the foundations of the greatest power of the age.

Thousands of similar images flooded the mirror All had the same theme. A man would accumulate power. In end it would crumble and death would take it all away. He gazed up from the mirror. The mighty woman had dwindled to a size slightly taller than himself. She was still beautiful, but in an ordinary way. No longer did she seem a goddess.

" What are you trying to tell me?"

"The power you seek is illusory."

She bade him look at the mirror once more. He gasped. In his arms was a small girl with raven hair and blue gray eyes. She was dressed in strange clothing. He held a huge sword in one hand. The two of them were staring at the Jewel of Four Souls. He knew that the woman had waited for him to come to her. Now that he was with her, she had the confidence to complete her mission and destroy the Jewel.

" She is your destiny. This girl was born to be with you and you were born to be with her. In the universe, you will find that while power is illusory only love is real."

" But I loved and was betrayed. I only reached out for power in anger."

"You must have patience that your love will come for you."

When he tried to reply, she put a finger to his lips.

"Sleep now. Your love will soon come to awaken you. Choose her love and reject the power of the Jewel."

The images faded and he felt himself and his memory of these events fading with them. He realized that he was back on the tree and he was still impaled by Kikyou's arrow. Deeper and deeper he fell. Soon he returned to the sleep of death he had been in for fifty years.

Galadriel awoke in a cold sweat. She shook her husband.

"Celeborn, I just had the strangest dream."


	54. The Dog Ate My Homework

Title: The dog ate my homework

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Prompt: Excuses Issekiwa

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Genre: School days

Word Count:249

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: The dog ate her homework

"Miss Higurashi, I have tolerated the fake illnesses that your grandfather invented to cover your absences. I have allowed you to make up tests and assignments which you have missed. I will not stand for you lying to my face. You will be in detention after school for the next week for this insubordination. Any further infractions and you will be suspended."

"But it's true. Come in, Inuyasha and take off your hat."

" Who is this supposed to be ?"

"This is Inuyasha, he is my hanyou. A half dog demon"

"You expect me to believe that this lousy cosplayer ate your homework. I may have to double your suspension."

"But it's true. Inuyasha, you ate my homework, didn't you."

"Yes, I did, wench. I got tired of your whining and bitching about all school you missed. I thought if I ate your homework you wouldn't have to go to school anymore. Not as good as ramen, though soy sauce did add some flavor."

"Miss Higurashi, tell your friend to wait for you outside.. You have two hours of detention."

"But"

"Now"

Later, Kagome found Inuyasha loitering outside the school.

"I told you he wouldn't believe you, wench."

"Inuyasha, this is all your fault. Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari"

As Kagome walked off in a huff to the train, Inuyasha wondered idly as he waited for the spell to wear off,

"I wonder how her textbooks would taste."


	55. Reach Out

Title: Reach Out

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Funks

Prompt: Trusting Touch by kriscynical , Inuyasha Captions Week 20

Word Count: 620

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome (allusions to Inuyasha/Kikyou)

Universe: Canon

Warning: A Slight Divergence from Chapter 282

Summary: Kagome reaches out to Inuyasha

Kikyou was gone, dead, forever out of her life. She had dreamed of this day. Once she had evendared to speak them into the well. Why did it feel so wrong?

She looked up to see Inuyasha walking out of the early morning mist looking like some red clad ghost.. While he had been hunting all night for Kikyou's remains, she had kept vigil for him.

It seemed like forever, sitting waiting wondering about what Inuyasha might find. She still felt pangs of jealousy that Inuyasha would choose to search for a dead woman who had disappeared into the river of miasma instead of seeking comfort from the live woman in front of him.

Now that he had returned maybe things would improve. He seemed to surprised to see her. Didn't he know that she would stay up all night because she knew that he was out searching for Kikyou. All she could do was speak his name. No other words would form.

He stared at the ground as he reported that he had found nothing. If only he could have found some remains maybe he could have found peace. Maybe he could have buried her and moved on.

Not knowing ate into his heart. Even though he had failed to protect it would have something to bring back to Kaede. He knew that she would devastated that he had not returned Kikyou's ashes to their proper resting place.

Kagome wanted desperately to comfort him. All she could do was speak his name. She longed to speak words of healing, but she could not find them. His answer was short and prefunctionary.

He was OK.

That was what he said. His body belied his words. Even Kagome could feel that words rang hollow in the silent camp. He was not OK. She was not sure if he would ever be OK until Kikyou was properly laid to rest.

She reached out to him to him as stood in front of her. Her touch was tentative. She was not sure

how he would react at this point. Over the past few months she had embraced him out of impulse many times. Somehow the moment did not seem right for such intimate contat.

A more gentle trusting touch seemed to be called for in these circumstances. She reached and clutched at his mane. Slowly she brought his head forward until his forehead almost touched hers. She was shocked by what she felt.

He had not resisted her efforts to pull him to her. There was no reaction. It was almost as if he was not there at all. He obviously was not OK. It was like Kikyou had taken his soul when she had fallen in the miasma. His body was there walking around, but the spirit was gone.

She did not know what to do. Her upbringing taught her to be kind to people who were suffering. She could not bring herself to say even the words of kindness no matter how meaningless they might be at this point.

She wished she could tell him that she loved him, but somehow those words seemed inappropriate right now. Damn Kikyou. She might be gone, but she still stood between them preventing them from comforting one another. Finally, she released him and he turned and went into the camp.

She could not shake the feeling that though Inuyasha was right in front of her , somehow she had lost him and she did not know if things would ever be right between them again. All she could do was to reach out to him and be there for him and hope that someday he would return to her.


	56. Sakura Magic

Title: Sakura Magic

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R

Prompt: Cherry Blossom Time (At First Tweak)

Universe: post 558 canon

Word Count:294

Genre: Drunken stupors

Warning: None

Summary: A loaf of bread, a jug of wine and thou.

He never understood the fascination women seemed to have for cherry blossoms. His mother had hanami parties. Kikyou used to stand staring at them for hours. When Kagome had suggested that they go on picnic beneath the sakura trees it seemed like the last thing that he would have thought of doing.

The atmosphere was pleasant enough. Just he and Kagome with sake and plenty of food alone in the grove of sakura. It seemed like the first time that they had been alone together since she had returned. .

He drifted into a pleasant haze. The sake had eased the tension. Something about the falling blossoms put him into a daze. His mind roamed to places it had never been before.

Somehow the swirl of pleasant feeling which had descended upon him from the sakura .began to focus his attention on the woman next to him. As he gazed at her through his sake and sakura tinged vision she seemed more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen.

She was not the little girl who had traveled with him. She was now a woman. The more he stared at her the more he realized that he loved everything about her. Her golden skin. Her radiant smile. Her long legs The curves of her body that he had never noticed before. He wanted to possess her body and soul.

She gazed at him. He was totally lost in her blue grey eyes. He belonged to her now and forever and they both knew it. She leaned over to kiss him. He reached out and pulled her into his lap.

Nine months later Sakura was born. Whenever they were asked why they gave her that name they both just smiled. They knew it was magic.


	57. Mating Marks

Title: Mating Marks

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Word Count: 443

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Genre: Crack

Prompt Bite (Inuyasha Fan Fiction Drabble #13)

Warning: Sex and language

Summary: Inuyasha mates Kagome

A/N I was inspired by psyco chick's lj discussion of kanji and mating marks in Fan fiction.

Their mating had been perfect. He had ridden her like a thoroughbred. It was so exhilarating hearing her scream his name again and again as they climaxed together. All that remained was the marking and they would be mates.

Inuyasha made the universally accepted growl for "Submit bitch" and waited for Kagome to comply. She was a trooper. Eight times in one night and it seemed like she was ready for more. He would give her what she wanted. First, he must stake his claim to her.

She bared her neck to him and lowered eyes in submission. Such an obedient wench deserved her reward. Inuyasha located the correct spot by smell when suddenly his eyes were drawn to the kanji on her neck.

He gasped as he read what already had been imprinted on her skin. The kanji " Destroyer of the Circle of Life", " Steel Fang" and "Seven Treasures"all shone clearly to him. What could this possibly mean?

He had been so sure that Kagome was a virgin just as he was. He had given up trying to find a vagina on Kikyou just for her. To think he was only fourth in line. Little Inu shriveled at the thought.

He started to hyperventilate. His self esteem had always been low. It was only the thought of mating Kagome that had kept him going. What would he do now?

Kagome sensed that he was having problems. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her chin against his top of his head.

"There. There. Kagome will make it all better."

" But Kagome, I was supposed to be first. You were supposed to wait for me."

"You mean waiting while you ran off to Kikyou."

"This was supposed to be between you and me. Our special moment."

"It is special. See, I had a tattoo of a little dog in a wheelbarrow inscribed on the place where you were to mark. I wanted a different mark, but there is no kanji for "Stud Muffin".

Inuyasha sulked for a minute, but he did love Kagome and she was the best fuck ever. With a little encouragement from Kagome Little Inu rose to the occasion. He sheathed his sword in her and bit down on her neck to create the marks.

When he was finished he fell asleep in her arms. Kagome gazed at her watch. The marking had taken longer than she had hanyou was so heavy, but somehow she would have to move him. Jineji. was waiting for her. She could not wait to show him the little horse tattoo on her neck. .


	58. Sakura Magic Revisited

Title: Sakura Magic-Revisited

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Word Count:565

Prompt: Inuyasha/Kagome (WAFF)( a giftfic for psyco chick)

Universe: Canon post manga

Warning: heavy petting, bare breasts

Summary: One year after Sakura Magic, Inuyasha and Kagome return to the sakura grove to thank the kami for three month old Sakura.

Another lazy day. A year ago they had come to this spot. Unsure of the future. Unprepared for the life ahead of them. Then she had worn her skirt and sweater. It represented the five hundred year distance between them

.

In the course of that afternoon the distance had been crossed and those clothes which had separated them had been stripped away. It had been a magical day. The magic had produced Sakura and changed everything.

Now they were parents. Kagome had suggested bringing her to this spot on this day. To thank the kami for Sakura. She had made a great production of dressing as a priestess for the occasion. Even Sakura was wrapped in fine clothes which Sesshoumaru had bought for her. An altar was prepared with sake, food and incense to be offered to the kami.

The sake was only to be used to offer the prayers. Somehow the bottle sat empty and the food which were to be offered to the kami had served as lunch.

Today the sakura magic was causing sombulence. Kagome lay asleep on the grass dressed in red and white priestess garb. There were days when she looked somewhat like Kikyou had, but Inuyasha knew better than to mention that.

Her face had lost its childlike characteristics as she matured. When she had come back last spring he had noticed that she had filled out nicely. The day he had seen her body for first time in a sexual way. One year later he still found her the object of his desire.

Childbirth had agreed with her. They had all thought that she was thin a year ago. Her breasts had enlarged as she fed Sakura. Her hips had widened. The hard work that she did around the house and the garden had ensured that no one would ever call her fat.

Sakura lay a few feet away in the carrier that Kagome had made.. She had slept through the prayers. They had even made it through lunch without her waking for a feeding or changing.

A sudden thought crossed Inuyasha's mind. He smirked and crept toward his sleeping wife. Retracting his claws he began to rapidly trace her ribs with pad of his index finger.

The reaction was instantaneous. She awoke with a start. An evil grin spread across her face as she pounced on the hanyou, rolling him over and pinning him under her. She began to tickle him

He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him with fervent kiss that made her gasp for air. The two of them began to loosen the ties of each others clothing as they desperately touched each seemed as if sakura magic had struck again.

But this time reality struck them both in the form of their three month old child. They were brought back to earth by her insistent crying.

Kagome sighed, rolled off Inuyasha, bared her breast and pulled the child to her.. She latched on and hungrily devoured her lunch. No further cries were heard. Apparently her needs were satisfied for the moment.

Inuyasha stared at them in awe. It was a wonderful sight watching Sakura at Kagome's breast. A year ago he could not even have imagined being a husband and a father. Now he thanked the kami everyday for the magic which had brought Kagome and Sakura to him.


	59. The Rites of Spring

Title: The Rites of Spring

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Universe: Canon

Prompt: Spring Oneshot (At First Tweak)

Word Count:594

Warning: Sex and Violence

Summary: An ancient ritual is recreated on the night of the vernal equinox

There was a village isolated from the world which used to celebrate Shunbun no hi in the old style. It was reminiscent of Japan before the coming of Amaterasu before the coming of the kami, before the coming of Buddha. It reeked of a time when people appeased the gods with human sacrifices.

The maidens were assembled to dance before the elders at the graves of the ancestors. They would choose the maiden to be sacrificed to the guardian kami. Only if he were appeased could the villagers be assured that the upcoming rice planting would produce a bountiful.

The sacrifice was held on the night of the vernal equinox when the moon was at its zenith. The priest would cut the girl. The blood would bring the kami to the sacrifice. If the kami accepted the sacrifice villagers would celebrate the equinox with much pageantry.

The beast approached the maiden in the middle of the night. She had been blooded and tied naked to the altar. His amber eyes glinted in darkness. The blood drew him to her like a moth to a flame. It was well known that he had a taste for virgins. The elders had tested this one to be did not want to offend the kami.

She recoiled in fear as he sniffed at very parts of her body. He lapped at the blood and smirked at her. She would bleed for him before the night was over. He mounted the altar and prepared to devour her. She screamed as he plunged his fang into her again and again. At last she went silent. The sated kami raised his head and howled at the moon.

The elders listened with great joy. The kami had accepted the sacrifice of the maiden. All would be well with village for another year. The festival would go on as planned tomorrow. They and the rest of the maidens were safe for another year knowing that their guardian kami would protect.

" Untie me now, Inuyasha."

" But you are my virgin sacrifice. I get to devour you for the rest of the night."

"I do not like this virgin sacrifice role playing game of yours"

" But you play the part so perfectly."

" I have not been a virgin since I came back."

" But don't you enjoy the ambiance. The moon. Being tied to the altar. Being taken by the beastly kami"

" I do not know what possessed me to agree to this. My mother and grandfather would appalled if they knew that I agreed to participate in such rites at the site of my own shrine."

" But the rites were always performed at the grave sites of the ancestors in the center of the shrine."

" It would not be so bad if you did not perform the ceremony on the altar in front of Kikyou's grave and shrine. It is almost blasphemous. What would Kikyou think if she knew we were having sex on the altar in front of her grave."

Inuyasha smirked at the miko who was still tied to the altar.

" I think she would smile. Who do you think taught me the guardian kami and virgin sacrifice role playing game."

He put his hand over his mouth. Too much information. He would be eating dirt soon.

" SIT, SIT, SIT,SIT" she screamed over and over again.

The bemused hanyou fell forward onto the struggling woman sheathing himself in her again. He might as well enjoy himself until the spell wore off.


	60. Wake Me Up Inside

Title: Wake me up Inside

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Songfic

Prompt: What lies within Inukaiden Week 13

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count:1590 Including lyrics in bold

Warning: Spoiler Chapter 473-474

Summary: Kagome saves Inuyasha from Kaou

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha or "Wake me up Inside". They belong to their owners and authorized users.

Inuyasha found himself trapped. Trapped in his dream. The dream of Kikyou calling him to follow her in death. He had not slept since she died. She was all that he thought about guilt that he had not protected her. His feeling that he was alone in the world with nothing to live for. All of the guilt which had burdened him from her previous death was now compounded by his failure to protect her again. He had told her that her life was his. Only he could protect her from Naraku. He had failed yet again. Kikyou had died again at the hands of Naraku. There was no hate to protect him this time. He had admitted to her that she was the first woman that he ever loved. The pain was much greater than the first time. The first time Naraku had killed her the pair had not even known of Naraku's existence. This time they both knew that Naraku would seek to take Kikyou's life. He had failed her yet again. All of the sword upgrades in the end were in he could do was hold her in his arms as she died.

**How can you see into my eyes**

**Like open doors?**

**Lading you down into my core,**

**Where I've become so numb.**

Kouga was right Kikyou had taken his soul with her when she died. He had no spirit left. Nothing to live for. The dream of Kikyou was enticing. If only he went with her and died following after her he could have peace again and be with his beloved woman forever. He wanted to go with her badly. Kaou had picked the right dream. The blood flowed like syrup from Inuyasha's eyes. Kaou could hardly wait. When Inuyasha finished crying for Kikyou, his soul would belong to Kaou. It would such sweet fertilizer for the flowers He rarely found a soul which such a flavor.

**Without a soul,**

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,**

**Until you find it there and lead it back**

**Home.**

Kagome watched Inuyasha being dragged under the ground. She had saved him Kikyou when she tried to drag him into hell by waking him up by calling out his name. Kaou's words had affected her deeply. Despite Mt. Azusa Kagome was still jealous of Kikyou. Hearing that Kikyou was the woman that Inuyasha loved most in the world hurt her deeply. She longed to hear Inuyasha say that he loved her and that she was first in heart. She dreamed that Inuyasha would be hers. It was jarring to learn that he dreamed of following Kikyou in death. Kikyou was dead, she was alive. Surely, that counted for something. Yet she could feel the truth of what Kaou said. The pain in her soul was great over Inuyasha and his relation with Kikyou. Yet she could not same flowers which dragged Inuyasha underground could not touch her because of Maraca's talisman. It protected her from the flowers but prevented her from expressing her grief.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside.**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside.**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run.**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone.**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Kagome was not ready to let him go. She would not let him die with Kikyou no matter how much he might desire it. She screamed for him. She fired arrows against the barrier surrounding the castle. Nothing worked. Finally, her voice reached him and Inuyasha began to wake up. Somehow Kagome sensed that th battle was not going well. If she did not reach Inuyasha Kaou would pull his heart out and he would be forever dead to her. She attached the talisman to her arrow. She would no longer be immune to the pull of the flowers. They could pull at her heart and drag her into the earth just as they had done with Inuyasha once the talisman was gone. Yet if she did nothing Inuyasha would be gone. She was not prepared to deal with his death. He would not go with Kikyou if she had anything to say about it. She fired the arrow with the talisman into the barrier.

**Now that I know what I'm without,**

**You can't just leave me.**

**Breathe into me and make me real.**

**Bring me to life.**

Inuyasha was freed from Kaon's grasp by Kagome's arrow. The youkai had disappeared along with his barrier. Inuyasha stood with dried blood by his eyes and tendrils coming out of his heart. He was finally fully awake. Somehow he sensed that Kagome was now in danger. She had risked her life to save him and in the process exposed herself to the influence of the flowers. By the time he found her she was unconscious. The vines were transmitting her emotions to Kaou.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside.**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside.**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run.**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone.**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Kaou was now targeting Kagome. Her soul was more wounded and more flavorful than his wanted to tell Inuyasha that he was the cause of her soul's pain. Kagome knew that Kaou was aware of her pain. He wanted to shout it to the world to create more pain between herself and Inuyasha. But she would not let him. The pain in her heart was hers to protect. Kagome angrily shot at him to keep him up from telling the secrets of her heart. No matter how much pain Inuyasha's relation to Kikyou caused her, it did not make her unhappy. She was able to hide it from the world. By doing so she was able to help Inuyasha deal with the pain that Kikyou's death had caused him without burdening him with her feelings of jealousy over his feelings for Kikyo

**Frozen inside without your touch,**

**Without your love, darling.**

**Only you are the life among the dead.**

Kaou's attempts to bring her hurt out in the open only made her angry. It was not up to Kaon to reveal the secrets of her heart. He wanted to lay her beating heart open to the world for all to see. She fired another arrow at Kaon to silence him. The flower emperor escaped. Kagome had stopped his attempts to express what she had been thinking about. The feelings she had were no more than any human being might have. Her feelings were not there for him to devour. She rejected him and his attempts to reach into her heart.

(**All of this sight,**

**I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark**

**but you were there in front of me)**

**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.**

**I've got to open my eyes to everything.**

**(Without a thought**

**Without a voice**

**Without a soul**

**Don't let me die here.**

**There must be something more).**

**Bring me to life.**

Having been thwarted in his attempt to attack Kagome and Inuyasha emotionally, he tried a physical assault. Inuyasha was very equipped to deal with this kind of attack and Kaon was destroyed quickly. After Kaon died all of the flowers and the emotional effects of the flowers began to disappear. Kagome was still reminded of what had happened. The tears of blood were still smeared on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha began to speak about his experience.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside.**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside.**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run.**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone.**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Kikyou's death had been hard on him. He thought that he had keep his tears and his feelings about her death inside of him. It caused him to want to go with her as a method of dealing with her death. It was only Kagome's voice that woke him up and made him realize that he did not to die with Kikyou. The tears of blood had allowed him express what he felt about Kikyou. Kaou's announcement about Kagome's soul being more hurt than his had made him realize that others were hurting as a result of Kikyou's death. It was Kagome that was there to share his pain over Kikyou's death. He was finally able to express what he had felt about Kikyou's death to her.

**Bring me to life.**

**(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

He was surprised that Kagome was so strong and able to bear the pain in her heart over Kikyou so much better than him. Kagome angrily told him that she was not strong she was merely kind. This adventure marked the end of Inuyasha's guilt over Kikyou. No longer would she stand between Inuyasha and Kagome. All the tears had been shed. Inuyasha's grief had been laid bare for all to see Kagome had saved him from death with her voice. He had wanted to die with Kikyou It was Kagome that brought him back to life. He had laid Kikyou to rest. It was time to move on with his life with Kagome.


	61. A Reason to Believe

Title: A Reason to Believe

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt Fighting the Darkness by kriscynical ( Inuyasha Captions Week 22)

Word Count:300

Universe Canon

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 533-540

Summary: Kagome tries to give Sesshoumaru reasons not to kill Inuyasha

SESSHOUMARU : "Such a fool you are, Kagome. Inuyasha claws you and pushes you off a cliff. Yet you still believe in my brother who harmed you. Magatsuhi controls him now. The Dark Will of the Jewel cannot be killed while it possesses Inuyasha. Only by death will free him."

KAGOME; "I believe what my heart tells me. It tells me that Inuyasha could never hurt me. The scratches he inflicted are insignificant compared to the damage he could have done. He could have killed me with one swipe of his claws. Rather than claw me, he pushed off the cliff so that he could not harm me any further."

SESSHOUMARU: "Idiot. You saw him turn youkai. For the first time he actually attacked you in his youkai form. You saw Magatsuhi enter his body. There is no hope of redemption for him. If we hesitate to attack him, he will kill everyone we hold dear. Only by killing both of them can I hope to recover my Rin."

KAGOME: "The evidence is everywhere. Despite being told to attack Rin, Inuyasha attacked Magatsuhi instead. Even after Magatsuhi entered his body he refused to use Meidou Zangestsuha to kill you admitted that Tessaiga was preserving his sentience while he was in his youkai state. Sesshoumaru, you have the power to save him without killing him."

SESSHOUMARU: "And why should I save my brother from Magatsuhi when I can kill them both. He is too dangerous to be allowed to live. By tossing aside Tessaiga he left his sanity behind. He is lost."

KAGOME: "Killing Inuyasha is exactly what Naraku wants you to do. I believe in Inuyasha. He is still fighting with his heart and his mind against Magatsuhi. So long as he is alive, I will do everything in my power to save him."


	62. Another Turn on the Wheel

Title: Another Turn on the Wheel

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Next (Issekiwa #75)

Word Count:247

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Genre: Sloppy Seconds

Universe: Canon (Post 558)

Warning: Child birth, reincarnation

Summary: She's back

They never understood why she came to them. Who can understand the mysteries of where one's karma will lead them. Did something in her past lives bring her to this turn? Was she the answer to Kagome's prayers to the kami for a girl after three boys? Was simply the universe's sick joke on all of them? Maybe the kami were giving her another chance at life.

Whatever the reason, she was there. Inuyasha and Kagome recognized her aura as soon as she was born. Kagome shuddered involuntarily. The birth dredged up all her insecurities that she had experienced as a fifteen-year-old girl who saw herself as a shadow of the Protector of the Jewel of Four Souls, second to Kikyou in Inuyasha's heart.

The couple gazed at each other. Golden and blue locked together. They realized that they had been given a rare gift. A chance to give love to a person who had been denied love. A chance to protect a person they had failed to protect. A chance to nurture a person who had been denied a chance at life. Such a chance might never come again.

And so on the seventh day they went up to the shrine for the naming ceremony. All of their family and friends were in attendance. When Kaede asked what name was to be given the child they spoke in unison. There were audible gasps from those attending. Kikyou had been given another turn on the wheel.


	63. The Blind Leading the Blind

Title: The Blind Leading the Blind

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Blind (Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 183)

Word Count: 249

Genre: Bad wedding nights

Warning: Sex

Summary: Kagome reflects on her wedding night.

He looked so peaceful with his arms around her. It reminded her first glimpse of him. Even then she had been attracted to him. She still could not keep herself from touching the ears.

Last night had been trying for both of them. What should have been the best night of her life had turned into a disaster. Neither had a clue about sex and it showed.

Inuyasha had been too eager and nervous that he had come prematurely. When he finally got inside of her, the ride had been short and painful. Her cries had such a devastating effect on him that took her some time to ease his fears.

For her part every time he touched her in any intimate way, it either tickled her or made her giggle. It caused little Inu to wither. ( He scowled whenever she uttered that endearment.) They finally settled for holding each other until they fell asleep in each others arms.

She was sure that with time the sex would improve. They were both eager to please each other. They could not let one bad night ruin their life together.

She was content just to be with him. There was no place else in the world she would rather be than safe in the arms of the one she loved. Right now he looked so fragile, so childlike, so innocent , so vulnerable that she could not help but repeat his promise to her.

" I will always protect you."


	64. The Usual Suspects

Title: The Usual Suspects

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Suspect Oneshot( At First Tweak)

Word Count:670

CU

Warning: None

Summary: How does the daimyo view the Inutachi

The spy could not believe his good luck. He had spotted them at a nearby village. The group perfectly matched the description that the daimyo had sent out to all of his functionaries and vassals.

The monk had been easy to spot. He had been cheating local people out of money by pretending to drive away the rain of demon parts tinted with a miasma. No one took money in advance unless they intended to skip town.

The spy knew for a fact that the monk had stolen all of the property from a local lord under the pretense of getting rid of a weasel demon. The monk no longer had that property. He had squandered it on wine, women and song. The spy only needed to follow the complaints lodged by the local lords about a monk who cheated them out of their property to track the monk.

The monk had quite a reputation as a pedophile. He was known to have asked children to bear his child. The spy had witnessed the butt rubbing and liaisons with women that this man of the cloth engaged in. It was rumored that he inherited these habits from his father and that his master was a drunkard.

The man even had a tanuki for a familiar. No religious man trafficked with demons. The spy would have to be careful. It was rumored that the man possessed a wind tunnel that had swallowed a water god.

The group had been joined recently by a demonslayer. She too consorted with demons, having a nekomata for a familiar. This woman had betrayed Lord Hitomi after he brought her back from the grave. She deserved no mercy. There had been reports of that her brother had slaughtered an entire village. Questions had been raised about how they had survived when the rest of their clan had been murdered by demons. She had much to answer for.

The worst of the group was a kuromiko. She had an inugami that she controlled with a kotodama. Dressed like a prostitute she had no shame. No doubt she was using the inugami for sexual favors. That would explain her youthful appearance. It was rumored that she slept at night with a kitsune. That must be the squirrel like creature who perched on her shoulder at times. She must be approached carefully. There were reports that she had destroyed an entire castle with a single arrow. Her inugami was reported to have destroyed a horde of demons with a magical sword. The group had been attacking a temple at the time.

The kuromiko was a woman of power. Around her neck was a huge chunk of the Shikon no Tama. The spy knew that if she obtained all of the pieces of the jewel that she could make a wish on it. The daiymo had told him that must never be allowed to happen. It might mean the end of the world if an evil kuromiko were to obtain possession of the jewel.

The spy concluded his report.

" There is no doubt that this is the group that the daiymo wants dead or alive. What are your orders? Lord Hitomi."

" You have done your job. Leave them to me. I will take care of them for the daiymo."

"What shall I tell the daimyo? How can I come back to him to empty handed?"

"Tell him that the matter is finished. Round up the usual suspects and trot them out before will never know the difference. "

" Yes, my lord."

After the spy left, the Lord sighed. As if he did not have enough to worry about. He had Kikyou imprisoned at the castle and had a million questions for her. At the moment he did not need to worry about the children's crusade. He would face them once he obtained his new body tonight. They would pay for reducing him to just a head.


	65. Fireworks and Bunnies

Title: Fireworks and Bunnies

Author: landoftthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt Inuyasha and Kagome by mariaylla (Inuyasha Captions Week 23)

Genre: Fear of Commitment

Word Count: 984

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome discuss or don't discuss their relationship

A/N I am borrowing the phrase " Fireworks and Bunnies" from kmoaton. and dedicate this story to her.

Inuyasha would never understand women. Least of all Kagome. One minute she was falling off a cliff screaming for him. The next she was hugging him as he flew to her rescue. It had become such a familiar pattern

" You are just so clumsy. Falling over a cliff like that. And then its "Inuyasha, save me, save me"

The young woman did feel so good in his arms. Her hands clasped around his neck as she buried her head in his chest. His hands supported her on her thighs just above the knees. Her skirt was riding up so that he could always spot a hint of blue under her skirt.

He practically choked on her scent. When it spiked she smelled so damn good. For some reason it was spiking causing him to be very uncomfortable. What did it mean? Her scent had always been gentle and calming. Why did it suddenly have musky scent which lured him down paths that he had never been before?

" Inuyasha, It is not my fault that I fell off the cliff. I am not clumsy. I am not helpless. I want you to put me down this instant "

The feisty, determined Kagome was the one he loved. The one who scared him and would not take any shit from him. He understood her. It was the woman in his arms that confused him. Something about her made her desirable and he had no idea what that was.

" You are such a baka. Dangling off cliffs. Depending on me to save you. You are lucky I am around."

"Lucky to have an arrogant and , violent jerk to save me"

Her words washed over him like a spring shower. They said so many hurtful things to each other that they did not mean that the arguments had become almost formulaic. It was a cover for the other deeper words that both felt but were afraid to say.

" Maybe I shouldn't save you. Maybe I should just you fall and be done with it."

He regretted those words as soon as he uttered them. As soon as they landed, he would be eating

dirt. He did not mean to say the hurtful things. They just poured out of his mouth to prevent what he really felt from being spoken. He felt a wetness against his chest.

" Don't cry, Kagome. You know that I can't stand it when you cry."

" What I am supposed to say when you say those words"

" You know that I will never let you fall, Kagome."

" It would not hurt to say so."

" The repartee is easier to deal with than thinking about what would happen if I did not save you.I do not think I could live with myself if something happened to you."

She cuddled closer to him. His words had shocked her and thrilled her. He had opened himself for a moment to her. Would he let her in or would close over again when they returned to earth?

" I am glad that you saved me, Inuyasha I know that I never tell you so, but it really does thrill me when I am falling like that and I look up and see your face. I know at that moment that you are going to save me and that I have nothing to worry about."

They finally landed. He continued to hold her bridal style and stare into her steel blue eyes struggling to find something to say to her. At last, he released her and turned to walk away.

" Wait a minute, buster. You don't think that I am going to just let you walk away. We need to talk about what just happened. Otherwise, we will have to start over again the next time you save me. I want more. I want you to tell me what you feel I want you to hear what I feel."

Inuyasha cringed. Now he remembered why he did not want to talk about his feelings. Why it was better to pretend that they did not exist. Why it was better to fight and pretend that they hated each other.

It prevented them from being hurt. It was their shield against their true enemy: their own feelings. Somehow, his feelings always seemed to betray him and rear their ugly heads at the wrong time.

"Kagome, what would you have me say. You know how I feel about you. I promised to always protect you. I would never let anything happen to you."

" I know that, Inuyasha. But what about us? Why is it me that you want to save and me that you want to protect? I want to know."

" I have told you how you make me feel many times. You just do not seem to listen. As for why I save you. It is bad enough having the guilt of one dead girl friend on my head, what would I do with two."

That reply angered Kagome. She sat him several times and stalked away. Inuyasha sighed some days it did not pay to get out of bed. Kagome did not seem to realize that love was not all fireworks and bunnies.

It was knowing the person you loved had followed you in death. It was saving a clumsy person from death over and over again because he could not bear the thought of losing another woman.

Some things were better left unsaid. In his experience you had to guard your heart. Once you revealed your true feelings, you left yourself open to pain.

He knew pain. He knew hurt. The question was he willing to trust her with his heart knowing that he could be hurt. Maybe not yet. They would take it slow. The fireworks and bunnies would come in time.


	66. Star Crossed Lovers

Title: Star Crossed Lovers

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Star (Inuyasha Fanfic Week 186)

Universe: Canon

Word Count:830

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha experiences the miracle of Tanabata.

Inuyasha's mind wandered as he listened to Miroku tell his children the story of the Princess and the Cowherd The former monk was regaling them with the tale on the hillside overlooking the village Inuyasha watched as Miroku pointed out Orihime and Hikobishi and the Great Sky River which separated them.

The village was in the midst of celebrating the Tanabata Festival. Without Kagome the village held no attraction. He only felt at home with Miroku and his family and Rin and Kaede. They were persons who had befriended him during the fight against Naraku. Now they were only things tying him to the village.

In his mind Kagome was the Princess and he was the Cowherd. Their love had been forbidden by the Sky King. Princesses were not allowed to love cowherds. Instead the Sky King had placed the Great Sky River in their way so that they could never cross. Just as the lovers were, he and Kagome were stranded five hundred years apart.

He could see her star, but he could not reach out and touch her. Even when the Sky King had allowed them to meet once a year, they had no bridge to cross the River. He checked the well every three days, but it was not working. It had not worked for more than two ½ years. Shippou thought him a fool for checking the well. Even Kaede thought Kagome was better off in her own time now that she had completed her task

Miroku came to a part of the story that he had forgotten. The magpies had promised Orihime that they would form a bridge for the lovers to cross. They did so every year except when it rained. He sniffed the air. No rain tonight. At least they would meet again this year. The lovers had a bridge.

Why wasn't he allowed to bridge time? If the well never opened, he would be forever separated from the woman he loved. The kami were doing to it to him again. With Kikyou he had found a woman to love only to see it end in tragedy. Now Kagome had been ripped from him. It seemed as if nothing was going to help him to cross the vast expanse of time. He could only hope that he could survive to see her again.

Miroku finished his story and stood in front of Inuyasha. holding a brush and a slip of paper. Inuyasha When Inuyasha did not respond, the monk finally offered them to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, this is Tanabata. It is said that if one writes their wish and ties it to a tree that it will come true."

"I have had it up to here with wishes. Wishes got Kikyou killed. Wishes sent Kagome home. The right wish was not wish at all. What good can it do to wish for something that you can never have."

" Orhime and Hikiboshi get their wish granted and meet one a year. Why can't it work for you?"

" Kagome once told me that the stars were simply balls of burning gas. No lovers. No reunion. In her time, the lights are so bright that you can barely see the stars."

" Inuyasha, you fought Naraku when it seemed hopeless. You never gave up on Kikyou or Kagome. You cannot give up now."

Against his better judgment, Inuyasha wrote his wish on the slip of paper. He bounded off toward Goshinboku. It seemed as good a place as any to tie a wish. To his surprise, there was already a slip of paper tied to a branch on the tree. He quickly tied his slip to the branch and untied the other slip

He was shocked by what he read. There in Kagome's neat hiragana were the words. " I wish I could see Inuyasha again." He leaped for even noticing that his own slip had already disappeared from the tree.

Fairly flying, he found his way to the hillside where Miroku was overseeing his slumbering family. Handing the paper to Miroku, he resumed his sky watching. Miroku clapped him on the back because they both knew what the wish meant. If Kagome's wish could transcend time, maybe she could too.

Inuyasha wished the lovers well. They had crossed the Sky River. Tonight there had been a bridge for them to cross the river and be together if only for one night. The magic of Tanabata had worked for him tonight. Kagome's wish had crossed time to come to him.

It gave him hope that someday soon she would come back to him. If it worked for a Princess and a Cowherd, it could work for a Miko and a Hanyou. He wished the lovers well and closed his eyes knowing that somewhere out there was a woman who wished to be with him and who would whatever it took to get back to him.


	67. Star Crossed LoversPart 2

Title: Star Crossed Lovers, Part 2

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Star (Inuyasha Fanfic Week 186)

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 250

Warning: None

Summary: Wishes come true at Tanabata.

It was such as a stupid idea. Her friends had convinced her to go to the Tanabata Festival to forget about Inuyasha. The festival had not helped. It had rained. The night sky was overcast. There would be no bridge for the Princess and the Cowherd to cross tonight. She had thanked her friends for their efforts and hurried home.

The shrine was dark by the time she returned home. The rain had stopped and skies had sat down in front of Goshinboku. to think. It was the place where they first met. She first realized that she was in love with Inuyasha here.

It seemed so bittersweet that in destroying the Jewel, the one thing she wanted was taken from her. She took the slip of paper that she had been given at the festival. and wrote her wish on the paper and tied it to the tree

She stared at the tree as if willing something to happen. As she watched, the paper disappeared and another paper appeared tie to the tree. As she unrolled the paper, she gasped. There in the stylized 14th century hiragana were the words. " I wish I could see Kagome again."

She held it to her heart. Inuyasha was alive. Somehow she knew that she would meet him again. Somehow their wishes had bridged time. It was a sign the well would open and that just as the Princess and the Cowherd, they would be allowed to be together again.


	68. A World Without Love

Title: A World Without Love

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Experience (Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 188)

Word Count: 1284

CU

Genre: Belief

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome's experiences teaches her where she belongs.

She had always enjoyed coming back home. Everything that she had always wanted was there. A mother that packed lunches for her to take to her friends down the well. A brother who was jealous of her because she got to hang out with Inuyasha. A grandfather who looked for ways to con tourists out of their money with trinkets and baubles Friends whom she hung out with at the WacDonalds where they discussed boys. The boy who fit the description she had once given of her knight in shining armor. The high school she had been preparing for all of her life. Why did what she had always wanted suddenly seem so boring and mundane?

There were no dragons hanging from a cliff by a demon's claw. No madman killing thousands just to lure a dead woman out into the open. No demon lords burying you in acid. No swords that sprang to life simply because the wielder was willing to protect you. No onis or black mikos stealing your soul or cursing you.. No previous incarnation trying to kill you. No Jewel willing to grant any wish. No kitsunes, taijiya, hanyous, or lecherous monks. No first love. They were all a thing of the past. Her past.

For a whole year she had been alive. She had been the one pulled the arrow to revive Inuyasha. She had been the one to kill Yura. It was her hair spray that had freed the lord from the toad demon. Kikyou would have killed Inuyasha or dragged him to Hell if not for her intervention. Inuyasha could not help the little ghost, but she could. She had been the person who brought Inuyasha back from his demon madness, patched him up again and again. She had saved the souls of three powerful mikos who at one time or another doubted her power. It had been her arrow that saved the day at Mount Hakurei. In the end she had killed Naraku with her arrow and found the Right Wish to make the Jewel of Four Souls disappear forever.

She should have a reward for completing her quest. All the princesses at Disney Tokyo married their Prince Charming and lived happily ever after. The fairy tale had not come true. She came home, but there was no parade, no medal ceremony, no prince charming, no happily ever after. She had seen all of this before when the Jewel offered her a High School life. She was now living that life. It was almost as if her adventure had never happened.

The history books had no record of her quest. Only her grandfather seemed to know about the Jewel of Four Souls. No mention of it in any Japanese folk tale. The oni and youkai had been a part of her everyday life in the Sengoku Jidai. Yet, the stories did not include any mention of the Inu no Taisho and his sons. No princess for whom a demon lord gave his life. No story of how a demon sword almost brought the dead to life to try kill everyone in Japan.

Sometimes she wondered if it was all a dream. Had she gone down the rabbit hole only to find herself awakened from her slumber staring at the chessboard which played such a crucial part in Alice's dream. Was she just a modern day Alice? Was there something of her experience that she could hold onto? She dare not mention her experience to anyone in the 21st century. To do so would open her to ridicule at best and at worst commitment to a mental institution.

Even the Well and the Tree which had played such a crucial part in her experience seemed no more than a Tree or a Well. The Well radiated no magic. No matter how many times she jumped into it, there was no time portal to the Warring States Era. There was no hanyou hanging from the Tree. No evidence that he had been impaled there for fifty years. Maybe it was just a tree.

She refused to believe it. It had been her life for almost a year. She had loved every minute of it. Whether she was standing by her hanyou against the dragon or holding off a demon lord with a rusty sword, she had never wavered. She had done what she thought was right whether she was at risk or not. If this meant, she must follow a demon lord into his father's skeleton to punish him for destroying the No Woman or blasting Narkau with a purification arrow for making Inuyasha look like a fool she had done it.

It was her belief in the rightness of her cause that had always rewarded. She always assumed that she was in the right. Never doubted that she would be victorious. She had changed from a little girl who could not shoot a bow and arrow to someone who drew on her power without thinking. She had not even shrunk from battle when her powers were sealed. She refused to take the easy way out even if it meant her own life. Even though she hated Kikyou if she was the only one who could save her she would do it.

She had learned what love was. It was not going to the movies with Prince Charming or having someone write poetry or bringing you flowers. Love was painful. It was digging your way through the well because you thought your hanyou might be in danger. It was staying by the side of the man you loved even though he told you that even though he preferred you he had to go protect another. It was fighting against your own heart which hated Kikyou and resented Inuyasha because you loved Inuyasha and no hate or resentment would ever change that.

At the end she knew what she wanted. The Jewel had offered almost anything all she had to do was to wish for it. She had refused. Inuyasha had always come for her. Even when he had gone to seek Kikyou and she was placed under the Akago's control, she still could not deny her love for him and know that he would come. Even when all reason told her that she should return the shards and the Sengoku Jidai behind she discovered that she loved him and would stay by his side no matter what else happened.

She would never give up on Inuyasha. No matter how dark things looked, he would come for her. She could not help herself because she loved him and wanted to be with him. The world that she lived in just like the world that the Jewel offered her had a flaw. It was a world without experience had taught to trust her heart. It would never mislead her. A world without Inuyasha was a world without love, a world without hope, a world without dreams. It was not a world in which she wished to live.

She would have to survive until Inuyasha came for her or the Well opened. During her year of living dangerously she had been alive, vibrant and made a difference in the world. The world around her paled in comparison. After her experience she could not simply accept the life that the modern era offered. No matter how many modern conveniences it offered this world was not for her.

When she was in the Jewel she had doubted and she had wavered and Inuyasha had been separated from her. He had always come. Her experience had taught her that. She simply needed to have faith and believe that someday they would be together.


	69. Red Dawn

Title: Red Dawn

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Dawn (At First Tweak )

Word Count:300

Genre: 2nd Amendment

Universe: Inuyasha/ Red Dawn Crossover

Warning: Character Deaths

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome remember those who died in the struggle against Naraku

Disclaimer: The Author does not own or profit from Inuyasha or Red Dawn. They belong to their owners and authorized users.

t was still dark when they reached the rock. To the Wolverines it was like the Kaaba was to Islam. It was their holy of holies. On the rock was enshrined each of the names of Wolverines who had died in the fight for Freedom. The list covered nearly the entire rock

Kagome began to recite the names of the dead: Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kikyou, Rin, Shippou, Jaken, Ginta and Hakaku When she came to those who had died to allow them to escape to freedom her voice faltered. Inuyasha who had been inscribed their names on the rock took up the roll call. Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

It was hard to believe that brothers were dead. They had been the founders of the Wolverines. It was their planning which had finally brought down the regime. It saddened them both that they were not able to live to see their country free again. Kagome began to cry. Her tears were purifying the rock of its stains other than the blood of the heroes.

The sun peeked over the mountains. The entire horizon reddened. For Inuyasha it represented the blood that his brothers and friends had shed to preserve their freedom. He threw off the sable coat which had taken from one of the dead enemy officers.

He stood now dressed only in his sleeveless red down hunters vest. There was no need to hide anymore. He held his sword toward the rising sun until it was bathed in crimson in the morning light. The Wolverines had not died in vain. General Naraku had been driven from Colorado.

So long as they defended their right to bear arms, the Wolverines would never be defeated. No enemy would ever take Tessaiga from him unless they pried it from his cold dead hands.


	70. Hand in Hand

Title: Hand in Hand

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Can't take it in by kriscynical (Inuyasha Captions Week 24)

/art/Can-t-Take-It-In-90585049

Word Count: 1248

Pairing: Inuyasha/ Kagome

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome survive in Kaede's village after her return.

Their meetings were secret. Their relationship carried on in a surreptitious manner. There was no other way for them to be together. It was one thing when they just passed through the village on the Quest. It was another to live there.

Kikyou was a legend. The shrine on the hill was her legacy. Kagome had never really been a fixture with the villagers. She had been a transient. Coming and going through the well had allowed her to avoid being classified as one of the villagers.

When she had come to their world four years before they had always treated her as a foreigner. One who wore scandalous clothes. Kaede had told them that she was the reincarnation of Kikyou. They figured she must be a priestess since she associated with Kagome.

Some had seen her unseal the hanyou and then subjugate him. Her power was undeniable. When Naraku had tried to destroy the village, they had seen his terrible power. They were shocked when they learned that Kagome had been the person that had destroyed him and the Jewel.

The Kagome that had gone away was now just a legend. The Kagome who had come back was just another young woman whom Kaede had taken in. Inuyasha was the monster for whom the forest had been named. The person parents used to scare their children at night. The hanyou named Inuyasha walked among them only at sufferance.

Most of the time he had stayed away from the village while Kagome had been gone. His only friends were Kaede and Rin, Mirkou and Sango and their children and Shippou. Kaede had enough influence to sway opinion so long as she was alive, but the tolerance might end after she died.

Kaede had taken in Kagome when she returned from her own time, but things were crowded with Rin being there. Kaede helped her acclimatize to her place in the village. She had so much to learn: cooking and sewing to name just of the few of homemaking skills.

The young woman was the talk of the village. Kaede had obtained a release for her from the work in the rice paddies. The girl wore the outfit of a miko. Kaede seemed to have adopted her as her assistant.

The young woman would only stay with Kaede while the hanyou was away on exorcisms with the former monk. Rumors spread like a wildfire of a secret marriage and a love nest in the forest. Villagers had reported seeing them together at various places in the village and at the shrine.

The idea that a priestess should associate with such a beast was scandalous. Many thought that Kikyou had been killed because she had loved a hanyou. Kaede had lost an eye because of him. Now a hanyou was tainting their new miko.

She was given a wide berth by the villagers. They were willing to let Kaede take care of them because she had done so for fifty years. Kagome they would not tolerate. Kaede might trust her, but they did not. It was into this nest of vipers that Kagome walked placidly.

Kagome walked distractedly from the herb garden to Kaede's hut with her basket of herbs balanced on her hip. She had learned to ignore the casual remark and baleful stares which were sent her way. The sooner she arrived at Kaede's the sooner she could be removed from the glare of public comment.

She did not even see him when he walked beside her. He knew what she was going through. He had seen it with his mother. They were tolerated at present only because of Kaede. Once Kaede was gone, they would be too.

He did not want their children to be raised here. Better to disappear in one of the more populated areas. Rin could stay with Miroku and Sango if Kaede died. The villagers were terrified of his brother. The dai-youkai would not tolerate any interference with Rin. He and Kagome had no such protection.

He had built their house close to Goshinboku while she was gone to be close to her, but he had never occupied the house until they were married. The simple Buddhist ceremony had been performed by Miroku. Being a shrine girl, Kagome had asked for some kind of sanction from Kaede. As a result they had been married by Goshinboku in the middle of the night.

He touched her sleeve. She looked up at him and smiled. Hands joined under their sleeves. It would seem innocent even to the most casual of observers. They joined to walk in lock steps to Kaede's. There he stopped and opened the curtain for her to enter.

She carefully laid the basket with the other herbs. Finally, she turned to him. His arm was around her in a moment. No one else was present. He bent down and pulled her into an embrace to kiss her. She hungrily reached for him. Finally, they both had to come up for air.

"I am glad you are back. The village seems so empty without you."

" I am sorry we took so long. It seems as if the longer we stretch out the exorcism, the more impressed the locals are, the more he gets paid."

" He has a growing family. There is a fourth child on the way you know. Surely, you cannot begrudge him the right to earn a living."

" It only bothers me because I do the majority of the work for almost no reward and while I am away I do not get to see you."

" It is hard for me too. While I am here at Kaede's I am under the scrutiny of the entire village. There are rumors of our marriage. Many people in the village do not take kindly to a miko associating with a hanyou much less been married to him. Most will not allow me to treat them They insist on seeing Kaede."

" I told you all of this and more. You knew what they did to me and my mother. The atmosphere toward youkai has not improved. Naraku did us no favors."

" How did you and your mother survive?"

" We lived with my grandfather in his palace in Kamakura until the Hojo committed suicide. after they were defeated by the Emperor. We wandered from town to town because no one would let us stay. Finally, Mother died and I had to learn how to survive on my own in the wild."

" So you never really have had to deal with the social ostracism that I am experiencing."

" I am sorry that you have to deal with this all by yourself. What do you want me to do? If I stop going on exorcisms, then you would not have to stay at Kaede's any more. You do not really have to be a miko. I would be happy if you were my wife and the mother of my children."

Kagome sighed. It was wonderful to hear those words from him. She had not returned to his time to be a miko or even Kaede's assistant. She came back for him. She snuggled into his chest.

"Ready to go home." he whispered

" More than ready."

They walked out of Kaede's toward the shrine. They smiled as they walked together. Although the villagers could not see, they would walk together through life hand in hand.


	71. To Be With Him

Title To Be With Him

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Eyes (Inuyasha Songfics Week 19)

Song Suite Judy Blue Eyes by Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young

Word Count: 1336 including song lyrics

CU Chapter 176 Kagome's Heart

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome finds the courage for both of them.

He had finally worked up his courage to do the thing he dreaded. The thing that he did not want to do. He would have to tell her goodbye. She understood that she could be with him if he had to protect Kikyou. How could she be his side if he was risking his life for Kikyou's sake. It was not fair to her. She deserved someone who saw only her not someone who ran off to save his former lover from another life . . .

**It's getting to the point**

**Where I'm no fun any more**

**I am sorry**

**Sometimes it hurts**

**So badly I must cry out loud**

**I am lonely**

She had finally worked up the courage to come through the well. When she at stood at the well before it was to return the shards. She had seen Inuyasha's anguish in his eyes when she had seen him gazing at her from under Goshinboku. He was telling her that he could never see her again because he had to protect Kikyou. She had run away to her own time because she was afraid to hear the words. But in the course of examining her feelings she had discovered that she was in love with Inuyasha. How could she give up on love?

**I am yours**

**You are mine**

**You are what you are**

**You make it hard**

When he saw her, he was surprised. She was sitting so calmly waiting for him. All of his feelings spilled out. It was her he wanted. She was one that cried for him, not Kikyou. She stayed by his side, not Kikyou, She was one that made him laugh and made his heart feel light, not Kiklyou.

Yet his duty, his honor said that he owed Kikyou his life. How could be with Kagome the woman he wanted and needed when owed that life debt to Kikyou? How could he even think of being happy when Kagome when Kikyou was dead? It was not fair. He had found what he wanted, what he needed and he could not have because Kikyou had died following after him.

**Remember what we've said, and done**

**And felt about each other**

**Oh, babe, have mercy**

**Don't let the past remind us**

**Of what we are not now**

**I am not dreaming**

Kagome heard what he said. She understood how he felt. Even he felt the same about her as she felt about him he was willing to let her go simply because he did not think that his decision to protect Kikyou was not fair to her. Even if she was intellectually able to accept his decision, her heart refused to let him go. Her heart was her own. She loved him. She was not going to listen what her friends had to say, what the Inutachi had to say, what Kikyou had to say or even what Inuyasha had to say. It was her decision to stay not his. Just because he thought he had this duty to Kikyou did not allow him to tell her not to stay. That decision was hers and she would follow her heart.

**Tearing yourself**

**Away from me now, you are free**

**And I am crying**

**This does not mean**

**I don't love you, I do, that's forever**

**Yes, and for always**

She had finally realized that she loved him. Kikyou might love him. She could understand how she felt. Kikyou who had hated him and tried to kill him. Yet she could not stay away from him. Neither could she. It was Inuyasha she loved, wanted and needed. She would never let him go. She had just heard him say that she was one that made him happy, the only person that he trusted and the only one who made him feel calm. She was the one that he enjoyed being. And yet because he thought he owed Kikyou his life that he thought that he was not entitled to be happy, to have someone cry for you, to trust someone, to be loved. She could not let him get away with this. He was entitled to be happy, to have someone care for him. to love him.

**Something inside**

**Is telling me that I've got your secret**

**Are you still listening?**

**Fear is the lock**

**And laughter the key to your heart**

**And I love you**

He looked so down. So dispirited. How could tell her to go away when it hurt him so much? How could he tell her to go away when if he did he would lose the woman made him happy, the woman who calmed his heart, the woman who made him laugh, the woman he trusted, the woman he loved? She knew that he could not ask her to stay. His sense of honor forbade it even knowing how much it hurt both of them. He knew what he was losing, but he willing to do it just to be fair to him. She would not allow it/. She had to speak. He could not ask her to stay, but he would never tell her to leave. That was the key.

**Friday evening**

**Sunday in the afternoon**

**What have you got to lose**

**Tuesday morning**

**Please be gone, I'm tired of you**

**What have you got to lose**

It was her decision. She must a way to ask him to let her stay without his asking her. Otherwise, they would both lose everything. They were so pathetic. Two people so in love, yet he was willing to let her go because he could not ask her to stay. Somehow she must find a way to stay by his side without it appearing that he had asked her to stay. She must find the courage in her heart to ask if she could stay. If she did, she knew that he would not refuse because it was what he wanted in his heart if he was willing to admit it.

**Can I tell it like it is Catch me I'm falling**

**Listen to me baby**

**It's my heart that's suffering Catch me I'm dying**

**It's dyin' and that's what I have to lose**

Finally she found the courage. The courage to tell him that she wanted to be with him. She was not sure what she could do for him, but she knew that she had to be there. If she let him go, she would lose the love of her life forever. Even if she had watch as he accompanied Kikyou. Even if she had watch as he saved Kikyou's life she would go. Even if she had watch as Kikyou held him and not her, she would go. She had just learned that she loved him and she would stay by his side no matter how much it hurt.

**I've got an answer**

**I'm going to fly away**

**What have I got to lose?**

**Will you come see me**

**Thursdays and Saturdays**

**What have you got to lose**

She had come because she wanted to see him again. She could not simply forget about him. She wanted to be with him. And so she asked " May I be with you?" His heart leaped. He could not believe his ears. Despite everything he had said and done, she still wanted to be with him. He had to repeat what she had said. " You want to be with me." Kagome had him. He could not refuse her now. He wanted her to be with him. She wanted to be with him. All she needed to do was say "yes" and the crisis would be averted.

**Lacy lilting lady**

**Losing love lamenting**

**Change my life, make it right**

**Be my lady**

So she took his hand and walked off together. She would make sure that he was happy. She would make him smile. No matter what his relation to Kikyou. No matter what she could do for him. She would always stay by his side.


	72. Red Ink

Title: Red Ink

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt 2: Ink (At First Tweak)

Word Count 840

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha tries to get some time off

It had been a long couple of weeks. These days it was not hard to find youkai One just had to pass the killing fields to see the youkai feeding on the dead. and see the human souls becoming youkai due to the manner in which they died.

Miroku was fantastic at his craft which was separating citizens from their goods. His end was boring. The youkai they fought were not a challenge. For the most past Tessaiga was not even necessary. It remained a rusty blade rarely speaking to him these days.

There were days he longed for the days of the quest. They had all been so alive then. Saving the world from Naraku. Gaining revenge for Kikyou. Casting the Jewel from the world. He had found his destiny there.

Now he felt like he was just passing time. He spent all of his time on the road with Miroku. It had been something to pass the time while he was waiting for Kagome. Now it had turned into a full time job.

When he asked Miroku why they were doing this, he told him that he needed more rice to feed his growing family. He began noticing that Miroku's jobs seemed designed to take them further and further from home. When Miroku did come home, he spent just enough time to impregnate Sango and then escape to the independence of the road leaving Sango to take care of the house and the children.

When he returned, he had not found anyone at home so he had settled down for a nice nap in his favorite tree. It reminded him of simpler times when he spent most of his days sleeping in trees. That was the life. If he was hungry, he simply killed a deer. It kept him fed for weeks. Nothing dared challenge him in his forest.

He could not remember why he decided he needed the Jewel. Somehow it had caught his fancy. It led him to pursue Kikyou. Things had deteriorated to the point where Kagome found him. He shook his head. For the most part the Jewel had brought him ruin.

Kikyou and Kagome were the only good things that had come from his search for the Jewel. The Jewel had resulted in Kikyou's death, but it had brought Kagome back to him. The path to her had been long and painful. It had been made more painful and difficult by the reappearance of Kikyou.

Somehow he had gotten lost again. He just needed few hours in the tree to get his bearings again. It had never failed him before. Soon he would understand again what he ought to be doing. Just when he was settled down for a nice nap, she struck.

"There you are you lazy dog. Sleeping in the middle of the day. Can't even come home to help me with cooking or cleaning or raising your children? Look at these bills for our food and clothing. Who is going to pay them? Not you. You spend all of your time on the road. When you come home, you sleep all day in that tree. When are you going to get a job so that our children will not starve and go naked?"

Inuyasha stared at the very pregnant woman in the miko's outfit. He could not remember when he had been home to get her pregnant. At the moment he could not even remember how many children he had and what their names were.

When he continued to stare at her as if she was crazy, her level of anger went up a notch. He knew that he was about to eat dirt. What had he done to deserve this abuse? All he had done was continue to follow Miroku around just as he did while Kagome was gone. Was it worth it?

Kagome exploded with ten Osuwaris in a row. It brought down Inuyasha from his perch and created a hanyou shaped crater below it. Normally, Kagome would have stalked off at this point.

Instead. she just continued to stare at him. Finally, she broke into tears. It was pure hell for Inuyasha. The spell still held him. He could not go to her and comfort her. Her tears were so painful to him. Her scent wafted down to him. The smell of purity which calmed the darkness of his youkai. The new life which grew within her gave him hope for the future. She had an indefinable quality which gave him the energy to overcome any obstacle.

In that moment he remembered why he loved her. Why he felt less of a man when he was away from her Why he felt the need to possess her every moment of every day. Nothing else mattered. Not Miroku. Not the bills. Not the children Not even his sword.

In that moment he saw only her and she was all in the world he needed and wanted. She made him happy and that was good enough for him.


	73. Manga Fantasies

Title: Manga Fantasies

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Sin ( Inuyasha Themes #7)

Pairing: Inuyasha/ Kagome

Genre: Fan girl fantasies

Word Count:241

Warning: Sexual Fantasy

Summary: The Stuff that Dreams Are Made of

***Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any similarity between actual fangirls living or dead is purely coincidental. No actual fangirls were harmed during the making of this adventure. ****

" Inuyasha won't look. He acts like he doesn't care." said Kagome. "Does she want him to look? thought Sango"

Kagome sank back into the onsen. Why couldn't he want to look? So often she imagined herself in the shoujo manga she and her friends read. She was actually jealous of the women who went to bed with the good-looking men in those stories. Why couldn't she be the one whom they loved? .

Why couldn't Inuyasha look at her like that? Why couldn't he love her like that? She knew that he still loved Kikyou, she was the reincarnation of Kikyou Surely, he could love her too.

The steam of the onsen carried her into flights of fantasy. In those dreams he was there with her in the onsen. He kissed her lips, her shoulders, her neck, and trailed kisses between her breasts.

He would stoke her fire by touching in all of the places that she yearned to be touched. His tongue and fingers would ignite her by bringing her to heights she had never reached before. Finally, he would make her a woman by taking her forcibly as they climbed toward ecstasy together screaming each other names and vowing eternal love until spent they collapsed in each others arms.

" So do you want Inuyasha to peep?" asked Sango

Kagome looked up at her in a daze "What kind of girl do you think I am?"


	74. Meeting Mother

Title: Meeting Mother

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: None ( Inuyasha Besides)

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count:1406

Warning: None

Summary: This a missing scene before "Anniversary"

.net/s/4882600/9/Lady_of_the_West

Inuyasha appeared to packing for a trip. She stared at him for a moment. Where did he think he was going? Miroku was visiting Mushin. He had not mentioned anything about going on a trip. It was almost like one of the times he sneaked off to see Kikyou.

Her heart sank. She had not thought about Kikyou in more than five years. All of the pain flooded back to her. She had thought that they were beyond this. Her name had not been mentioned since her return.

Could there be another woman? She had to know. Her life in future had been sacrificed to be with him. She was not about to let him through their marriage away.

She grabbed him from behind by the forelocks. " Where do you think you are going mister?"

He was pulled off balance and fell on her. Turning to her, he yelled. " What was that about wench?""

" I don't want you sneaking off without me. It reminds me of feelings I never want to feel again.

If you are going somewhere, I want to go. I never want to be shut out of a part of your life."

Inuyasha pondered what she had said for a moment and finally said "I am going to see Mother."

Kagome was stunned. " Hasn't your mother been dead for more than 200 years?"

"Yes. she has. After my mother died, I wandered around Musashi starving and barely escaping predators. One day when I was trapped by wolves and about to die, the Lady of the West in her real form swooped down to save me. She took me to her castle in the air. There she fed me and helped me recover. After a time she took me to my mother's grave. She had me tell my mother what I had been doing for the past year. She dressed me in a white haori and had me say the prayers for the dead for my mother. We have been meeting there every year for over 200 years. I usually meet her a couple of weeks beforehand and we go to the grave together to place flowers on her grave and talk to her. We have been going together ever since. Of course I did miss fifty years while I was pinned to the Tree. We resumed our visits after you revived me. My last visit was before you returned."

Kagome considered what he had said. She had been surprised that when the Lady showed up at their wedding. Inuyasha had been surprised and pleased when she attended. He seemed especially pleased with the wedding gift she gave him. She could not tell if it was because it was his father's obi or because it was from here. The Lady seemed very cold toward her and very affectionate toward Inuyasha. She had responded in kind. Inuyasha was hers. This was her wedding day. She did not want to share him

The revelation that this woman had been seeing Inuyasha for more than 200 years was shocking to her. She was obviously not just a passing acquaintance. This woman was much more. She seemed a mother, a protector, a lover perhaps. One way or another she had to know.. Truth was he only way that her marriage could survive. Words unsaid had almost torn them apart. Only when they were honest with other were their true feelings revealed.

" Tell me about her."

" What is there to tell? She is Sesshoumaru's mother. I go to see her for a couple of weeks every year before we go to my mother's grave. We talk and walk in her garden. For two weeks she treats me like a prince. At the end of that time we go to mother's grave. We part and don't see each other. until the next year."

" How did she know about our wedding?"

" I went to see her before I asked you to be my wife. I sent Jaken with an invitation when we set the date. It was too important to be left to Sesshoumaru."

" How close are you?"

" What kind of question is that? She was my father's mate. Sesshoumaru's mother. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I did not mean to offend you. She just seemed very protective of you and almost jealous of me when she was here."

"In some ways I am the child she never had. I am sure that she wishes that my mother never had gone to my mother, but she has never acted improperly with me. Sometimes I wondered if it hurt her to have to listen to me talk to my mother. I am sure that she wishes that I talked to her like that, but we have never spoken about it because it would not be proper. As for her concern, she tried to talk me out of marrying Kikyou. She arrived only to find me pinned to the tree beyond death. I am sure that it hurt her. When I told her that I wanted to marry you, it brought back all of her fears all over again. She knew how painful those years were when you were gone. I guess she was afraid that I would be hurt again."

Kagome knelt down and kissed him. "You know that I would never hurt you, don't you."

"Of course, I do. You and Souta are the most important things in world to me."

" We should be involved in every aspect of your life including your annual visit to your mother's grave and your relationship with Sesshoumaru's mother."

Inuyasha frowned. It had never occurred to him to invite her. He always went with the Lady to his mother's grave on the same day every year. They had been going for two hundred years together. The visits had come to the normal course of things. He was comfortable in the lady's presence. There was nothing he could not tell her. She was almost like a second mother.

" So you want to go?"

" Yes, I would like to go with you to your mother's grave. I think we should bring Souta to introduce him to her also."

" Are you ready to go? I was leaving now I have an arrangement to meet one of her retainers who gives me a ride to her palace. If I miss the ride I have no way to get there."

"When were you supposed to be at the grave?"

"We meet every year on the date of her death."

" So you don't actually have to be at the grave until that date."

" I suppose not. I guess I am so used to going to her palace for the two weeks prior to the meeting at the grave that I never thought about it before."

" I have a million things to do before I can go. I have to make sure that Kaede will be Ok in my absence. We will have to tell Sango and Miroku that we are going so that they will find someone else take care of their children. Miroku needs to know so that he does not plan any exorcisms while we are gone."

Inuyasha's head was spinning. What had seemed so simple suddenly became horribly complicated? He needed to send Jaken to tell the Lady that he would not be there until the appointed day. It would sit very well with her, but he was not about to cross Kagome.

Two weeks later, Kagome was finally ready. She looked so much Kikyou in her miko robes. The little outfit she had dressed Souta in frankly made him look like a little girl. He shook his head. Such thoughts needed to banished or he would be eating dirt She had made him a special haori for the occasion. He had insisted on wearing his father's obi even though its colors clashed with her stitching on the haori.

" Well, are you finally ready?"

She retied the obi and combed his hair for the hundredth time. She fussed over the baby nervously before strapping him into the baby carrier.

He clutched her hands and smiled at her " It will be fine. Mother will love you." She nodded weakly and climbed onto his back ready for another adventure.


	75. How to Save a Life

Title: How to Save a Life

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt Favorite Character (Inuyasha) for Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 191

Word Count: 802

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha considers the lives he has saved since Kagome revived him and how many times Kagome saved him.

In the end he had saved her. Saved from endlessly fighting Naraku inside of the Jewel. The youkai had been wrong. She was not intended to be replacement for Midoriko. Instead, she was safe at home in the arms of those she loved.

She had saved him the first time they met. Called him back from Death. Then by pulling the arrow from him she had allowed him to live again. Then he did something that he had never done before. He saved her life by killing the centipede with one swipe of his claws. He did not even think about it. Kagome saw it immediately, but it was swept away by his attempt to steal the jewel and his subjugation by the kotodama.

From that time on he seemed doomed to save lives whether it was Kaede and the villagers from Yura or Kagome by giving her his fire rat robe as protection. It was Kagome who gave him cues on saving lives. Humans were never to be killed even to save your own life. Whenever possiblethey were to be saved.

One time they had tried to barter about saving a life. She had tried to bribe him with a jewel shard to save her while he had tried to extract an apology from her before he saved her. In the end neither the apology nor the jewel shard had any part in his saving her.

He might grumble about saving every human who happened across their path but he went to their rescue without hesitation. Kagome had taught him that the lives of humans were more important than any jewel shards. There would always be opportunities to seek jewel shards. Human lives required immediate action.

She had taught him a certain recklessness. One went to save a life without regard for their own life. She had been willing to risk her life to save the life of the little ghost. Similarly, he saved Kagome from the sage without any thought to his own safety or survival.

Sometimes the lessons were hard ones. They showed why it was so important to save people. The only times he had cried was when he thought Kagome had died and when Kikyou's body of clay dissolved. He thought they had died because he did not save them.

Saving people for him had become almost second nature. When Kagome tried to thank him for saving her once, he had told her saving her was what he did. It seemed like he saved everybody.

He was Kagome's personal savior. She always believed that he would come for her. In the end it had saved her from being possessed by the Baby and being trapped forever from the Jewel.

Kouga he had saved six times without really wanting to do so, but knowing that Kagome wanted him to save him. He had stepped up to save Kagura without any hesitation when she was attacked by Hakudoshi. He had even saved Sesshoumaru once by accident and once on purpose.

Mushin and Yakurou Dokusen had charged him personally with saving Miroku's life. He had sworn to Sango that he would save Kohaku's life. Only Kikyou had refused his pledge of his life to save her. In the end it had cost her own life.

Kagome had saved him in the beginning by reviving him. She had been the impetus he needed to defeat Sesshoumaru. When Kikyou tried to kill him and take him to hell, she was there to rescue him. She had given the sword to defeat Sesshoumaru, fired the arrow that reversed Tessaiga's transformation and saved him more times than he could count.

Despite his fears that she would be killed he wanted her near him because she was his strength. Not even his desire to protect Kikyou had kept her from returning to his side. Every time he had needed her to save him. she had been there standing fearlessly firing her arrows, or holding him when he was on the brink of giving into his youkai nature.

In the end she had destroyed both Naraku and the Jewel. He had saved her from making the wrong wish simply by being there to give her strength to make the right choice

The youkai had told him that she was born to battle endlessly in the Jewel He had told them they were born to be with each other. Could he have been wrong? Could she just have been sent to destroy the Jewel and disappear from his life forever?

He refused to believe it. For the moment he would simply be happy that she was alive and safe. That was what he would tell everyone. In his heart of hearts he had to believe that she would come for him. Only she could save his life.


	76. There shall come soft rains

Title: There shall come soft rains

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Rain (At First Tweak Prompt 3)

Word Count:249

CU

Warning: none

Summary: Inuyasha returns to the well for the first time.

A/N I was inspired by Sara Teasdale's poem " There shall come soft rains" which I first read in

Ray Bradbury's " Martian Chronicles".

The rain beat down upon him as he peered hopelessly into the abyss. The tears of the kami were washing away the great evil which never should have come into existence.

Less than a week before the sky had been filled with the evil that was Naraku. He had been so close to victory. Now that he and the Jewel were gone, it was if they never existed.

The kami were playing a cruel joke on him. In order to rid the world of the Jewel and Naraku they took the one good thing in his life, Kagome

It would have been better if they had never met if he had known that it was going to hurt this much.. Better if he was still hanging on that tree than living with the memory of the woman he loved but could not have.

He knew that his visit to the well was a vain hope. Wishing for something that could never come true. For a moment he had courage to believe that they were born for each other. Now all of his dreams were being flushed to the bottom of that well

From that well had sprung hope. Now it was just an ancient edifice its muddy bottom rapidly filling with water. Not even a hint of the magic which had brought her to this world. Time would resume its course as if now of the things they fought for ever existed or mattered.

Only he would never be allowed to forget her and the love they had lost.


	77. Shock and Awe

Title: Shock and Awe

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Shock (Issekiwa Week 82)

Word Count:248

CU

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: No squirrels were harmed in the writing of this drabble

Summary: Inuyasha daydreams about his first hunt as his son prepares to show off his new technique

Inuyasha watched Souta as he prepared to show his Mama the new technique he had learned. It brought back so many memories. Slowly, he drifted away from the scene in front of him.

Silently he stalked his prey. Tonight he was the predator. Tonight he would claim his prize. No longer would he fear the beasts of the night.

Closer, yet closer he drew. The beast before him was so engrossed in its task that it was completely unaware of it's impending doom. Soon he would taste his first blood. Know the joy of rending his victim limb from limb.

He reached the point of no return. The attack must come now or the prey would escape. He gathered his youki. The time was now. The beast would be his. His cry of " Soul Shattering Iron Claw" rang through the forest as he sprang toward his victim with a mighty leap.

"And so what happened with the squirrel, Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome as she gingerly wound the bandage around the broken hand of her whimpering son.

" Let it suffice that the squirrel retained its dignity whereas the half-breed did not."

Kagome snickered. Like father like son. At least the day was not a total loss. Her son's injuries would eventually heal. Someday they would all remember this day fondly.

Inuyasha seethed. How could he have forgotten that indignity? Squirrel stew sounded pretty good right now. He loved the smell of burning squirrel in the morning.


	78. Dangling Conversations

Title: Dangling Conversations

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Empty ( At First Tweak Prompt 4)

Word Count: 785

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome meets her friends after her first day of high school

Somehow she found herself at WacDonalds dazed and confused. It was if she had been living in a dream world. Time with her girl friends was just what she needed after her first day of high school.

" So what did the guidance counselor ask you, Kagome"

'_Where do see yourself in five years?"_

A year ago that would have an easy question to answer. Top 30 student. Class A. Headed for one of the best high schools in Tokyo for college prep. Then onto college. Her path to the future had been mapped out. Her road to success assured.

"_I want to attend a good university so I thought that I might take college prep."_

_The guidance counselor frowned. " Your grades and attendance history do not support such a choice. If you fail, you would be placed in refresher courses and forced to take an extra to your records, you were doing so well until last year. Suddenly, your grades and attendance suffered due to your illnesses. Are you well enough to take these courses now.?"_

" We just talked about what classes I should take."

"So what did you decide?"

" _I will let you start college prep, but you should be aware that you are on probation here. You barely made it into this high school. I do not want to set you up for failure. You will receive tutoring. Your attendance will be monitored. After three absences from any class you will be dropped from that class. We do not tolerate failure here. School is preparation for success in university and the real world. It does not bode well for you that you did not show up for orientation and that you missed the start of the school year. Don't make me regret my decision, Ms. Higurashi."_

" They agreed to let me take college prep and provide tutoring for me."

The conversation lagged. It was obvious to everyone that Kagome was on thin ice. The girls had been elated when Kagome passed the entrance exam after her difficulties in cram school. They had been worried when she had not shown up for orientation or her first day of high school.

Now they knew that the school viewed her as marginal at best, a person who was on probation subject to dismissal at the slightest hint that she was failing. They decided to steer the conversation in another direction."

" So what happened to that boy that you were seeing?"

Kagome gulped and slurped harder on her Coke. What could she tell them? That she had finally found her true love. That he had saved her from an eternity of fighting Naraku and brought her home only to be dragged away from her. Five hundred years in the past. He might as well be dead. She could not reach him. Its mission fulfilled and Jewel destroyed, the magic of the Well had ceased. Now it was just a daily reminder of what she had lost.

" He moved and I can't reach him I would really rather not talk about it."

The girls had seen her through the ups and downs of the last year. They knew that she had loved him. The violent selfish rud two-timing scoundrel. But their opinion had changed when they met him In the end they saw him as a kind boy. Something had happened. Kagome was obviously devastated. They remembered when he had dumped her. The feeling was different. It was almost as if he had died.

" Are you going to be OK, Kagome? You know that we will always be here for you."

Was she going to be OK? Was it OK that the man she loved might be out of her life forever? Was it OK that the life she dreamed about was five hundred years in the past? Was it OK that just when she had found out whom she wanted to be with, where she wanted to be and what she wanted to do with her life, it had all been cruelly ripped away? She seethed inside it was not fair.

"Thanks guys. I am sure that I will survive with your help."

" See you tomorrow?"

" Sure, I always look forward to seeing you guys."

Kagome left the building and walked toward her train. Her time with her friends had always seemed so important to her. Now their conversation seemed trivial and empty. She would have to live in the now. Somehow, she would have to find a way to survive in 21st century Japan until she could find a way to return to Inuyasha. The waiting was killing her.


	79. Worlds Divide

Title: Worlds Divide

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Fence (Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 193)

CU

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count:339

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome break down some walls between them

Just when the last barrier that Kikyou had placed between them had fallen, she had fled. Fled back to her world. Another fence. Another barrier keeping them apart

He told himself it was for the best. In her world Naraku could not harm her. She would never share the fate of Kikyou if she stayed on the other side of the well. Safe at home.

He should stay away. Leave her where she is safe and protected. But he cannot resist. The bow gives him a reason to be with her. Just to deliver it and leave. A perfect excuse.

Kagome would not let him go. Tears on his arrival. Dragging him by his hair to prevent his escape. Could it be that she missed him as much as he missed her? Could it be that she wanted him to stay with her?

She refused all of his gallant attempts to assure her safety. No more walls between them. She might have to choose which world to live in one day, but she would not allow anyone to separate them simply to assure her safety.

The walls came crashing down. They were finally able to make their vows to each other. She would always stay by her side and he would protect her with his life. Leave it to little brothers to destroy the atmosphere those words engendered.

Although they did not consummate their passion that day, they both knew that the day was coming when they would. When the battle was over, Naraku dead and the Jewel gone forever, their time would come.

A choice was coming. She would have to choose which world to live in. But it was not a real choice. There was only one world in which she wanted to live. The one in which Inuyasha lived.

There would be no more fences between them. No more walls to separate them. No more worlds to divide them. A time was coming when they would never be parted again. It could not come soon enough for her.


	80. Drumhead Justice

Title: Drumhead Justice

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Drum (At First Tweak Week )

Word Count: 300

CU Set in the my Fort Boise universe

Warning:: Bullet ridden Hanyou

Summary: See above

A/N This follows is set in 1857 Idaho Other stories include Fire and Ice Home

The skirmish had only lasted a few minutes. The boys had driven off the horses. Some deft archery had convinced the Legionaires that they were under attack by the entire Shoshone nation. They dropped their flintlocks and ran as if the devil were on their heels

Kagome signaled the boys to enter the deserted camp. There in the middle of the camp was an unconscious red clad man with silver hair gagged and bound. She had the boys stand watch as she prepared to give medical treatment to her hanyou. It seemed like old times.

His haori was covered with black powder. There were several entrance and exit wounds in the robe. So far as she could tell the shot had been clean. She took off his clothing. Obviously, the fire rat was not bullet proof. Maybe this would teach the baka that he was not immortal.

Eventually, he would recover. Only then would she chew him out for going off to Fort Hall to check the trap line alone. She had told him that the boys had observed about forty Navuoo Legionaries in the Fort Hall area. Apparently he had not been listening.

If they had been any later hanyou or no he would have been executed. The boys had told her that six Californians had already been killed as spies. The Legion did not take prisoners. They gave their captives drumhead justice and executed them on the spot..

She held him close. It had been a near thing. She did not know what she would do without tear drops on his face slowly awakened him Her scent brought him back to life. He could not move and his body was wracked with pain. Kagome was here. Everything would be all right. He drifted back to sleep.


	81. The Dark Side of the Moon

Title: The Dark Side of the Moon

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: New Moon (At First Tweak Week 6)

Word Count: 621

Genre: Odd Time Travel Quirks

Warning: None

Summary: Iniyasha is saved by a strange girl on the night of his first new moon after his mother died.

The mob had formed. " Get him. Get the monster." They cried. Why today of all days? The day when his powers faded. The moonless night. The first since his mother died.

She had always told him that it would be safer in human territory. The youkai would chew him up in his human form. Tonight his claws and fangs would be gone. He could surely pass for human.

He should have laid low until the change was done, but his hunger was too great. Too many days without food had made him careless. He had forgotten all of the lessons his mother taught him.

For a loaf of bread. His life was not even worth a loaf of bread to these humans. His lineage meant nothing to them. The Leader of the Dogs was dead. His mother in her grave. He was just another monster to be slaughtered. in revenge for the brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers who had been eaten by one of his kind.

His mother had tried to pretend that he was human. While she was alive, they had lived in splendor in grandfathers' palace. It was only on this night that he could the little boy that she had wanted him to be.

His dreams of humanity were illusions. They were cruel, evil barbarous people. Only his mother had truly loved him. Now he must make his own way. A stranger in a strange land.

The mob was nearly upon him. He must look for a place to hide. A door opened. A voice urging him to come inside. A last dash for freedom. A jerk on his arm as he was pulled through an open doorway just as the mob rounded the corner. She hid him under the hay until the mob passed.

He gazed upon the face of his rescuer. She seemed familiar. To him she seemed like the most beautiful woman in the world. She was much taller than he was. Her dress was strange. A green kimono that left her legs uncovered, The white top revealed her abundant assets.

She must be an angel or the very least his guardian kami. He had never seen eyes like her. They were blue grey. Her hair was raven. Her skin golden and radiant. She offered him food and drink from containers. He was so ravenous that he did not notice nature of the containers or the food. It was food and water and that was all he cared about.

When the sun set he began to change into his human form. Fear gripped him. The women held him until he gradually stilled. His breathing eased. His eyes closed and he settled into a peaceful sleep with his head in the woman's lap. She smelled so good. So warm. So soft. So familiar. Almost like home. Almost like mother. A woman he could trust with his life.

When he awoke, the sun was rising. His hair shined silver in the sunlight and his eyes glittered gold. His teeth and fingernails became fangs and claws again. He gingerly opened the door and peeked outside. It was dawn and his pursuers had long since gone to bed. Best to leave now before the bustle of humanity returned to the village and his appearance became an issue

. His mother was dead. He would turn his back on humanity until he could find a woman like his savior who would love him for what he was and not judge him by his appearance. He knew that she was out there somewhere. He just needed to endure the hardship of life until he found her. She had given him hope which he had lost when his mother died. He would survive.


	82. Sleeves

Title: Sleeves

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Fingernails (Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 195)

Word Count:250

CU

Warning: None

Summary Some things must be hidden from humans.

He hardly ever saw his mother's fingernails growing up. Her arms were always crossed beneath the sleeves of her voluminous kimono which she always wore. Her face was the only part of her body which was left uncovered. Naturally, he copied her.

She had encouraged him to adopt a similar style for different reasons. His claws were the mark of the demon. While she made no effort to hide his ears which marked him as a half breed, she knew that it was claws and fangs which made humans uneasy about him. Better to make him appear as human and nonthreatening as possible.

Today he still followed her advice. His hands when not in use were always clasped in front of him inside of his sleeves so that his claws were not visible. It was his form of accommodation with humanity. They might not accept him, but he would not openly threaten them with his claws. Better that they think he was harmless and leave him alone.

He would never be the open person that his friends were. His hands would always be hidden so his true nature would not be revealed. He marveled at Kagome whose dress left nothing to imagination. She accepted him for what he was. He did not have to hide his true nature from her. Slowly but surely she was drawing him out. Someday he would not feel it necessary to hide what he was. On that day he would no longer be alone.


	83. Slippery When Wet

Title: Slippery WhenWet

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R

Prompt: Wet ( At First Tweak Prompt 7)

Word Count:300

CU

Warning: Naked Kagome from Chapter 82

Summary: The Naked Truth

The door crashed down on the guards. They called out to each other in desperate hope that the other would answer. Neither knew what lay on the other side of the door. Both feared that the other dead. When the dust cleared it was just them staring at each other. Their first thoughts were only relief that they had found each other and that they were both alive and safe.

Inuyasha was first to realize that Kagome was standing naked in a pool of sake which barely covered private parts while her hands partially covered her breasts. He could not help but gawk at the sight. This was the third time he had seen her naked, but the first time he actually appreciated what he was seeing. She was so beautiful he could not help but stare eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

Finally they both reacted with embarrassment to the situation. Kagome fell back into the sake with a cry, while Inuyasha turned his head and slumped against the wall. Kagome would not let it go. Still naked it did not stop her from approaching Inuyasha and expressing her concern about him Although Inuyasha might claim that he was only scratched, she could tell that he was barely able to move with his wounds.

He thought she might turn down his robe of the fire rat because it was slick with his blood. For a moment she knelt by his side her body naked and slick with sake. Clutching his haori she whispered that she would wear it because it was his blood. It was a revelation for both of them. Although they could not act on them, for one moment they realized what they truly felt about each other when they were faced with the naked truth.


	84. More, More, More

Title: More,More,More

Author: landofthekw

Rating: R

Prompt: More (At First Tweak #8)

Word Count:391

CU

Warning: Suggestive of sex

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a night to remember

They longed. For three years they had lived without each other. It made them realize that the only important thing in the world was the one you loved. Everything else had no meaning without the other. Just when it seemed that hope had gone, she came back.

They hungered For the touch of each other. For the taste of each other. The hunger had grown in their separation. The hunger was deep and gnawed at their bellies. Now that she had returned, they could finally satisfy that hunger.

They touched. Timid touches at first. Holding hands. She would lean into him and he would put his arm around her. The feeling of freedom as they flew. His hands holding her by the back of her knees and creeping up her thighs. Her breasts pressing against his back. Clutching his haori, his mane.

They tasted. Shy timid kisses at first. Later tongues dancing in their mouths bringing the promise of more. The more they touched the more they tasted the more they hungered the more they wanted. Yearning to touch and taste every part of the other person as if they could be drawn it into themselves to make that person their own so that they would never be apart again.

They reveled. In the sensations they felt. In every emotion they felt. In the love that they felt emanating from each other. In the warmth which radiated from their bodies. In the joy that they felt as their bodies untied.

They discovered. What it meant to love another person. What made another person happy. What gave pleasure to another. What it meant to born to be with each other. These discoveries they would treasure forever.

They explored. It was a brave new world they explored. For the moment it seemed that they were the only ones who inhabited it. So they explored each other body and soul. Learning about the other in a way they had never done before until at last they were truly soul mates.

They slept. Exhausted from the nights adventure they had fall asleep in each others arms. Too tired to go any further. Kagome awoke to find Inuyasha staring at her with morning sun glinting off his amber eyes. He obviously wanted something. He need only ask.

" What is it you want, Inuyasha?"

"More."


	85. Tempest in a Teacup

Title: Tempest in a Teacup

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Teacup (At First Tweak #9)

Word Count: 300

Warning Hysterical woman

Summary: Nothing was killed in the writing of this drabble

She came boiling out of their hut like a bat out of hell screaming for her husband at the top o f her lungs. Like a shot Inuyasha rushed into their house to determine what had disturbed his beloved so. Tessaiga was drawn and ready to smite any foe he should meet. Miroku followed in his wake.

She stood outside panting and shaking until Sango took her in her arms and soothed her. Trembling she peered fearfully over the shoulder of the former taijiya as if dreading the appearance of dreadful being from the entry way.

Inside Inuyasha looked bewildered as he searched his house for whatever had terrified Kagome. Miroku scanned the premises for evil auras. Finding none, he wondered what could have caused Kagome to behave in such a manner.

Kagome suddenly started as she remembered another time when Inuyasha had destroyed the plumbing of the shrine house while trying to kill a cockroach with Tessaiga. She could not afford to let that happen to their house.

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped as they heard a sound inside one of the couple's teacups. Peering intently a small grey bewhiskered head met their. gaze. Miroku laughed as Inuyasha hauled the rodent by the tail to eye level.

They stared at each other wondering how such a small creature could have caused the woman who never flinched from Naraku to flee in terror. The pair met Kagome at the door. Inuyasha proffered the beast to her. She screamed again and hid behind Sango.

" Get it away from me."

"Was that it," asked Inuyasha.

"You didn't kill it, did you."

" I think Kirara would like a snack"

That was too much for her. She screamed "osuwari" at Inuyasha and the mouse made its escape into the woods.


	86. Waking Up in Vegas

Title: Waking Up in Vegas

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Honeymoon (Inusongfics Bingo)

Song: Waking Up in Vegas by Katie Perry

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count: 1847 including lyrics in italics

Universe: AU

Genre: Songfic

Warning: Reference to sex

Summary: A lost evening leaves two people with a lifetime commitment

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha or Waking Up in Vegas. They belong to the persons who own or have the right to use them.

His head felt like someone was hammering from the inside trying to escape. It hurt so much to open his eyes that he was convinced that he was blind. The sun would rise soon. He would need his shades. Somehow he stumbled out of bed and found the bathroom. Splashing water on his face seemed to revive him for the moment. He would have killed for something for his headache. Maybe rest was the best way to relieve the hangover. He flipped off the light switch and stumbled back to bed pulling the pillow over his head. It was too early to face the day. Waking meant remembering what he did the night before and regretting whatever he had doneHe failed to notice that room or any of its contents or inhabitants. Somehow he knew that it would all blow over in the morning. He had been on many a bender over the years. How could this time be any worse than those fiascos? He would just pay for whatever damage he had done and leave. What was the worst thing that could happen?

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hungover and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks_

_Now don't play me_

_You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

The pressure from a body hitting the bed next to her woke her. The jostling was just sufficient to make her realize that she had to pee. All of the alcohol she had consumed the night before had collected in her bladder and demanded a release. She scrambled out of bed and made it to the toilet just in time. As she was washing her hands, she noticed something that she had never seen before. There on her ring finger was a high school class ring she had never seen before. That was something she did not remember from yesterday. The reflection shimmered in the mirror. How could she have forgotten something so important as this? It made her wonder what had happened the night before. She knew that someone lay on the bed from which she had just risen. The identity of that person might give a clue to what had occurred in the night. She was sure of one thing. This was not her hotel room. She remembered that clearly. Where she was and how she had got her were beyond her. The question was what she should do now.

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

The sun was just beginning to peek into their room as she slowly tiptoed back in the bedroom. She was not ready to face whoever was on the other side of the bed or face the consequences of whatever they had done. A strange aura was being exuded by the person whose head was buried within his pillow. A strong youki signature was seeping out from underneath the covers. No, that was impossible. She had not encountered a youkai since she had left Japan to go to school in America. The youkai she had met had all been weak and carefully hidden. Only her strong miko spiritual powers had been there to ferret them out. Why here? Why now? As she gazed around the room she saw the results of the night's debauchery. An Elvis outfit that reminded here of the wedding chapels. Covered with rhinestones. A ripped dress covered in glitter. Champagne bottles and glasses littered the bedroom. It must have been quite a night Too bad she could not remember it. The room stank of sweat and booze. At room where cheap hookers hung out, not a respectable lady like herself. Her own room was economy, but this was the bottom of the barrel. She would have to keep an eye out for bedbugs and cockroaches like the one in her bed. Maybe she should just purify him and be on her way.

_Why are these lights so bright_

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis_

_And why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother_

_'Cause now we're partners in crime_

The heat and light of the morning sun finally made it too hot and painful to remain in bed. He stumbled out of bed and closed the curtains. Thankfully, the darkness returned easing the pain in his skull. He flipped on the air conditioner. The desert heat had already raised the temperature of the room way past his comfort level. He turned around. There in the doorway was a small Japanese girl clad only in an oversized Denver Broncos T-shirt. They stared at each other for a minute. Then she screamed and slammed the door. He dove under the covers. What had he gotten himself into? He did not remember any woman being with him last night. Staring at himself he realized what she had seen. He was without his concealment. She had actually seen him as he really was. A hanyou clad only in his boxers How could he have been so stupid. As down on his luck as he was he had never sunk so low as to date a human much less reveal himself to a humanHow would he explain this unfortunate incident to his family? They would probably disown brother already thought him a disgrace. This affair would just prove him right. He was barely surviving as it was. With no acceptance by the demon community. No acceptance by the human community. Living in a transient apartment. Paying for a roach motel by the week. Working at one of his Father's casinos as a croupier . . .

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Her miko senses had been right. There was no doubt that the man in the bed was a hanyou. She had trained at the shrine in the methods of purifying youkai. How had she come to sleep with one? Her grandfather would roll over in bed if he knew what she had done. It was good thing that you did not need to be a virgin to be a miko. All those old wives' tales had been myths used to keep mikos in line. She had been having sex since she was fifteen and she had never lost any of her power. Still, she had been glad to get away from her family. They were too traditional, too stuck in the ways of the Kami. Their religion was suffocating her. Her friends were more liberal more free, but by college they had drifted into the traditional ruts available to Japanese women. She was not cut out to be a house wife. So she had studied English intensively in high school and made her way to a scholarship from the Shinto Association of America. Ironic that she was using the very religion that she was trying to escape to engineer her prison break. She did just enough to satisfy the bounds of the scholarship. Went to the shrines just enough to satisfy the sponsors. What would they think if they saw her here? They would probably disown her and force her back to Japan. What was she going to do about this?

_You got me into this_

_Information overload, situation lost control_

_Send out an S.O.S._

_And get some cash out_

_We're gonna tear up the town_

Nature called. He had to go to the bathroom. She might not want to be with him, but she had to let him use the facilities. Eventually he would have to get dressed for work. He needed to settle with her as soon as possible. Once he had his cloak on again, she would simply think that she had been seeing things. He did not remember her or the night before. They could part ways no harm, no foul. It was not as if they were mates or life partners. He had always been careful to avoid such entanglements. So long as she had not been marked, they were both safe. Still he wished he remembered her. Had sex become such a casual thing that he could not even remember the names and faces of the woman with whom he had sex. He remembered the lectures. How to mark. How to avoid marking. How to prevent pregnancy. They had all been drilled into him at an early age. For the moment he needed to pee. The urge was to go was t overwhelming. He pounded on the door. " Let me in, woman. I really need to pee."

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Told me, you told me, you told me_

She gazed at the mark in the mirror. It was on her neck at the jugular vein. What had she done?

She had been warned all her life about youkai and marking. Women were marked by demons were mated for life. She was so young. A college student. Her life was still ahead of her. It was not fair. How could this have happened? She did not remember anything about the boy in the other room, the ring, the Elvis costume or the marking. Had she lost a whole night of her life? She had always looked forward to her wedding, the wedding night and the honeymoon, Hers were the same romantic fantasies that every girl treasured in her heart. Now they were gone forever torn away by a night that she did not even remember. No more boyfriends, no more lovers, no wedding at the shrine, honeymoon in Hawaii. No, she had been marked for life by a demon whom she could not even remember. Her wedding night had been spent in a was the worst day of her life. She heard the pounding on the door. Her life was in ruins and all he could think about was peeing. Life sucked. No Prince Charming. Just a demon in an Elvis suit who had given her his class ring and marked her for life. " Go away. I hate, you youkai bastard. You marked me and ruined my life. What do I care if you pee all over yourself?"

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

He stared at the door in shock. How could have bound himself for life to a girl whom he could not remember. All his life lessons had been devoted to getting this right and he had screwed it up. just like the rest of his crappy life. There were alternatives. He could use the bathroom in the lobby. Use the shower intended for the pool. No, he was faced with a bigger dilemma. What in the world could he do about the girl. He did not even know her name. How was he going to explain her to his parents? His brother would snicker about him liking humans because he had so much human himself. His mother would understand. She had given herself to a demon. He was the result. They would never admit that he was mistake. No matter what he did they would always love him. For the moment he would give her some time alone. He would shower and get dressed elsewhere and allow her some privacy. She seemed to think it was the end of the world. Maybe it was. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this moment. He would have to muddle through and make the best of the crappy situation that he had been tossed into. What was the worst that could happen? " I am going downstairs to change and shower. Please stay. I will be right back."

_Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter,_

_C'mon!_

_Get me some cash out baby_

_Get me some cash out baby_

What was she going to do? She could just grab her clothes and head for the hills. That might be the best solution. The marriage could be annulled. This was Vegas after all. She was not sure what to do about the marking. Somewhere in her mind she remembered that they were something done between life partners not something that casual sex would engender. What was it about last night that had brought this on? The details had begun to filter into her mind. She had been sitting at a dice table where he had been a croupier. Drowning her sorrows with the free drinks that they offered at the casino. She had kept giving him bigger tips and he let her win just enough to keep her there. At some point his shift had ended and they had gone off to drink together. How they ended up at a Wedding Chapel with him dressed as Elvis and her wearing his class ring and a dress covered with glitter was what she could not remember. The marking was serious and possibly fatal for both of them. It tied their lives together. Two persons who did not even remember each other were now fated to spend eternity together. Life sucked. She had only come here to get away from the stress of her college life. Instead, she was now stuck to someone she did not know who lived in a flophouse. She looked in her purse. The money she had saved for the vacation was all gone. Her room reservation was only good for one more night. At least she had a credit card and a car. She could escape back to Los Angeles and her old life. Somehow she knew that things would never be the same. She showered and dressed as well as she could. She would change when she returned to her room. The door opened. He entered the room looking like just another nameless croupier. She knew better. She was his and he was hers and things would never be the same. She smiles as she looked up and said " Hi. My name is Kagome. We need to talk."


	87. The Glory of Love

Title: The Glory of Love

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Knight in Shining Armour (Inusongfics Bingo)

Word Count:1596

Genre: Songfic

Song: The Glory of Love by Peter Cetera

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome's return to him make Inuyasha realize all that she has done for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha or "The Glory of Love". They belong to their rightful owners and users.

He lay beside her thinking of all that they had gone through together. From the first time he saw her he knew that she was special. Kikyou yet not Kikyou. She was unique. She was Kagome. He had appealed to her sense of self-preservation. Somehow he knew that she could free him if she wanted to. He could feel her power. Although he killed the centipede in an instant, he could not kill her not even for the Jewel. Something stayed his hand and told him that this one was special.

He could have left once freed, but someone he felt compelled to stay by her side. It hurt that she looked like Kikyou, but he was willing to fight with her. At first it had been only to retrieve the Jewel so that he could become full youkai, but somehow she insinuated her way into his heart.

He tried to prevent her from going back to her world. He tried being her hero. He protected her.

She made him strong enough to fight Sesshoumaru. She saved him from Kikyou.

They could never stay away from each other. He tried blocking the well so that she could not come back, but she refused to give up. He tried telling her that he had to give his life for Kikyou, but she refused to leave when she discovered that she loved him. He tried to safeguard her by asking her to stay in her world where she was safe. He told himself that he was happy that she was safe with her family, but it wasn't really true. He could pretend with Kaede, but he could not hide it from Shippou that he had been checking the well every three days for the past three years.

_Tonight it's very clear_

_As we're both lying here_

_There's so many things I want to say_

_I will always love you_

_I would never leave you alone_

It was hard to believe that she was right here. That she would never leave his side. He had believed. He had hoped, but he had resigned himself that the truth that she might never come back that she would die alone. Only in his heart of hearts did he dare believe in his own happiness. He might exist, but he would never be happy again unless she was by his side. He cherished her promise. He knew that if she could come, she would come. She was now where she had promised to be. By his side.

Her tears had reminded him of all the times he had failed her. All the times she had cried. All the times he had cried. When he thought, she had died of poison. When he realized that he had almost lost her to Naraku. Her tears now were tears of joy. Joy for the end to loneliness. Now their days could grow together. Always together. He would never leave her again. She would always be by his side. His life. His home. His reason for living. His Kagome.

_Sometimes I just forget_

_Say things I might regret_

_It breaks my heart to see you crying_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_I could never make it alone_

At one point Kagome had dreamed of a sensitive peaceful man such as Houjo. She had scorned Inuyasha as a violent loudmouthed jerk. It was only after she asked him to save her in the Noh mask episode that she began to see Inuyasha in a new light. For a moment she saw him as heroic.

It would take many trials before she began to see him as the kind boy that her friends saw him as in the end. They helped to break down the attitude that Kagome had built up about Inuyasha.

In the end she realized that it was not her that he was violent toward. He was violent toward anyone who would dare to harm her. It began with the Noh mask where he came at the call of her blood. He came to save her despite the fact that she had treated him badly. By the time they fought the Peach Man he was willing to die for her. She had to tell him that she did not want him to die for her. She wanted him to live for her.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory _of love

She had always been his to protect from the centipede to the Jewel. He had begun to realize it when he offered her his fire rat robe. When he thought that Sesshoumaru had killed her something snapped in him. When she cried when he told her that she would die, something in him impelled her to protect her. It was that act which allowed him to use the sword which was made to protect his mother. Tessaiga heard his pledge and fought for him.

She always believed that he would come for her. It had sustained her when Baby rummaged around in her heart trying to convince that she hated Kikyou and Inuyasha. Her love of Inuyasha prevented them from taking control of her heart. At the end it was her belief in Inuyasha that prevented her from making a wish on the Jewel Her confidence boosted she was able to make the right wish and banish the Jewel and Inuyasha was able to return her to the safety of her family

_You'll keep me standing tall_

_You'll help me through it all_

_I'm always strong when you're beside me_

_I have always needed you_

_I could never make it alone_

When they had met, he had been a boy. Full of anger from betrayal by his first heart. Slowly she healed the wounds of his heart. Taught him to trust. Allowed him to love again. Made him feel that he was not alone. She was the woman who made his heart feel at ease. When he was around her, he was happy for the first time in his life. These feelings were so strange to him that he wondered if he was entitled to be happy or cheerful or at ease.

He did not have the strength to resist the lure to die with Kikyou. It was only through Kagome that he was saved from death the illusion of Kikyou created by his heart offered. Kikyou offered only death. Kagome offered life and friendship. He wanted to follow Kikyou because he was afraid of living alone. Kagome offered love and friendship. She wanted him to laugh and be happy. To her he was always entitled to these feelings even though he did not see it.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

Now that she had returned, the battle was over. He was her knight in shining armor and did not need to slay any more dragons to prove himself to her. She just wanted to be with him because her world was empty because it did not have Inuyasha in it. Her future was with him. She did not hesitate to leave the modern world for his world because in the end he was everything to her. They both had fought many battles to reach this point.

Killing Naraku and ridding the world of the Jewel might have been the purpose that Kagome had been sent to the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha did not see it that way. He felt that he had been born to be with Kagome and Kagome had been born to be with him. Until they got together, their lives were on hold. Inuyasha was sealed to tree waiting for his knight in shining armor to save the end they saved each other and they did it all for love.

_Just like a knight in shining armor_

_From a long time ago_

_Just in time I will save the day_

_Take you to my castle far away_

Now there were together in their little house in the backwater of Japan's feudal era. Their time in the sun was over. It was time for peace. The time for living together. Loving each other and raising a family together. Kagome would reach Kikyou's goal of being an ordinary woman. It was an ordinary woman and not the Shikon Miko that she would be Inuyasha's wife and the mother of their children. Their small hut would be their castle and they would rule only over their small plot of land.

But that had been Kikyou's wish all along. The one she could not fulfill because Naraku and the Jewel would not allow it. Their days would grow together and they would become one. As husband and wife they would build a home and raise a family. Although Kikyou without seeing that day, her reincarnation Kagome would live out her dreams with the man she loved and together they would be happy. Kagome did not need a knight in shining armor and Inuyasha did not need a princess. They were happy just living with the person they loved for the rest of their lives.

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love _


	88. Kikyou,Kikyou,Kikyou

Title: Kikyou,Kikyou,Kikyou

Author: landofthewkt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Childish Intentions (Inuyasha Fan Fic 201)

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count: 250

CU From A Little Bit of Happiness

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome wallows in self-pity

She lay on her bed with her cat on her belly wallowing in self pity. Somehow she felt she would always be second in Inuyasha's heart to Kikyou. Never good enough. She failed to remember all the times he told her that he preferred her to Kikyou.

She cataloged all of the imagined wrongs. Inuyasha said Kikyou's name after she saved them from the rats. She wondered if he wanted to go with her. She failed to notice that Inuyasha was always by her side not Kikyou's.

She claimed to be kind when she went home while "allowing" Inuyasha to tell Kaede that Kikyou was still alive. It actually upset her that Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyou. She failed to hear him tell Kaede how proud he was that she had saved Kikyou .She failed to realize that she had run home instead of staying by his side

She wondered how long she could keep putting herself the agony over Kikyou. In her heart she imagined that he preferred Kikyou that he wanted to go with Kikyou that he wanted time to talk to Kaede about Kikyou. She seemed oblivious that she was the one most dear to his heart.

No wonder she was surprised when he showed up the next morning demanding to know why she had gone home without talking to him. She has just assumed that he was thinking about Kikyou and not her. She forgot that he would always come for her and not Kikyou.


	89. A Candle in the Window

Title: A Candle in the Window

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Lamp (At First Tweak #10)

Word Count: 858

CU post manga

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are apart for the first time since she returned to the Sengoku Jidai.

Their first separation since she returned was to have been a brief one. A simple exorcism at a nearby village. An ofuda. One swing of Tessaiga. Bales of rice pouring in to feed Miroku's ever growing family.

They were more than a day overdue. The tension in Sango's hut had become unbearable that she fled home. Her anxiety had only increased as the sun began to set. She felt like she had to burst.

She wondered how Sango seemed so unconcerned. Did the waiting become easier over time? Her thoughts drifted back to her mother. She wondered if she had been filled with dread each and every time her daughter went out the door. Her mother had always seemed so cheerful Leaving her with a kiss and a smile.

She shivered involuntarily and pulled her sleeping yukata closer. The full moon illuminated what would otherwise be a pitch black night. She had never realized just how dark the nights were in Inuyasha's forest.

The little home that Inuyasha had carved out of the woods seemed so isolated in an otherwise forbidding landscape. A place not meant for human habitation. She could imagine all kinds of monsters who lurked in the dark forest.

She lit the lamp and set it in the window. The light would cause youkai who craved the darkness to pause just long enough for her to raise her defenses against them. It was a beacon of hope to guide her love on his return to her. Most of all it calmed her and reassured her that the darkness had not won. In the morning the true light would return and banish the darkness.

Somewhere in the night she nodded off. A stray fox wandered by, gazed at her for a moment and scurried off into the darkness. The lamp still burned brightly into the night warding off evildoers and welcoming the lord of the castle.

Inuyasha stumbled in the darkness. It had been an arduous journey. The exorcism had not gone well. They were facing not some pipsqueak demon, but a kitsune daiyoukai and his retinue.

They had come under false pretenses. The local lord was trying to use them to avoid paying the kitsune what had been promised to them. They never had a chance.

They laughed at the monk's offuda. His attacks were easily avoided. Miroku was finally able to make peace, but only at great cost. The daiyoukai relieved the monk of his secret purse for his trouble. He was forced to enforce a thumping for each time he had knocked out Shippou. Luckily his head was the least vulnerable part of him.

In the end the kitsune had forced the lord to give the monk double the reward he had been promised. He told the monk that he would need it to feed all the children he had spawned.

To Inuyasha he gave a small jade statuette of Inari. He told him that so long as he was kind to kitsune that she would watch over him and guard his wife and his unborn child.

To both of them it was a sign that they needed to hurry home as soon as possible. The trip home had taken longer because Inuyasha had to drag the rice bales in a cart behind him. It did not help that Miroku had set on the rice bales and treated him like an ox drawing the cart.

It was nearly dawn by the time they reached Miroku's house. Sango had helped him put Miroku to bed. She would wonder what had happened. Explanations could wait for another day. Now it was time to get home.

When he reached the top of the shrine, he could see a light shining in the darkness. He redoubled his speed. The light was guiding him to the one he loved. Soon he would be home. The separation from the one he loved would end.

He reached his doorstep just as the sun rose. The lamp flickered out as a sudden gust of wind blew out the last embers from the wick. She lay asleep Slumped against the doorway. Her hair wild and unkempt. Her yukata had shifted to reveal parts of her body that Inuyasha had never seen before their marriage. A bit of drool dripped from her mouth and down her chin.

It was the most beautiful sight Inuyasha had ever seen. He lifted her bridal style. As he did he caught a whiff of something in her scent. He almost gasped. The odor was unmistakable. Maybe the kitsune had known something after all.

She woke with a start as he laid her on their bedding. Looking up she saw the amber eyes glinting at her in the sunrise. She smiled. He always came for her. Now she could rest easy.

He tucked her in and wandered outside. He stared at the jade statuette Maybe he would have to be nicer to Shippou.

Somewhere a fox laughed and ended its dance as day broke over Inuyasha's forest. The dog had returned home. The woman and her child would safe from harm so long as the hanyou honored his promise.


	90. Who Do You Love?

Title: Who do you love?

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Fickle (Issekiwa Week 89)

Word Count:250

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyou

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Two-timer?

He has always been honest with them. Told them exactly where they stood. Yet they hated each other and resented him for loving the other.

Kikyou, The woman of death. His first love. How could he ever stop thinking about her when she died and could not find peace because of him? He thought he owed her his life because she had died following after him. She might be cold and smell of death and grave yard soil, but her soul was the same. He would have followed her into hell if she asked. He might say that her life belonged to him but in truth the woman he knew was dead and would never be his again.

Kagome. The woman of life. She had brought him back to called him back to life when he yearned for death. She asked him to live and laugh and be happy again when he thought he was not entitled. The woman whose gentle scent caused him to be at ease. The woman who taught him to trust, to love, to live again. She was the woman who stayed by his side when everyone told her to leave him. She was his strength, She was his only hope. His life Kagome had once asked him if she was a replacement for Kikyou. Kagome was Kagome. No one could replace her.

He might love both of them, but he and Kikyou knew that he had made a choice long ago to live for Kagome.


	91. Kamikaze

Title: Kamikaze

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Wind (At First Tweak #11)

Anime Universe

Genre: Super powerful weapons

Word Count: 300

Warning: None

Summary: Divine Wind

"Now, Inuyasha" yelled the miko as she fired her arrow toward the being who threatened the life force of her universe. The arrow streaked toward its target with its magical invocation " Hit the mark" speeding it on its mission of redemption and purification.

It was joined in travel by Wound of the Wind. Its power would thrust the power of their foe back on itself. It would be torn apart by its own aura. Tornadoes slicing it apart until there was nothing left but dust.

The being that could not be killed was being killed by its own hand. It was helpless as its saw all of its hopes for power become as dust in the wind. It's demonic core was being purified by the arrow into sparkling dust. All its creations were dissolved in that mighty conflagration.

For a moment they were more than themselves. Demon and human had become one. The bow and the sword had combined to become a weapon so powerful that it shook the foundations of heaven and hell. Pink and yellow purifying and destroying until their opponent and all of his creations were gone.

And then it was over as soon as it began. They dwindled to a hanyou with a rusty sword and a fifteen-year-old girl. Hardly the stuff of legends. They would never appear in any history book.

Their names would not be mentioned in any book of Japanese they had once again saved Japan. Like all true heroes they had no desire for glory and honor. It was enough that they had won.

The girl would return to her education. The boy would return to his naps. And so the magic would be quieted until the kami called upon them to become one once again to save Japan.


	92. The Little Ramen Shop Around the World

Title: The Little Ramen Shop Around the World

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Shop (At First Tweak #12)

AU

Word Count:3870

Genre: Chick Flicks

Warning: Excessive Schmoopyiness

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha live through several chick flicks to find true romance

A/N My apologies to The Little Shop Around the Corner, An Affair to Remember, Sleeplesss in Seattle, You've Got Mail, Tom Hanks, CupNoodle, and Ippudo none of which I own. They belong to their owners and rightful users.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the bowl of ramen in front of him. The taste was beyond belief. He had thought that the CupNoodle that Kagome had brought to the Sengoku Jidai was fantastic,but this place was heaven.

"Don't spill it. It is cost 1500 yen"

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. He had been concentrating so hard on hisramen that he had forgotten she was there. She need not fear. He would never spill ramen.

" Sorry, but this place is a little overwhelming to me."

"After all that we have been through I just thought it might be nice to go somewhere nice to celebrate. After all it is my birthday."

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise.

" How old are you?"

" I will sixteen today. One year ago I fell down the well and met you. This has been the best year of my life."

Inuyasha didn't have the heart to tell her, but this had been the best year of his life. His life before Kikyou had been one of fighting for his life against humans and demons. After meeting Kikyou the endless fighting continued. At the end they were both ready to do anything to end the fighting even become human.

Kagome had given him a new outlook on life. He wanted to fight for her, not just to prevent demons from killing him. She gave him a new strength that he never knew that he had. He hated the thought that she might go home and he might never see her again. In desperation, he spoke

" So what are you going to do after we beat Naraku?"

Kagome stared into her ramen. Question of which of the two worlds she would choose had been hanging in the air since that night that Souta interrupted them. Since that day she struggled with her choices. It would have been so easy if she did not love him, but now she was not sure what she going to do. She was still only sixteen. Fresh from passing her entrance exams. It was too early to decide her future.

" I guess I will see what happens when the time comes."

Inuyasha scowled. Was he hoping for commitment from her? She had said she would always be at his side. Was she reneging on that promise? Would she choose in the end to be with her family instead of him. He would not blame her. Her mother reminded him so much of his mother. If he had to choose between his mother and Kagome, it would be a tough choice. He was sure that they would have plenty of time to make the choice.

One of the waitresses walked by and did a double take as she looked at the white-haired boy sitting with the teenager. Something seemed so familiar about him. She hurried into the kitchen for her order. As she picked up her order, her eyes lifted to a picture of their founder. She gasped.

The boy sitting in the dining room was their founder. She rushed to the dining room, but they were gone by the time she reached their seats. She sighed. Without proof no one would believe that he had been there that night.

She gazed down at the well it had been more than three years now. High school had come and gone with no Inuyasha. What was she going to do now? He had always come for her. Where was he?

Maybe it was her. Had the well felt her lack of faith in the well? She could not believe that Inuyasha would simply quit trying. He had come for her in the Jewel. He would come for her now. She just had to have faith

For the first few months she had tried the well every day. Then it had been once a week. Eventually it became a monthly visit. Until today she had not visited the well for a year. It had just become too hard. The memories were too painful. Her graduation presented an opportunity to make a clean break with the past. She jumped into the well. Nothing happened. A clear sign that she was not intended to be in the past. She climbed out of the well and walked to her girls were having a party later. She never noticed the flash of light which issued from the well and then subsided. Kagome had moved on.

At least until the emails started. A few days later she logged onto her computer only to find a friend request on her Facebook account from someone named Ramen King. The name seemed so familiar. She googled the name and put a name to the mysterious stalker who bombarded her with instant messages which she had a hard time ignoring her.

The founder of Ippudo's had been given the title of Ramen King by the Japanese culinary establishment. He had brought the hakata style of ramen to Tokyo in 1986. Today he had fifty stores. Kagome remembered seeing something in the press about a grand opening for Ippudo in New York, but she had been intent on graduating at the time. New York City was the farthest thing from her thoughts. She had not been to Ippudo's in Tokyo since her sixteenth birthday.

She sighed. That was one of the last times she had been with Inuyasha. It was more than three years ago. She had been happy, hopeful and naive. A young girl who said that she would stay by the side of a boy with puppy ears forever. So much water under the bridge. So many tears until she could not cry anymore.

The Ramen King intrigued her. Why was he seeking her out? Was he lonely? Was he a stalker?

She knew only his public persona. As they began to chat, they opened up more and more. He explained how he had come to the ramen business. She told him that she was a recent high school graduate who was taking some time to figure out what to do with her life. He understood.

He had waited for the love of his life before moving on. Only recently had he gone into business having discovered a family recipe for ramen which Hideyoshi had brought back from Korea while he was working for his brother in Kyushu.

He had never married and now lived in the Greater Tokyo area. Both were discreet enough not to give up their exact addresses. She mentioned that she lived at a shrine and that she was just recovering from losing the love of her life three years ago. He asked about the boy she had loved, but she decided that part of her life was too personal and too painful to reveal to a complete stranger. Some of his questions made her wonder about him. He seemed to have insights into her that no one had since Inuyasha. Who could her mysterious online correspondent be?

One day out of the blue he asked if she would like to go to the Official Grand Opening of Ippudo's in New York City. She was dumbfounded. She had never been outside of Japan, yet here was one of the most powerful restaurant owners in the Tokyo asking her to be his guest at the grand opening of the first Ippudo to open in the United States. She noted the date. The Grand Opening just happened to fall on her birthday.

Whom could she ask? Her friends had scattered to college. Maybe her mother could give her some advice. She trudged downstairs where she found her mother and grandfather having tea. Her mother excused herself sensing that her daughter needed to talk to her. In silence they walked to the well together. Kagome sighed and showed her mother the invitation.

" What do you think I should do, Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi gazed at the email. "How well do you know this man, Kagome?"

" We have talking online since graduation. As far as I know we have never met, but somehow it feels like I have known him all my life. I need your blessing"

" You know that I will always support you. Who you think stayed up all of those nights worrying about you while you were in the Feudal Era. I always believed that you should follow your heart no matter where it might lead. My only question is whether you have decided to give up on Inuyasha."

Kagome considered her question. " Mama, Somehow I missed the chance to go back to the Feudal Era and be with Inuyasha there. My heart told me that I loved Inuyasha and I went back to him and promised to always stay by his side. Now my heart is telling to go to New York City and be with the Ramen King. Something is telling me that my destiny lies with him. I need to believe that I am not betraying Inuyasha by doing this. I wish he was here to give me his blessing, but since he is not, I must follow my heart."

They sat by the well hugging each other. After a few minutes they went back into the house. Kagome went online and accepted the invitation. For good or for ill the die was cast. She hoped that Inuyasha wherever he was wished her allow her to move on. For some reason she was at peace with herself. She would simply have to see this new adventure through no matter the outcome.

The next day a courier arrived with her tickets. A note said that she would be accompanied on her trip by his personal aide. He would see to all her needs and make sure that she was well cared for.A limousine appeared to take her to the airport. A red-haired man greeted her and assured her mother that Kagome would be well-taken care of by him

The man seemed vaguely familiar and for a moment she felt an aura which felt the way youkai used to feel. But then it passed and the man looked at and felt like any other man. She found her companion pleasant and eased into a comfortable relationship with him. His presence helped pass the time on the flight from Tokyo to New York.

When they arrived, they were escorted to the Plaza where a suite awaited them. Kagome was overwhelmed by the number of people assigned to wait on her in the suite itself. A beautiful designer dress was on the bed for the grand opening. A necklace with a design that resembled the shikon jewel necklace which she had worn so many years ago was brought to her room by a jeweler accompanied by an armed guard. She was instructed to return the necklace for safekeeping when she returned.

She would have liked to take a nap to get over her jetlag, but the staff would simply not allow it.A bath was drawn and after a suitable time, the seamstresses arrived to make sure the dress the alternations were completed, she was dressed and prepped for her night on the town.

Her escort arrived with several dozen flowers. He handed her a single red rose which he indicated from him. He was awe struck by her appearance. It had been more than 450 years since he had last seen her. At that time she had seemed but a girl. Now she was a woman. He needed to control his feelings. This was not his night. As much she had always meant to him, she was meant for another and this was their night not his.

He took her arm and escorted to the waiting limousine. It whisked them to the Village where the new Ippudo was opening. When they arrived her escort opened the door for her. She looked with trepidation at him. Just as she had when she arrived in the Sengoku Jidai, she was ready to move along to a new adventure. Just as she was awestruck by everything that she saw in the medieval world, the sights and sounds of everything that she had taken in the trip to New York were overwhelming to her.

Just then her escort took her hand and told her everything was going to be all right. Arm in arm they entered the restaurant brushing past the eager New Yorkers were queuing up for a two-hour wait. They were escorted to a table in a private room where two couples and a man with long white hair were seated

Kagome gasped. It could not be. She screamed and rushed out of room. The man with the white hair gaped at what had just happened. He searched the faces of the others for aid in deciding on a further course of action. He started to rise, but his aide put his hand on his shoulder.

"I will go after her. When she is settled down, you can come for her. You know where I will be."

The white-haired man stunned simply nodded. His aide had never steered him wrong all these years. He had followed his advice in his business dealings and his dealings with Kagome. It had seemed like everything was going right. He would have to depend on his friend's advice now.

The aide caught up to Kagome as she tried to make her way out of the restaurant. He took her arm and escorted her out of the restaurant. Once they were in the limousine, he finally spoke.

" I am sorry, Kagome. I messed up everything. If was not supposed to be like this. The evening was supposed to be magical when you regained everything you thought you had lost."

The blinders fell from Kagome's eyes. There sitting next to her was a tall red haired green-eyed Kitsune.

"Shippou" she squeezed the stuffing out of him. She pulled back to appraise her old friend. Shippou had grown into an extremely handsome young man, but she could still see the little boy in him who slept with her in her sleeping bag and perched on her shoulder as they searched for the sacred jewel.

" Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave me in suspense? I was totally unprepared for this

I was expecting to meet the founder of Ippudo's. I had just put Inuyasha behind me and moved on with my life. I travel half way round the world to meet the man that I fell in love with online and who do I find but Inuyasha. Whose hair-brained idea was this? It seems like romantic claptrap from Tom Hanks movies or old Hollywood romances not something he would think of?"

" I have to admit Kagome that it was my idea. I have always been a romantic. Remember all of the little girls I wooed in every village while we were on the quest. Even though I have settled down and have a family of my own, I guess I am still a lover and not a fighter. That explains our last stop I suppose."

The limousine pulled up in front of a very recognizable building. She half-expected King Kong to be climbing up the side of the edifice with Fay Wray in tow. He escorted her out of the into the building. She was suitably impressed that the building was open especially for him and that the guards fell over each other in their efforts to assist him. The elevator climbed to the observation and opened.

Kagome struggled with her feelings. She had thought she was ready for an adventure with an exciting new man whom she had fallen for over the internet. She had said goodbye to Inuyasha.

Now she was face-to-face with hm. Worse, yet she had just run out on the man she had dreamed of all of these years. What was she going to do now? She looked to Shippou for guidance as she gazed out over the city

" What am I going to do now, Shippou? I have screwed everything up. I have run out on my old and new love on the same night. I am so confused."

Shippou lent his coat to the shivering woman and put his arm around her. The night winds in New York were especially brisk for summer. She leaned into him for comfort. In some ways it reminded him of some of the romantic fantasies that he had of her those many years ago. But he was married with children. She would always see him as the little boy who needed someone to take care of him.

"Kagome. You know that Inuyasha loved you."

"Yes"

"And you loved him."

"Yes"

"I do not see the problem."

" But I put myself through the torture of saying goodbye to Inuyasha because I thought that I would never see him again. I had fallen in love with the founder of Ippudo's and given him my heart. Now I find that they are all the same people. I am angry. I am upset. I feel cheated and lied to. I am embarrassed myself in front of his guests and entire roomful of strangers. What was supposed to be the best day of my life feels like my worst. Today is my birthday. I always expect magical things to happen today. Instead my heart is ripped out.

Shippou digested her answer and replied " I am sorry. If I knew that it would turn out this way, I never would have suggested this course of action to Inuyasha. It just seemed like the perfect romantic ending to your feudal fairytale. I have been thinking about this since you did not come back when the well opened the last time. Inuyasha was crushed and I had to pick up the pieces. Meeting you again became his goal. It kept him going through all the long centuries. We have been planning for this moment forever. I am sorry that it did not work out. As for the people with Inuyasha. Rin and Sesshoumaru were there. Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's limited partner in this venture as well as all of his ventures. He insisted on being at the grand opening to assure himself that a restaurant in the United States was not a waste of money. Kouga invited himself when he heard that you had been found again and were going to meet Inuyasha. His mate Ayame was with him to make sure that he kept his paws off you."

" I forgive you, Shippou. I just wish that Inuyasha had come to see me. I went through three years of hell without him. Then I find a new love and start to move on only to find out that my new love was the old love. It is a lot for one evening."

Shippou heard the elevator door open. There stood Inuyasha looking as if someone had run over his dog. Shippou nodded to him.

" Kagome, I am going to leave you with Inuyasha. I think you have some things that you need to talk over without my help and interference. I feel I have done enough already. If you need a shoulder to cry on because he is mean to you I am always here for you."

Kagome thought that Inuyasha was going to clobber Shippou for his last remark, but instead he ruffled his hair.

" Thanks Shippou for taking care of her. You know I depend on you."

" I will remind you of that next time my contract comes up for renewal."

With that Shippou departed leaving Kagome and Inuyasha staring at each other. Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome blurted out " I 'm sorry" at the same time and then laughed. He awkwardly approached. Once he would have cradled her in his arms and thrilled her with a passionate kiss.

He had dreamed of this night for so long. How could it have gone so wrong? It had been Shippou's idea, but he had gone along with the charade. They had been careful to wait until Kagome had stayed in the 21st century. They did not want to interfere with the events that had already occurred. As he thinking about all the centuries of planning which had gone into tonight's activities, Kagome spoke.

"Why?"

" Why, what?" He asked confused.

" Why this charade? Why did you come forward to see me? You left me with heartache for three years then you deceive into loving another man and moving on past you. Do you know how much that hurt me?"

Inuyasha stared at the ground instead of the woman in front of him " I never meant to hurt you Kagome. I just was not sure where we stood. When the well opened and you did not come back,I assumed that you had moved on and did not want me back. Shippou convinced me to keep trying. Without his help I never would have survived until now. I was afraid that you would reject me. Shippou came up with the idea of meeting you online. I think he saw it in a movie. He has a thing for chick flicks. The Empire State Building was his idea."

"So is there any truth to your tale. The whole Ippudo's thing. This night. Everything."

" I am the founder of Ippudo's. Kagome. And it was an old family recipe from Kyushu. After Miroku and Sango died I moved to Kyushu to be close to my brother and his family. It helped at the time of Nagasaki to be in a magical castle invulnerable to attack. After the war capitalism became prevalent. I remembered CupNoodle from the ramen you used to bring me. Sesshoumaru backed me , Shippou gave me advice and you know how successful it has been Sesshoumaru was looking for more business to invest in. I remembered spending your sixteenth birthday at Ippudo's with you eating ramen. It was one of the best nights of my life. I just wanted to give something back to you. That is why I invited you here for your birthday. Shippou thought it would be very romantic. I have never been very good in the romance department so I took his advice. I never meant to hurt you. I never stopped loving you. I just want you to be mine now and forever."

Kagome gasped. Was he asking her to marry him? She had to know.

" Inuyasha, did you just propose?"

" Would you accept if I did?"

" Yes, but don't think I have forgiven you."

"Maybe we could work on that on the honeymoon." With that he took her in his arms and kiss her passionately.

" Does Shippou have any more tricks up his sleeve?"

"Just one." he said and pressed a button.

Fireworks went off over the building. As the heart was emblazoned on the side of the Empire State Building, a tall red haired man gazed with joy at his handiwork. True love had triumphed in the end. Who said that romance was dead?


	93. Getting to Yes

Title: Getting to Yes

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Yes (At First Tweak #13)

Word Count:300

Genre: Feudal Japanese Wedding Rituals

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha overcome their well intentioned friends and relatives.

A/N Mi-ai is the initial meeting between the couple. Yui-no is the family engagement dinner at which gifts are exchanged Nakodo is the go-between or matchmaker. Leaving the fan behind at the mi-ai means the man has accepted the pursuit of marriage.

They were both frustrated. She had returned and he had built her a house. Yet according the custom of the day, their friends and family refused to allow them to live together until all of the rituals were followed.

His brother who had never cared if he was fed or clothed when he was growing up was now adamant that they must follow the human wedding formalities, He felt like a little princeling in the clothes which his brother provided for the mi-ai. The woman sitting across him was unrecognizable.

He did not need an initial meeting with Kagome to know that he wanted to marry her. He knew the moment he had looked into those steel blue eyes that this was the woman with whom he wanted to spend his life.

They did not need the mi-ai. They had traveled together for over a year. He had slept in her bed. They did not need the yui-no. Their families were not uniting, but her mother approved of him.

They certainly did not need a nakodo. Their communication had improved. They did not need help bringing them together. He had waited three years for her. She had sacrificed her future for him.

He threw the fan on the table as he leapt to his feet and stalked out the door. " You know where to find me, Kagome, if you want to be my wife."

Kagome looked hesitatingly at Kaede who motioned toward the door. She rushed out. He was right. They did not need any of these rituals to be husband and wife.

She found him where she had first met him. Looking up into these golden eyes staring at her from the boughs of Goshinboku, she spoke but a single word. "Yes." It was enough for them.


	94. The Light in the Forest

Title: The Light in the Forest

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Light (IY Themes #17)

Genre: Soulmates

Word Count:498

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kikyou becoming Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome runs toward the light in the forest

The light. The light. It called to her. Screamed at her. It gave wings to her feet. Even as she wondered if someone would not come to save her, her soul reached out toward the light until it reached the one who had been waiting for her.

She summoned him from his slumber. Only she could wake him even though she did it involuntarily. Kikyou had killed him. She did not know him yet she felt impelled to rouse him.

Somehow her soul knew that this was one intended for her from the beginning of the world. The past, the future did not matter. There was only the now. Only she could save him. Only he could save her.

The magic which had sealed him for fifty years was broken. It was broken because the one who had sealed him fifty years before truly wanted him to be free.

Instinctively, she knew that he would hate her for what she had done. Still she had to release him in order for them to be together again. Kagome needed him now no matter what he had done or what he would do in the future.

By dying and sealing him she attempted to ensure that she would never meet him again in this world. Yet here she was ready to free her soul mate so that he could be with her reincarnation.

As the sleeper woke the first thing he smelled was her scent. His thoughts were of her betrayal and the arrow which still was buried in his heart preventing him from moving. He burned with anger and hate toward her Her presence sparked thoughts of revenge

For her part she would not given him a second thought until the monster forced them together. She found him a rude mean nasty jerk who only cared about himself and blamed for some thing someone else had done.

The monster forced her hand. It was as if they were all impelled to act by forces beyond their understanding. Their need was immediate. Their need was great. Only if she freed him could they both be saved.

She wavered until the last minute. Her rationale thought told her not to do so. The miko told her not to do so. The boy and the monster only seemed to want the Jewel.

Yet her soul said that this is something she must do. Not to save herself. Not to save the Jewel. Not to save the boy. Not even to save the villagers.

She must release him. Without him she would forever be incomplete. Her soul knew that this was reason that she had be brought back. Only by releasing him could she right the wrong and she redeem herself for what she had done.

She was not ready to die. Only with his help could she survive. Kagome might not know what needed to be done, but somewhere in her soul the words came to her unbidden. " Live again, Inuyasha"


	95. For You

Title: For You

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Song:: For You written by Bruce Springsteen (performed by Manfred Mann)(lyrics in italics)

Genre: Songfic

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Prompt: for Catrionia's Get Back in the Swing of Things

Word Count: 2743

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha comes for Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or For You. They are owned by their owners and rightful users.

He stared at his hands. Everything about him said fraud. Appearances, always appearances. Youkai law demanded it as it had for centuries. When had the law held sway over him. He had always marched to his own drummer. Yet he appeared human because the law required him to do so.

He was no longer that outcast hanyou. Instead, he was a respected member of the youkai and human community even if he was a different person in each of them. By becoming accepted had he betrayed himself and betrayed her.

It was part of the reason that she was lying in that bed now. Youkai society would never let him be with her. She was human. He was hanyou. Youkai law forbid them living together, marrying, mating or having children together.

Sesshoumaru had insisted upon it. He had slavishly obeyed his hated older brother and look where it had gotten him. Sesshoumaru had told him to have no contact with her to avoid changing the past.

Once he would have ignored his older brother and gone to her. His long suffering in waiting on her for five hundred years had changed all of that. He had been forced to lean on his brother for support. In turn his brother had protected him from the crush of humanity and distracted him from the pain in his heart.

He owed his brother his life, his status, and his sanity. His heart however had always belonged to her. He had watched over her as she grew up. Her life belonged to him. Yet he had failed her because Sesshoumaru felt it necessary to force him to stay away from her.

The truth was that he could not protect her from a distance. In the end he could not protect her from her own heart. She thought that he had deserted her and forgot about her. Somehow she felt that she could not live without him.

_Princess cards she sends me with her regards_

_barroom eyes shine vacancy, to see her you gotta look hard_

_Wounded deep in battle, I stand stuffed like some soldier undaunted_

_To her Cheshire smile. I'll stand on file, she's all I ever wanted._

_But you let your blue walls get in the way of these facts_

_honey, get your carpetbaggers off my back_

_you wouldn't even give me time to cover my tracks._

_You said, "Here's your mirror and your ball and jacks"._

_But they're not what I came for, and I'm sure you see that too_

_I came for you, for you, I came for you, but you did not need my urgency_

_I came for you, for you, I came for you, but your life was one long emergency_

_and your cloud line urges me, and my electric surges free_

If he had been any later, she would have been dead. He had found her unconscious soaking in her tub. The water was blood red. A razor blade had been used to open her veins and spill her live blood into her favorite place in the world. The water and her body had been so cold. For all intents and purposes she had been dead.

The doctors declared that they could not do anything for her after they brought her back to life with the defibulator. It had revived her, but had not given her life. Not even the transfusion had done that. Instead, she now lay in a coma. A lifeless lump who had once been a vibrant high school girl.

The room was stark. Her face was covered with a mask. She breathed only with the help of the oxygen provided for her. IV tubes were sticking out of her arms to provide her with food and medicine. A tube was used to drain off her bodily fluids. The whole effect was almost more than Inuyasha could take.

Everything was being done for her. Her heart and her brain were still functioning. They could only hope that she was still inside the shell that she had become. As it was, she was as good as dead. She had lost so much blood. Who knew whether the girl he had loved still existed? Would she ever be the girl he had known or would she be a vegetable? None of the doctors could tell him.

He sat next to her and held her hand. He had brought her in and had stayed with her since mother, her grandfather and her brother set in chairs facing. Their glares had been unrelenting. They did not recognize him in his disguise. He did not look like the boy whom the brother had worshiped, the mother treated like a son and the grandfather who treated him like a servant.

To them it had been more than three years since they had seen each other. The affection that they had for each other had cooled over the years. He was no longer the hero of Souta. The boy had moved on. To the mother he was no longer a son, but the man who had brought her daughter to this. She was not sure if she would ever forgive. The most distant was the old man. He had never been fond of Inuyasha having to take care of the boy while Kagome had been at work had been a lot of work. The boys had destroyed the shrine treasures, nearly killed him and run off again and again.

The revelation that he was alive and living in the twenty first century had been too much for them. They knew how Kagome had suffered in his absence. She had wanted to be with him every day. To know that he could have relieved all of this anxiety by revealing himself to them. She had waited so long for him. The suicide attempt had been her cry for help. The note said that she could not live without him. She hoped that he would smell her blood and that he would come for her.

The weird thing was that her plan had actually worked. He had smelled her blood. It had made him forsake all of the duties which his life had forced upon him. At the moment he did not care what his brother or youkai society or even the Higurashis thought of him. He only cared for the woman lay on the bed. His only hope that she would come back to him and forgive him for forcing her to create an emergency situation to force him to come to her. He had to hope that her heart was strong enough to sustain her against the self-induced trauma and bring her back to him.

_Crawl into my ambulance, your pulse is getting weak_

_reveal yourself all now to me girl while you've got the strength to speak_

_Cause they're waiting for you at Bellevue with their oxygen masks_

_But I could give it all to you now if only you could ask._

_And don't call for your surgeon even he says it's too late_

_It's not your lungs this time, it's your heart that holds your fate_

_Don't give me money, honey, I don't want it back_

_you and your pony face and your union jack_

_well take your local joker and teach him how to act_

_I swear I was never that way even when I really cracked_

_Didn't you think I knew that you were born with the power of a locomotive_

_able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?_

_And your Chelsea suicide with no apparent motive_

_you could laugh and cry in a single sound._

How many times had he saved her. More than he could count. But they did not count anymore. They were all in the past. The past that he had lived through and she had only visited. She had come so close to death on so many occasions. If Myouga had not saved her from the poisonerhe would have lost her. If he had arrived one second later, she would have lost her soul and been lost to him forever. If he had not reached her before she wished on the Shikon Jewel she would have ended up fighting Naraku forever.

_And your strength is devastating in the face of all these odds_

_Remember how I kept you waiting when it was my turn to be the god?_

She must have thought that he had the power of life and death. That all she had to do was call on him and he would save her. The truth was that he was flawed. He had abandoned her after she had been poisoned to fight the Band of Seven. That she had survived was only a lucky break. He had abandoned her to chase Kikyou. Naraku's trick had almost worked. She would have ended as

another Kohaku if she had not had the strength of character to hang against Baby. At the end she had held out for three days without wishing. Although he had finally come, all he could do was shout encouragement to her while the Jewel offered her family, school and even him. It had been her strength that had carried the day in the end.

He thought he was doing her a favor by leaving her with her family. They had waited for her for three days. Their anxiety was palpable. She loved them and was not ready to leave them yet. He knew better than anyone what it was like to lose his mother. He could not do that to her under any circumstances. They did not blame him for that. What they did blame him for was his absence for the last three years. Once they learned that he had been present watching over Kagome in the present age. Their anger simmered against him. Her suicide attempt was his fault

He accepted their anger. They did not say anything that he had not said to himself. It was his fault that she was lying in the hospital bed next to him. His fault that she was death's door. Nothing they or anyone else could say to him that he had not said to himself. If she died part of him would die with her. He remembered wanting to die with Kikyou. Having waited for Kagome for five hundred years and watched her grow up over the past twenty years had left him wanting more. He was not sure that he could go on without her. She had to live. The alternative was too bleak to contemplate.

As he looked back on his time with her, it had been going from one rescue to another. Whether it was centipede, crows, toads, noh masks, thunder demons, bandits, Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga the Band of Seven, Naraku or his incarnations or even the Jewel, he had always been able to save Kagome in the nick of time. Tessaiaga would not help him here. Neither his speed nor strength would assist him. His sense of smell and his tie to Kagome had brought him to save her from herself. Now it was up to her. He could hold her hand and whisper that he loved her, but her strength had to come from within. He felt so helpless. .

_You were not quite half so proud when I found you broken on the beach_

_Remember how I poured salt on your tongue and hung just out of reach_

_And the band they played the homecoming theme as I caressed your cheek_

_That ragged, jagged melody she still clings to me like a leech._

_But that medal you wore on your chest always got in the way_

_like a little girl with a trophy so soft to buy her way_

_We were both hitchhikers but you had your ear tuned to the roar_

_of some metal-tempered engine on an alien, distant shore_

_So you, left to find a better reason than the one we were living for_

_and it's not that nursery mouth I came back for_

_It's not the way you're stretched out on the floor_

_cause I've broken all your windows and I've rammed through all your doors_

_And who am I to ask you to lick my sores?_

_And you should know that's true..._

_I came for you, for you, I came for you, but you did not need my urgency_

I came for you, for you, I came for you, but your life was one long emergency

Her family finally gave up. They could not simply wait for her forever. His brother gave him an ultimatum. Either he show up for work or he would be fired. He chose the latter. He lost all of his power and status in youkai and human society .Her friends no longer stopped by. Still, he waited for her. He took all of his meals with her, read to her, slept in the chair next to her. Although they took her off life support, she did not die. Eventually she was moved to a facility designed to handle long term care for comatose patients. He was patient so long as she did not give up he would be there for her.

After three years the doctors gave little hope. The rest of the staff was celebrating Christmas with the residents in the dining room. Inuyasha was napping after a rough night. Her family had been there that morning. They left after a short visit. The holiday was for lovers. They had to prepare the shrine for the New Year's festival which was always a money earner for the shrine. Inuyasha asked her mother to tie the prayer for Kagome's recovery onto Goshinboku. She had nodded. After all of these years she could not hold her anger at him. She might never forgive him, but they had come to an understanding. She knew what he had given up to stay by her side these three years.

The lights were going out at the care center. The festivities were done. Inuyasha was exhausted physically and mentally from another day of watching over her. . He leaned down and whispered. " Merry Christmas, Kagome. I love you." as he kissed her gently on the lips. To his surprise her eyes fluttered open. She looked around not quite knowing where she was until her eyes met Inuyasha's. When she did, she smiled with a grin so infectious that she lit up the darkened room. He leaned down and held her. She started to cry.

" Why are you crying, wench?"

"You came for me."

"Keh, I always come for you."


	96. Dream On

Title: Dream On

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Dreams (At First Tweak #14)

Word Count:1116

Genre: "it's all a dream" endings

post canon

Warning: sex, language

Summary: Inuyasha searches for the truth behind his nightmares

A/N This is my answer to the question posed at the end of MissKagura's fanfiction "Atonement"

It was the miasma which awakened him. The foul substance which choked the life out of his being. In that instant he knew. He was back on the tree again. Kagome had never come through the well. He had never been revived. The arrow would continue to impale him forever. He would never be free

He could live with all of the other nightmares. Kikyou's arrow flying toward him as she screamed " Die Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru's hand reaching through his gut as he smirked "Die Inuyasha." Naraku's tentacles impaling him as he sneered "Die Inuyasha" All of these hallucinations seemed to have a common theme.

He had overcome all of them. Kagome had brought him back to live from Kikyou's arrow. She had saved him when Sesshoumaru would have killed him. He had never let Naraku's tentacles get near him because he knew that he must protect Kagome from them and he could not do so if he was dead. None of these enemies had the power to take his life thanks to Kagome.

She gave him a reason to live. His strength was much greater when she was around. He knew that he would never surrender when she was by his side. With her he was never alone. Which is what made the nightmare worse. What if she had never come to save him. What if she was just a miasma-induced dream. If she was then would he ever really know if she was real.

It terrified him that Kagome might be a figment of his imagination. What if the nightmare was real and he was still back on the tree. What if the entire quest was just a dream. Kagome looked and smelled so much like Kikyou. Maybe she was just a memory of Kikyou which his subconscious was using to create this elaborate dream. It all centered around the Jewel and Kikyou

Kikyou behaved much like Kikyou. She had always been sure of her own power to defeat any foe to protect the Jewel. How was she different from his memories? The youkai fought over the Jewel just like they always had, Even Sesshoumaru behaved like the asshole that he always had been. Hurting him with impunity because of his superior blood.

People treated hanyous like Jinenji and Shiori just like they always had. His memories could have used to shape those adventures. His desire to become a full demon was still there. The Jewel which would bring this power to him was there. All he had to do was wish on it and all of his dreams would surely come true.

Kagome was the key. There was no one like her. She cried for him. Her scent calmed him. He was at peace when she was with him. Kikyou was aloof and untrusting of anyone. Kagome was the first person that he had ever trusted. Whereas Kikyou fought on her own, Kagome always helped him by finding solutions to their problems which aided him.

In the dream he had friends something he had never had before. He fought for them no matter how they treated him. He was willing to remain a hanyou for Kagome because she had no desire to change him. She liked him just the way he was. He had even heard her yell that she loved him. Could anyone really love a hanyou? Both his mother and Kikyou had died because of it.

The most telling sign that Kagome was real was the fact that she insisted on coming back to him to be by his side. He shut his eyes. He willed the nightmare to cease. If he just pinched himself he would wake up and find his wife and his children sleeping in their hut with him. He just had to know if she was real.

He nudged her. She stirred slightly and mumbled. He became bolder and nibbled on her ear. She smiled. He decided that he must take a more aggressive approach. Crushing his lips to hers, he pulled her naked body toward his. She gasped for breath. Her eyes fluttered open gazing into the questioning eyes of her husband.

She responded with a vigor that surprised even him. In the end she had to bit his shoulder to stifle her screams when she came. Later, as she lay against his chest she could feel that something was still bothering him. She looked up into his eyes. He seemed so vulnerable holding her. It was as if he was afraid that she would disappear if he let her go.

"It's that nightmare again?"

After a few minutes, he nodded. " It seemed so real. When I woke up, I was back on the tree. I believed that nothing that happened was real. That you had never come for me. That I was doomed to remain dead forever on that tree impaled by Kikyou's arrow. It made me think that everything happened since you arrived was just a miasma-induced nightmare."

" You know that I am not a dream. Have you ever had a dream that fucked you like I did? Have you ever had a nightmare that screamed your name as she orgasmed? I came back to become your wife, to bear your children, to stay by your side till death parts us and watch over you till our souls unite. Can you even imagine a dream like that?"

He leaned down to kiss her. "Whether this is a dream or reality, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you by my side, my life would not be worth living. If this is a dream, I hope that I never wake up. Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming."

An evil grin came over Kagome's face. She grabbed his butt and pinched him. He howled, but concentrated on ravishing her. If this was heaven, this was one little 'houri' who deserved to be punished. Somehow he knew he was just the man for the job. He would show her place. It was beneath him as he made love to her until the sun rose.

He knew that he could never truly disprove the nightmare that Kagome had never come for him and that this was all just a miasma-induced dream, but for him it was enough that in this world Kagome had revived him and loved him enough to leave her world to be his wife and the mother of his children and always stay by his side.

So long as she was by his side, he need never fear the nightmares. For she was the angel who made all of his dreams come true.


	97. The Perfect Snowflake

Title: The Perfect Snowflake

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Snow (At First Tweak #15)

Word Count:297

Genre: The Brief Life of Snowflakes

CU

Warning: Maudlin

Summary: Kagome walks through the snow in Tokyo

A/N Inspired by the new ending to Inuyasha the Final Act

Once she had seen snowflakes as diamonds. She would try to catch each perfect flake before it reached the ground. Her mother had told that each flake was unique and she wanted to capture everyone that she could and preserve them for as long as she could.

It was this spirit of adventure and discovery that she had carried into the Feudal Era. There she had found a man who truly was a diamond in the rough. As they grew closer, he became more polished until at the end he gleamed in the night.

Somehow the gentle sensitive boy who wrote her poetry had been replaced in her heart by the person she thought was a rude, arrogant, violent, two-timing jerk. Just like each snowflake the closer she examined him the more unique and perfect he became to her.

Just when she thought she captured the perfect snowflake, he was taken away from her. Now as she trudged through the swirling snow all she could think of how miserable each snowflake that melted upon her cheek made her feel. They were all the same and made her feel wet, miserable and cold.

Now she only wished for the snow to end. It only taunted her and reminded of what she could not have. She should have known better than to love a snowflake. For every snowflake no matter how perfect melts at the touch. The streets of Tokyo were already full of the brown slush

Once she had believed that when the snow melted spring would follow. She was not so sure anymore. It had been almost three years since she had last seen him. All she had left was a memory of the perfect snowflake and a never-ending winter .full of snowflakes that were not him


	98. The Sound of Her Voice

Title: The Sound of Her Voice

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Silence (At First Tweak #16)

Word Count: 650

Genre: Cosplay

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Sometimes you just need somebody to love

The girl stared up at the boy in Goshinboku. " You really are lazy, Inuyasha. You lie around in this tree day after day, week after week, month after month doing nothing. Why don't you get off your butt and do something with your life?"

" Wench, this is what my life was like before I met you. Why should you care what I do with it? So if am the worthless hanyou. This is my place. I have no home. No place with the youkai. No place with humans. Shippou can be among his own kind at the Kitsune Inn. Sesshoumaru can go home to be king of his castle. Rin, Kaede, Miroku and Sango all live in a village with their own kind. There is no place for a hanyou."

" Stop whining. You do not need to be by yourself. Go out with Miroku on his exorcisms. Babysit Sango's children. Bring firewood and meat to Kaede. Talk to her. She is your oldest friend. You might even go see your brother. He is your only family after all. Only he can tell you what your father was like. Only he can explain what it means to be inuyoukai. You were raised by your human mother after all. You need to be retrained to understand how he feels and why. Maybe then can he truly be your brother."

"As if I wanted anything to do with the bastard."

" You know he changed, Inuyasha. You see how he cares for Rin. He couldn't kill Kohaku when he tried to kill Rin. He couldn't kill Sango when she tried to kill Rin. He even saved you from your demon blood when you killed the bandits. Would it kill you to be civil to him? You don't have to like him, but as long as he is around the village we need a truce between the two of you."

"You don't know how hard it is. There is so much hate between the two of us. "

" I am not asking you to like him. Just don't fight with him."

" He starts all the fights."

"Whatever. While you are at you should go and help Kouga with his caves."

" The wimpy wolf. Why should I help him?"

" You only saved him six times. You secretly envy that he has a pack to take care of. It is the youkai family you wish you had."

" He was always flirting with you. Calling you his woman."

"You know that he is mated now. I never loved him. It was always you."

Keh

"What about me? Would it kill you to tell me how you feel about me?

"What do want me to say? That I loved you from the first time I saw you, KA-GO-ME. That I was born to be with you and you were born to be with me. That you are my strength and my life."

" Now was that so hard. You might try being nicer to Shippou."

" Keh That worthless little squirrel annoys the hell out of me. Always practicing his kitsune tricks on me. Always lording his status, his being a full demon over me. Always thinking that he is better than me and calling me stupid. Just for breathing I ought to pound him into the earth."

" That's it, Inuyasha. OSUWARI. OSUWARI. OSUWARI."

Inuyasha plummeted to earth. Kagome "poofed" into Shippou standing over the prone figure of Inuyasha.

" Is that really the way you feel about me?"

" No, Shippou. I really appreciate you doing this for me. I need see her, to touch her, to hear the sound of her voice. It is the only thing that keeps me sane."

" Don't mention it, Inuyasha. I miss her, too. Same time next week"

"Keh"


	99. HalfFull or HalfEmpty

Title: Half-Full or Half Empty

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Cup (Inuyasha Theme #21)

Word Count:443

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 546

Summary: Hold onto your heart

A/N I owe a lot to Milareppa's story, Unique for pointing out the two hearts

He understood what Naraku felt. As hanyous they both possessed human and youkai hearts. He too had wanted to be a youkai.

He thought that if he only could become a full youkai he could banish his human heart forever. No longer would the feelings which invaded his heart trouble him anymore. He would have the power to face any foe without fear or pain.

Just like Naraku he had been forced to choose. He had been forced to come face to face with what he would become if his youkai heart devoured his human soul. What he saw frightened him. He could not in good conscience allow a being which might slaughter Kagome to see the light of day.

He had to hang onto his human heart to remain a hanyou. The sword had forced him to choose. It would only allow him to use it. They all assumed that he would choose the path of his youkai heart. Only Kagome trusted in his human heart and had promised to always stay by his side.

What he could not stand was Naraku. Naraku had first tried to get rid of his human heart because it yearned for Kikyou. He ignored his human heart while living as a youkai, hurting and cursing people.

To kill Kikyou he took back his human heart because only the human heart could kill Kikyou with its malice and hate. At the end he had abandoned his human heart by absorbing the Shikon no Tama.

Naraku was created out of Onigumo's love for Kikyou. Yet he begrudged the human heart and tried to rid himself of it and his love for Kikyou. In the end he realized that his only wish for the heart of Kikyou was one that he could never have because he had abandoned his human heart.

Inuyasha had wanted to become full youkai. It was only when he realized that he might kill the woman he loved that he found a way to save his human heart and live as a hanyou. He was willing to be a hanyou because she told him that she liked him as a hanyou.

The key was love. One wanted to kill the woman he loved to erase his humanity. The other was willing to remain a hanyou because he did not want risk the life of the woman he loved.

It was lucky that Kagome had come into his life. She had saved him from the fate which awaited Naraku by loving him for who he was. Kikyou on the other hand had driven Naraku crazy. Inuyasha understood the feeling. Kikyou had done the same thing to him


	100. Banish Darkness

Title: Banish Darkness

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R (violence)

Prompt: deal with the fanon concepts of the intelligence of demon Inuyasha and the ability to Kagome to control her purification powers

Word Count: 1950

Genre: Giftfic for Kokoronagamu

Warning Extreme Violence

Summary: Inuyasha is given a vision of hell as Kagome brings him back from the darkside.

A/N This story is a gift fic for Kokoronagamu who is my most faithful reviewer of hanyou/miko stories . It is my 100th Inuyasha/Kagome story for Hanyou's Hideout. She requested a story which showed the intelligence of the demon Inuyasha and the ability of Kagome to control her purification powers. This story occurs after Sesshoumaru has knocked out Inuyasha with Tokijin in Chapter 187.

He had the daiyoukai exactly where he wanted him. Sesshoumaru had already sheathed his sword and was explaining himself to the monk and slayer. The pair had their backs to him and were standing between the miko and the daiyoukai.

Such foolishness. The daiyoukai could kill them in an instant if he wished. Only the untrained miko represented a threat to him. The rest were just sheep to be slaughtered.

Friends such a ridiculous concept. The hanyou's loneliness was his weakness. It had led him to his death at the hands of Kikyou. All she had to do was smile with that look of utter loneliness and he had been willing to sacrifice his immortality and his blood to be a human.

Sesshoumaru was correct in one respect. Humans were bugs to be squashed. What the bastard did not understand was what a joy it was to squash them. Sesshoumaru did not even take note when he killed a man.

He would never appreciate the thrill of killing. The sheer terror that humans felt right before they were going to die. He fed upon it. Lived for it. The look in their eyes. The pounding of their hearts. What a rush.

The blood was the best. Until now he had never understood why Yura of the Hair had licked the blood off her sword. The taste was simply amazing. The sight of it set his heart beating. A river of it was not enough.

There would never be enough victims. The fighting. The killing. All of it. He had found Nirvana. His peace lay in killing. His happiness in fighting. It was the thing-in-itself.

Sesshoumaru thought that fighting and killing should be to prove that he was the best. If only he had Tessaiga, he could obtain the power he needed. That was his weakness.

Inuyasha now needed none of that. He did not need Tessaiga. It only held him back from being the demon that he wanted to be.

He did not need friends. Caring about the feelings of other people. Sacrificing to save them from themselves. In the end it was all one sided. They took his friendship and gave nothing back to him.

Sesshoumaru. The brother that never was. The person who made his life a living hell. The person who took what little he had and crushed the spirit out of him. Him he needed least of all.

Totosai had said that he could not kill Sesshoumaru because he was all the family he had left. He was free of those restraints. He did not need a family anymore.

Sesshoumaru had condemned him to a poor lot in life. Now he would see that his dear brother died a slow horrible death. Sesshoumaru would know who was best before he died. He could hardly wait to see the look on his dear brother's face.

He leapt forward tossing the miko aside like a rag doll. His claws rent her from her shoulder to her breast shredding her blouse in the process.

The slayer and monk were next. His speed was such that they still were face the daiyoukai when he decapitated them. They never knew what hit them before they died.

Sesshoumaru was next. He had halted his progress and began to turn when Inuyasha struck. The daiyoukai was not able to draw his sword before his head was separated from his body.

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the head in his hands. It took all of his willpower to keep him from simply laughing insanely in the face of his hated brother.

" Well, bastard. At last we meet face to face. Not so tough now that you are just a head. Can't use kenatsu with your sword. Can't scratch me with those poison claws? Can't pound me into the earth like you used to do. Maybe I should turn you into my own Inugami. I could sit here for days watching as you slowly die. Placing the food and water just out of your reach. Maybe then you will know what I felt when I had to scrounge for food. I wish you could feel fear. That icy blood that flows through your veins will not let you lose your cool. Just once before you die I would like to see terror in your eyes. All I can hope for is to see the hopelessness of your situation as the light slowly leaves your eyes. Just for once you will acknowledge that I have beaten you. That I am the best and you are simply a head. No, that would simply be too much. I want nothing from you, but your death. Then I will know pure joy. The joy of Killing Perfection As that perfect untainted blood of which you are so proud seeps slowly into the ground, I will be there to lap up every drop. When you are finally dead, I will destroy your body so that there will never any revival for you. There will be nothing to bury. No body to stand as a monument in the afterlife. You will be the true nothing that you always wanted me to be. At last you will disappear just you tried to make me. When you are truly gone, I will dance with joy knowing it was I that destroyed you and that you had time to truly acknowledge that it was I who beat and I who killed you. Farewell, brother."

As Inuyasha held his brother's head in his hands, he suddenly felt a revolting feeling wash over him. It was if his very soul was being expunged from the face of the earth. He could feel that the hands of the miko as she fisted the front of his haori. His demon was fleeing before her sacred power. Desperately, he clawed at her, but she held on as if she was drowning. He could smell her blood. The blood that should have thrilled him sickened him instead. She was taking all of the joy from him. All he could feel was the pain of her injuries. He could feel her life force ebbing as she poured all of her power into him. All last she slumped against him.

The light returned to his eyes. His claws and fangs receded. His mind returned. He found him staring into steel blue eyes of the woman he loved. Holding her in his arms, his haori slick with her blood, he gazed sorrowfully at her until her eyes finally opened. She smiled at him as he looked anxiously at her..

"Why, Kagome, Why did you do it? Why couldn't you stay away?"

She beamed at him now that the red had changed to gold. " I love you as a hanyou. Never change. I could not live with myself if you were taken away from me. I would die for you."

He leaned down slowly and kissed her tenderly. " Goodbye Kagome, I will always love you."

She smiled , closed her eyes and died. He went numb. Slowly and tenderly, he laid her on the ground. Her body still slick with her blood. The smell sickened him. He ran as he could to water to try to rid himself of the smell of her blood, but he would not wash off his hands or his haori.

How could he ever find peace in this life when he had killed the woman he loved How could he go on now that he had killed his friends, Kagome and his brother? He was truly alone in the world. This time he had no one to blame, but himself. He could not fault Kikyou or Sesshoumaru or even Naraku. The slaughter had been all his doing. Grief overwhelmed him.

As his feelings of sorrow welled up in him, he began to feel the his demon blood being controlled. The feeling of cold steel. The rusty blade of Tessaiga was forced into his grasp by the warm flesh of the woman he loved.

Her scent surrounded him drawing out all his anguish and sorrow. He felt at peace. There was a purity in his soul which he only felt when he was in her presence.

Her body was sprawled across his. A pinkish glow was radiating wherever her body touched his.

She was alive. Alive and strong. Her touch and Tessaiga had driven the demon back to the deep recesses of his heart where it skulked in angry silence.

His joy at her being alive was tempered with fear. He knew himself in that moment. As much as he loved this woman, the demon in him hated her.

Hated her so much that it would not stop until her life blood seeped out at his hands. She was what kept him sane. Only her purifying touch had kept him from giving in to his darker nature.

He had seen what he was capable of. What his demon wanted. It would not rest until it had taken everything from him. His friends. His brother. His sword. Her.

There would be nothing between him and the wheel of fire. Nothing to bring him back from the precipice. He would happily to his death as the demon consumed his soul as it fought until he was dead.

Sesshoumaru was right. He fought for her. She was his strength. When she was with him, he was stronger. Not even the mighty daiyoukai could defeat him when he was defending her.

She was his to protect. His to cherish. His to love.

If he allowed the demon to go unchecked, the vision he had seen would become reality. The demon would take her from him forever. Alone he would turn to it for solace and be consumed by it. The being that he was would be consumed by the fire that raged within the demon.

The choice was simple. He could do nothing and the dream would become reality. The demon's demand for blood would require him to kill everyone including his friends. She would be the first to die because she would not leave him. Her promise to stay by his side would doom her.

He could not allow that to happen. His promise to protect her sustained him. He must find a way to banish the demon within him for good.

Today they had been lucky. Sesshoumaru had brought him down so that Kagome could purify him and Tessaiga could seal his blood. Tomorrow they would not be so lucky. On that day the hanyou would die and only the demon would remain until it burned itself out.

The demon had been released when the sword broke. Totosai had fixed the sword, but the demon was still loose. He must go back to Totosai and find out how to put the genie back in the bottle.

At last Kagome seemed to notice that she was straddling Inuyasha and holding his sword hand. She blushed as she hurriedly got up from the hanyou. She would never know how close all of them came to death that day.

If she had not handed Inuyasha Tessaiga and released her purifying powers within him, he would never have reverted to the hanyou she loved. Instead he would have remained the murderous demon who took joy only in killing

Only Inuyasha knew. He vowed that it would never happen again. The demon that he had become must never be given the opportunity to kill Kagome Only she could truly banish the darkness in himself. Without her he would lost to the dark side of his nature.

.


	101. Flame On

Title: Flame On

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Prompt: Fireside ( At First Tweak #

Word Count:292

Genre Burned

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha come up with a bad plan

Inuyasha looked at the box which Myouga had procured from Nagasaki. The flea told him that he had obtained it from one of the Portugese sailors.

He desperately needed something to force the girl to realize her dependance on him. Myouga had procured this item to assist him in that endeavor

"What is it?"

" It is a tinder box. It contains with everything that you need to start a fire."

"How will starting a fire make Kagome dependant on me?"

"You will be able to keep her warm and dry. You can feed her hot meals. All of these things are important to a woman. You will have her in the palm of your hand."

Inuyasha scraped the flint against the steel again and again. No spark. The tinder remained untouched by fire. After about an hour of this Inuyasha slumped to ground staring at the flint and steel in his hands.

Kagome covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the disconsolate hanyou. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small metal object. She flicked the metal object near the kindling. Instantly, the kindling began to burn. Inuyasha stared in wonderment.

The next morning when she went to look for the lighter it was nowhere to be found. Somehow she must have lost the lighter. Inuyasha slipped into the woods. He pulled out the metal device and flicked it. A flame burst forth.

" What do you think, Myouga?"

" I think you should return this device to Kagome immediately."

"Why? Won't it make her dependant on me?"

"Inuyasha. All you will do is make Kagome angry. The wrath of an angry woman is a flame which will destroy everything in its path"


	102. No Soup For You

Title: No Soup for You

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Soup (At First Tweak #

Genre: Prophecy

Word Count:1071

Warning: Breast Feeding

Summary: Inuyasha is given a vision of the future

He was going crazy. Sleeping or waking he dreamed only of food. It had been days since he had last eaten. Hunger gnawed at his stomach. Something would have to be done soon or he would starve to death.

Every human village was the same. He would be lured by the smell of the cook pots. Just when it seemed as if he would be able to eat, someone would spot him and they would chase him away with pitchforks and torches.

Tonight was no different. No sooner had he grabbed some the village alarm was village has its own miko. He had barely escaped being purified by her arrows. More and more he found himself hating humans. He cursed his own mother for making the monster who was not accepted by humans or demons.

His sleep was fitful. In his dreams the villagers interchanged with youkai and mikos. They all pursued him determined to kill him. All he wanted was a bowl of stew. Was that too much to ask? Why did they all hate him so.?

Tonight was different. As they chased him, a woman with two small acolytes stood in his path. She radiated youkai and yet she had such a purity about that he could not resist her.

"Come here, little one. Come to me and I will succor you."

The choice was clear. He could either face the mobs or run to her arms. Given the choice he naturally ran toward the woman radiating the divine.

As he approached, she reached out and clutched him to her breast. She opened her kimono and allowed him to feast on the milk flowing from her nipples.

"Feast until you are satisfied, little one."

Although it had been years since he had suckled at his mother's breast, he eagerly latched onto the goddess's nipple until he was gorged.

" Do not leave a drop. You will not get a second chance."

When he was finished, he stared at her in reverence.

"Why. Why would you, a goddess allow a hanyou to taste your milk? The humans will not feed me and the youkai only want to eat me. Why would you do this for someone who is less than nothing. Why would you care for a hanyou like me whom all the world hates"

"Little one. I understand the problems a hanyou child faces probably better than anyone in the world. I know that very few hanyou children survive because they are killed by the humans and the I was a child eating demon named Haritimi. I gorged myself on human flesh I even killed one thousand of my own children without remorse Then the Buddha taught me the error of my ways. He made me realize what how a parent feels when it loses a child. Now I am known as Kariteimo, the protector of children. Your mother's prayers reached me and touched me. She sees your suffering and is unable to help. She suffers as only a mother can when she sees her child suffering. She asked me to ease your suffering. I wish that I could. For now I see only pain and suffering. One day a one-eyed priestess will feed you. Then your destiny will be revealed.I will see you again on that day. I will be the one standing behind the future mother of your children. Until then, I suggest you learn to hunt"

She tossed the rotting corpse of a squirrel at him. He stared at the dead animal with a degree of incredulity.

"I am supposed to survive against the youkai by killing squirrels."

" I will give you two gifts, little hanyou. Your claws will become like iron able to shatter the soul of any youkai. Your blood will burn like the sun able to burn the flesh of your opponents. These weapons will work only against yokuai. I require only one thing of you. You must never kill a child and you always remember that every human you kill will leave an orphan like you behind who will be as helpless as you are."

With those words the goddess disappeared. Over the years his hunting skills improved so that he did not starve to death. The gifts she gave him allowed him to win the battles for survival with the youkai. Despite her warnings or maybe because of it he continued to search each village he came upon looking for the elusive one-eyed priestess who would feed him.

After nearly one hundred fifty years of searching for a human willing to feed him, he heard about the jewel. It would allow him to become a youkai. He need not search for someone to feed him or love him if he had power. The quest for the Jewel led him to Kikyou who stole his heart and betrayed him. He died regretting that he would never know love or human kindness.

One of the first things he saw as awoke was the sight of the one-eyed priestess yelling to Kagome not to free him. Once freed the priestess bound him to Kagome with the kotodama. Inuyasha remembered what the goddess had said and followed them to the hut of the old priestess.

When he entered, the hag was offering a bowl of stew to the woman who smelled and looked so much like Kikyou. As he listened, he learned that the old priestess was the sister of Kikyou, that Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyou and that fifty years had passed since the death of himself and Kikyou.

As Kaede spoke to Inuyasha, she wordlessly passed a bowl of stew to Inuyasha. Behind Kagome the form of the goddess bearing a dogearred child appeared. Inuyasha gasped. The women looked up startled. When Inuyasha looked again the goddess was gone.

He stared at the bowl of stew in his hands. The old priestess had given him a lifeline to humanity.

Ironically it was the sister of Kikyou who treated him like a human by offering him food and it was the reincarnation of Kikyou who would be the mother of his children.

He had been willing to become human for Kikyou and live with her as her husband. Yet it was her reincarnation who had brought back to life and the brat who would extend the hand of human friendship to him. The gods did indeed have a twisted sense of humor.


	103. The Snow Job

Title: The Snow Job

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Snow (Inuyasha Themes #23)

Word Count: 500

Genre: Love Amgst

Warning None

Summary: Miroku's actions lead Inuyasha to a startling realization.

He felt so helpless when dealing with Mirkou. It brought out the worst in him. When they first met his jealousy and confusion had made him deny his feelings for Kagome and call her a shard collector.

He could not see what Kagome saw in Miroku. He had rubbed her bottom and asked him to bear his child. Yet Kagome had brushed it off and told Inuyasha that he should be nicer like Miroku.

He did not understand how she could tolerate such behavior. Did she want him to act like the lecher that the monk really was? Why could she not see beyond that suave exterior?

He had tried. Against the artist he had been humiliated by the smell of the ink while Miroku had vanquished the painter's army. It had spurred him to greater heroics by climbing the dragon just to show Kagome that he could be just as much of a hero as Miroku.

The latest antic had set him on edge. He had spent the last few months providing food, shelter and protection for Kagome. Leave to the monk to make him feel inadequate.

Every mouthful of rice that she consumed showed how she felt. She was eating up everything Miroku had done for her. The food. The warm beds. They were the way to her heart.

Finally, he could not take it anymore. Whenever, they needed food and lodgings, Miroku just happened to find a sinister presence hanging around the richest house in town.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Miroku admitted that the exorcisms were all a scam to obtain food and lodging. It surprised him even more that Kagome was aware that it was a scam and did not care.

He knew what Miroku was. What surprised him was that Kagome knew and did not care. She had told him that she did not want him to be like Miroku, yet she accepted what Miroku gave her without a thought about the source of the largesse.

It did give him pause. Kagome was not the naive school girl he thought she was if she could see through Miroku and accept what he gave her without any moral qualms.

Kagome was definitely worth fighting for. The question was whether he had to sink to Miroku's level to compete for affection. He was not sure that he could that even for her.

What was he thinking? Why did he feel this way? Why was he competing for Kagome with Miroku? Could Miroku, Myouga and even Sesshoumaru be right? Was he really in love with her?

Hadn't he promised himself after Kikyou was revived that he would never fall in love again? He had seen how horribly their love had ended. He knew that he never wanted to face such a consequence.

There was only one solution. He must never fall in love. He might already be too late for that. His jealousy over Miroku showed that clearly. He would have to live with the consequences of his actions.


	104. Green Eyed Lady

Title: Green Eyed Lady

Author: landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt: Green ( At First Tweak #19)

Genre: Family Bonding

Word Count 299

Warning None

Summary: Inuyasha brings Kagome to visit Kouga and AyameI

Inuyasha watched as Kagome played with Ayame's pups inside the den and imagined her play with their own children. He had promised Kouga that he would bring Kagome to see his family if she ever returned to their world.

The wolf and his mate now had everything he had always wanted. A home, a family, a pack. Inuyasha hoped that Kagome would see what they had and want the same thing for the two of them. It was different from Miroku and Sango. They were friends, but they were human. They would never understand the natural world that the youkai lived in.

Once Ayame had been the outsider. In love with Kouga, but he had eyes only for Kagome. Ayame had been jealous enough to kill her once. That was all water under the bridge. Ayame was now secure in her position as alpha female. She watched with pride as Kagome played with her and Kouga's pups. Kagome no longer threatened her position so she could welcome her as a long lost sister.

Inuyasha clapped Kouga on the shoulder. Once they had been bitter enemies. Somehow Kagome had managed to make them get along without killing each other. Now they could be friends. Once bitter and jealous rivals Kouga and Inuyasha and Kagome and Ayame could coexist in peace now that Kouga and Ayame were mated with pups.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled as a wolf pup struggled in her arms. The visit had been one of his better ideas. Someday soon she would hold their child. She would his alpha female ruling their den and raising their children while he provided for them by hunting and protecting them from harm. Together they would create the family which he had lost and which she had left behind.


	105. Feelings

Title: Feelings

Rating; K

Prompt: Favorite Pairing (Inuyasha Fan Fic #216)

CU

Genre: Overprotective Dogs

Word Count:836

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha muses over his feelings about Kagome after the fight with the Thunder Brothers

He watched with Shippou as the Soul Piper led the souls of the dead children away. The fight with the Thunder Gods left him more confused than ever.

When he thought Kagome had died, he rejected the jewel shards as if they were refuse. He realized in that moment how much more important she was than the Jewel shards.

When he thought she was about to leave him forever he rushed to her and held her hands. He was not prepared for her to leave. In that moment he had been prepared to tell her his feelings. He could not let her leave him forever without telling her how he felt.

His actions had confused Shppou and Kagome. They could not understand his behavior. All Shippou and Kagome could see were the five jewel shards which they had obtained from the Thunder Brothers.

Kagome still thought that Inuyasha was motivated only by the shards. Everything he said and did seem to reinforce her feelings. To her he was still violent, arrogant and stubborn. The man she dreamed of would always be understanding. She knew the man she wanted anyone but Inuyasha.

Their parting had not helped. He tried to keep her with him to hunt the Jewels. She as always sat him and escaped. He sighed. The situation had not improved between them. Despite his show of feelings and Myouga's embarrassing explanation she continued to act as if he felt nothing toward her.

Despite their willingness to fight for each other against Yura, the Toad, the Noh mask and the Thunder Brothers she had continued to view his actions as selfish. She did not seem to realize that he actually cared whether she lived or died.

Myouga, Shippou and even Sesshoumaru could see that he was fighting for her not the Jewel shards. She understood that Tessaiga would only activate if he was willing to protect her. However, she interpreted this as meaning that it would activate to protect any human not just her.

Against the toad he had reluctantly agreed not to kill the Toad Possessed Prince because he was human even though it had resulted in severe injuries to himself. She still did not understand that he had come to save her when the Noh mask attacked. It had not simply been about the Jewel shards.

What did he want? He had been prepared to tell Kagome that he loved her when he thought she had died. Fortunately, she had not understood what he was trying to say. Did he really love her or were those feelings merely stirred by his panic about her leaving forever.

He and Kagome were at balancing point. It hurt when he thought she had been harmed. He had already endured watching Yura's fire burn her to a crisp and Sesshoumaru's dokkasou melt her.

Only his robe of the fire rat and the Tessaiga's shield had saved her.

She had a penchant for placing herself in precarious positions. She had drawn away the centipede from the village without any plan. The crow had captured her because she insisted on going off on her own.

He admired her bravery. She had not been afraid to take on Yura. She had attacked Jaken three times without regard to her own safety. He thought her foolhardy when out of anger over the death of the No woman she had gone after Sesshoumaru.

She had faced the soul eating toad with her improvised flame thrower. She had drawn away the Noh Mask from Souta by leading it to a construction site instead of going through the well. Most recently she had risked death when she went back for his sword.

The Noh mask had taught him that there were dangers even in her world which only he could handle. If he had not stayed by the well and she had not called for him she might have died. That thought in itself caused him great pain.

He knew that if he bothered her in her own time when she did not want him that he would end up getting kicked down the well again. Better he stand by the well as he had when Souta had contacted him or followed her at a safe distance to make sure that she stayed out of trouble.

Inuyasha's silent musings were boring to Shippou and troubling to Myouga. Shippou had just joined with their group only because Kagome had insisted. Without her to protect and amuse him he had to put up with Inuyasha.

Myouga was more troubled by Inuyasha's more recent behavior. He recognized the behavior from his master's feelings toward Izayoi. The boy was headed down the same road as his father.

Myouga wondered if the attraction of dog demons to human females did not come from the fact that Shiro had been honored by the kami for his loyalty to his master. This loyalty had led his master to his death. Myouga hoped that he would able to dissuade Lord Inuyasha before it was too late.


	106. The Bridge Home

Title: The Bridge Home

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Bridge (At First Tweak #20)

Genre: Fractured Fairy Tales

Word Count:2243

Warning: none

Summary: Inuyasha survives a human night, thanks to Kagome

A/N This story owes a lot to Arthur C. Clarke's story " A Walk in the Dark" It is a continuation of A Candle in the Window and New Sheriff in Town

He was a fool. Being out this late on the night of the new moon was just foolish. He could have waited until morning. For one hundred fifty years he had been hiding in trees on the night of the new moon.

Tonight was different. He had a wife and child waiting for him at home. The road had been hard. Littered with youkai. Bothersome humans. All conspiring to keep him from the ones he loved.

It was not as if the trip had been worth his while. Not a demon worthy of Tessaiga. Only the usual vermin. They would have been home by now if Miroku had not insisted on just one more exorcism.

As soon as the last demon was dead, he had left the monk. Perhaps foolishly. The monk could have guarded him on tonight of all nights. But he could not wait for the monk to haul his prizes home.

He looked in his haori. The carvings were still there. Souta would be so pleased. Another reason to hurry home. To listen to Kagome tell stories from her world and theirs. To watch the wonder in his sons eyes as he listened to the stories.

His internal reverie had been interrupted several time during his journey home. Every so often he had seen a shadow in the woods. The scratch of claws on dirt. The danger was real. Too real.

The beast whatever it was had been shadowing him for hours. He could only guess at what it was. Not knowing drove his fear. In his human form he could not repress. Sometimes it almost paralyzed him.

Tonight it drove him onward. He just needed to reach the bridge. Past the bridge was home and Kagome. The thought gave wings to his feet. Just a little further. Just a little faster and the danger would be past.

He stopped to listen for the telltale clicks. They had been bothering him for some time. It bothered him now that he could not hear them. What could it mean?

Had the beast gone off to find other prey? Was it setting a trap? Without his senses he could not tell where it was. He was blind. He was deaf. Most importantly his nose refused to work. What a time for his body to fail him.

The night was dark with no moon. The beast could be standing in front of him and he would never see it coming. The time for caution had begun. The bridge was just ahead. He could hear the sound of the water gurgling under it.

Something about the bridge brought back a memory. A memory of a story that Kagome had told Souta. He looked at the carved figures and smiled. Of course. The goats that Souta loved. The ones he had bought with his share.

Tonight if everything went well. The goats would be in Souta's hands and he would be in Kagome's arms. All would be well with the world. If he could just get across the bridge.

Again the memory of the bridge came back to him. Where was the oni in the story? He searched his memory. Under the bridge. Could that be it? Could the beast be waiting for him under the bridge?

Cautiously he approached the bridge. He still could not see any sign of the beast. Carelessly, he tossed a pebble in the water. Nothing stirred. It was quiet. Too quiet. Sunrise was still hours away. If the beast attacked now, he was doomed.

He looked at his sword. The barrier of the sheath might protect him against youkai-based weapons, but it could not protect him from clubs, fangs and teeth. Tonight he was a mere human and the sword was a rusty old blade which would not transform.

Finally, he stepped gingerly upon the bridge. The creaking nearly unnerved him. Slowly, he proceeded until he was nearly halfway across the bridge. His confidence rose. He was going to make it home.

Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of claws clicking in front of him. The beast whatever it was directly in front of him. He wavered. The beast was waiting for him. He had been whistling in the dark.

He thought of Kagome and Souta. The idea that he would die on this bridge and never see them again angered him. Drawing his sword, he screamed "Tessaiga" and charged blindly toward the waiting beast.

A mailed fist reached out in the dark and hit him square in the chest. The force of the blow knocked him backwards. The boards splintered under his weight, but did not break. He lay stunned. His blood filled his mouth choking him.

His brain was scrambled. Darkness overtook him. His last thoughts were of Kagome and Souta.

He wished that he might see them just one more time. The monster loomed over him, eyes glowing in dark. It's need for stealth was past.

The prey was immobilized. The feast could begin. Its hunger would be sated for another night. It halted in its tracks. Miko. It turned to face it's worst enemy, but it was too late.

The arrow of light had already been released. The bridge became as bright as daylight. A Miko with a bow facing the beast with its back to its fallen foe. The youkai resisted for a minute and charged, but by then another arrow was already lodged in its brain.

It fell lifeless at her feet. The beast dissolved into a thousand sparkling lights as nature reclaimed that life force which the beast had magically harnessed in its life time. Soon only Inuyasha's broken body was left on the bridge.

She rushed to his side. He was not conscious. She could see head wounds where he had collided with the bridge. No doubt ribs were broken where the oni had hit him with its fist. Those would heal. It was the internal injuries which she could not handle.

For those he would have to survive until morning. She patched him as well as she could with the bandages she now used as a Miko. Hopefully, the herbal remedies which Jinenji and Kaede had taught her would actually work.

Kaede had been teaching her to use the healing power of mikos. Although she did not understand how healing worked at the moment she had no choice. Her first aid could only take her so far. His hanyou healing abilities would not resume until sunrise. She would have to believe in her own powers and heal him as best as she could with her own powers.

Her hands glowed pink as she touched those parts of his body that were most crucial to his survival. She prayed to whatever kami watched over idiotic hanyou to watch over the one she loved and allow her the power to heal him.

At least while he was unconscious, she did not have to deal with the pain he felt. She hesitated to move him. The first aid books she remembered all cautioned against it. For the moment she had no way to move him.

Shippou had stayed with Souta. They would probably not see another traveler over the bridge until sunrise. She risked putting his head in her lap. Sighing she resigned herself to waiting in the dark until sunrise.

She ran her hands through his hair. It reminded her of the first night she had discovered his human night. Despite his injuries, he was still a beautiful sight to her. His long black hair matched her own on this night.

She wondered if she could even move him. In his human form he weighed more than she did. Although her exertions had increased her strength she doubted if she could haul him all the way back to their house.

She felt magic in the air. It materialized on the bridge in the form of a tall well dressed human with red hair. It eyed the pair with keen eyes. Finally it spoke in a stern deep voice.

"Where is your kitsune protector, Miko?"

Kagome sat stunned. Who was this man? How did he know her? What did he mean by her kitsune protector " Do you mean, Shippou?"

"Is that what you call #77? Where is he? He should be here protecting you from harm."

She hesitated. Could this being be trusted? He radiated a power which only Sesshoumaru could match. If he wanted to kill her, she did not have a chance. She would have to trust in his good will.

"He is with my son at our hut. I became worried when he did not return before the new moon."

" And so you come unescorted on a pitch black night when your dog was worthless."

" He protects me. Tonight I can protect him."

The daiyoukai sighed. It had been too close. She had to fire at point blank range. If she had missed she and the hanyou would have eaten by the oni. #77 was supposed to be protecting her not babysitting. He would receive a fail for tonight.

He would have to take things in hand Kneeling down next to the pair, he felt for the life force in hanyou turned human. Not as bad as his wounds appeared. He would survive till sunrise.

" Your dog will live, Miko. I do have questions for you. Why a hanyou? With your power you could have a pick of daiyoukais."

Kagome glared angrily at him " I have never loved anyone, but him. I gave up everything just to be with him"

The daiyoukai digested her words " Why are you still a Miko? I know you have a child with the hanyou. I thought that Miko powers disappeared when a Miko had sex."

Kagome laughed " I do not think Miko powers have anything to do with purity or virginity. I have met mikos who can draw on these powers even though despite their unholy alliances or pacts. Can you assist me in getting home? I am tired and I need to finish healing my husband"

The daiyoukai shifted uncomfortably. He was hesitant to intervene directly, but he had promised to protect her. He could not very well leave them to spend the night on the bridge. Leaning down he picked them both up and flew toward their home.

She thanked him profusely when he deposited them at their hut. He looked at her for a moment and then murmured. " Just remember to thank Inari" He dragged Shippou out of the hut by the scruff of his neck. He had some explaining to do.

Kagome finished healing Inuyasha and slumped exhausted beside the bed. She stared at the jade statuette of Inari which graced their mantle. Perhaps she should set up an altar. Sometime her hanyou would have to tell her why a kitsune daiyoukai would be coming to her rescue. In the meantime she would say her prayer of thanks to Inari before she went to sleep.

The sun woke Inuyasha from his slumber. His head ached. His ribs were bandaged. He could not remember what happened. He had been on the bridge in the dark charging a beast. The beast had hit him. He woke up here. Kagome was asleep on the floor clutching the jade statuette of Inari. He would have to ask her about that later

Souta jumped on him causing every part of his body to feel pain as he howled " What did you bring me?"

Kagome woke up and grabbed him from behind. " Let's let him sleep for a little longer. He has had a long night."

Inuyasha looked up at her and blinked. Kagome was really here. Either he had made it home or this was truly heaven. " I had something for Souta in my haori wherever it is."

Souta struggled out of Kagome's hold and jumped down. He ran to and fro until he located his father's haori. Pulling the package from within the haori, he ripped off the elegant wrappings leaving them in tatters on the floor. Within the package were three wooden goats. He squealed and showed them to his mother.

She could only smile. It appeared that Inuyasha had been listening when she told Souta the fairy tale. She knew that Souta would be engrossed in acting out the story for the rest of the day. She walked over to her husband and kissed him.

She smiled. Sitting down on bed she rubbed his ears until his eyes closed in contentment. They were lucky that Inari was looking out for fool hanyou who did not have the sense to stay out of danger on their human nights.

If she had not gone looking for him, he would dead and gone. She would have lost him forever. Later she would make him promise never to do that again. For now she was just glad that he was alive.

She listened to Souta playing on the floor with the goats. He seemed to have memorized most of the tale. Next time she would have to insert her own part of the story. About the Miko who killed the evil troll to save the hanyou and the kid so that they could all get fat and happy eating grass on the other side of the bridge.


	107. Kagome's Voice

Title: Kagome's Voice

Author: landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt: Mightier Than the Sword (Inuyasha FanFic #216)

Word Count:250

Genre: Death in the Afternoon

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha knows true fear

" And then I told Kagome ' Wench, If I want to play poker with my buddies instead of going to the ballet, then I will play poker with my buddies. I am the Alpha Male. You will submit."

The room went deathly silent. An aura more powerful than any had ever felt flared in the room. Even Sesshoumaru and Kouga felt fear for the first time.

" She's standing behind me, right." The daiyoukai and wolf prince nodded before they retreated to a safe distance

Slowly, Inuyasha turned to face the Leviathan Her head touched the ceiling. Lightning bolts flew from her eyes. Flames issued forth from her mouth. . Her voice echoed like thunder.

Inuyasha backpedaled. At some point he tripped and landed on his butt, His hands began to sweat. His heart began to race. The adrenaline rush prepared him to fight or flight.

Instead he froze in terror. Like a deer in the headlights. His entire body was shaking with fear dreading the moment that she spoke. .

At last the fateful moment was at hand. All the rats had run for cover. It was just him cowering like a craven on the floor knowing that his life hung in the balance.

"Inuyasha. I am not a wench. My name is KA-GO-ME. When I tell you that you are going to the ballet, you are going to the ballet. Right, Inuyasha."

"Yes, dear."

" Now pick yourself off the floor. You are embarrassing me."


	108. Transformations

Title: Transformation

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Magic (Inuyasha Themes #25)

Word Count:350

Post manga CU

Warning: None

Summary: Mother and Daughter talk about the Well

She found her daughter staring into the well with a troubled look on her face. Wandering over to her she put her arm around the distraught girl.

" What is wrong, Sakura?"

The girl looked at her mother. " Why won't it work, Mama?"

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"Shippou was telling me stories about how you and Papa used to travel through the well to a magical land. He told me that every time you returned with wonders."

Kagome stared down the well. When she looked down the well, she saw her mother, brother and grandfather. She stifled a sob. It was times like these that she realized how much she missed them.

"It is not fair. You and Papa got to go down the well to the other world, but Shippou tells me that the magic is gone. It is just an old well. Worthless and good for nothing."

She gave it a good kick and howled in pain. Her mother picked her up and kissed away the tears.

" Let me tell you a secret, Sakura. My home was a shrine on the other side of the well. My mother, brother and grandfather live there. Everything I thought I wanted until I met your father. One day the well stopped working until I realized that I did not want to live in a world without Papa. I realized that the well would only let me through if I was willing to give up my world to be with your father. If the well had not worked, I would not have been able to marry your father and have you and Souta."

Sakura still seemed upset.

"What is the matter now?"

"The magic is gone. I want to see grandma, great grandpa and uncle. I want to see the world on the other side of the well. Instead I have to live in this boring village with a poopy-head like Souta."

Kagome laughed. The magic was not gone. It had just taken the form of the little girl in her arms.


	109. Inconstant Moon

Title: Inconstant Moon

Author: landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt: Full Moon (At First Tweak #21)

Genre Lunacy

Word Count:300

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome considers what the events in Movie 2 mean to her and Inuyasha

The moonlight flooded into her room casting eerie shadows. Kagome stood at her open window

shivering at the sight of the full moon. It had all started with a full moon.

A myth which her friends believed to be a fairy tale or at best the seminal piece of Japanese literature had unfolded before her eyes. Beings grasping for immortality and ultimate power had nearly caused the end of the world.

Like true heroes they had won the day by risking all over coming unbeatable odds. They had set things right. Neither Naraku nor the demon masquerading as Kaguya was able to use the Princess for their own ends. The celestial being had been set free and returned to the moon.

In the story Princess Kaguya had left for the moon leaving a scroll and the potion of immortality for the love struck emperor. He had declined her gift and placed it as close to the moon as he could on Mt. Fuji. The Emperor wanted her not immortality.

She considered her own situation. In a way she was as far away from Inuyasha now as Princess Kaguya was from the Emperor The difference was that she had called him back from the brink by kissing him and telling him she loved him as a hanyou.

She thought about the locket she had given to Inuyasha. He had accepted her gift. It had saved him from being frozen in time by Kaguya. He had accepted her kisses and declaration of love and agreed to stay a hanyou for her

Maybe that was the key. Despite all their outward bickering they truly loved each other. She might go home, but she always returned to Inuyasha's side. Someday not even the distance from the earth to the moon would keep them apart.


	110. Everything you need to know about sex

Title: Everything you need to know about sex with Kikyou

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Whisper (Inuyasha Themes #26)

Genre: Necrophilia

Word Count:200

Warning: Talk about sex

Summary: Inuyasha has an announcement

Inuyasha stepped in front of the Inutachi one morning with his arm around Kagome. " There have been rumors floating around camp about me and Kikyou. I just want to say for the record that I did not have sex with that woman"

The camp erupted in a cacophony of voices. When order was restored Miroku raised his hand

"How about oral sex?'

" What are you talking about, Miroku?"

"I would be glad to demonstrate"

Sango reached over and whacked Miroku on the head. Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He blanched.

" As if I would do that to Kikyou. Besides her clay body doesn't even have a vagina."

Sango gasped. Miroku snickered. Shippou gaped slack jawed at Inuyasha.

Kagome hissed through clenched teeth as she dragged Inuyasha away from the group. "I think that's enough questions for now."

Once they were alone Inuyasha turned to Kagome " I thought that went rather well."

Kagome whirled on him " I want to know what happened with Kikyou"

Inuyasha stared at her "Don't you trust me?"

Kagome spat " Of course I trust you, Inuyasha. I still want to know what happened with Kikyou."


	111. Storm Rider

Title: Storm Rider

Author: landofthekwt

Rating:PG-13

Prompt: Storm (At First Tweak #22)

Word Count: 1213

Genre: Disney generated fantasies

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome realizes where she belongs on a dark and stormy night

Disclaimer Inuyasha, Disney Sea, Storm Rider, the Crystal Skull, Journey to the Center of the Earth Sinbad's Voyages belong to their owners and rightful users. The author makes no profit from their use.

The weekend had given her some perspective. Saturday she had gone to Disney Sea on a date with Houjou which had been set up by her girlfriends. They knew that it was a dream date for all junior high school girls.

The sun had been shining on them that day. Houjou was the perfect gentleman. He brought her herbal remedies when he arrived. His backpack was full of homeopathic medicines just in case she should have a sudden emergency. She was impressed that he had saved the money to take her from monies earned in his mother's shop.

A year ago it would have been the perfect date. The perfect boy taking her to the place of her dreams. All her favorite princesses,. the Jasmines, the Ariels paraded before her in idyllic settings. Her fantasies come true. The perfect date with the perfect boy. Now it all seemed so silly.

Even the featured rides, the Crystal Skull, the Journey to Center of Earth and Sinbad's Voyages seemed lame after what she had lived through in the Feudal Era. Though she did have to admit that Raging Spirits was worth the trip.

After the cruises, gondola rides and meals at exotic restaurants Houjou had saved the best for last. Her friends had insisted she go on the Storm Rider. The mission was to ride the weather laboratory to the center of the storm to deliver a missile to diffuse the powerful

The thrill ride was not what she expected. It shook. A dangerous storm flashed on the view screen. The disembodied voice made it sound as if they were in danger. That only by detonating the missile in the right spot could they save the world. The boy put his arm around her to calm her fear.

But she was not afraid. It was all a sham created by the motion of the ride and the CGI. None of it was real. No storm. No missile. No threat to the world. No danger to herself. In a way she was disappointed. She knew real danger. Real threats to the world. She had her own power to deal with them.

The real discovery was that the boy's touch meant nothing. She felt no comfort, no safety in his arms. In fact she felt nothing at all. It was almost as if he was not even there. She may as well have gone by herself. She resolved that this would never happen again. The boy was too kind to be allowed to believe that he had any place in her heart.

When Houjou tried to kiss her as the fireworks went off at park closing, she finally told him that she would always be his friend, but that she did not see him as anything more and never would.

He was crestfallen. Disney Sea had been his chance with Kagome. She tried to let him down easy, but the trip home was tense as both maintained a stony silence.

In a way it was a relief. There would be no more dates with Houjou. No more gifts. No more awkward conversations. Her friends would have to be told. No more setups. She was tired of the games. Playtime was over.

The next morning the typhoon hit. The media would call it the Perfect Storm or the Storm of the Century or other such overused movie and book title. She had planned to study today since she had spent Saturday with Houjou.

Instead Inuyasha arrived. He was restless and not in any mood to compromise. She stood her ground and refused to go back. School still came first, but after an hour of his fidgeting she knew that something would have to be done or he would drive her crazy.

The thought of going outside was crazy. The rains were torrential. The winds were howling. The alternative was to stay inside where Inuyasha was slowly driving her crazy. The typhoon was obviously the preferable option.

Draped in his haori they went out for a run. The streets were empty. There was no danger of them being spotted. She had to admit that it was thrilling Speeding through the downpour the wind in her face. Leaping tall buildings at a single bound.

She understood the attraction that Lois Lane had for Superman. So much power and energy. She was drawn to him like a moth to flame. It might be the best choice. They were worlds apart, but when they were together she could feel the magic.

After hours of running she finally persuaded him to stop. Was he running anywhere in particular? Was there anywhere he really wanted to go? He puzzled over her question for a moment. Finally, he smiled and pointed to the Tokyo Tower, the only beacon visible in this maelstrom.

Perplexed she wondered if the building was even open on a day like today. Certainly tourists were more intelligent than to go out in the rain. She certainly would not send a dog out on a night like this one.

When they reached the tower, it was closed. That did not deter Inuyasha. He crawled up the side of the building as if he was King Kong ascending the Empire State Building. She understood completely the attraction that Fay Wray held for the Beast.

She gripped him tightly not willing to look down. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist. His touch was firm but gentle. She knew from that touch he would never hurt her. There was a feeling she could not describe. The grip of his claws against her thighs. The heat of his back against her breasts.

Finally they stood atop the special observatory. He held her tightly as they stared out as rain drenched Tokyo. Despite the fact that she was 250 meters off the ground she felt as safe and secure as if she was in her own bedroom. It did not even occur to her that Inuyasha would allowher to be harmed.

She watched this man that she loved. His face without fear. His white hair swirling in the breeze. His golden eyes shining in the night. He truly was a magical creature. She could feel the youki radiating off him clashing with her own powers Pink and yellow auras violently swirling in the night.

She had promised to stay by his side, but she never understood what that meant before. Here atop the Tokyo Tower was his element where he belonged. She could not imagine him in the safe world of the Storm Rider at Disney Sea.

He was her Storm Rider carrying her through danger. Protecting her with his life. Caring for her. Yes, caring for her. At the beginning she could not have imagined it. He seemed so rude, violent, arrogant and insensitive.

But he had grown on her. Grown till she could not imagine being anywhere he was not. Could not live in a world without him. The modern world might be fine for Houjou and her friends, but it was not her. If not for her family would leave now and never back.

Someday she might be faced with that choice. The choice of this world or Inuyasha. As she clung to him she realized that she did not really have a choice. Wherever Inuyasha was she would be by his side. No matter the danger she need not fear because he would always protect her.


	112. After Sunset

Title: After Sunset

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Sunset ( At First Tweak #23)

Genre: Tearful Goodbyes

Word Count:299

Warning: Character Death

Summary: Kagome reflects on Kikyou's death

The warmth of Kikyou's soul had flowed around her, but she was not healed. The part of her soul that was Kikyou would never return to her. Part of her felt cold and empty.

She thought she was over her issues with Kikyou. The tests had been passed. She had retrieved the bow from Mount Azusa despite the fact that she had fought with a hateful and spiteful Kikyou created by her own heart.

It was not enough. Kikyou was still dead. Was she not pure enough despite Inuyasha's assurance that her willingness to save Kikyou's life showed that her heart was still pure? Was she not strong enough?

Kikyou's words that she had saved her soul were no comfort to her or to Inuyasha. It was only when Kikyou had finally ascended that she stopped crying.

She had tried to approach Inuysaha, but what would she say to him. Kouga was right. It was almost as if Kikyou had taken his soul.

He sat like a hollow shell staring into the sky. Kagome could feel his pain, but what she could say to comfort him. Kouga reminded her of her promise when he told her that she needed to stay with him.

It was a role she knew well. She had promised to stay by his side when he tried to leave her. He was hurt. His lover had died a second death in his arms. He had failed to protect her from Naraku again.

He needed her now more than ever. No matter how much it hurt knowing that his thoughts were only of Kikyou she would stay by his side until his heart was healed. She could only hope that when his heart finally healed he would turn to her and she could begin to heal


	113. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

Title: Ain't No Mountain High Enough

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Mountain (At First Tweak#24)

Word Count: 1287

Genre: Schrodinger's Cat

Warning: Character Death Alternate Time Lines

Summary: Kagome's leap into the Well kills the cat.

He was here at last. It had taken him forever to find the Shrine. He had survived the war by. jumping into the river and held his breath during the firebombing of Tokyo. He and Shippou must have searched every shrine in the Tokyo area before they finally found her.

It had helped over the years to have Kagome's Study Guide for History of Japan. Without it Sesshoumaru would never have been able to evacuate the Western Shiro which was flattened. They knew who would win. Who would lose. Made all of the correct decisions.

They had only found it after Kaede had died. Inuyasha could not read at the time. The books and their connection to Kagome spurred him on. The words Printed at Tokyo 2008 gave him a target to try to reach. She had not returned to him. He climbed the mountain of time to reach her

The humans would never reach that year. Most of them died at age fifty and below. Hanyous did not normally survive to adulthood. He was still only fifteen in youkai terminology when he started his journey. Now he was nearly seventy .and suddenly felt very old

His companion's real appearance had not changed over the years. Inuyasha had not seen him in some time. The boy had finally completed his training and become part of the kitsune hierarchy. When Inuyasha finally contacted him, he dropped what he had been doing and ran to his side.

They looked human. Shippou had done a fine job. He was quite accomplished. All youkai looked to him and his kind for concealment from humans. The trade had become quite lucrative over the years. Inuyasha borrowed money from him now and then to get by. It was not as easy to survive as in the old days.

They were both here to see Kagome now. It had been Inuyasha's guiding force and mantra all those years. Knowing Kagome was in the future gave him a purpose and a reason to stay alive even if he was so much older now. Kagome had never given much thought to appearances. Surely she would accept him now.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and pounded on the door. Souta appeared and Inuyasha inquired after his sister. The boy scrutinized him closely, but finally pointed him to the well house. The disguises had fooled him.

The time was now at hand to confront Kagome Inuyasha's heart was racing. What if she had moved on. What if she did not want to see him again. What would he do then? He had invested five hundred years of his life in waiting for Kagome what would he do if she rejected him.

Shippou put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "This is Kagome we are talking about. She loved you even if you were an idiot. So if you are now a seven hundred fifty-year-old idiot instead of a two-hundred year-old idiot. The years should not matter.

But they did to him. The years alone had been long and hard. It had helped to have Miroku and Sango to care for and their children. Eventually he ran out of humans that knew him. Shippou had been his closest friend,but he had his kitsune duties.

They all had their places in their clans. Sesshoumaru with the inuyoukai. Kouga with the ookami and Shippou with kitsune Hanyous had never been welcome. He had never needed them growing up, but over the years there were times when he wished that they had just let him into their society so that he did not have to be alone.

He had never married. After Kikyou, Kagome would never understand if he was unfaithful to her. There were human and hanyous who offered themselves, but he declined. They were not Kagome.

When they finally reached the well shrine the door was open. Inuyasha looked at Shippou who nodded. The time had come at last. The journey of five hundred fifty years to reach Kagome's time had been completed.

Mrs. Higurashi was staring into the well when they arrived. She looked up at the visitors in the doorway. Something was familiar about the old gentleman, but she could not quite put her finger on it.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?;

"We are here to see you, Mrs. Higurashi. We were told at the house that Kagome Higurashi was here"

Mrs. Higurashi broke into tears at the mention of Kagome's name. The pair looked at each other. Inuyasha surged forward to grab her. She trembled in his arms as he held her. What could have happened here that made her react like that?

Finally she dried her tears. The visitors would have to be dealt with. The one holding her seemed so familiar. Like an old friend. Instinctively, she reached up and grabbed touched the top of his head and found ears.

She recoiled in horror. Inuyasha What was going on? Kagome had just vanished in the well a moment ago. Her head was spinning with all of the possibilities.

When Mrs. Highurashi pulled on his ears, he lost it. The concealment required some concentration. At the moment he could not deal with his mother-in-law pulling on his ears. The entire concealment failed.

When Mrs. Higurashi opened her eyes, she saw a much older version of the boy who had saved her daughter so many times. The hair was now white instead of silver. His face was somewhat wrinkled and had some odd blue and red tattoos. His golden eyes were now faded.

He was dressed in a ceremonial kimono which people only wore to funerals. The other man was similarly dressed, but he still looked like a tall red haired rather handsome man. She had to know the meaning of their presence even if it hurt. Their presence could not be an accident. They had appeared moments after Kagome left to see Inuyasha leaving her alone in the well house.

"Kagome just left to find you in the past. How are you here, Inuyasha?"

He held her at arms length. They had never known what day Kagome came back to him. Kagome never told him. It was not until they found the book that they had known where and when Kagome was from. It had taken some searching to find the right shrine.

" I am here to tell you what happened to your daughter. The man behind me is Shippou. While he was traveling with Kagome, she almost treated him as her little boy. Without his help I would not have made it to this time. Most of all we brought Kagome back to you for a proper burial. We thought that she would want to be near you."

Inuyasha motioned for Shippou to bring the urn containing Kagome's ashes forward. When he bowed and handed it to her. Mrs. Higurashi fainted in Inuyasha's arms. The hanyou stared at his mother-in-law.

Somehow everything had gone wrong. He had planned for the return of the ashes for so long. Kagome could be at peace at last near her family. Once this duty was complete, he would reveal

what had happened to Kagome and introduce the family to some of her descendants. He looked helplessly at Shippou.

"Keh. I told you this was a terrible idea. First, we nearly ran into Kagome You just told a mother that her daughter had died and presented her ashes. Kagome may have died five hundred years ago for you. For her mother she just died today. I will have to stay here and make sure you do not screw this up anymore, Inubaka."

"Thanks Shippou "

"Don't mention it."


	114. The Hunger that Never Sleeps

Title: The Hunger that Never Sleeps

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Hunger ( At First Tweak#25)

Word Count:300

Genre Killing Machines

Warning: Violence

Summary: YoukaiInuyasha makes a decision on his next victim.

He stares at the girl with the sword. His enslaver. The girl who loves the hanyou. The one who has bound her to him. The binder of souls.

She must die. So long as she is alive, the hanyou will not join him. She gives him a reason to live. Gives strength to his human heart. Makes him believe that he is not alone.

She comes to bind him again with the kotodama, but the hanyous ears are closed. He remembers when how she cast him out with her word before he could kill her. It will never happen again.

She comes with the sword. The sword which once controlled him. When it broke he was freed to kill. Tasted his first blood. Felt the pure joy of killing.

When the hanyou lost the sword, he lost control over his blood. When the hanyou began to die, he was freed. He will never accept enslavement again.

The girl must die. When she is dead, nothing will hold him back again. The hanyou and human will never return. He would be free. Free to kill. Free to destroy. Nothing and nobody would ever restrain him again.

His heart would be full of the joy of killing. Nothing but blood would satisfy him. He would devour the soul of the hanyou and the heart of the human until only he remained.

Then at last he can live as he wanted. Kill as he wanted. Never sleeping. Never eating. Never stopping so long as there remains one more foe to be fought, one more thing to kill.

The world will be drowned in their blood. It does not matter if he died. Death has no meaning. He lives to kill. Only the girl restrains him. Today he will be free. Today she will die,


	115. The Third Wave

Title The Third Wave

Author: landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt: Wave (At First Tweak #26)

Word Count: 1200

Genre: defending the world against online pornography

Warning: graphic sexual references

Summary: Inuyasha from a first wave society discovers the wonders of the Third Wave in post-industrial Japan

A/N The Third Wave is a book by Alvin Toffler describing the ways information has changed post-industrial civilization

It seemed so simple when Souta showed them how to use the box. Just a few clicks and there was Naruto flashing across the screen.

He had never any respect for ninjas. True warriors faced their enemies. They did not ambush their foes like he used to do before he found Tessaiga and found true strength.

Naruto was different. Inuyasha felt a kinship to the boy. Both orphans and outcasts. Both with monsters that struggled within them to escape so that they could kill and slaughter.

He wished that he could smile like Naruto. Until Kagome came he had never smiled. It was the boy's attitude that kept the boy going. That and the belief that he would someday be Hokage

The boy was a survivor just like himself. Fighting against hopeless odds. Winning because he believed he could win. So many people had taken him under their wings and trained him. Iruka., Kakashi, Jiraiya, The Toad Sage They all had taught him valuable lessons which made him the person that he was

If only he had such a person on whom he could rely to show him the way. That person should have been Sesshoumaru. Instead, he had to pick up bits and pieces from Myouga and Totosai.

It was Naruto's love of ramen that attracted Inuyasha to him in the first place. Souta and he would gather in front of the TV to watch the show with their bowls of ramen. every Thursday night that Inuyasha visited. It was Souta who taught Inuyasha how to microwave the ramen. A useful skill when or Souta was not around.

How many months had he been sneaking into their house to watch the older episodes of Naruto on Kagome's computer with Souta? Ever since her brother had shown him how to access the shows online. He did not pretend to understand how the magic was done. All he cared was that he was able to watch the little yellow haired Ninja battle to save the Hidden Leaf Village.

He turned the computer on and typed Naruto into the box where Souta had indicated it should be. A thousand choices appeared. Souta had made it sound so simple. He clicked on one of them. He frowned. The screen said it was Naruto, but it looked like any episode he had ever seen. No opening credits. No theme song. No list of episodes.

Instead, he saw pictures of the various characters. He clicked on Naruto. Immediately, a story about Hinata came on the screen. The girl who had just proclaimed her love for Naruto in a recent episode. As he clicked through the frames he realized that he was not in a regular episode. These seemed more like the manga that Kagome and Souta had.

He could not believe what he was seeing. Naruto took Hinata to bed. He did things to hear Inuyasha could not even imagine them doing. He was shocked. He and Kikyou had only kissed once. They had barely touched each other before they died. To watch two people vigorously engaging in every form of sex was frankly shocking.

When he was done, he clicked on another link. This one was about Tsunade and Shizune. To his surprise they engaged in sex too. It had never occurred to that two women would want to have sex with each other. As the video continued, he saw Sasuke visciously forcing himself on one of the women ninja sent to save him. The last video showed Kakashi using his powers to force Sakura to have sex without every touching her or even laying down his book.

His mind was still reeling when he clicked on the last video. What started out as a fight between Sakura and her sister turned into a sex romp between them, Tsunade, Hinata and Naruto in his sexy genjustu form. He was surprised to see some of women and the female Naruto with penises performing sex acts on the remaining women.

He was still staring at the last scene of the video when Souta entered the room. The boy gasped. at what he saw on the screen. He had never seen anything like it in his life.

"Why are you looking at Naruto hentai doujinshi online, Inuyasha?"

"I thought I was clicking on the Naruto episodes like you taught me and ended up here."

Inuyasha showed Souta what had happened. Souta was frankly shocked at what he saw. He knew that his friends read the doujinshi Kagome's shoujo manga even showed people having sex, but not in the graphic manner portrayed on the screen.

Souta followed some other links. They produced similar results with various Naruto characters engaged in sex acts with other Naruto characters both male and female. The pair was so engrossed with their pursuit that they failed to notice Kagome enter the room until they heard a gasp.

"Osuwari, you pig" Inuuyasha hit the floor dragging the chair with scurried out of the room before Kagome could catch him. All Kagome could do was to shake her head in disgust at the screen.

" What were you doing watching these filthy doujinshi that would make Miroku shudder? I always thought that you were cute because you were so shy. Now I find that you are a pervert. How can I trust you?"

Inuyasha lifted his head off the floor. " I just wanted to watch some of the old Naruto shows. Souta and I had been watching them online. I thought I knew how to do it too after watching him I accidentally clicked on the wrong link."

Kagome looked at Inuysaha as if he had grown a second head. " The history shows that you have been watching twenty different doujinshis in the past few hours. This is not random peeping, it is full-fledged voyeurism"

Inuyasha knew that he should really keep his mouth shut, but somehow he put his foot in again.

" It is all your fault. Your age has all magical inventions where one can adventure without getting your feet wet. I just wanted to watch Naruto. Is it my fault that people have chosen to place him in these positions."

Kagome smiled. " I do not blame Naruto nor do I blame the people who make the doujinshi. I blame you for watching them. You know what happens when I get angry. I am angry now."

Inuyasha took the hint and hurled himself toward the window. Unfortunately for him, the window was still closed and he bounced off the window.

Kagome loomed over him. "Lucky for you the window was closed. If you had made it through the window I would have sat you until you could not move. My room. and my computer are off limits from now on. If I find out you have been here., I will make your life miserable"

Inuyasha attempted to nod. Why did these things happen to him? He just wanted to take advantage of the wonders of Kagome's age. Instead, he found himself on the floor looking up her dress. Blue panties with flowers today. Not a bad view. Reality was so much better than doujinshi.


	116. WellWorn

Title Well-worn

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K+

Prompt: Worn (Issekiwa #104)

Word Count: 250

Genre: kitsch

Warning: none

Summary: Daily life for Kagome

She was so exhausted she could barely walk. Covered with dirt and sweat from head to foot. Not what she would have called gardening when she had jumped down the well five years ago.

Gardening was what refined ladies did. They had gardeners to care for their flowers. They held their teas contemplating the beauty of nature and writing haiku which reflected their inner thoughts.

Instead she provided vegetables for her family's table with the sweat of her brow. She tilled the soil, planted the seeds and spread the fertilizer. Hours and hours of mind-numbing drudgery in the hot sun.

Was it worth it? She gazed at her hands rough and worn. Her skin bronzed by the sun.

Soon she would look no different from the millions of other women of this era. Nothing like the ivory-skinned epitome of beauty espoused in the Tale of Genji

"Momma, look what I found!"

Kagome looked up to see a little girl with raven hair, dog ears and golden eyes dwarfed by the sweater Kagome had worn when she came here rushing toward her as fast her little legs would carry her. When she finally tripped over the sweater, Kagome scooped her up.

" Am I pretty, Mama?"

Kagome kissed her " You are the prettiest girl in the world." As Kagome hugged the giggling girl to her, she realized that all her hard work had been worth the cost. Nothing in her world was more valuable than this little girl.


	117. A Styrofoam Miracle

Sesshoumaru stared at the styrofoam cup in his hand. He should just crush it and with the hopes of his brother and kitsune companion. The boy had spent most of the last five hundred years under his care. The cup represented the first bit of initiative he had shown in some time.

He had kept the boy around because he seemed to know what was going to happen. The fox had intimated that the live miko (not the undead miko) had some special knowledge of future events

Inuyasha had helped him pick the winners in Japanese politics over the years.

His oblique warning about Nagasaki had saved him and all the youkai who had sought shelter at the Western Shiro. over the years. He felt that he owed a debt to Inuyasha. When the boy had asked him to invest in Nissin in 1958 he had done so.

Now sales were dropping. Cheap ramen even at 35 yen was not selling The pair wanted to cheapen what had been a luxury good at the time of its introduction since it cost more than six times the price of udon or sobe noodles at the time. They did need a new gimmick..

He had read the proposal. Why would a traditional people like the Japanese buy ramen in styrofoam cups? He picked up the cup and tossed it to Inuyasha " Explain why we should do this? Sales are not good, but is not the risk greater.

Shippou began to rattle off the figures. All the test results for the product. Explaining why selling

ramen in the cups would lower the price of the product and allow them to compete with other brands. It was a new approach. Boldness was needed just as it had been when the CupNoodle itself was introduced in 1958.

Sessshoumaru remained unconvinced, but the boy seemed so sure that he was right What was Inuyasha hiding? He would force him to reveal the reason he was so confident that he would succeed

Inuyasha fiddled with the locket. It was all he left of Kagome. The pictures inside had faded, but the locket itself had survived for five hundred years. He still did not know where or when Kagome would appear, but he would like to have something to offer her when they met again.

Sesshoumaru looked at the item in Inuyasha's hands. " What is that?"

Inuyasha looked up. "Kagome gave me this locket when we thought we defeated Naraku the first time."

"Let me see it."

Inuyasha slid the locket across the table to his brother. Sesshoumaru picked up the jewelry. A very cheap trinket. When he opened it two pictures fell out. They were faded, but they must be of the boy and the miko.

He had not given much thought to the miko before the final battle. .She had been annoying at first Resisting his attempts to kill her and inspiring Inuyasha to fight harder. It surprised him that she had been the person whose arrow had killed Naraku.

Inuyasha had told him that Kagome had rid the world of the Shikon Jewel. When Inuyasha returned without her he assumed she had died. Inuyasha never did tell him what happened inside the jewel except to say that she was safe.

On closer examination he found something curious stamped into the metal of the locket. "H19" What could this mean? Normally the date of the patent was inscribed there. The present year was Showa 46 or 1971 He searched his memory for such an era and came up blank.

"What does this mean?" he asked pointing to the inscription.

Inuyasha stared at it " What are you asking?"

"The date on this locket does not correspondent to any date that I have ever seen. You said the miko gave it to you. Where did she get it?"

Inuyasha looked uneasily. The fact that Kagome was from a time that was five hundred years in the future was a subject that they had never broached with Sesshoumaru. He was not sure when Kagome was from or where she lived. Should they trust Sesshoumaru with Kagome's secret.

When they would answer him. Sesshoumaru got up to leave. Shippou stood up and tried to stop when he heard Inuyasha quietly intone " She is from future OK. She said that her time was more than five hundred years after she released me from the tree."

Shippou was stunned. He had anticipated that Kagome's secret would be revealed. Although they had worked with Sesshoumaru for five hundred years and been business partners since 1958 this was a big step.

Sesshoumaru sat finally satisfied " So this is why you always knew what would happen since it had already happened."

"Yes"

"And you know something about this." Sesshoumaru tossed the styrofoam cup to Inuyasha.

"Kagome used to bring me ramen in these cups when we were fighting Naraku. The grocery stores we shopped at had row after row of ramen stacked to the ceiling. "

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was nice to know the future. " I assume that the ramen she brought you was all CupNoodle"

"Yes"

"And that is why you picked that name for your product."

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru knew a winner when he saw one.


	118. The Test of Time

Title The Test of Time

Author: landofthekwt

Rating G

Prompt: Summer Cliche Contest: Ramen

Word Count: 543

Genre Stranger than Fiction

Warning None

Summary: Inuyasha passes the time while Kagome is gone cooking ramen

Smoke in the woods could only mean one thing. Inuyasha was cooking those god-awful noodles again. The Inutachi shivered. Not one of them had not suffered from a taste of that awful concoction.

It was burned. The noodles were too doughy. Too brittle. The stock was too salty. Too bland. Too tasteless. The vegetables were raw. They were blackened. Unrecognizable Sometimes the entire mess looked like paste.

Yet Inuyasha refused to give up. Deprived of his Kagome and the ramen he loved, he tried to create a substitute. Even he admitted that the slop that he produced neither looked or tasted like the delectable flavors that he had tasted in Kagome's time.

Miroku was his chief victim. They had plenty of down time on the road. Inuyasha needed something to do. Miroku needed to be kept out of trouble. Thus, Miroku became his victim. Every night Inuyasha would cook it over and over again.

It gave Miroku extra incentive to reach an inn which served food The thought of eating one more meal of ramen always spurred Inuyasha to finish his task sooner rather than later. Then he could return to home and hearth. Sango's cooking always seemed so much better after cooking Inuyasha's.

Even Kaede found her stew prized after a night with Inuyasha. More and more people found excuses not to eat with Inuyasha. At last he ate alone. Night after night they would watch the fires burn in the night wafting their putrid flavors on the wind.

At the last the day arrived when Kagome returned. The air was festive. Kaede cooked the same stew that she served Kagome when she first arrived in the Feudal in era. It was a pleasant atmosphere. Good food. Good friends. Good Fun.,

When the party was breaking up, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and whispered into her ear that he had a surprise for her. The Inutachi looked at each other. This was moment Inuyasha had been preparing for three years. They only prayed that he would not ruin the moment with his ramen.

Kagome was shocked when she saw the little house located where her own house had been. As she entered she noted the furniture made to look like her own. Even the bed and the desk were similar to her era.

In the center of the house was a firepit. A pot was cooking on the fire from the most delectable aromas arose. Kagome had to admit that she was still hungry and whatever was cooking smelled heavenly.

Inuyasha opened the pot and gave Kagome a heaping bowl of the food withing. He watched her with trepidation. This was the moment he had been waiting for three years. Kagome could make or break him with one word.

Kagome lifted a morsel to her mouth. The taste was heavenly and yet so familiar. She snapped her fingers. Inuyasha had managed to recreate the taste of Ippudo's in the Feudal Era. His effort to make her feel at home had worked.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Nothing could be better being at home with you." She leaned up to kiss him. He smiled. All the long hours of work preparing the house and the meal had been worth it just to see her smile.


	119. Trial by Fire

Title Trial by Fire

Author: landofthekwt

Rating G

Prompt: Summer Cliche Contest: Ramen

Word Count: 357

Genre Stranger than Fiction

Warning None

Summary: Inuyasha's attempts to cook ramen are disastrous

Inuyasha's attempts to cook ramen had attracted the attention of Mrs. Higurashi. Pans were tossed into sneak in a haphazard way. The stove was covered with dried spills. Chopped vegetables were buried under the pans.

Twice the smoke alarm had gone off. The first time the water had boiled over. The second time she had to put out a kitchen fire when the pan boiled dry. She had never seen someone burn water, but somehow Inuyasha had managed to do it.

Kagome seemed blithely unaware of the problem. The boy would show up while she was in school. He would rummage through the kitchen boiling water and cooking vegetables nearly every afternoon that Kagome was gone from the house.

At first she had not minded. It was nice to have company, The boy was quite and well mannered in her presence. She was sure that he saw her as his own mother. Most of the time he would follow her instructions to the letter.

She came home to find the chicken stock with the meat and vegetables and the water for the noodles boiling side by side on the stove. Inuyasha was obviously doing better. Maybe he did not need her held any more.

Kagome had exacerbated the problem by serving him instant ramen during their time in the Sengoku Jidai. In that time period, she normally heated it. One day when she had only a short time for lunch she had placed the ramen in the microwave.

Inuyasha watched everything she did closely. The Higurashis did not have instant ramen on hand, but perhaps he could save some time for the preparation of his favorite by cooking in the microwave.

Kagome arrived home early the next she was surprised when her mother met her at the door. Firemen were just leaving the house. The house was dark. It smelled of smoke and water. She looked questionally at her mother.

Her mother shrugged. "Inuyasha tried to put metal bowls in the microwave to cook his ramen."


	120. It's Only Three Days

Title: It's only three days

Author landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Test (At First Tweak Summer Cliche Challenge #2 Test)

Word Count: 2202

Genre: Welcome to My Nightmare

Warning: Sex

Summary: A nightmare ending to the Feudal Fairytale

" It's only three days, Inuyasha. What is the big deal anyway? We haven't seen Naraku in a month. There are no more Jewel Shards to find other than mine, Kouga's and Kohaku' quest has been going twelve years I finished high school and medical school. All that remains is the National Medical License Examination and I will be a licensed physician. Much more important than the stupid Jewel Three days seems to which I am entitled."

Inuyasha knew the routine. They had been playing this routine for twelve years. Kagome had grown from a girl into a woman during the quest. He knew that she was ready to move on. She had made her choice. Soon she would be a doctor in her own time. The Jewel would be forgotten.

He had nothing to offer her here. She would be better off and safer in her own still hung around making the path to hell more inviting every day. At least he would have someone by his side who loved him.

"Go on. Your tests are important. I have never been able to stop you from going. If I try, you will simply sit me until my back is broken. Give my love to your mother. I promise not to bother you this time. Hurry back. You know that we cannot defeat Naraku without you."

Kagome stared at him sadly. The arguments had ended long ago. Now they had reached an uneasy truce. She had made it clear that when the quest was over she would return to her time.

Childhood had ended long ago. It was time for her to move. Inuyasha and the Feudal Era had been fun, but she was a grown up. Youkai did not exist in the real world. Her world. The one she was born into. The one where her family lived. The one where her friends lived. It was nice that they needed her, but did they really.

Her miko abilities had not improved. Kikyou was still here to purify Naraku and the Jewel if they could ever find him. Soon the Odo Nobungana would burst on the scene and Naraku would become irrelevant to modern Japan buried under a sea of historical fact. She jumped.

Shippou followed her descent until she disappeared. He looked anxiously at Inuyasha. "She will come back, won't she."

The hanyou shrugged. Once he trusted Kagome more than anyone in the world. Now he was not sure. He hefted the backpack the miko had forgotten. Shippou jumped up on his shoulder.

"Lets see what she left us. It might have to do for a while so don't it all at once"

Shippou stared at Inuyasha. Kagome would come back soon. There would be pocky and ninja snacks for everyone. The supply of food would never dry up. It just couldn't. Kagome was the person who provided the largesse. She kept him warm at night and protected him from Inuyasha. He would be lost without her.

Kagome found her routine quickly now. She had found a way in high school to learn quickly and retain it better. It allowed her to become the top 30 student again. The entrance exam to medical school had opened many doors for her. No longer were they slammed in her face because of the time she spent in the feudal era.

She was the best and the brightest. Several hospitals had offered her residency. Private clinics were bidding for her services. She was a commodity. With her residency behind she could open her own clinic. That was where the real money was. Working for herself instead of someone else.

Still it was nice to be noticed. Here she would not feel like she was inferior to anyone. Here she could be loved for herself not because she happened to look like a former loved one.

The exam was a snap, but the results would not be available for several weeks. She was torn. She had promised Inuyasha that she would be back in three days, but this was her chance to let loose. After eight years she had finally completed her education. While the residency might be considered her education, it was actually just a rite of passage. A way station on her career path.

Nothing could stop her now. She would wait for the exam results.

There had been a time when she promised to stay by Inuyasha's side. A youthful promise in her bedroom that she would always be with him. Those words had been said out of youthful enthusiasm. The woman who had emerged wsa sadder and wiser. When she realized that fairy tales do not come prepared for her own future in the real world. That world was here and now.

Her friends had taken easier routes. They had finished their schooling years ago. Some had taken career paths. Others had taken domestic paths. Kagome did not care. She wanted one last night with the gang to make up for all parties and dates that she had denied herself while she struggled to make her way to the top of the heap in the medical world. Just one night to make up for all the struggles in the Feudal Era. A night to remember. After all she had passed the license exam and was now doctor.

Her friends were eager to reciprocate. At twenty-seven they wanted to believe that their best years were not behind that they could still go clubbing with the best of them. Even Eri who was married was not averse to a night out with the girls. They even had a surprise for her. Houjou was in town. The boy who had been stood up by Kagome a million times would be there for her. Kagome may have been saving herself for her gangster boyfriend, but they all knew that it was a thing of the past.

The big night came. Kagome and the girls partied harder than they ever had because they did not know if they would ever be together again. At the end of the night Houjou was there to take her home. She thanked him profusely as he supported her drunken steps. At the door when he leaned into kiss her she collapsed into his arms. He carried her upstairs to her room and undressed her for bed.

She struggled to sit. The last battle was looming. She could die a virgin never having known intimacy with a man. The kami knew that she had tried with Inuyasha over the years, but that train ad gone. She needed someone tonight. Why not someone gentle who had always loved her like Houjou. She begged him to stay. He stared at her in the darkness. At last he decided that he would do anything for Kagome.

In the morning he was gone. As nights of passion go it had been pedestrian. She was a virgin shrine girl her passion long since spent. He was frankly disappointing. Nothing he did excited her. Was it because she did not love him? Whatever it was she felt deflowered. like the cloak of purity which had always blanketed her had been stripped from her never to return. She stared at herself in the mirror. When had she started to fade. The signs of age were evident.

Usually the jewel shards created a glow in her room almost like a night light protecting her from the creatures of the night. Today the shards had turned black. They were painful to her touch. Their evil radiated out viciously. She had to raise her hands to repel their assault. What could this portend? Was something happening on the other side of the well? She needed to hurry. The last battle might be upon.

Forgetting about her scores, she hurried to the well and jumped in. The sun was not shining in the Feudal Era. She wondered that no Inuyasha was there to greet her. Shippou told her that he still haunted the well after all these years. Waiting for the woman who was always gone for three days at a time. She had always treasured this picture in her heart knowing that someone still loved her truly even when everything seemed the darkest.

As she climbed out of the well, she was assaulted by Shippou. The diminutive kitsune held onto her like a rope in a flood. He trembled against her breast until she hugged him to calm him. What could have brought this on.

"Shippou. Where is Inuyasha?"

Those words brought still more tears. " Did something happen to Inuyasha?" More tears from Shippou seemed to confirm the worst. Even more ominous was the absence of the monk and slayer. After twelve years how could they all simply disappear in three days. They had defeated all of the Naraku's incarnations. He was the only one left. They all had confidence that they could defeat him once they found him. Even Sesshoumaru had thrown in with them. How could they lose?

Kagome finally obtained the story from the sobbing kitsune bit by heart wrenching bit. Apparently, a month had passed in the past since she had last been here. When she did not come back Inuyasha had searched for Kikyou. While he was gone, Naraku attacked Kaede's village,

The monk was forced to use his wind tunnel until the poison from the Saimyosho finally felled him. The slayer found herself facing Kohaku. In the face of the loss of her monk and the attack of her little brother she finally snapped killing him and herself

Inuyasha had reached Kikyou just in time for her to die in his arms. When he returned the village and saw all his friends he snapped attacking Naraku in his pure demon form. In this form Naraku was able to absorb him.

By the time Sesshoumaru arrived seeing no way to save his brother did not hesitate to use Bakusaiga to destroy Naraku. In the end only the Jewel remained. His revenge complete Sesshoumaru and company left for parts unknown. Leaving Shippou by the well waiting for Kagome.

Shippou handed the Jewel to Kagome in hope that she would be able to fix everything. She stared at the Jewel Everything that she wanted was back in her own world. Shippou was now the only thing left for her in this world. Reluctantly, she pieced the Jewel back together. She found it odd that she could no longer purify the Jewel. Hopefully, if she made the right wish everything would return to the way it was.

She tried to remember what her grandfather had said. If only he had not died so many years ago.

She only remembered that if the one who held the Jewel last spoke the right wish the Jewel would disappear forever. What could the right wish be?

She had no clue. Her friends were all dead. She had seen the Jewel bring people back with false life. Kikyou, Kohaku and the Band of the Seven had all lived miserable lives because of the Jewel. There was no way in good conscience she could do that to them. Finally, she simply decided to wish them all peace in the after life.

The Jewel exploded and disappeared. She found herself in waiting room of the chief administrator's office of Tokyo General Hospital. It had been at the top of her list of the places where she wanted to do her residency since it was the most prestigious and exclusive hospital in Tokyo. The only question was why was she here?

The door opened and she was ushered in the administrator's office. A tall man with long dark hair was talking on the phone as the receptionist seated her. While waiting she stared at the plaques on the wall. She was where she wanted to be, but how did she did get here? Did the Jewel transport her here.?

The residencies were not supposed to be chosen for another month. Had the Jewel sent her forward in time? She had assumed that she would be sent back to her era once the Jewel was gone, but she could never have anticipated this occurrence. What should she do?

The man behind the desk stood and offered his hand. " Welcome to Tokyo General, Dr. Higurashi. We were so impressed with your residency that we purchased your contract from your previous employer. We look forward to a long and happy relationship."

Kagome gasped. The name badge of the administrator might say Dr. Hitomi, but she knew Naraku when she saw him. How could this have happened? How could she be working for Naraku?

"Naraku, what are you doing at Tokyo General? I thought you were dead "

The dark hanyou smiled " I think you are under several misapprehensions. When you made a wish on the tainted Jewel, you revived me and transported both of us inside the Jewel. The Jewel is merely granting the wish you had for a life in your "real" world. The two of us will be here until the Jewel decides to replace us. I look forward to a long and fruitful relationship."


	121. Girls Gone Wild in the Feudal Era

Title: Girls Gone Wild in the Feudal Era

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Peeping Monks (Summer Cliche Challenge #3 Spying Monks)

Word Count: 1138

Warning: Naked Girls and Kitsune

Summary: Miroku and Souta combine to make Kagome's life miserable

It had all started so innocently. when Kagome explained how to use the digital camera to Miroku The monk instantly knew of some of the uses for the camera..He started filming the girls as they bathed in the local hot spring. The pictures had been fantastic, but he sadly knew that the camera had to be returned to Kagome.

Souta was rifling through Kagome's bag when he came upon the camera. Gazing upon the pictures, he realized what he had in his hands. If he published the naked pictures of Kagome on the web, he would have his revenge for all the little things she had ever done to him. The digital camera made it easy to post them on the web.

The next day Kagome received many strange looks at school. People were whispering and pointing at her Even her friends seemed to shy away from her. What had she done to provoke such behavior? Maybe the girls could explain when they got to Wacdonlds after school. It would be worth her piece of mind to find out.

Just before the end of school she was summoned to the principal's office. She had never been there before and had to ask one of the hall monitors the way. Sitting nervously in the anteroom, her fellow students seemed to be whispering and laughing at her. Finally, the secretary yelled at them to be quiet which only made them glare harder at Kagome.

Finally it was Kagome's turn to face the music. The way the secretary ushered her into the office, it was if she was going to her own execution. She sat on the edge of her seat as the principal seemed to be trying to access a web page. When he finally found the right page, he turned the monitor toward Kagome and asked " Explain this."

Kagome almost fell off her chair. The screen showed herself, Sango and Shippou bathing in a hot spring. It couldn't have been taken more than a few days ago. No wonder people were giving her strange looks. The culprits jumped out at her. Only Miroku could have taken these shots. Why in the world had she explained the camera to him. She should have seen what use he intended for the camera.

The other person surprised her. Did Souta really know how to post things on the web? He was only eight years old. Too young to even think about doing things like this. The other persons who had access to her computer were Inuyasha, Mama and Ji-chan. Neither Mama nor Ji-chan would ever do something like this to her. She was fairly sure that Inuyasha did not know or care to know how to operate the camera or the computer.

Why would Souta have done this? What had she ever done to him that he would do such a thing? She thought back and could not find an answer. He was going to get it when she got home. She would be sure that Mama knew what he had done. He would pay for what he had done. She would enjoy every minute of his misery.

" Well, Ms. Higurashi."

" I am sorry, sir. Someone took a picture of me in an onsen with my friends without my permission and posted it on the net."

" This kind of behavior is not tolerated at our school. If we see you on the net again, we will have to take disciplinary action and expel you."

" I assure you, sir, that this kind of thing will never happen again."

"It better not. You are already on thin ice. given the number of absences you have the way your grades fallen in the last year. I am going to send you to the counselor and send a note home to your mother. Maybe they can turn you around. I sincerely hope that I do see you again."

With that he dismissed Kagome with a wave of his hand. Kagome rose and hesitated for a second. Finally, she bowed and left. Hurrying past the snickering students she ran out of the office until she reached the restroom where she promptly burst into tears. At last she composed herself and returned to her classroom. She could hardly wait for the day to end.

When school was over, she rushed past her friends. The idea of discussing what was on the internet was too upsetting to even consider. Her friends refused to allow her to go home without some explanation of the pictures. Kagome was mortified. In rapid fire they asked who the girl was, who the little boy was and where the pictures had been taken.

When Kagome put her face in her hands,they knew that they had touched on a subject which was forbidden. They had not seen her like this since Inuyasha had dumped her. When they got nowhere they finally changed the subject to inane chatter about math quizzes and dates with Houjou. They walked her to her train and each hugged her in turn promising to be there for her.

When Kagome got home, she dreaded meeting her mother. Surprisingly, her mother had already taken Souta in hand thanks to the call from the office. The boy cried when he begged her to forgive him. He promised to wipe all the pictures off the internet and trace any stray copies which might have been copied. She hoped he had learned his lesson, but her door would be locked and he would no longer have access to her computer.

The camera would never return to the Sengoku Jidai where a certain monk could have access to it. She would get her payback by telling Sango what he had done. Sango and Hiraikotsu would make sure that Miroku thought twice before peeping at them again. She planned a long bath a good night's sleep and meal of oden to lift her spirit. The Feudal Era seemed like a great place to escape at the moment.

Inuyasha sat in a tree with his back to the hot spring in which Kagome, Sango,and Shippou. were bathing. Unbeknownst to them, he would guarantee that they were safe from youkai and peeping monks. He felt some satisfaction that the monk had suffered for what he had put Kagome through..It would be a long time before Miroku spied on the girls again.

He pulled a photograph from his haori and sighed. It showed Kagome in all her glory. Someday she would be his. It helped to have a visible reminder of what he protected during her long absences in the . It gave him hope that someone like that could love him. He really did owe the boy for this. It was least he could do to let him off without even a forgiving him for what he had done.. .


	122. Eternal Love

Title: Eternal Love

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Moon Watching

Word Count: 300

Genre Kikyou (eternal love)

Warning None

Summary Inuyasha remembers Kikyou on the anniversary of her death

The bed was cold and empty. She looked around in the dark to see where he was. Wandering outside she found him looking out over the village gazing at the moon.

She plopped down beside him and was surprised at what she saw. His eyes were glazed and there were tears flowing down his cheeks. What could have brought on such a reaction? .She crawled behind him and put her arms around his neck. He stiffened and took her hand in his.

" Would it help to talk about it?"

"Why did Kikyou and I have to love each other? If I had known that it would hurt this much I wish that we had never met?"

She had said those words once upon a time. It was those words that had spurred her to return to Inuyasha's side

"Because if the two of you had not loved each other so much that it echoed across time the two of us would never have met."

Inuyasha cocked his head and looked at her quizzically " What do you mean?"

"It was Kikyou's wish to see you again that caused the Jewel to bring me back to you. If not for your love you would still be hanging from that tree and I would in a world without my true love. She could not come back to you because she was dead, but I am here because she wanted to return to you."

Inuyasha shifted and pulled her into his arms. Maybe eternal love was worth all the suffering that they had all gone through after all.

Just then they both jumped. It was someone had their arms around the two of them. Kikyou smiled to herself. Eternal love also included her promise to always watch over them.


	123. No Shrinking Violet

Title: No Shrinking Violet

Author: landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Violet (Issekiwa #109)

Word Count 248

Genre Big Head Kagome v the Kind Boy

Pairing Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning None

Summary Kagome reveals a different side of herself to the girls

To her friends she was that shy shrine girl who needed help getting dates with Houjou. They sympathized with her about being abused by the rude, selfish, egotistical violent gangster until they heard Kagome yell at Inuyasha. They had thought that she was better off with the sweet, kind, generous Houjou instead of the violent two-timing jerk.

All their preconceptions about the relationship were swept away in that instant. Kagome seemed to grow to monstrous proportions towering over everyone. Inuyasha fearing her wrath cowered in fear. The girls recoiled in terror at the sudden change in their friend.

Her words echoed throughout the corridor. It was clear that Kagome was in charge. She was not the shrinking violet they thought she was. Instead, she was a person who could intimidate another with the mere sound of her voice.

From the girls perspective what Inuyasha had done was sweet. He had been kind enough to come for had been forced to take a makeup test. Did Kagome thank him? No, she yelled and screamed at him.

The girls were in shock. They were under the impression that Inuyasha had been abusive to Kagome. Instead they discovered that Kagome was the one who controlled Inuyasha with violence. Inuyasha was actually a kind boy not the bad boy they thought he was.

All their advice to Kagome about dumping Inuyasha had been based on a misperception Since Inuyasha seemed perfectly willing to let Kagome control him, they would not interfere with their relationship


	124. Cutting School

Title: Cutting School

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG13

Prompt Sword Play ( At First Tweak #

Word Count 1917

Genre Phallic Symbols

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru continues Inuyasha's childhood lessons

a/n The initial kata is taken from Minerva One's story " Rhythm"

" Step. Thrust. Turn. Block." Or was it "Thrust. Step, Block Turn" or even "Block Turn Step Thrust". It had been so many years since he had held a bokken in his hands and done kata that it was hard to remember the lessons of yesterday. Kagome had said that it would be like riding a bicycle. Having crashed her bike too many times made that venture easily forgettable.

He had not forgotten Sesshoumaru. The bastard had left him with painful memories of training. It had been his martinet like behavior that made him associate the daiyoukai with pain. Somehow whenever he had made any misstep with the kata in those days, he had ended up on the business end of the bokken. Nothing he had ever done had been good enough for Sesshoumaru.

He was not sure what possessed him to fashion the bokken to train Souta. Certainly Kagome would not approve of his training her son to use a sword at age six. Maybe it was the fact that Sesshoumaru had shown up on his mother's doorstep to teach him the kata at that age. Was that it? Was he reliving in his childhood through his son? The only pleasant memory was of his mother and that was tarnished by the shame he had long held that she was human.

Kagome had gone today to train with Kaede and had taken Sakura. He was left to watch Souta. It seemed to be the perfect opportunity to show the boy how to defend himself. The boy idolized him and dreamed of having a sword of his own. Training with the bokken seemed to be the perfect way to start the boy down the path to becoming a competent warrior. He often wished that his own training had not been interrupted by the events surrounding his mother's death, but that was in itself wishful thinking.

The boy seemed eager to please. He watched in rapture as his father performed the kata. No one could ever have those movements more gracefully than him. If only he could be more like hiim. Shippou sat with him. The fox had been with Inuyasha on the battle to kill Naraku. He had never seen Inuyasha practice with the bokken before. In fact he had never seen Inuyasha practice period. Practicing had never been Inuyasha's style. Most of his moves had been developed in battle.

Inuyasha motioned for Souta to pickup the other bokken. The boy jumped at the chance to show what he could do. Soon the two of them were in synch. Bokken and bodies moving in rhythm. Inuyasha stopped for a moment and watched Souta. He seemed to be catching on fast faster than he had ever done when he had been trained by Sesshoumaru. Not once had the bastard ever said one word of encouragement. Things would be different between him and Souta.

"Good job, boy. Why don't you rest for a while before we start the second kata."

They lolled on the grass for some time before Inuyasha finally got up and began the second kata. He felt comfortable with the movements because they reflected the bond that developed between himself and Tessaiga. The overhead cuts were second nature to him now. Most of the moves reflected his own experience and not something that Sesshoumaru had shown him. The elements of step, turn and block were still there though the block, but it was that cut that made the kata his. He had just finished when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold..

"Too slow. Too sloppy. It is appropriate for you to be using a bokken since you cannot handle a real blade. Even the boy performed better than you did."

Sesshoumaru stood not ten feet away. He had been concentrating so much on showing Souta the kata that he had somehow missed Sesshoumaru's presence. Souta ran to greet his uncle while Shippou remained seated assessing the situation. Inuyasha was frozen. All the old fears that had haunted him since those first training sessions flooded back to him. He was married now with children. Tessaiga was bonded to his soul. He had nothing more to prove to Sesshoumaru. Just one word from Sesshoumaru and he felt like a stupid worthless hanyou child again.

"No one asked your opinion, bastard."

"You seek to teach your son something you have not mastered yourself."

"And whose fault was that."

"I did not stop the lessons when your mother died."

"They would no let me stay and you did not offer to let me stay with you."

"There was not place for you in the Western Shiro. I could not have protected you."

"Instead you let a six-year-old boy survive on his own in the wilderness."

"You are alive, aren't you."

"No thanks to you."

"Show me that I am wrong about your technique."

Inuyasha started the second kata again. Sesshoumaru moved to retrieve the boy's bokken which had been left carelessly in the field. He stared at Inuyasha. The technique was still poor. Inuyasha has gotten sloppy over the years because he knew what Tessaiga could do for him with its powers. When they had been on the quest the boy had spent much time adorning Tessaiga with unnecessary powers because Inuyasha did not really understand the sword. What had convinced him that the sword belonged to Inuyasha in the end was the willingness of Tessaiga to do anything to protect the boy and the willingness of the boy to trust his life to the sword. They truly were soulmates. At the end of the kata Inuyasha looked up for Sesshoumaru's approval.

"Do it again and this time,do not waste energy on unnecessary movement"

Inuyasha continued to perform the kata.. Sesshoumaru begin mirroring his movements opposite him. As he was completing the twelfth cut, Sesshoumaru stopped Inuyasha's bokken with his own. Inuyasha looked up startled. He and Sesshoumaru had not fought with each other since their battle inside the Jewel. Why here and why now when he had his wife and family to worry about protecting.

"Now let me see you demonstrate the kata against a live blade."

With that Sesshoumaru began his own kata which ended with the bokken colliding. The thwack thwack sound echoed through the wood, Inuyasha had raised his blade just in time. Now he saw that the only way that he could avoid injury was to begin his own kata in synch with Sesshoumaru. Gradually, ever so gradually they began to mesh until. they began to move as as one. Cut as one. Block as one. Turn as one.

Shippou became alarmed Kagome needed to be informed. They should not be fighting so close to the village. Souta was in danger. He needed to take him to Kaede's. Shippou changed into his balloon form and tried to get him to climb on, but the boy was mesmerized by the fight itself and refused to go. Shippou sighed and resigned himself to staying with Souta to protect him from harm from whatever the two big idiots with sticks were doing.

The sounds brought the curious and the worried to the din of the fighting. In the middle of everything the village bell began to toll. Soon the combatants were ringed by onlookers. Miroku ever eager to make a buck over any situation was actively taking bets on the outcome of the fight. In the midst of all this chaos Sango and Kagome arrived. Kagome thought about using the kotodama, but hesitated. This was Sesshoumaru after all. It was too dangerous for Inuyasha to be suddenly incapacitated in the middle of the fight. She looked at Sango and shrugged.

"You take care of your idiot and I will take care of mine."

Sango walked up to Miroku. The moment he saw her he knew that his scheme would founder.

"What are you doing Miroku?

"Just getting some spending money for you.,dear."

"By taking it out of the pockets on our friends and neighbors."

"I am not forcing anyone to bet."

"You are just taking advantage of them"

" But,dear"

"Give their money back now."

"Yes, dear"

Sango satisfied that she had successfully quelled Miroku's avarice nature without resorting to Hiraikotsu turned her attention to the combatants in the ring. She wondered how Kagome would handle things.

Kagome worked her way through the crowd until she reached Shippou and Souta..After a brief discussion with Shippou , she decided whatever was going on, it must be brought to an end. These two idiots could destroy the village if they continued to fight. She needed to put a stop to it, but how. Suddenly, she remembered a skill that all women instinctively know. The ability to make men fall to their knees in terror from the mere sound of their wife's voice.

"INUYASHA, STOP FIGHTING NOW."

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and blinked at Kagome through a haze. Of course, Sesshoumaru chose that moment to finish the kata by disarming Inuyasha and forcing him to his knees. For a moment they stood like forces of nature. Kagome glaring down at Inuyasha in anger. Sesshoumaru smirking at his beaten opponent in amusement. Inuyasha just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Finally, Kagome spoke

"What were you doing?"

"I was demonstrating the katas to Souta and Sesshoumaru stopped by to correct my technique."

" YOU WERE TEACHING MY SON TO FIGHT!"

"Actually, I was just showing him something I learned as a child from Sesshoumaru."

"But you were still fighting with bokken, right."

"He has to learn sometime. My training was interrupted by my mother's death. As a result I spent most of my childhood running and hiding from monsters whom I should have been able to handle if I had been properly trained. I did not want Souta to be as unprepared as I was."

"But he is only a baby, He is too young to learn to fight. I want him to learn to handle things in a non violent manner without recourse to violence."

"He is no younger than I was when I had to learn how to fight. Sesshoumaru came to train me in the first place because that was the age that Father had taught him to fight. It is part of the code of the warrior apparently which I never learned."

"NO SWORDS. THAT IS FINAL."

" How about learning the movements of the kata without using the actual bokken."

"MY SON WILL NOT LEARN TO FIGHT."

Sesshoumaru interrupted them " I really must be going. Is she always like this?"

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome who was still looming threateningly over him " It is part of being married."

Sesshoumaru pondered his statement for a moment and then turned and walked away toward the village. "You have given me much to think about. Continue to practice the katas. I will return the next time I visit Rin to see if you have improved. I warn you that I will not as lenient a teacher as I was before"

Inuyasha struggled to his feet and bowed to the retreating daiyoukai. " Thank you, Sensei." Sesshoumaru's only response was a curt wave of dismissal as he disappeared down the hill.


	125. Shooting Star

Title Shooting Star

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Shooting Star (At First Tweak#29)

Word Count 297

Genre Jekyll/Hyde

Warning none

Summary Kagome determines to tell Inuyasha the secret of his blood

She sat watching him wade through the water trying in vain to wash off the blood . They both knew what he was becoming. The man she loved was becoming a monster. His youkai blood was too strong for his human heart. Eventually, it would consume his soul and he would be nothing but a mindless which would continue to fight until it was dead.

As much as Sesshoumaru hated him, not even he desired that fate for Inuyasha. He had come specifically to stop Inuyasha from being consumed by his own youkai blood. She could feel the pain that Inuyasha felt. He had turned into a monster which threatened to destroy everything in its path including hm.

He had to know the secret of his blood. Myouga had sworn them to secrecy with disastrous results. She knew Inuyasha.. He did not desire to become the beast who reveled in blood. The knowledge would give him a choice. She did not know what the solution was, but her faith in Inuyasha made her believe that he would choose the right path once he knew the secret of his blood.

He reminded her of a shooting star. They flared brightly across the night sky. People ohhed and awed at the brilliance of their short lives. Most of them burned themselves out in the atmosphere before they even reached the ground. The largest meteor that ever struck the earth had left nothing but a crater to note its passing.

She was determined that such a fate would not befall Inuyasha. Her place was at his side no matter what he became. She did not fear the monster. What she feared most was that when the monster was done with Inuyasha nothing would remain of the boy she loved. .


	126. First Aid for an Open Abdominal Wound

Title First Aid for an Open Abdominal Wound

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Inside Out (Inuyasha Fan Fic #2

Genre: Guts

Word Count 250

Warning Eviscerated Hanyou

Summary Kagome treats Inuyasha's belly wound.

Kagome knelt unsteadily over Inuyasha "What does the book say, Miroku?."

1. Position the casualty by placing the casualty on his back with the knees up (flexed).

" Some help here." With Miroku's help they were able to turn him over and move him away from ground stained by blood and poison. .

2. Uncover the wound unless clothing is stuck to the wound or in a chemical environment.

They were able to remove the haori and cut away the kosode. When they were done, the gaping hole in his belly was revealed. She almost vomited

3. Pick up any organs that are on the ground.

She stared at the slimy blood and poison-covered shreds of organs littering the ground around him. They had to be kidding

4. Apply the casualty's field dressing.

The field dressing was not big enough to cover the wound. She could not even find enough bowel to cover with the plastic wrapper. When the dressing was finally in place, she wrapped the tails completely covering the dressing and tied them in a knot.

She collapsed in the mud and the blood..Sesshoumaru had completely eviscerated him. Dokkasou had eaten through the entire body. Yet Inuyasha was still alive How was that possible?:

The Army Field Manual had been a helpful addition to her First Aid Kit. Someday she would write an addendum about field dressing the belly wounds of hanyous, but who would believe her.


	127. Just A Little Longer

Title Just A Little Longer

Author landofhekwt

Rating K

Prompt Autumn Leaves (At First Tweak #

Word Count 1029

Genre Sentimental slogans and gestures

Warning None

Summary Mrs Higurashi makes a vow to Inuyasha to return Kagome to him

She sat at her kitchen table as she drank her tea. Her album was open. A single leaf from Goshinboku was ready to be pressed into its pages. Another autumn was here. Kagome was here Inuyasha had kept his promise.

She remembered the first time she had seen him. The puppy ears had been so tweakable. Somehow she knew that he would never harm her daughter. Still the idea that her daughter was in danger gave her many sleepless nights.

One day when Inuyasha arrived while Kagome was still in school she decided to approach him. Souta had mentioned that he often sat in Kagome's room sniffing the air. Sure enough he was there.

"Inuyasha, what are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Inuyasha looked up at her surprised. " What do you mean?"

" Will you always protect her ? See that she is always save from harm? That she never wants for anything? That you will never do anything to hurt her? That you will always bring her home to me safe and sound? That you will protect her heart? "

Inuyasha hesitated Long ago he had a mother who had cared about him. She did everything in her power to protect him from harm. Kagome's mother seemed so like her that there were times that he almost called her mother. He knew that they shared a common bond in Kagome. Just as she wanted to protect Kagome, he would do anything to protect Kagome even if it meant sacrificing his life to save her. He would even return her to her own era if he could no longer protect her body or heart. Never would he risk Kagome. The Jewel was not worth her life or her happiness. If a choice had to be made, he would always choose to protect her.

" I will always protect her. I promise to have her home before the leaves fly."

The summer had passed quickly. Kagome returned, but always departed after only a few days. Each time Inuyasha would turn to her before they left and repeat his promise that he would have them home before the leaves fly. When November came and leaves on Goshinboku began to change, she approached him.

" I thought that you were going to have her home before the leaves fly. The leaves have changed and yet she still returns to your era. What of your promise? "

Inuyasha became agitated. He and Kagome had been through so much together since the promise. He had tried to send her home to protect her from harm. To say goodbye to protect her heart when he thought that he had to protect Kikyou. She had promised to stay by his side no matter what. Not even his transformations had kept her from being with him. She had been his strength when he had been at his lowest point. When she was with him, he was stronger. His heart was whole when she was by his side. He was selfish. She belonged in this era with her mother, brother and grandfather, but he wanted her all to himself.

"Just a little longer." he whispered

"What?"

"Just a little longer. Until the Jewel is whole and then I will return her to you."

"I will hold you to that"

She remembered when Kagome came home for her graduation. The sakura had just started to bloom. Even Goshinboku was in flower. Despite the fact that her powers were sealed and the entire Jewel was now in Naraku's hands, Kagome seemed more confident than ever that the final battle was at hand and soon it would all be over. Youth like spring is a time for optimism. Inuyasha had not come through with her. Maybe he was afraid to face her. The last time he had seen her, he had even forgot to say his mantra " Just a little longer." She had never forgotten. The promise allowed her to sleep at night.

When Kagome had returned the last time she was overjoyed. Her little girl had returned to her. She smiled as she looked at Inuyasha in the well. He had kept his promise and returned her little girl to her. Maybe not before the leaves flew, but he had brought her home to her just the faith in him had been rewarded.

As time passed she had seen that things would never be the same with Kagome. Kagome may have returned to her, but her heart would always be with Inuyasha. It had been three autumns now and the well was still not working. Kagome went through the motions of living and her high school days would soon be over.

Each autumn she had collected two leaves from Goshinboku. One she had placed in her scrapbook with the pictures of Inuyasha and one she had dropped into the well. Although the well did not seem to work for Kagome, the leaves were disappearing somewhere. She hoped that message was getting through to Inuyasha. Hopefully, he understood what the leaves meant.

Inuyasha searched the bottom of the well. Sure enough there was a leaf at the bottom of the well. It had her scent on it. A scent he could never forget. He carefully placed it with the other leaves in his haori. He had been happy when he fulfilled his promise to her mother by returning Kagome to her. Kagome was safe with the people she loved. The smile on her mother's face told him that everything he needed to know. The quest was over there was no need for her in the feudal era.

Except that it was not over for him. No matter what promise he had made to her mother, she had promised to always stay at his side. He had hoped that she would choose hm and that they would always be together. At least he had her his mother's promise now on which to rest his hopes for her return. She had remembered his promise to have Kagome home before the leaves flew and had made a promise to him which echoed his own.

"Just a little longer."


	128. Beautiful Dreamer

Title Beautiful Dreamer

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Nightmare (At First Tweak#31)

Word Count 298

Genre Kagome's Dreams

Warning Non graphic sex

Summary Kagome's life is a dream

A/N My apologies to the owners and lawful users of "Young Frankenstein", Maisson Ikkoku, Inuyasha,Urusei Yatsura and Ranma ½ which I do not own

He waded toward her in the Onsen whispering. " There is no Kikyou. There is only you." They joined reveling in each other as the waters lapped against their thighs. Lips, tongues, mouths, claws and fingers. Touching, kissing every inch of skin. A dream come true.

The red thread entwining them and pulling them higher. Exulting in each other. Until at the height of ecstasy they shouted in unison. " Destiny, Destiny. No escaping Destiny." The words sounded so familiar. It was almost as if they were in a movie.

As they orgasmed together, she broke into song. " Oh, sweet mystery of life, at last I found you." It all seemed so familiar, as if she had seen it all in a movie."

"Kagome. Wake up. You were singing again."

"Higurashi out in the hallway. You miss classes due to illness and when you are here you sleep."

Kagome looked up to see her girl friends hanging over her and her teacher glaring at her. No Inuyasha. No onsen. No red thread of fate. No sex. She was dressed in her middle school uniform. Cram school. It had all been a dream. In the Sengoku Jidai she dreamed of school. At school she dreamed of Inuyasha.

She dutifully took her spot in the hallway and stared out the window. Nothing unusual. Just a woman wearing an apron sweeping apartment house steps,.a girl sleeping with a pig and a green haired girl in a tiger striped bikini shooting lighting at a boy who was hitting on every girl he met.

Maybe she did need to stop watching those all night Rumiko Takahashi film festivals until she was done with cram school. Then she could do what was really important to her. Making her dream a reality.


	129. Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

Title Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Umbrella ( At First Tweak #32)

Word Count 654

Variation on Raindrops, Chapter 6 by Youkaiyume

Warning None

Summary Inuyasha trails Kagome into her world confront her and find more mysteries instead

He could not for the life of him figure out what was going on. Mrs. Higurashi told him that Kagome had gone to the bakery after school, but when he arrived at the bakery her absence was even more of a mystery.

Kagome had not been truthful. She had told him that she had been cut by a branch. Inuyasha knew that she was not truth. Sesshoumaru had cut her. His poison was in the cut. The question was why Kagome would lie about being attacked by Sesshoumaru.

The pregnant woman behind the counter confused him. He had never seen her before yet there were moments when her scent and aura seemed so familiar. The place felt like youkai. even though the woman looked human and smelled.

Yes, Kagome had been here. No, she left sometime ago. The woman was telling the truth. Yet, there was a hidden truth she was not telling. Something about Kagome and the circumstances of her leaving. He chewed on the sweet he had been given while he puzzled over this mystery.

He followed the trail. The rain had not let up since he came to Kagome's world. The sky was dark and foreboding created an atmosphere of despair in Inuaysha. The rain affected him like Kagome's tears. It was almost as if heaven itself was crying.

The trail was still there. Kagome and someone else. A familiar presence yet unfamiliar. Why would Kagome leave with a stranger? The woman at the bakery had not mentioned Kagome leaving with anyone, but the scent with Kagome was clear. They were together.

When he reached the end of the trail, he found two men standing by the bus stop. Familiar yet unfamiliar. The same puzzle he had faced in the bakery. His sight and scent told him that they were two human males yet a sixth sense told him differently. He decided to approach them.

:" Have you seen Kagome?"

They looked up at him surprised. The red-haired man shook his head while the dark-haired man carrying an umbrella spoke.

"Whom are you talking about?"

"Don't bother denying it. You met her in the bakery. I trailed you here. What is your relation to Kagome?"

"The young woman did not want to get her bakery goods wet. I had an umbrella and offered to walk her to her bus stop. I was supposed to meet this man at the bakery, but I missed him there.

His wife told him where I would be. All perfectly innocent. We just talked."

"Talked? What about?"

" Dogs"

"Dogs?"

" Yes, Dogs. Apparently she wanted to know how to befriend a dog."

"Keh. Kagome does not have a dog only a fat cat."

" All I know is what she told me. She never even told me her name."

Inuyasha stared at the man. He was trying to gauge the truthfulness of what the man was saying. No lies, but not all the truth. The man was as frustrating to deal with as Sesshoumaru. A sudden idea occurred to him. He would confront Sesshoumaru about the injuries to Kagome and wring the truth out of him even if it killed him.

" Gotta run "

Inuyasha ran off toward the shrine leaving the two men starring at him. Finally, the red-haired man spoke.

"See what you have done. First you contact Kagome. Then Inuyasha follows Kagome to us. You are endangering everything. Wait a little longer and our worries will be over. I have to admit it was nice to see him again, but who knows what he will do now and how it will affect us."

" He will go to confront me by the well about Kagome because he believes that I have the answers."

"And did you have the answers?"

"Not until Kagome returned through the well."


	130. Someday My Prince Will Come

Title Someday My Prince Will Come

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Fickle Fate

Word Count 245

Genre Fairy Tales

Warning None

Summary Kagome realizes who her Prince really is.

As she scrambled out of the well Houjou waved at her and continued talking to her grandfather about the rheumatism cure that he had brought her as if she was not even there. Was he really oblivious to her and her presence?

Once she had believed that she wanted someone who was kind and understanding. Someone who was not selfish or rude or short temper. Someone who was not Inuyasha.

Houjou had appeared as if an answer to her prayers. He was everything she had dreamed of. Kind thoughtful. Unselfish. Polite. The opposite of Inuyasha.

Yet she dismissed him at every turn. Standing him up on dates. Running out on dates. Begging off dates. All for Inuyasha. When she was with him all she could think of was Inuyasha

Instead of being flattered by the attentions of the most wanted boy in school, when she was with him all she could think of was Inuyasha. She was not sure her feelings changed.

Suddenly she realized that her feelings for Inuyasha began to change at the same time that Houjou began his romantic overtures. Strange that once she had dreamed of a Prince Charming who was the opposite of Inuyasha When he arrived all she could think about was Inuyasha.

As rude and violent and selfish as he was when she saw his form outlined against the morning sun she glimpsed the true hero behind the gruff exterior. A Prince who would always come for her.


	131. The Duty of a Daiyoukai

Title The Duty of a Daiyoukai

Author landofthekwt

Prompt And Kitsune Makes Three (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

A continuation of my stories about Shippou as protector of Kagome and her children

(A Candle in the Window, New Sheriff in Town, The Bridge Home, The Real Tom Sawyer)

Warning none

Summary The kitsune daiyoukai checks on #77

The kitsune cowered as the battle raged for seven days and nights outside their dens. Finally, their senses told them there were no more panthers waiting to devour.

Scurrying outside they found a giant dog devouring the last of the cats. When he was finished, the Lord of the Dogs transformed to his human shape as a sign to the kitsune that there was nothing to fear from him. One of the pups approached him timidly

"Lord Dog we are kitsune not Inu. Why did you save us from the panthers?"

"Little one, Someday you will understand that a true daiyoukai protects the weak from the strong asking nothing in return" With that he transformed and the kitsune never saw him again.

The daiyoukai materialized in the hut belonging to the hanyou and his miko. He had assigned number 77 to fulfill his bargain with the hanyou to protect the daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild of the Inu no Taisho when he could not. What he saw astonished him.

The woman and kitsune were snuggled together as if they were mother and child. Such an occurrence was unheard of. Humans distrusted kitsune. Similarly the kitsune normally disguised themselves around humans. He would have dismissed such a report if he had not seen it with his own eyes.

The words of the Inu no Taisho came back to him. He had always prided himself on the power he had as a daiyoukai without regard to protecting others Maybe the Lord of the Dogs still had something to teach him about the proper role of daiyoukai

The Inu had protected him and his when he was young and weak without expecting anything in return. Now that he was strong, he repaid that kindness by doing his duty as a daiyoukai.


	132. Secret Lovers

Title Secret Lovers

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt " A taste of your own medicine" (ib4y P-Prompt#3)

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Kagome married Inuyasha/Kagome exes and secret lovers

Word Count 500

Warning sex talk and infidelity

Summary Inuyasha and Kagome become secret lovers after Kagome leaves Inuyasha for Sesshoumaru

"Good night, Princess. Give my love to our daughter."

Kagome rushed to the window to watch the masked man slipped into the darkness. She touched her finger to her lips. What had come over her? She was repeating her mistakes.

It was the thrill of forbidden love. First with Sesshoumaru. Now with her masked man. She wondered at his words. She couldn't be pregnant. What would Sesshoumaru do if he found that she had been with another man?

What a man. If only Inuyasha had been the lover that her Don Juan was she would never have left for Sesshoumaru. Not that she wasn't happy being the Princess. It came with all the perks of the Feudal Era. What she would not give for indoor plumbing.

She sighed. Would she ever be satisfied? Was she always looking for the next good thing? Had sex really become so old between herself and Sesshoumaru that she needed a mystery man to satisfy her.

She clutched the single rose he had given her to her chest. Her emotions churned as she remembered the lovemaking. Each tender moment had been so sweet. The touches, the whispered words of love, the fevered rush, the glorious climax, the ears.

The ears? Oh, Shit. Her Casanova couldn't be Iinuyasha. That would be too much. Fate was biting her in the ass again.

Safely, ensconced in Goshinboku, Inuyasha savored the night's tryst with Kagome. For some reason, the love making was so much more sweet when done in secret. So satisfying that he could gain his revenge on Sesshoumaru by turning Kagome into his secret lover.

It had been a game to begin with. To enter the palace and steal a kiss from Kagome, but now it had become more serious. Once he had wanted a family with Kagome. When she returned to him he had thought that every thing was perfect.

That was before he found about her secret love for Sesshoumaru. He had been crushed when she left him. Betrayed again just like with Kikyou. Women were surely his downfall.

It was then he had hatched his plan to become Kagome's secret lover. He had wanted to given Sessshoumaru " a taste of your own medicine." It had worked beyond his wildest dreams. In fact it had worked too well. As Kagome fell for him, he had fallen for her all over again.

In the rush he had forgotten the most important rule in these matters. Never fall in love. It made him forget why he had gone to her in the first place. He had been careless in his lovemaking

Now that she was bearing his child, he was hopelessly devoted to her. Their secret love was fraught with danger. Once they were exposed Sesshoumaru would want his revenge on them

But he could not resist her. He would be back tomorrow No matter what she might have been willing to give him up to follow Sesshoumaru, but he would never let her go.


	133. A Ripple in Time

Title A Ripple in Time

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Splash

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha and Kagome meet before she fells in the well.

She was so nervous. The thought of meeting one of her heroes was daunting. She had never told her friends, but she had read every one of his books. His story about the miko and evil hanyou was still here favorite. Ji-chan said that he had researched it at the shrine before her father died.

She dreamed of being the miko who slew the wicked hanyou and protected the jewel. Someday she insisted that she would be a miko. She even dressed up in miko garb on New Year's Day for the shrine patrons. They all thought the little girl in Miko garb was cute.

Her friends knew of her passion. When they learned that her sensei would be at the mall for a book signing they had dragged her there. After all they were seventh graders, thirteen years old. They rode trains all over Tokyo on school days. What could possibly happen?

When she finally reached the front, she was visibly shaking. He was leaning over to sign the book of the lady in front of even when she suddenly noticed that he had dumpling shaped cat ears on top of his pewter gray hair. She reached out to touch them. Everything stopped.

Someone screamed for security. A clawed hand reached and took her hand in his. He looked into her eyes. She could not believe what she was seeing. Golden eyes. Jagged striped on each cheek. Fangs jutting out from his lips. She was frozen in place until he spoke.

"Hello, Kagome what do you want me to write in your book?"

She stuttered .something. He nodded and jotted something in her book. Her friends guided the shell shocked girl. Only later did she puzzle over the inscription

" Wonderful to see you again, Kagome, Love Inuyasha"


	134. A Leap of Faith

Title A Leap of Faith

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Jump

Pairing Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count 107

Warning None

Summary Don't Leave Home Without It

The well had opened. She had said goodbye to her mother and made her leap of faith into the unknown she was ready for her brand new life with Inuyasha.

It felt so good to be back in his arms. The rest of the Inu-tachi crowded around welcoming her back. It felt like home.

Suddenly from the bottom of the well she heard a voice "Kagome"

Kagome peered down the well "Mom, What are you doing here?"

"After you left, I noticed that you didn't take your backpack. I always kept it ready for you. You never know when it might come in handy"


	135. I Came for You

Title I Came For You

Author

Rating K

Prompt Faith

Word Count 145

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning none

Summary Kagome makes a stand against the Jewel

As she hung alone in the dark hung between heaven, the Jewel offering everything she ever wanted, she remembered. She remembered a time when she thought that Inuyasha would not come for her because he had chosen Kikyou over here.

As love found a way to overcome the darkness, it would find a way to overcome the darkness again. Her faith that Inuyasha would always come for her was based on her love for him. Her love shone in the darkness driving the darkness and shadows away.

He would come for her as he always had. If she listened carefully, she could almost hear his voice telling her to have faith in him. Faith based on hope based on love. She proudly told the Jewel that she did not need to wish for Inuyasha because she was absolutely certain that he would soon be here.


	136. Making A Silk Puirse Out of a Sow's Ear

Title Making A Silk Purse Out of A Sow's Ear

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Silk (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha finds a home

He gazed around the room. It was hard to believe that tonight this hut would be their home. A home was something he had not had since he fled the burning wreck of Kamakura more than two hundred years ago.

The forest had been his home. The trees had been his bed. He ate whatever he could find. Lived in caves to stay out of the snow. Fought and struggled just to stay alive. And always ended up alone.

Until now. Now she was back. Kaede had rallied the village around her to build her a hut. A place where she could call home. Kagome had always had a home. A place where she lived with the ones she loved.

She now offered to share that place with him. Having left her home and family behind for him. He had eagerly reached out to her and took his place beside her. They would make this hut a home together.

He had never dreamed that he would ever have a home. A place where he could raise a family with Kagome, but tonight that impossible dream would be a reality. They would be married and live in this very room.

The shoji screen slid open. There she stood in the wedding kimono that the village women had made for her. He blinked. She was a vision of loveliness. It was as if the kami had granted him a boon for everything he had endured in his life.

The hut was not what make this house a home. It was Kagome. She was the one who taught him that he was not alone. So long as she was by his side, he would be happy. He walked toward her and embraced her.

She smiled at him and murmured "Welcome home."


	137. Sex Education

Title Sex Education

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt What the Flea Saw( At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Genre Hentai

Warning Kama Sutra

Summary Myouga purloins Kagome's copy of the Kama Sutra for the Lady of the West

The Lady stared at the book which Myouga had managed to obtain from the hanyou and the miko. She was familiar with the text, but her mate had never been willing to try out any of the positions shown in it with her. He had taken her copy when he left to see Izayoi and never returned it.

"Are you sure they won't miss this scroll, Myouga?"

"My master told his miko that they did not need the book anymore. She agreed with him that sex should not be by the book. From what I have seen this book has brought much happiness into their marriage."

"This is a strange form of scroll. How did the miko obtain this?"

"She said that her mother must have slipped it into her backpack before she left home to marry Lord Inuyasha"

The Lady examined. the scribbled notes lining the pages. There was a note obviously from the miko's mother which prefaced the volume explaining how it had helped her marriage She had even circled positions and highlighted passages If only her mother had the foresight to give her the Kama Sutra for her wedding night maybe things might have been different. Instead the sex had unsatisfying for both of them She tossed the book to Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe this will help you with your little girl. If it helped make your brother and his wife happy it is nothing to be sneezed at. Make her happy. Keep her satisfied. If you do maybe she will give me grandchildren."

Sesshoumaru sputtered. Just what he needed more interference in his affairs from Mother

Kagome yelled at Inuyasha " Have you seen my copy of the Kama Sutra?"

Inuyasha replied " Last time I saw it Myouga was reading it."


	138. Fing Bastard

Title F-ing Bastard

Author landofthekwt

Prompt 7-W Ahem (ib4y)

Rating M

Word Count 420

Genre SK Fanon dubcon cliche

Warning Dubcon

Inuyasha rushed home from several weeks of youkai exterminating with Mirkou flush with cash and presents for Kagome. When he slid back the shoji screen he was in for a nasty surprise.

Sesshoumaru was bent over the a naked Kagome giving her the old 1-2 from the rear. A pained look was on Kagome's face while a smirk graced Sesshoumaru's mouth.

Inuyasha could not believe what he was seeing. He knew that Kagome had never discouraged the wolf's affections, but he had no idea that she had any interest in Sesshoumaru

"Ahem"

Kagome looked up and gasped. Her face reddened as she tried to hide her head so that he could not see her shame, but she made no move to remove Sesshoumaru's offending member.

Sesshoumaru continued to pump into the Kagome until he had shot his wad. The miko lay gasping and sobbing . He straightened his fundoshi and pulled up his hakama. Standing up, he tossed Kagome's clothing on top of the quivering mass on the floor.

Kagome tried to explain between sobs. "I was only trying to protect you, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru told me that he had a right as Alpha to approve any mating. Since we did not obtain his consent, he claimed that as punishment I would have to submit to him. He told me that if I did not submit he would kill you and take me for his own."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped What a load of crap. Just the kind of thing Sesshoumaru had pulled on him all the time to make his life a living hell. He had thought Sesshoumaru was beyond that kind of thing, but apparently not.

Inuyasha motioned for Sesshoumaru to come outside with him. Once they were outside Inuyasha punched him though as usual it had no effect.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him " Your miko was very tight. I think I might to make a habit of sparing your life"

Inuyasha' s mouth formed in to a wicked smile. " If you try that again, I will tell her the truth about your bullshit. Myouga gave me the straight poop about pack dynamics. It does not include any that shit you told Kagome."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow "Are you threatening me, little brother?"

"Just remember, bastard. Kagome is a miko. Next time you stick anything up her ass, she will purify it."

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful as he walked away. Any enjoyment he might have gained from humping Inuyasha's miko would be completely ruined if anything happened to Little Sesshoumaru.


	139. Changeling

Title Changeling

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Foxfire (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary While Inuyasha is away the foxes will play

Souta followed the flickering blue flames deeper and deeper into Inuyasha's forest. He had seen them blinking in the darkness. The forest opened into a small meadow. The lights were gone. Instead, Souta found a group of little boys dancing under the full moon. They motioned for him to join them and he lost all fear.

Kagome awoke suddenly in the night. Inuyasha was out with Miroku. Shippou was being tested at the Kitsune Inn. Just she and Souta alone in the hut. She shivered and grabbed a robe. Something was not right. She went to check on Souta.

The more she stared at Souta sleeping on his futon, the more confused she became. Everything looked right. Her little boy looking like an angel sleeping peacefully. Yet, her spider senses were tingling to use a phrase from the future.

A circle of light opened and Shippou and a man Kagome recognized as the kitsune daiyoukai entered the room followed by Souta carrying a fox by the tail in each hand. The sleeping Souta suddenly changed to a small red haired boy.

"Somebody tell me what is going on?"

The daiyoukai spoke " These three lured your boy into forest while I was testing Shippou. I apologize for failing to protect you."

"We apologize,Màm. We just wanted to play with your boy"

The daiyoikai looked at them sharply, but he was interruppted by Souta exclaiming loudly " Can I keep the foxes?"

Kagome looked at the daiyoukai who murmured "Their punishment within this world is up to you."

When Inuyasha returned, he found Souta chasing three foxes around the hut. Kagome ran to greet him.

"What is that about?"

"They are being punished."

Inuyasha wondered if the kitsune were truly the ones being punished. .


	140. Strangers in the Night

Title Strangers in the Night

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Eavesdropping (At First Tweak)

Warning Character Death

Summary Two of Kikyou's lost souls eavedrop on Inuyasha and Kagome after Kikyou's death

The long night finally ended for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha stared blankly off into the sky where Kikyou had disappeared. Kagome stared anxiously at Inuyasha both wondering what to do now that Kikyou had died. Both blamed themselves for Kikyou's death.

The chasm between them widened. Into this chasm stepped two lost souls. The one was suicide.A rich girl who had been raised on the fantasies of love. When her father forced her to marry for political advantage, she had chosen the knife. Dying in the name of love.

The other was a Buddhist novice who died while fasting. Her body had simply shut down after too many days without food. She would have taken the veil if she had survived. Driven to the convent by lost love she thought to find a refuge in Buddha.

They had been with Kikyou since the beginning Sharing all the ups and downs of their mistress forturne's Now that their mistress had ascended they were lost. Left behind on earth. Doomed apparently to wander the earth.

The two souls eavesdropped on the pair who had caused their mistress so much anguish over the past year. To their surprise they found themselves confused by what they heard. They rushed to each other and huddled together comparing notes about their strange companions.

"I never understood what the mistress or the strangely dressed priestess saw in hanyou"

"You nuns will never understand love. Even now the hanyou pines for mistress wishing he could die when the one he loves is in misery because she knows that he is in such pain and does not know how to alleviate it."

"Love is foolish. The hanyou would die for love, but the mistress would never forgive him if he did. Finally, she has reached Nirvana, the place she could not reach because of her lingering affection for the hanyou. She was happy when she died for the first time in her life. If he were to follow her, he would only cause her unhappiness."

"So you do understand a little about love."

"The Buddha teaches about love, but in order to reach Nirvana one must go beyond earthly love What I do not understand is why they do not comfort each other. Instead they stand like lost souls allowing the other to twist in the wind"

"Love makes them foolish. The hanyou loves the miko but still thinks that he has to sacrifice his life for the mistress. He does not realize that the mistress released his life back to him with her dying breath. The miko has still not learned the lessons of Mount Azusa. Her love for the hanyou is not inferior to the mistress in any way, but she needs to show him how she feels so their love can be shared."

"Do you think they will see the others need?"

"I think only if something drastic happens will they reach out to each other. The hanyou must want to live for the miko. The miko must realize that she is the lifeline that keeps the hanyou tied to this world."

"What kind of event could trigger such a connection?"

"I think the miko would only reach out if she thought that the hanyou was dying and only she could save him by risking her own life.. Her sacrifice would be enough to make the hanyou realize the pain he has caused the miko by his willingness to follow the mistress in death. Only then will he appreciate how lucky is he that miko loves him enough to risk her life to save him.".

While the two lost souls pondered whether the miko would be able to save the hanyou before he foolishly tried to follow the mistress in death, soul collectors swooped down upon them to take them to the heavens.

"I believe our ride is here. I knew that the mistress would not leave us behind after all we have done for her. Do you think that the hanyou and miko will be able to save their love?"

The princess nodded "Love conquers all. We had a front row seat to the mistress accession which the hanyou caused by allowing her to become an ordinary woman. The miko saved the mistress soul by retrieving the bow from Mount Azusa despite her hatred of the miko. They are beyond our help"

The nun agreed "Love is of the earth. They must find it here or not at all. May Buddha enlighten them and show them the way that leads to their salvation. They are no longer our concern. It is time for us to fly."


	141. Go Time

Title Go Time

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Never Again (IY Fanfics)

Word Count 250

Pairing Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha endeavors to save Kagome inside the Jewel

The demons mocked him. Kagome was born to fight Naraku inside the Jewel. It was deja vu all over again. The Jewel was repeating the same pattern which its founder had set down for it. He had vowed in Midoriko's cave never to allow the cycle to repeat. Never again would a woman have to die to keep the Jewel alive. It would end now.

He had the red suit. He had the big sword. All that was missing was the damsel in distress. The demons continued to mock him. Kagome would give into the darkness. She would make a wish to save herself. If she did, she was doomed

He had faith in Kagome. She believed that he would always come for him. If only he could get some word to her to wait for him. He screamed her name in the darkness. Somehow she heard and believed. He would come for her just as he always did. Knowing he would come gave her strength. She would not give into the darkness.

It was time for him to step up. To be the hero he had dreamed of being. The princess was being held by the evil ogre just out of his reach. Time to back up his brash words. Never again would Jewel be able to ruin lives merely to keep itself alive. He might not have been able to save Kikyou, but there was still time to save Kagome. It was hero time. It was go time.


	142. Donner and Blitzen

Title Donner and Blitzen

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Thunder and Lightning

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha is introduced to Christmas

"Papa, is Rudolph one of Santa Claus' reindeer?"

Inuyasha looked down at Sakura and Souta from the roof he was repairing. Reindeer. Santa Claus

Rudolph? His mind was blank. He remembered something about Reindeer. A list he remembered from one of Kagome's stories.

"Doc, Gramps, Lazy, Dopey, Sleazy, Baka, Bashful and Grumpy."

The two looked at him like he was insane. "Those are Dwarfs and their names are Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey and Doc. The reindeer are named Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner , and Blitzen."

Just then Kagome called them all in for Christmas dinner. She had tried to recreate her own Christmas with a decorated tree and presents. They sat down to a chicken dinner with Christmas cake just like she remembered. She noticed that Inuyasha was looking thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"The kids were asking me whether Rudolph was one of Santa Claus' reindeer and I had no clue what they were talking about"

"Those are just stories and songs I remember from my childhood. Don't you have stories that your mother told you when you were a boy."

"Mama would tell me about the Peach Boy and Princess Kaguya. It helped me to sleep on my human nights."

Kagome decided it was time for Inuyasha to hear the stories and songs she had sharing with the children at Christmas. They all huddled in bed and dropped off to sleep one by one as Kagome finished " A Visit from St. Nicholas" ",,,Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

She looked at her sleeping brood. She had tried to create special memories for them, but it was moments like these with the four of them cuddled together in bed that she would always remember


	143. Third Person Shooter

Title Third Person Shooter

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Lost (At First Tweak)

Word Count 285

Waning none

Summary The Inutachi play woodsball

It was midday, but in the depths of forest it was pitch black. When she had proposed playing woodsball in Inuyasha's Forest with the Inutachi, she had never envisioned this.

She was lost. The tiny flashlight on her Jewel of Four Souls key ring shown in the darkness, but all she could see was the canopy of the forest. The sky was completely she needed was a GPS.

Just then she saw a pink balloon. A moment later, Inuyasha yelled as he shot toward Shippou. Kagome smiled. Her plan had worked. So long as Shippou stayed out of range, he could induce Inuyasha and Miroku to reveal their positions.

Once he did, she and Sango could close in on them and finish them off. It was wonderful that her plan had actually worked. Shippou was luring them in and coming closer to their position. Time to get ready to fire.

Shippou was hovering over a meadow when all four shooters burst into the clearing. They fired simultaneously toward their presumed targets. Unfortunately for them, standing in the middle of the clearing was Sesshoumaru.

A barrage of paint balls hit him in one burst from all sides. He was covered with red paint from head to toe. For a moment time stopped as the Inutachi gaped in horror at the daiyoukai.

Just then a two headed dragon galumphed into the clearing with a little girl and an imp atop the beast. Jaken stared at his master in horror. He just knew something bad was about to happnen. Rin jumped down and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Look Master Jaken. Lord Sesshoumaru is red." That was when they knew they were dead.


	144. Omikuji

Title Omikuji

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Midnight Wishes (at First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Kagome decides not to buy omikuji this year

A/N Omikuki are the fortunes sold at shrines at Midnight on New Years Day.. Bad fortunes are usually attached to a tree on the shrine so that they will not come true.

For two years she had bought omikuji. at midnight on New Year's Eve. Her fortunes whether good or bad were not what she wanted and ended up tied to Goshinboku. Sometimes she felt that the fortunes her family sold were just like those the Jewel offered. All selfish wishes for one's hearts desire.

So long as people made these wishes, the Jewel had been the only winner..Only when she had found the courage to wish the Jewel away had she been saved. Could that be it? Were her wishes to return to Inuyasha too selfish? Was that why they had never been granted?

The night seemed to drag. The shrine had never been so busy. The fortunes and the amulets sold out quickly. Kagome wandered back to the gift shop. She saw a large box marked "Returns" Opening it she found it full of plastic sacred jewel key rings.

She could not hold her laughter. It seemed so ironic that such an evil thing was now an unwanted piece of fake jewelry which her not give away. She could only laugh at it now because it could no longer harm her.

Yet it had harmed her beyond all measure by separating her from the one she loved. Ironic that the Jewel brought her back to the Feudal Era so that she could fight Naraku at the same time she met her one true love.

Too many ironies. For now she would put off her wishes until she was truly ready to make the sacrifice necessary to give up this world and be with Inuyasha. High school would end in three months. The rest of her friends were making college plans. As for her, she wished like Kikyou that she could just see Inuyasha one more time.


	145. In The Soup

Title In the Soup

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Hot Water (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning nudity

Summary Inuyasha and Kagome meet at the sake marinade in Togenkyo

He knew he should not look, but he could not help it.. She had looked so beautiful rising out of the sake. As it dripped down her body and clung to her in an enchanting manner, he wished for a moment that those drops were him touching every part of that wonderful body.

But then she screamed and dove back into the water. He should have known better. She was too good for him. The boy with the dirty blood. What did he have to offer her. He was nothing in her world and a disgrace in this one. No wonder she screamed.

He sank to floor. His wounds were making it hard to stay conscious. He felt her approach and reach out to touch him. She was still naked and every fiber of his being wanted to take her in his arms, but he did not have the strength

All he could do was offer his haori to cover herself. His shame should not be reflected on her. For a moment he hesitated. Would she accept the haori covered in his blood? No human or youkai would touch anything stained with the dirty blood of a hanyou.

She did not reject him. Still naked, she hugged him and the haori, reassuring him that she wanted his haori because it was covered with his blood. As he slumped into her arms, he began to lose consciousness from the blood loss.

As he faded to black all he could think about was how wonderful she felt, her body pressed against his. She still smelled great even soaked in sake. Best of all once she put on his haori he would be perpetually surrounded by her scent. If he lived maybe there was hope for him.


	146. If You Wish Upon A Star

Title If You Wish Upon A Star

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Out-of-Order (Inuyasha Fanfic)

Word Count 537

Warning none

Summary Kagome's wishes come true

It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood. The sun was shining over the shrine. Today was her wedding day. All was well with the world. Nothing could ruin such a perfect moment.

Goshinboku was smiling on her. Its wounds had healed and it was flowering in all its glory. Even Ji-chan's fortunes had predicted that they would have a wonderful life.

Her friends from school were here to witness her day. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Even Hojo had kissed her and wished her well.

Her friends from beyond the well were here. Miroku and Sango with their twenty children. Shippou once little fox now nine tailed kitsune daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru with Rin and Jaken in tow.

Even Inuyasha and Kikyou had come to wish her well. She had been afraid that marrying someone other than Inuyasha would set him off, but he looked genuinely happy for her.

Her mother, Souta and Jichan were all participating. Ji-chan served as the priest. He was assisted by the mikos Midoriko, Kaede, and Kikyou. Everyone said that she looked beautiful in her mother's shirokmaku and uchikake.

At the last the big moment arrived, Inuyasha took her down the aisle past the crying girls and the happy relatives. She did not remember having that many.

At last she reached the altar where her fiancé awaited. The cups were poured and passed. The vows were said. Even rings were exchanged.

She lifted her veil to kiss her new husband when suddenly she realized whom she was kissing and where she was. Naraku grinned as he clung to her for the millionth time. She screamed and everything began to blur.

She was back in the darkness. The only light was light from the Jewel hanging over the two of them. For a moment she remembered. Remembered wishing that she would do anything to escape eternity in the darkness.

She was perpetually escaping, but somehow she always ended up here in the dark with just the Jewel and Naraku for companions. She wished that she was back home safe in her own bed.

The darkness disappeared as her mother called to her "Naraku is on the phone, Kagome. He wants to know how many he can invite to the wedding." Kagome screamed and it began again.

Inuyasha looked at the demons. Now he understood why they and Midoriko continued their fight inside the Jewel year after year. It was better than doing nothing.

Watching Kagome's imaginary life had become boring over the years. The same things happened again and again.

He was in the picture only as an onlooker. The person who would be Kagome's nemesis for eternity was Naraku.

In some ways he pitied Naraku. He was just as trapped in Kagome's fantasies which the wish had created as he was.

He had no one to blame but himself. He had come too late. By the time he reached Kagome she had already wished and Naraku had awoken to engage in a battle of souls for eternity.

If he had only known how boring forever was, he would have killed himself long ago, but now he was just a prisoner in the Jewel doomed to watch Kagome's fantasy life play itself ad infinitum.


	147. The Cold Facts

Title The Cold Facts

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Unexpected Weather (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning bodily functions

Summary Kagome pees

Cold. She could not remember being this cold. The calendar she had brought from home said. January was the coldest month of the year in the Tokyo area even in the 1550's, but it was days like today that she would kill to be snug in her bed in her room in the shrine house.

It was only through Inuyasha's hard work and the money from three years of demon slaying that they had been able to build their hut. They were only ones in the village who had a horigatsu. Kagome had always wanted a kotatsu. Now she had this eras state of the art home heater

The biggest surprise was the bedding. . One day out of the blue Inuyasha had come with a complete bedding set as a house warming gift. From Shikibuton to Futon to kakebuton. Inuyasha had spared no expense to keep her warm.

Still, the wind and snow caught her off guard. She knew that she needed to pee, but doing so meant leaving the comfort of her bed. Underneath the silk filled kakebuton she was wrapped in the robe of the fire rat and the enormous amount of heat given off by her husband's body.

Unfortunately to pee she would have to get out of bed. Crawling out she stumbled over to the basin in the floor. It did not help to know that they were only ones with a ditch to carry the waste away from the house.

All she knew was that she was squatting in a cold hut peeing into a basin in the hut. For a moment she wished she was back in her warm bed with toilets with running water. That thought left her the moment she returned to her warm bed and the arms of the man she loved.


	148. The Quest for Fire

Title The Quest for Fire

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Making Fire(At First Tweak)

Word Count 296

Warning none

Summary The story of a lighter

She stared at the lighter in her hand and then at Inuyasha. The lighter had definitely been missing.

Yet there it was in her backpack. When she tried to ask Inuyasha about it, he could not look her in the eyes.

She decided not to press him about it. They had actually grown closer since they started looking for the Jewel. It was clear to her that things began to change when she started using her lighter to start fires

She would never forget the look on her face when she lit the first campfire on their first night on the road. The way Inuyasha stared at it, you would have thought that she had performed some magic trick.

It was just a lighter for kami sake, but it made things so much easier. Cooking their food when they ran out of junk food. Keeping her warm at night. Scaring away whatever wild beasts dwelt

in the lands beyond Kaede's village.

With it she was safe, warm and fed. Inuyasha could feel it too. The way he ate the fish she cooked, one would have thought that he never had a hot meal. For all his claims that he was not cold, he did not hesitate to take his place next to her by the fire.

Maybe that was the most important thing. When they were not on the road, they spent their time around the fire eating and sleeping together. It was the fire that brought them closer. The fire that forged the initial links of their friendship.

Years later Kagome would use it to light their wedding candles. Inuyasha smiled when she explained that it represented the uniting of two people. It wasn't the candles that brought them together. It was the lighter itself.


	149. Carried Away

Title Carried Away

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt I-15(ib4y)

Word Count 500

Pairing Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning thoughts about intimacy

Summary Inuyasha gets carried away about his feelings for Kagome

The truth was that before his destruction of the bicycle he had never really thought about carrying her on his back. He just did it. When her bicycle was not there, it was the fastest mode of travel

He did notice that when she was angry at him she refused to ride on his back. It always seemed to be about Kikyou though he did not understand why she should be angry about his relation with Kikyou.

Kikyou was dead after all. It was not like they were trysting. They did not even touch like Kouga and Kagome did. If anyone had a right to complain it was him.

The meeting with the girls had changed everything. In an instant Kagome was over her bike, over Kikyou ready to ride again, all because he had been civil to her friends.

What did she expect? He had been raised by his mother in a noble family and taught the correct way to behave. When people treated him well, he reacted in kind.

He had learned hard lessons after his mother died. Trust no one. Fight to stay alive. Retreating into his shell so that he could not be hurt.

Kagome had brought him out of his shell. Made him feel like he was not alone anymore. For the first time, he began to smile. He was only happy when she was around.

Carrying her on his back reflected that them. She did not complain as his hands gripped her thighs. He did not complain as her breasts pressed against his breath hot against his neck

Carrying on his back had taken on a whole new meaning. Something had clicked between them

No longer would she ride that iron cart. He would carry her for the rest of their quest.

Knowing that she had chosen him spurred him on. It made him fight harder. Run was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

To show her just how happy he was that she had chosen to ride with him, they went for a run on the morning after they returned to the Sengoku Jidai. He was in rare form

Dancing along the tops of the trees. Skipping across the top of the river so fast that his feet never got wet. He could feel Kagome in her pajamas gripping him tightly. Knowing that she trusted him so him so much that she would allow him to touch him in an intimate fashion made him feel like he could fly.

He closed his eyes and imagined him and Kagome locked in an intimate embrace. Just as they came closer and closer to the climax he had always dreamed of he heard Kagome yell.

"Watch out for that tree."

When he awoke, his head was in Kagome's lap. Shippou was glaring at him from Kagome's shoulder calling him a "baka.". His head hurt like crazy. Being this close to Kagome somehow made it all worth it. If only he remembered what happened


	150. Wishing and Hoping

Title Wishing and Hoping

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Love Letters (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Kagome's prayers are answered

She wasn't sure when she started throwing her prayers for Inuyasha to return to her into the well.

Maybe it was when the Well stopped working. Maybe it was when Ji-chan suggested that maybe if she had more faith the Well would work. Maybe it was when her mother told her never to stop praying that she and Inuyasha would be together again.

Whenever it was, she began to do it religiously. Ever three days she would buy a prayer from her grandfather. Instead of tying it to the main shrine or Goshinboku she would pray in front of the Well Shrine. After praying she would deposit the prayer into the Well and leave. She continued this behavior for three years without fail.

When she was at the Well, it made her feel closer to Inuyasha. As if she was doing something to reach Inuyasha. Sending word to Inuyasha to tell him that she was still here thinking of him Still

praying that someway, somehow, she could be with. She would never give up that hope so long as she had a breath of life in her.

The prayers and the hope allowed her to go on. Allowed her to function as a normal high school student. Acting as if nothing happened to her friends and family. Her friends and family knew that she was hurting. Knew that she was missing Inuyasha, but allowed her to pretend as if everything was fine since she seemed to want to pretend.

High school graduation came and went. Her friends scattered to the winds. Their plans for college and career already made. For herself, she had made no plans beyond high school. She wondered what she would do with herself now that she just had the shrine. Would she be able to keeping praying and hoping when she could no longer hide in high school?

She stood beside the well wondering if she was separated from her love because of her own feelings inside the Jewel. When Inuyasha came for her, she was so glad that it was over and she could go home to her family that she forgot the one who had saved them for her In that moment she had lost him.

How could she have been so blind? A world without Inuyasha was empty. He was everything to her. If only he were here with him, she would never let him go. She hastily scribbled that wish onto a piece of paper and dropped it into the well. As ususal nothing happened. Despairing she excused herself and went to bed early.

"Wake up, wench. Are you going to sleep all morning?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes. Smirking at her from the edge of her bed was Inuyasha She jumped up and hugged him just to see if he was real.

"Inuyasha, I do not understand. How?"

Inuyasha pulled out the hundreds of pieces of papers and showered them both with the confetti

"Just think of me as the answer to your prayer"


	151. Alone Again

Title Alone Again

Author landfofkwt

Rating K

Prompt Paws or Pause (issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha decides to go after Kagome

Inuyasha stared down the well wondering if Kagome would ever come back. She would never understand how alone he felt at this moment. His fears of being alone had almost allowed the illusory death to kill him.

Kagome had friends and family on the other side of the well. Her home was there. Why would she keep her promise to him to stay by his side when compared to what threatened her here.? There the worst threat was failing a math quiz.

In her world no evil hanyou attacked her for her shards. No wolf kidnapped her to search for shards. No evil brother tried to kill her simply because she could draw Tessaiga and he could not. No Kikyou to try to steal her soul.

He was not special. Kouga had fallen in love with her even after kidnapping her. Miroku, Sango and Shippou had all attacked her before agreeing to join her in her pursuit of the shards and Naraku.

He could not simply wait for her to come back to him. She might sit him to Hell, but he must go to her. If he did nothing, she might never know how he really felt and she would never return.

She could be never forced to do did not want to do. He must convince her that her place was by his side. He was not sure what he would say to convince her to return, but he must succeed. The alternative was so much worse.


	152. Edo Furin

Title Edo Furin

Author landofthekwt

Rating T

Prompt Wind Chime (At First Tweak)

Word Count 296

Warning None

Summary Inuyasha brings home an Edo Furin from Nagasaki

Kagome had been homesick recently. His time on the road with Miroku had not helped. It seemed that they were spending more and more time apart when they should be together. Not only was she missing her family, but him as well.

Nagasaki. So far from home. Yet in sight of the Western Shiro. His father's home. His brother's home, but never his home. He and Miroku were having to go farther and farther afield to find youkai to slay.

A sound caught his attention. The sound of glass clattering against glass. When he turned he saw hollow glass bells on a pole with a single pane of glass hung through the bell by a string. The peddler did not have to say a word. The bells spoke for him.

He remembered seeing the bells in train stations in Tokyo Kagome told him that people hung them from the eaves to ward off evil spirits. Something to remind Kagome of home.

Inuyasha picked out that had carp painted on the side. Another one had carp suspended from the string. Both reminded him of the day he brought carp from the neighbors pools for Kagome to cook.

Kagome was ecstatic when she saw them. Hugging him and hanging the bells over the front door. The bells did indeed remind her of home. The tinkling of the chimes of the Edo Furin had been so refreshing on those hot summer days

She smiled because she knew that Inuyasha had brought her a piece of history. The Edo Furin would not be introduced to Edo until the seventeenth century. She would keep her piece of home to herself until then. Inuyasha just wondered why they did not keep out evil spirits like Shippou, Miroku or even Sesshoumaru.


	153. Pawn Stardom

Title Pawn Stardom

Author landofthekwt

Prompt I-16 (ib4y)

Rating M

Pairing Inuyasha/Kagome

Genre Humor

Word Count 488

Warning language

Summary Inuyasha has to sell Tesaiaga to redeem Kagome's ring from hock

Inuyasha twitched nervously. He hated to do this, but he had no choice. His anniversary was coming up and Kagome always wore her diamond on that day. It wasn't as if he could not make more diamonds, but the ring itself was irreplaceable..

Today was the day that the pawn had to be redeemed. He still did not have any money. In desperation, he decided to pawn his only other thing of value. Tessaiga. Hopefully, they would give him enough to take Kagome's ring out of hock or he was in deep shit. Kagome would sit him to China. If only they took the kotdama as collateral.

He walked to the counter and laid his pawn ticket and Tessaiga on the counter. Chumlee wandered up to serve him.

"Pawn or sell"

"I am here to redeem my wife's ring"

Chumlee took the ticket and returned with a ring " That will be $10,000.00"

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor " You only gave me $2500.00"

Chumlee smoothly replied "Carrying charges "

Inuyasha huffed " I would like to substitute this sword for the ring if I could get more time"

Chumlee hesitated. This transaction was beyond him. He went back and got the owner.

"No substations."

" Would you take my sword in pawn to pay for the ring?"

The old man looked a t the sword " We will need to get our expert to evaluate your sword"

After waiting an inordinate amount of time and old balding man with a scraggly beard wandered in looking very much like a hobo. The owners greeted him and hefted him the sword

"What do you need to know?"

"It is a 16th century Japanese katana made out of a dog's tooth or rather the teeth of two dogs. "

"What is it worth?"

The old man pondered it and spat in one of the spittoons on the shelf " I would n't give one yen for it"

The owners started to take the ring away Inuyasha paled. He could see his life passing before his eyes. The old man looked at him and asked "How much would you take for the sword?"

Inuyasha grasped the life preserver " They said that they needed $10,000.00"

The old man reached into his pocket and laid his roll of hundreds on the counter. He put a card in Inuyasha's pocket and patted his head

" If you want to see Tessaiga again, come see me. We ought be able to come to some kind of arrangement"

Inuyasha was stunned as the old man walked out the door with Tessaiga. He looked down at the card In kanji were the words "Totosai , Swordsmith"

Chumlee placed the ring in his hand " You are so lucky man"

Inuyasha nodded. It was then he saw the cameras. " This isn't going to be TV.

Chumlee grinned "Of course, man. You're going to be on Pawn Stars"


	154. Along Came A Spider

Title Along Came A Spider

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Spider Web (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning Reference to the Firebombing of Tokyo and the A Bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki

Summary Naraku gains a measure of revenge against Kagome in WW2 Japan

She woke up screaming. Shaking, sweating, terrified in the dark. It was that nightmare again. The one that she could not shake.

It started with a spider web. She was caught in Naraku's spider web..and forced to witness the fire bombing of Tokyo and destruction of Hiroshima and Nagasaki as he told her that these events were her fault

Inuyasha tried to reassure her. Naraku was dead and gone. He never woke because she had not given into the darkness. Still she was afraid to sleep.

In order to mollify her, Miroku purified Onigumo's cave . He even set up a shrine there to pacify the souls of Naraku and Onigumo. After that Kagome slept, but she did not dream.

The images Naraku showed her would haunt her for the rest of her life. Naraku might not be able to harm her in Sengoku Jidai, but what if he had been reborn in World War II Japan. How would she feel if the bombing of Tokyo, Nagasaki and Hiroshima had been her fault?

Robert Thomas could not believe his luck. After months of looking for material to serve as the cross hairs for a bombsight he had finally discovered spider web.

It came to him in a dream after he was bitten by a spider imported from Japan. It had showed him how to induce the spiders to spew out the silk for the cross hairs. With these cross hairs the Norden Bomb Sight would be able to hit any target in Japan..

Naraku smiled. He could not guarantee that Kagome's home would be wiped out in the raids. What he was sure of was that her homeland would be devastated beyond anything he and the jewel could have done. He had finally done something to earn his place in Hell.


	155. Lord Sesshoumaru's New Clothes

Title Lord Sesshoumaru's New Clothes

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt New Clothes (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha's version of the Emperor's New Clothes

Inuyasha set with his two children. They were all ready for bed, but they eagerly awaited their promised story. Inuyasha was not about to disappoint them.

"Once upon there was a great lord named Sesshoumaru who was obsessed with his , he was not happy. He must have the best clothing in the land and be recognized by the people for the way he dressed. To this end he had Jaken seek out the best tailors to make new clothes for him"

"Jaken scoured the land looking for someone to make Lord Sesshoumaru those wonderful clothes At last he found two tailors named Miroku and Hachi who were acclaimed by all to be the best and set them to work making Lord Sesshoumaru's new clothes."

"At last they finished the clothes. Jaken could see nothing, but was not willing to admit for fear Lord Sesshoumaru would take his head. After all the tailors had said that only a true Lord could see them"

"Lord Sesshoumaru was taken aback. He could see nothing yet everyone around him told him how magnificent his new clothes were. His people must see the new clothes. A parade was scheduled and all the people were required to attend"

"The day of the parade, Lord Sesshoumaru strutted proudly down the street in his new clothes with Jaken holding his train. The people cheered although they did not see his clothes. No one spoke for fear the Lord would kill them"

"At last a child spoke up " Lord Sesshoumaru is naked"

Sakura squealed " Make it me. Make it me"

"When Lord Sesshoumaru heard Sakura said, he realized that it was true. He vowed that in the future he would not listen to the flattery of his minster and would only trust what his eyes could see."


	156. The Scent of a Woman

Title The Scent of a Woman

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Peek or Peak

Word Count 250

Warning dirty panties

Summary Inuyasha is obsessed with Kagome's scent

He inhaled deeply. Her scent helped him through those times when she was away at school. She really did not understand how much he missed her. He pulled on the panties over his fundoahi and put on his hakama. No one would ever suspect what he was wearing under his pants.

He had been obsessed with her panties ever since he saw them the first day they met under Goshinboku. Those blue panties were still his prize possession though they had been reduced to rags over time. His lady's favor was still secreted away under his fire rat robe.

He might tell Kagome that he never peeked, but he was always the first one there when she screamed while bathing in the onsen. His secret had almost been revealed that day when he told her she smelled good. Before that day, his lies had kept him safe.

He could not spend all his time in her room surrounded by her scent. His trips to her room were hit and run. Grabbing the dirty panties off the floor while she was at school and hightailing it down the well before he was any wiser.

Souta had caught him once in her room inhaling her scent, but he never would have suspected his real reason for being there. No one must ever know especially Kagome. If she ever caught on she would sit him to hell and deprive him of that wonderful scent that kept him sane when she was not there.


	157. Catch of the Day

Title Catch of the Day

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Midnight Snack (At First Tweak)

Word Count 250

Warning Violence

Summary Kagome improvises while Inuyasha is on youkai exterminations

The youkai crept closer to the wonderful aroma. He could barely keep himself under control. Just over the rise stood that small hut where the hanyou lived. The one with the nasty sword

But he was in luck. The boy had left town with the monk, leaving the tasty morsel alone with the human woman. He had never developed a taste for human flesh. They left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth

He was in luck. The little hanyou boy was playing outside the hut with a ball in the moonlight. What kind of mother let their child out after dark when dangerous beasts roamed the night. He would have to eat her for good measure.

He pounced. Too late he realized that the boy was nothing by a paper doll made to look like a hanyou. The trap slammed down on his head. His last words were curses against hanyoui

The next morning Kagome went out to check the traps. The beast was a little scrawny, but it would extend the stew. If mixed with rice it might actually make a good gravy if she thickened it.

Souta needed more meat in his diet and the youkai certainly could not hurt Inuyasha gone, the traps served both as a defense against youkai and provided meat which they lacked without their hunter.

When Inuyasha came home that night, last night's catch was boiling in the pot. He ladled some into the bowl. Looking at Kagome, he gave her a questioning look " Tastes like chicken"


	158. By Odin's Beard

Title By Odin's Beard

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Whisker (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha learns a euphemistic way to vent his anger and frustrations.

Inuyasha had never had a problem venting over the years. If something frustrated or angered him he would simply string together all the foul language that he had learned over the past one hundred fifty years. Until he met Kikyou he had never cared what he said or whom he said it to. Most of the demons and humans he met gave him as good as he gave to them.

It was only when he met Kagome that what he said began to have dire consequences. Kagome seemed to think that kotodama was there to subdue his tongue as well as his body. Since she seemed to use 'osuwari' indiscriminately he never seemed to catch on any connection between his swearing and being sat.

When, Kagome was taken from him. Inuyasha was left with nowhere to vent his , he learned patience. Patience in waiting for Kagome. Patience in accommodating Miroku by demon exterminating. Patience in dealing with the twins. He had nothing but time on his hand. Valuing their friendship, he held his tongue. Whenever, he felt the need to vent, only "Keh" would escape his lips.

Kagome was amazed at his transformation when she returned. She thought that she would have to use the kotodama to keep him from swearing in front of the children. Instead, she found his use of "Keh" endearing. Although, "Keh" was not something she would have taught their children, she still laughed every time she would hear them say that word.

.


	159. A Tropcal Heat Wave

Title A Tropical Heat Wave

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Heat Wave (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning mention of sex

Summary Inuyasha and Kagome have a Hawaiian honeymoon

When he dropped into her life after three years he was surprised by speed with which events moved.. He assumed that they would take up where they left off. Slowly moving into the future together. Kagome, her mother and her friends had other plans.

Kagome, her friends and her mother all seemed excited about their honeymoon in Hawaii. Kagome explained that every girl's dream is to honeymoon in Hawaii. Her mother had been saving for this day since Kagome had been born. from the sales at the shrine..The flight had nearly driven him insane. Being cooped up was almost more than he could endure

The hotel on Waikiki had been even worse. The heat was nothing like he had ever endured. Honolulu in August was not a place for the faint of heart. Still, they had been able to swing a better deal by avoiding the height of the tourist season. Inuyasha did not want to go out into the heat Kagome did not want to waste her once in a lifetime honeymoon in a hotel room.

The compromise they reached was a waterfall tour of the islands. They would stay in the hotel till nightfall. Inuyasha would carry her though the brush to the next waterfall on their itinerary. There they would make love in the pools below the falls unitl sunrise. Returning to their hotel, they would sleep until check out time and then move onto the next waterfall.

On the plane ride back, Kagome looked out the window wistfully. .Her honeymoon had been a trip that she would always remember. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand and he smiled back at her. He did understand anything about weddings, honeymoons, or Hawaii. What he did understand was that he wanted to make Kagome happy. When she was happy, nothing else mattered.


	160. Basket Case

Title Basket Case

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Basket (at First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning Threat of child abuse

Summary The baby's crying drives Kagome crazy

She covered her ears. Pulled the cover over her head. Nothing helped. The cries continued unabated. How long since she last slept? She simply could not remember anymore.

She remembered that she had a dream once. Living with Inuyasha. Bearing his child. Living her happily ever after. The dream vanished. Life happened.

Nothing had prepared her for taking care of a child by herself. The midnight feedings. The endless hours trying to get the baby to sleep. Changing the baby whenever it wet or soiled itself.

Mostly lack of sleep. She had not slept in seventy two hours. Barely remembered what time it was. Barely remembered what day it was.

She only knew that the baby was crying. Always crying. Always needing something, although she was not sure what. Did he hate her? Wasn't she a good enough mother?

At the moment she did not care about the future. Did not care about the consequences of her actions. She just wanted the baby to stop crying and let her sleep.

.

She was desperate. Something must be done to make the baby start crying. She shook it. It cried more. She raised her fist and recoiled in terror as what she had almost done.

When Inuyasha found her, she was huddled in the corner shivering, rocking back and forth, chanting the baby's name. The baby he found on the futon crying.

Eventually Kaede and Sango were able to calm her and she slept. Sango agreed to take care of the baby until Kagome recovered. Inuyasha stared at her wondering what had happened to her

What happened to the girl he married? When she woke up, they needed to talk. He needed to know what he could do to bring back the woman he loved from the brink of insanity.


	161. Moe, Moe, Moe

Title Moe,Moe,Moe

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Spicy (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Miroku spices up Kagome's look

Miroku flipped through the pages of latest tankubon Kagome had brought from the other side of the well. The shoujo manga had introduced him to the wonderful world of moe .What a brave new world that had such creatures in it. If only those creatures could be brought to life here in the Sengoku Jidai instead of merely gracing the pages of Kagome's manga volumes.

It had started as simple answer to Kagome's question. "What can I do to get Inuyasha to look at me?" It progressed to campaign to interest Inuyasha in Kagome. Now Miroku no longer cared about that question any longer. His obsession with dressing Kagome in the fashion of moe had become a full-blown perversion.

He had always liked Kagome's short skirts which represented the school girl moe, but he knew that Kagome would no longer settle for her sailor fuku. So he set about dressing her as a maid, a nerd with glasses, a bunny, a younger sister and a taiyija (in Sango's battle leathers despite Sango's protests)

Today she was a cat skipping merrily through camp. Shippou was shocked while Sango held her tongue while threatening Miroku with her eyes.. Inuyasha was oblivious to all of it as Miroku expected. No matter what Kagome wore, Inuyasha never noticed, but Miroku continued to encourage Kagome by telling him that he did.

"Doesn't Kagome look pretty, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome prancing past him in a cat suit complete with ears, tail and whiskers. His mouth hung open. He could not believe his eyes. Kagome had finally snapped. Miroku on the other hand, told Kagome that Inuyasha loved her outfit Kagome was encouraged to continue the campaign. Next week he had more ambitious plans for Kagome. He was sure that she could carry off the Lolita look.,


	162. A Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight

Title A Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Part of Old Fort Boise series

Birthday Gift fic for Knittingknots

Warning prostituion

Summary Kagome tries to do her part to rescue women from prostitution

Kagome stormed down the main street of Bannock a woman on a mission. Behind her hulked her husband, arms crossed uneasily. Shadowing them on either side of the street were her sons. Quarter hanyou able to pass for human they appeared to around fifty. They still had power to cover their parents' backs.

Kagome felt no need for protection. She sauntered into the pleasure palace as if she owned it. Most of the locals thought she was just another China man living up at Old Fort Boise with her old man. The Chinese recognized her as Japanese despite her rugged exterior. Inuyasha was another matter.

They deferred to him as they would any inugami. Who knew that they would need their spiritual devices or priests here to protect them against such creatures. They decided to take a cautious approach. So long as he did not harm them, they would not harm him.

The Chinese made up nearly halve the population. Their presence already made the general population uneasy. For the most part they kept a low profile Even the Chinese prostitutes were segregated in Chinatown.

Kagome had heard the stories of how these women were virtual slaves. Sold into prostitution and forced to work under terrible conditions in the mining towns. Her grandsons had reported that there seemed to be no escape for these women

Inuyasha knew that Kagome could not help herself .Even though it was in their best interest to keep a low profile when angered nothing could stop her from proceeding full speed ahead, no matter the consciences.

He had always liked her spirit. It was one of the things that attracted him to her. After three centuries she was as feisty as the day they met. He just knew what not to do to avoid her wrath.

Lessons learned over the him from eating dirt anymore. He still cringed when she raised her voice.

She was announced. The proprietor, a large man with obvious Tong markings bowed when she entered. She bowed stiffly No need to create unnecessary issues. They all knew why she was here. The owner motioned his girls forward. They trembled in fear at the site of the newcomers

Kagome shook her head knowing that they were being told demons would eat them.

The owner smiled "May I present my newest acquisitions newly arrived from San Francisco. The usual price?"

Kagome cringed. This entire transaction turned her stomach. No matter how many girls she freed from prostitution their places would be filled as soon the next shipment arrived from San Francisco.

She would prefer to take those who had suffered longer, but the owners were unwilling to bargain. Nodding, she handed the agreed price to the owner. Saving the world one girl at a time. There was no guarantee that the girls would have happy lives. They were still strangers in a strange land. At least they were free. Not enslaved as prostitutes

She motioned to her sons to take the girls home to old Fort Boise. They would all be cleaned up, fed and offered a choice. They could either stay at the Fort or offered passage back to San Francisco. The boys could take care of all that. She turned toward the door before making an offhand comment

"It would be ashamed if the town should just happen to burn down a fifth time."

The owner's face went ashen. Hurriedly, he sent his lieutenant to retrieve those girls recently caught trying to escape. Better not to test the miko and her inugami. "On the house" he quipped.

They joined the other girls who were herded toward the waiting wagons.

Kagome sighed. It was dirty work. She had been in the Old West for some time and knew what happened in mining towns, but at the moment she did not care. She felt dirty. The whole business stank. No matter she did, she could not stop enslavement of girls for prostitution. All she did was reward the owners by buying his girls which he could easily replace..

Inuyasha took her in hand. "The boys can take care of the girls. Why don't we stay at the hotel tonight? Eat real food. Take a real bath and sleep in real bed. If any of the girls want to return to San Francisco, we can take them and you can buy whatever you want."

Kagome leaned against him. It was times like this that she was glad that she had returned to the Sengoku Jidai to be with him. He was a good man. He had been a good husband to her and a good father to their children. Maybe that is what she wanted for these women. A chance at life which Inuyasha had given her which they were being denied. For tonight she would let Inuyasha pamper her before she returned to the realities of life on the American frontier.


	163. Pelt

Title Pelt

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt I-20(ib4y2)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Kouga gives Kagome a wedding present

The fur was so warm and so soft. It was a comfort to have something to cuddle up while Inuyasha was away on youkai exterminations. So thoughtful of Kouga to come the way from his tribe's cave to bring her such a fine wedding present.

Kouga had regaled her with tales of him and Ayame and their progeny. Ginta and Hakakku made her promise to visit them all in their new home. Kouga had made a big deal about the blanket of fur. She was so thrilled that she had hugged and kissed him.

Ookami. He could smell the awful stench of that mangy wolf as soon as he reached his forest. As soon as he reached the village, the smell almost overwhelmed him. He staggered through the door of his home only to discover that the scent was coming from his bed.

There covering Kagome was a blanket made from wolf hair. She was completely covered in the scent. Damn Kouga. He had his . No way he should be scent marking Kagome. This had be dealt with now.

He grabbed Kagome and dumped her in the stream together with the wolf hair blanket. Sputtering she covered herself with the wet pelt and sat Inuyasha until he was cratered. He yelled from the hole in the ground

"If I knew you wanted a wolf pelt, I would have skinned the mangy wolf myself"

Watching the scene below, Kouga laughed. It seemed liked old times. He stilled owned Inuyasha and Kagome.


	164. Already Gone

Title Already Gone

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 300

Prompt Gone (At First Tweak)

Warning none

Summary Kagome makes Inuyasha pay for what he has done.

A/N Here is a picture of the Gundam Statue

2012/05/01/gundam-robot-statue-tokyo-japan-bandai-plaza-divercity_n_

Souta stared at the TV screen in disbelief. He and his friends had been planning to go to the DiverCity Plaza shopping for months to see the 60-foot Mobile Suit Gundam statute which had been relocated to the shopping mall in the Odaiba District to celebrate the opening of the Mobile Suit Gundam Theme Park.

Yet there was on the screen was the statute he had been dying to see in ruins. .The reporter was pointing out that it appeared that a giant sword had chopped the mighty warrior in half. A video from the security camera in front of the mall flashed on the scene. It showed a man with a huge sword chopping the statute in two and fleeing the scene.

Souta looked closer then laughed. There was no doubt in his mind that the person who had destroyed the Gundam statute was his hero, Inu no ni-chan. He yelled to his sister to come and see the news report. Her reaction was totally different from his. She yelled "Osuwari" at the screen as if it would bring down Inuyasha. Shaking her head, she muttered ":Baka" at the TV screen. Inuyasha would pay for what he had done.

Kagome jumped angrily down the well. Inuyasha would pay for what he had done. Fortunately, she knew just where to find him. She stood under Goshinboku and yelled "Osuwari" several times at the tree Inuyasha came plummeting out of the tree. Just to show him where he stood, she continued to sit him until he was nothing but a crater at the foot of the Sacred Tree. She huffed away in anger, but not before warning him.

"Don't come to my world if you can't keep from destroying things. Otherwise, you can expect more of the same."


	165. A Fate Worse Than Death

Title A Fate Worse Than Death

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

PromptUnified (ib4y)

Word Count 234

Warning Character Death

Summary Sesshoumaru refuses to let Inuyasha die

Sesshoumaru waved Tenseiga around in desperation, but nothing appeared. No creature of the underworld on whom he could vent his frustration. Instead, his blade only sliced through the air cutting nothing.

The woman holding Inuyasha in her arms continued to wail, a sound which Sesshoumaru found most annoying. The more she wailed, the more he waled at the invisible enemy until he could stand it no more.

"He is gone." Sesshoumaru muttered

"You must bring him back to life. You just aren't trying hard enough. You always hated him."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. How could this happen? He had always promised Inuyasha that he would be the one to kill him. How could the boy be felled by some lizard demon?

Tenseiga was still tingling. The sword had wanted to be drawn In the past he has always been able to bring whomever Tenseiga wanted back to life. Why not now? What was different about now?

He sniffed the air for any trace of Inuyasha. Dismissing the human husk before him, he searched for Inuyasha's youkai and discovered the most astonishing thing. Inuyasha's youkai had been absorbed by Tessaiga.

Angrily, he drew Bakusaiga and broke Tessaiga in half. The youkai poured out of Tessaiga and into Inuyasha. Inuyasha coughed. Kagome threw herself on him crying incessantly.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. "You are my prey, Inuyasha. Don't think you can escape me by dying"


	166. A Changed Man

Title A Changed Man

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt P-21 (ib4y2)

Warning none

Summary Kagome deals with youkai Inuysaha

Kagome screamed. The boy in her arms was not her one true love. Instead it was a red-eyed freak with jagged blue streaks marring his face. Jutting from his mouth were razor sharp fangs. Sprouting from his hands were claws that reminded her of Edward Scissorhands.

A moment ago she had held the corpse of her true love in her arms. Now she held a very live demon. She searched the face for some evidence that her true love was still there. So many times she had brought him back. Could she do it again?

She began to glow. Inside of the stone oni and Naraku, her powers of purification brought him back and healed him. Her touch had always calmed Inuyasha. Instead, his eyes flashed open and he began to howl

What had she done? He was in pain. Always the youkai features had melted with her healing touch. What was different now? She remembered Kanna's mirror monster. Had Inuyasha truly absorbed Tessaiga's youki when it broke?

What would happen to him? Would he be a different person? Whatever he had become, she could not change him back into the hanyou he had been. Only Totosai could help them now. If he could restore Tessaiga maybe its youki could be returned to it and Inuyasha could become a hanyou again.

Until they reached Totosai, she had faith that Inuysaha would never really hurt her. Somewhere inside the beast was her Inuyasha. She was not about to give up on him now after all that they had been through.

Sesshoumaru heard the howl and smirked. He had seen Inuyasha through every change that Tessaiga had put him through. For now he had done enough in bringing Inuyasha back to life. The miko's survival was not his problem. He was tired of saving people.


	167. Poetic Justice

Title Poetic Justice

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Poem (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Shippou saves the day

A/N A follow up to "Already Gone"

The old man surveyed the pile of rubble appearing uninterested "What do you expect me to do with this pile of junk?"

The red-haired young man smiled. One does not con a con-man. He could sense the interest the old man had in what was left of the Gundam. They were merely haggling about the price

"I was hoping that you could fix it"

The old man scratched his chin " What is it supposed to be?"

The young man pulled out a photo and handed it to the grey beard He looked back and forth at the fallen warrior and the young man as if trying to figure something out

"Twenty million yen. You handle transport to and from my forge. There must be no evidence that I was ever here or involved" He spat finally.

"One million yen" The ginger said firmly

"How about we split the difference at ten million yen"

Pulling out a pouch, he threw it to the old man "Would these be adequate?"

He opened the pouch and gasped "Where did you get these?"

The young man shook his head "Do we have a deal?"

Nodding his head vigorously, he asked "When is due?"

He laughed " How about three days?"

Three days later, a young boy looked out his window, squealed and ran outside The banner on the Gundam figure read " Happy Birthday, Souta Inu no ni-chan":

Inuyasha,Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi stared in wonder as Souta clambered over the iron started to sit Inuyasha but changed her mind when Souta hugged him. She put her arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

In Goshinboku, Shippou smiled. Seeing them together in one of their precious moments was worth the price he paid and the risk he had taken.


	168. Thereby Hangs A Tail

Title Thereby Hangs a Tail

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Squeaky Clean (Inuyasha Fan Fic)

Word Count 250

Warning nudity

Summary Kagome uncovers Inuyasha's secret

Kagome had never seen Inuyasha without his hakama. She had seen him shirtless many times. He had seen her naked many times. How was that fair? While she had exposed herself to him, he did not reciprocate. She was forced to imagine what looked like from the waist down.

Today they were going to an onsen. Shippou had promised to help her distract Inuyasha so that she could see him naked. Inuyasha could not refuse to strip. The inn would not let him in unless he removed his hakama. He could not even wear a towel.

True to form Shippou was running around the edge of the onsen waving Inuyasha's towel Inuyasha was trying to catch him without leaving the onsen. Stealthily she crept into the male side of the onsen. She swam behind Inuyasha and reached out to grab his butt. She expected skin instead found herself with a handful of fur.

Inuyasha whirled around angrily. When he saw what Kagome had done, he blushed. Grabbing the towel from Shippou he rushed from the onsen leaving a confused Inutachi in his wake. An evil smile crept over Kagome's face. She knew Inuyasha's secret.

Later at supper, Miroku was teasing Inuyasha about the incident with Kagome. Everyone knew that Kagome had grabbed Inuyasha's butt. Miroku asked Inuyasha if he had got any tail. He blushed and kept silent. Inuaysha may have kept silent but Kagome could not contain herself.

"He may not have got any tail, but I did"


	169. I Am What I Am

Title I Am What I Am

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt: "Why fit in when you were born to stand out?" by Dr. Seuss

Word Count 366

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha returns from his visit to Totosai

A/N A continuation of A Fate Worse Than Death and A Changed Man

Kagome stared at the fire. The wait was killing her. The words that Myouga spoke to her so long ago echoed in her mind, haunting her. Inuyasha had been unconscious when they bound him to Kirara and him to Totosai.

She had so many questions. Inuyasha was now the person he always wanted to be. By absorbing Tessaiga's youki along with his own, his blood was sealed He would never have to worry about becoming that mindless beast.

Instead he could use all the powers that Tessaiga had absorbed over the years. He was no longer limited by his hanyou body. Instead, he could become a daiyoukai like Sesshoumaru complete with a sword that reflected his own power.

She offered him human love and friendship. Tessaiga offered a weapon and companion in battle Would he turn his back on them if he had the opportunity to become his father? She thought that her worries about Inuyasha were behind him. Instead, the choice was in front of him.

Her thought were disturbed by Kirara landing in front of dreaded the seconds until she saw Inuyasha's face. To her Inuyasha who stood before her was same man who proclaimed that he was born for her looking cocky with Tessaiga slung over his shoulder.

She rushed to him throwing herself in his arms and kissing him fervently. He was somewhat taken aback not expecting such an enthusiastic welcome. She looked up into his eyes. All trace of the redness in the eyes and the jagged stripes on the face were gone.

"Thank you for coming back to me, Inuyasha. I was afraid that I would never see you again."

"Keh, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"But I thought that you were the person that you always dreamed of."

Baka, You think I would give up you and Tessaiga to become Sesshoumaru?. You were one that told that she loved me as a hanyou. Why would I want to be anyone else? You should have more faith in me, woman"

Kagome nodded. She should have known that Inuyasha did not regret being with her. Tonight she would make sure that he would not forget her.


	170. Adding Injury to Insult

Title Adding Injury to Insult

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Insult

Word Count 755

Warning language

Summary Inuyasha tries out some new insults

"Mangy Mutt"

"Wimpy wolf"

The Inutachi did not even bother listening to them anymore. No one was actually injured by either their words or deeds. It just seemed to be something that they did out of habit.

Kouga would land on Inuyasha's head and pretend that he did not see him. He would then proceed to grab onto various parts of Kagome's anatomy and proclaim his love for her.

Inuyasha would make wild swings with his sword which Kouga easily dodged. Lately, the fights seemed almost staged as if the parties were engaging them out of habit.

Kouga put his hands on his hips as if put out. "Is that all you got,puppy? Don't you have any new material? No wonder Kagome prefers me. It pains me to leave her in the care of such a moron?"

"Why you..."

Shippou remarked to Miroku "He does appear to have run out of things to say"

Kouga laughed "So long Dog turd Take care of Kagome for me:"

Inuyasha was fuming. Kagome tried to help, but he would not be assuaged. Something had to be done about the wolf. Kagome would never let him kill the wolf. I. Instead she was mad at him and sat him for starting the fight with Kouga and yelling at her for her frolic with the wolf

Kagome returned home still furious at him. Inuyasha waited knowing that to follow her too closely would just lead to a dirtnap. By the time he crossed the next morning he had already left for school.

Kagome's room was the best place to lick his wounds and forget his troubles He was so lost in Kagome's scent that he never noticed Souta enter the room until the boy announced himself. Last time he had come for Kagome. This time he had come to regain something, but what it was he was not sure.

Souta had shared his problem with Hitomi with Inuyasha. Somehow that sharing made Inuyasha willing to share his feelings about Kagome and Kouga. Souta listened patiently. When Inuyasha finished, Souta told him that his problem was not Kouga,he needed to win at the insult game.

Souta gladly furnished Inuyasha with a list of insults he could use next time he faced Kouga. Inuyasha seemed skeptical, but Souta was so good with women that he must know what he was talking about. He folded the paper and put the list inside his haori.

Sure enough Kouga came around. Before he knew it. Kouga was standing on his head again. He knew that there is something he should remember. The list. The list would help him win the day and show Kagome that he really was best for her

"Your mother was a bitch"

The group stared at Inuyasha in horror. How could he say such a thing about Kouga's mother? They were going to have a real fight on their hands this time. Kouga cocked his head and laughed

"So?"

Inuyasha seemed puzzled. The insult had horrified his friend and not bothered Kouga at all. He looked at the next insult on the list

"Dobe"

Kouga was howling "I may dead last, but I am faster than you."

"Usuratonkachi(Good for nothing)"

Kouga was rolling on the ground " Where do you get your material?'

Inuyasha was furious. Souta's insults were not having the desired result He fell back on the word ussually reserved for Kagome and Sesshoumaru

"Teme(bastard)"

Kouga ignore him and grabbed Kagome's hands " Apparently the mangy mutt is not interested in fighting, so I'll leave for now. I will have to go find Naraku and take out my frustrations on him since the puppy does not want to play today."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. He looked at the last insult Souta had written down for him "Otaku"

he yelled. Kouga just waved and ran away. laughing

Kagome walked toward Inuyasha. There had to be some explanation for his behavior When he tried to hide the list, she sat him. Sitting on top of Inuyasha, she read the list and laughed The list was in Souta's handwriting. Obviously most of them came from Naruto, Souta's favorite show. She would have to tell Mama what a bad influence it was.

"Baka, I think you should avoid an insult contest with Kouga. Even with Souta's help you are no match for him."

"Teme(bitch)

" I think we both know whose bitch you are Inuyasha. Just keep calling me a bitch and I will dig you a deeper hole until you learn to behave."

. .


	171. The Silent Treatment

Title The Silent Treatment

Author landofkwt

Rating M

Prompt Silence is Golden (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning language

Summary Kagome finds a way to tame Inuyasha's tongue

Enough was enough. She was either sitting him, yelling at him, or speaking to him with that voice that scared him to death. He could not take it anymore. One more day of conflict with her and he would go full youkai.

"Shut up, bitch"

The camp stilled as they waited with bated breath for the inevitable thud and the resulting crater

To their surprise Kagome stared stonily at Inuyasha then turned and walked away leaving all with their mouths hanging open.

Without Kagome to talk to him, Inuyasha found himself isolated. Neither she nor the others would talk to him. Whenever he came around, their conversations would cease until he left.

If they wanted to talk, they would walk away from him.

This behavior went on for a week until Inuyasha could not take it anymore. He did not care what Kagome said or did to him, he just wanted her to talk to him again. Even a sit would be better than the silent treatment. He blocked her path to the well.

"Please, Kagome. I will do anything if you just talk to me"

Kagome considered his words for a moment then sat him into a deep crater. As she peered into the hole, she finally spoke.

"Never tell me to shut again. If you can't speak respectfully to me, you can't expect me to speak to you."

Inuyasha sighed "Yes, Kagome-sama."

Kagome brightened. That was more like it Maybe there was hope for him yet. .


	172. Koinu

Title Koinu

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Puppy (At First Tweak)

Word Count 275

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha discovers that he has nothing to fear of the word :"Koinu" anymore

"Koinu,Koinu,Koinu"

The cry was heard throughout the village. Even in the depths of his forest Inuyasha heard those chilling words and remembered. Remembered the humiliation by the adults who would not play ball with him because he was a hanyou. Remembered the taunts of the children as they passed the ball from person to person, but never to him.

Most of all he remembered the tears that flowed from his eyes as he ran home to his mother's arms. There her tears joined his as he related the hateful words of the children. She had often referred to him as :"Koinu" , but once she learned about the hateful way the children had used it to taunt him, she never used it again.

Inuyasha raced home. He needed to be there for his boy. When he reached home, he found his son hoisted on the shoulders of his comrades as they brought him to his door and delivered him into the arms of his waiting mother.

"Look, Mom. They let me keep the ball because I won the game for them. They even invented a name for me, Koinu." said the boy excitedly.

Kagome hugged him and petted his ears "Congratulations, Koinu. Now wash up for supper and we can have a victory dinner."

All Inuyasha could do was stare in shock at what had just occurred. Kagome walked up to him and tweaked his ears.

"Better hurry up,Koinu or your son will leave nothing for you to eat":

Inuyasha smiled. This was a different time and place. Thanks to Kagome and his son he had no need to fear that name anymore.


	173. A Whacky Bargain

Title A Whacky Bargain

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 243

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha makes a bargain

Inuyasha stared at the kitsune daiyoukai whom they had come to exterminate. They were clearly in the wrong and would be lucky if they escaped with their lives..

"Inuysaha-sama, I offer to protect you and yours"

Inuyasha stirred " Why would you do that?"

The kitsune stared hard at the horizon " I owe a debt to your father who protected me and mine when I was young"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku Never trust a kitsune he had always been told "What is the catch?"

The kitsune laughed He was not surprised by the distrust of his kind " You must never harm a kitsune"

Inuyasha struggled It was hard to admit that someone else was stronger and more able to protect his family than he could. He would putting his trust in total strangers. Worse it meant not being able to retaliate against Shippou for all the pranks he had pulled over the years.

"Not even a little whack?"

The kitsune laughed and shook his head " We will control No.77"

Inuyasha extended his hand It was hard to believe that anyone could control Shippou, but if not beating Shippou would protect his family,.it was a small price to pay.

The kitsune shook his hand. When Inuyasha pulled back his hand he found a small jade statute of Inari in it. The kitsune faded until all that remained was a tail

"If you need me, pray to Inari and I will come"


	174. Unchanging Love

Title Unchanging Love

Authnor landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Dry Eyes (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 750

Warning none

Summary The creation of Kikyou's Shrine makes all parties to the former love triangle converge

He stood before Kikyou's shrine and pretended to pray. Five years since she ascended. Fifty five years since her death. He had been against making the shrine Kikyou's. was not the woman he remembered. Not the ordinary woman Kikyou wanted to be.

Kikyou had not been able to let go of the power that made her a miko until she died. She had never been able to be the wife and mother that she so desperately. The kami had taken her from him. He had only been able to let her go because of her promise to watch over him.

The shrine was meaningless to him. Kikyou was not here,. She had ascended. Not even her bones and ashes were here, they were still scattered around Mount Azusa The part of her that he treasured was still in his heart and would be there until he died.

When she died, Inuyasha cried for Kikyou. When Kaou offered him a vision of Kikyou, he had cried tears of blood. Kagome had saved him that day. She had risked her life rather than let him become soil.

Since that day, he did not need to cry for Kikyou any more. She had gone to a better place. A place without pain. A place without sorrow. A place without regrets. She had no need for his tears anymore.

Thanks to Kagome he had been able to move on. Since she returned, he built her a house, married her and soon their first child would be born. All the things he and Kikyou intended to do fifty years ago.

He believed that Kikyou would be happy for him. In fact he was sure that somewhere out in the cosmos Kikyou was watching over him just as she promised. She had asked him not to cry for her. It had been hard at first, but Kagome had saved her soul. There was no need to cry for her anymore.

"I thought I would find you here. Always running off to Kikyou"

He turned, saw Kagome and smiled. She was bulging at the seams of the miko robes she had been wearing since her return. They no longer bothered him. Clothes did not make the woman. She was not Kikyou. Kagome was Kagome

Kaede told them that the baby could come any day now. Kagome should not be climbing steps in her condition. He cared for her, but trying to control her was like trying to control the wind. Whenever he tried, it simply slipped through his fingers.

The old Inuyasha would have yelled at her, but the kinder gentler model tried tact as he put his arms around her. "You shouldn't be climbing stairs in your condition"

"Can't let you running around to see other women especially dead ones?" She said as she laid the balloon flowers on the altar and clapped her hands as she said a prayer for Kikyou's soul.

For a moment there was a silence that was deafening. The pair waited with bated breath wondering if Kikyou would suddenly appear, Kagome finally laughed and her laughter swept the clouds away.

"I am making ramen tonight."

"Race you to the bottom" Inuyasha said as he swept her up and carried her down the stairs.

A silent figure emerged from the shrine and held the flowers to her nose. She shook her head. Being a guardian kami meant no being able to smell the flowers. Since she ascended she thought that she had let go of all her earthly attachments.

Seeing Kagome bearing Inuyasha's child once might have brought back all the petty jealousy toward Kagome when she was resurrected. Now she only felt happy for Inuyasha and Kagome. She knew that their child would be loved, she just needed to make sure that it was protected

Her love for Inuyasha had not changed, it had matured. She could love and protect him without needing him to be hers. It hurt that he had moved on and let her go. Inuyasha had grown while she still clung to him.

She had always been a creature of duty until the end. Only Inuyasha's love released her from that duty and allowed her to be an ordinary woman.

Being Inuyasha's guardian kami might be her duty, but in her eyes taking care of Inuyasha and his family was a labor of love. It was the least she could do for him.

Only Inuyasha made her cry during her life. Thanks to Inuyasha she did not need to cry anymore She would do her best as guardian kami to make sure that Inuyasha had no reason to cry anymore either.


	175. Up A Tree

Title Up A Tree

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Words Unsaid (At First Tweak)

Word Count 294

Warning none

Summary Goshinboku ties Kagome and Inuyasha together

A/N inspired by this picture

art/Kagome-and-Inuyasha-Collab-335552157

Kagome. When the twins were born today, I thought of you. The mother that you could be. The mother that you will be when you return. . How could I help but think of you. What I want for you. What I want for us. Believing that you will come back to me. gives me the strength to go on Just know that I love you Goodnight Kagome."

Shippou shook his head "That crazy Inubaka is up that tree again talking to an imaginary Kagome."

Miroku smiled. Everyone coped in their own way. Shippou trained. He went on youkai exterminations. Sango became a domestic goddess Inuyasha talked to Kagome.

Kagome smiled. When she was near Goshinboku, she felt closer to Inuyasha. It was almost as if she could hear him speaking to her. Telling her that he loved her. They were the words she needed to hear. It made life without him bearable. To know that he was so close to her when she sat under that tree and gave her hope that she would see him again

"Goodnight Inuyasha"..

Souta shook his head. His sister was worrying him. She did nothing but study under that tree. Inuaysha was gone. She had to accept it and move on with her life. The well was closed. She would never see him again.

"Mama You have to talk to Kagome. I think she is going crazy. She just sits under that tree all day."

Mama shook her head Souta might think he knew what love was, but she did. That tree had united her and her husband. Kagome felt the same connection to Inuyasha felt that day so long ago. Someday they would be together again. .Until that day they had Goshinboku to tie them together.


	176. Christmas Knitting

Title Christmas Knitting

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt I-23 (ib4y2)

Word Count 750

Warning none

Summary Kagome knits a cap and scarf for IY for Christmas

Kagome watched the woman holding the dog. What was that woman thinking? Dressing up the dog in a sweater, scarf and stocking cap. It was a dog for goodness sakes. Dogs were not people.

They had their own fur coats and had no need of such fru-fru.

The woman probably thought of the dog as her child. As her child she thought that she had the perfect right to dress that child as she pleased. Kagome shook her head. Children were children and dogs were dogs. People should have the sense to know the difference between them.

She held up her knitting. The cap was done. All she needed to do was to finish knitting the scarf and the entire ensemble would be ready for Christmas. Inuyasha would be so surprised when she gave them to him.

Her friends were all a twitter about knitting this time of year. It was a special gift of love to give someone special a hand-knitted hat or scarf for Christmas. They told her that such a gift was sure to be appreciated by the loved one.

She held up the scarf. Would Inuyasha truly appreciate what she was going through for him? He was willing to cover his head with the baseball cap in her era to cover his ears only when she nagged him about it. He did not really care whether people realized what he was or not.

The question was whether she was trying to use the gift to make him her boy friend. Was she any better than the woman who used clothing to make her dog her child.? She was guilty of trying to make Inuyasha something that he would never be.

He was a hanyou born more than seven hundred years ago not a dog. He was not a human boy. His manners were rough and unrefined. He would always be rude and crude. Never the perfect boy like Hojo. The knight in shining armor that she had always dreamed of.

Hojo would appreciate the gifts. He would understand what knitting a cap and scarf meant. He would give her the response that she wanted from him. The problem that she felt nothing for Hojo. Despite Hojo's encouragement and understanding and her friends' efforts to bring them together she would never love him.

She did love Inuyasha. If only he understood what she meant to say with these gifts' maybe they would finally come to realize what they meant to each other. There were times when they were alone when they seemed to be making that connection. Something usually happened to interrupt them before nature took its course.

As she was musing over her knitting, Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of her demanding that she return with him. All her thoughts of Christmas scarfs and magical kisses in the snow inspired by shoujo manga vanished from her head.

All she felt at the moment was anger. She lashed out at him with a sit and glowered over him. Her anger faded as he cowered from her like a whipped puppy. At that moment he had never seemed more like a dog in all the time she knew him. She just wanted to pet him and tell him he was a good dog.

"Here, wear these. We are out of ramen. If you are good, I will buy some more for you at the store. Come along " She said as she thrust the hat on his head and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

His whole attitude changed. Suddenly he was dragging her by her hand to the store where he knew the ramen was sold. He was like a kid in a candy store. Kagome piled up box after box until she could hardly see him.

She proudly walked back to the shrine with Inuyasha in tow. Her friends waved at her when they passed. She knew they would eager to talk about the boy to whom she had given the hat and scarf. They could believe what they wanted about her relationship with Inuyasha.

She was willing to let it develop naturally not try to make Inuyasha into someone or something he was not just to please her friends or satisfy some magical shoujo manga formula for romance.

She knew what she had in Inuyasha and loved him for what he truly was and would never try to change him into her puppy no matter how cute he looked with her cap and scarf.


	177. The Tickle Monster

Title The Tickle Monster

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Ticklish

Word Count 300

Warning Sexual innuendo

Summary The Tickle Monster visits Kagome

t was hard to work when one is surrounded by conspirators. The whispered conversations and furtive glances convinced her that a devilish plan was afoot. One that involved her.

They were up to no good. Sakura had most sinister smile on her face that she had ever seen. The anticipation was killing her. It would be better if they just did whatever they were planning to do.

Nothing happened at lunch and dinner went by without a hitch. She began to believe that she had been imagining things. Sakura was tucked into bed and soon it was past her own bed time.

She was so tired that she did not even notice the lump in the bed next to her sleeping husband. Just as soon as she lay down Inuyasha suddenly pulled h her down and pinned her. Sakura leapt out from the covers.

It was only when Inuyasha and Sakura started yelling "Tickle Monster" that Kagome realized what their devious plan was. She had no defense against the combined forces of her husband and daughter.

Soon she was begging for mercy, but they did not show her any. They tickled her within an inch of her life. Finally, they were convinced to release their helpless victim.

After more good night hugs, Inuyasha took Sakura back to bed. Kagome sat plotting her revenge. Inuyasha would get his. She knew all the right spots to bring him to his knees

The Tickle Monster held a special place in her heart. It helped break the ice between her and Inuyasha on their wedding night. Without the Tickle Monster, Sakura might never have been born.

Yes, Inuyasha. The Tickle Monster has been gone too long. Beware. I will show no mercy. Who knows? After tonight, Sakura may have a brother or sister to tickle.


	178. Another View

Title Another View

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Laundry Day

Word Count 300

Warning Sexual innuendo

Summary Inuyasha enjoys the view of laundry day

He had never watched laundry day. It was Kagome that dragged him here screaming and kicking. She told him in no uncertain words that it was his responsibility to make sure that all the women were safe. It had never occurred to him to go to laundry day. It was a place for women. It was a time to wash clothes. Since he was not a woman and his clothes never needed cleaning, it was not his place.

He was here for Kagome. To watch over her and protect her from whatever might accost them while they turned their attention to the task at hand. He put his hands over his ears to shut out the noise that was being generated by gossiping women below. He did not need to know any of the worthless twaddle that women talked about when they were together. It hurt his concentration on the one person in his life. Kagome.

Everything about her was beautiful. The way the wet dress clung to her body extenuating her figure. The sweat glistening from her brow making her face glow. The water dripping down her breasts and her legs. There was one thing he wanted to do right now and it was not guard the women doing laundry. He had eyes for only one woman If only this would end and he could show her how he felt.

Miroku sat down with a knowing smile. He had always appreciated laundry day. In fact he was one of the people that Sango had always guarded against because he could not keep away from the women doing laundry Today, Inuyasha only nodded Miroku had been right all those years Only now that Kagome was down there scrubbing away could he appreciate the beauty that Miroku had always seen in laundry day


	179. Long Train Running

Title Long Train Running

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Word Count 500

Prompt Train (inuyasha fanfic)

Warning mention of sex

Summary Kagome shows that her miko powers are still strong

A/N Inspirations for this one shot were Long Train Running by the Doobie Brothers and Inuyasha Chapter 559.

The bow of Mount Azusa had been waiting for her in the corner of their hut as if to welcome her to her new life. Inuyasha assured that it had not been there when he slept there last night. She knew that she had not brought it with her when she jumped down the well being afraid that the well would close. It should have still next to her desk in her room 500 years in the future.

Examining it she still felt the connection to it that she did when she obtained it from Mount Azusa The close connection it had to her heart comforted her. It was something from home.

It watched over them as they made love that night. In the morning she was a new woman, Not a replacement for Kikyou, she was something Kikyou had never been Inuyasha's wife.

Kaede had been amazed when Kagome showed her the bow. The bow was clearly attuned to Kagome. More amazing were Kagome's spiritual powers which were still strong even after marital relations. Kikyou had always believed that once she became Inuyasha's wife she would no longer be a miko. The Temple had drilled this "truth" into their heads and neither had any doubts about it until now

Kaede had gladly acceded to Kagome's request to become her apprentice. The village would need a miko when she died. . Kagome would be here as long as Inuyasha was. She gladly taught Kagome medicines and was pleased that Kagome could assist with purification. Kagome donned the robe of the miko at Kaede's request to signal her status as miko to the villagers.

Inuyasha had not protested when she put on the robes of the miko to serve as Kaede's apprentice Once the robes made him uncomfortable because they reminded him of the Kikyou, he loved and the woman who killed him,but Kagome was Kagome not a replacement for Kikyou. They proved that Kagome had might have lost her world by marrying she still had her spiritual powers.

Still the bow and her powers had not been tested in battle until the fight with Ne-No-Kubi. Kikyou's arrow which had sealed it failed in Kaede's hands Inuyasha's powers were not able to fully destroy the monster at its core. It was only when Kagome had risked death to force the monster's true form to the surface Only then were Kagome and Inuyasha able to bring their powers together to completely obliterate the monster.

Kagome proved herself that day. Her powers were stronger than ever. She proved to Kaede that she did not need Kikyou's help to be a miko. Her powers exceeded Kikyou's The lesson for Inuyasha was harder and required an "osuwari" He needed to believe in her. She was a powerful miko. If she needed saving, she trusted Inuyasha to save her, but he did not need to protect her from the truth. So long as they trusted each other, there was nothing that they could do together.

.


	180. A World Apart

Title A World Apart

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Culprit (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Kagome realizes where her heart lies

She hugged Buyo as she lay in bed just as she had so many times before. So many times she had laid in this bed and cried. Cried about being second to Kikyou in Inuyasha's heart. How silly all of that seemed now. Until Mount Azusa she had not even realized that the Kikyou she hated was created by her own heart

She had been so jealous of Kikyou. So accepting of her number two position that she had been too blind to see the truth. She should have realized that she had never been second to Kikyou in Inuyasha's heart. He had been honest with her about her place in his heart all along

Now Kikyou was gone. There was no one between them any more and it scared Kagome to death. When Kikyou was alive, she had someone else to blame when her relationship with Inuyasha was not perfect.

Now it was just her and Inuyasha. Maybe that was what sent her running home on a Sunday while Inuyasha talked to Kaede about Kikyou's final moments. Somehow she wanted to pretend that Kikyou was still there to protect herself from her feelings.

God what was she doing? Instead of doing all the things she claimed to want to do in her world, all she was doing was thinking about Inuyasha. What a fool she had been. She fell asleep dreaming of Inuyasha wishing that he would come and save her from the world that was no longer hers.


	181. Good Night Sweet Prince

Title Good Night Sweet Prince

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Sleep In (At First Tweak)

Word Count 263

Warning none

Summary Kagome watches Inuyasha sleep

For a moment she was angry at him for sleeping while she studied, but how could she stay angry when he looked so cute curled up in a fetal position. It reminded of her so much of the first time she saw him. He seemed such a sweet boy. All she wanted to do was reach out and tweak his ears.

Now she knew all the baggage that he carried between those ears. Guilt over a walking dead fiancé who wanted to take him to hell with her. Mother and Father issues. A brother who promised to kill him A bravado which served him well when fighting others, but drove others away. A refusal to admit his own feelings.

So much angst wrapped up in such a sweet package. For the moment he could relax. Something he rarely did when he watched over her. He guarded her so that she could sleep safely. For tonight she would allow him to share her bed. It seemed to be the only place that he could find peace. Too bad he could not stay here. She was sure that in another time and another place he could show the side of him that she saw now.

Good night sweet prince. Tomorrow, they would return to fighting Narkau, the evil dead and the evil brother. Tonight he could sleep and dream of a time when he did not have to fight anymore. Too bad she had to study. When Inuyasha was like this, she knew that she could help wishing she could with him, sharing his dreams.


	182. The Quick and the Fed

Title The Quick and the Fed

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Fast Food (inuysaha fanfic)

Word Count 246

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha cannot wait for Kagome to cook dinner

Hunting the pigeons and koi made him hungry. After Kagome rejected the birds and fish he offered her, it was even more work releasing the pigeons and returning the carp to their ponds. That made him even hungrier and he had no clue when the food Kagome brought home with her would be ready.

Good thing Mrs. Higurashi had shown him how to cook ramen. It had saved him many a day from starving while waiting for Kagome to return from school. He was not sure why she did it, he just knew that he was grateful and did any chores she asked in exchange for the food.

The timer went off and he retrieved the ramen from the microwave. It was still a little hot. He picked at it with his chopsticks. The smell was too enticing. Soon he was slurping down the ramen while he wandered toward the kitchen. He was so engrossed in his food that he did not even notice the pigeon on his head.

Kagome was appalled. Here she was slaving over a hot stove to cook Inuyasha a special dinner and what does he do. First, he fills the kitchen with pigeons and fish after she bought food. Now he was devouring instant ramen instead of waiting for her to cook dinner. His only saving grace was that she did not want to hurt the pigeon by sitting him. It was not the pigeon's fault that Inuyasha was an idiot.


	183. Blood Test

Title Blood Test

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt A Small Request (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning Pregnancy

Summary Kagome is pregnant?

Kagome seemed to be getting sicker and sicker. Always nauseous, she could not hold solid food down. Everything she ate, she vomited. Just smelling the rabbits he brought to her made her vomit. Her head ached. Her back ached. She felt constipated yet she was up all night peeing.

Her complaints became worse and worse. Inuyasha tried to help, but everything he did was wrong. One minute she would be smiling, the next crying uncontrollably. Both of them thought that she was losing her mind. It was time to go see Kaede.

Kaede listened patiently to all of Kagome's symptoms. In the last fifty years, she had listened to this litany of complaints more times than she could count. When Kagome finished Kaede informed Kagome that she was pregnant and waited for the reaction.

Kagome seemed troubled by Kaede's words. In her own time there were tests any school girl could take to verify a pregnancy. Here she had to rely on the wisdom of the aged miko. How was she to learn how to treat the villagers when she could not even tell that she was pregnant?

Inuyasha just wanted to help. Kagome mentioned a blood test that was performed in her time to detect pregnancy. Maybe the flea could help. Inuyasha summoned Myouga and asked to bite Kagome to determine whether or not she was pregnant.

Kagome slapped at something biting the back of her neck. When she held up her hand, she discovered Myouga stuck to it. The old flea was very apologetic, divulging Inuyasha's request.

Kagome was furious. Inuyasha would pay for this. Myouga fled into the night. It was only after Myouga fled she realized that she had not asked the flea whether or not she was pregnant. She would just have to rely on Kaede's wisdom.


	184. Some Like It Hot

Title Some Like It Hot

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Slippery When Wet (At First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning nudity suggestion

Summary Family Bath Night

He watched Kagome bathe in the hot spring from his perch high in the tree. Once he would have feared for his life if she had spotted him. Now he could watch her without fear of reprisal. He used to tell her that he did not want to peek at her. Who was he kidding? He had always wanted to peek. .

As he was leaning back enjoying the view, he heard his daughter call out to Kagome. " Look, Mama, Daddy's in that tree"

Suddenly, Kagome's entire demeanor changed. A moment ago, she had been the loving mother helping her children bathe in the hot spring. Her aura raged as she seemed to tower over the onsen.

"Get down here right now and help me with children before I have to say the word."

"Kagome, you know that hot water does not agree with me"

Despite Inuyasha's words, he bounded out of the tree and began to disrobe. After all this time, Kagome still blushed when he did that. Why did he have to be so good looking without clothes?

"Well" Inuyasha said

Kagome recovered " Just make sure Souta is clean. Tomorrow is his Shichigosan I want to make sure that he looks nice"

He dipped his toe into the water. It was too damm hot. He looked at her for relief, but she just shook her head

"Don't be a wuss in front of the children. A little hot water never stopped you when it was just you and I. I can make it worth your while if you are willing to act like a man"

Inuyasha sighed. He hated hot water with a passion, but he was willing to suffer if it meant spending time in the onsen with Kagome. She was worth the pain.


	185. Rude Gestures

Title Rude Gestures

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Hand Gestures (Inuyasha fan fic)

Word Count 250

Warning language

Summary Inuyasha gives Sesshoumaru the finger

"Bastard, can you hear this?" yelled Inuyasha as his middle finger jabbed downward.

Sesshoumaru stared at the obviously deranged hanyou. After his recent experience with Naraku he realized that Jaken and Ah-Un could not protect Rin from being kidnapped by Kagura After much thought he reluctantly decided to leave Rin with the Inutachi for her own safety while he went off and searched for Naraku.

"If you can't hear it, maybe I should turn it up" cried Inuyasha as he suddenly flipped up the middle finger

Kagome flared. She seemed to grow bigger and more menacing, her voice caused even Sesshoumaru to shake in his boots. Shippou and Kirara clutched each other while Miroku took advantage of the situation by groping Sango for which he was promptly whacked with Hiraikotsu

"Oswari, Oswari, Oswari Where did you learn such filthy gestures and what are you doing displaying them in front of Rin and Shippou?"

When Inuyasha finally settled into his grave, he was barely able to squeak " I learned it from Souta. He did not tell me what it meant, but he thought it was very funny"

"Osuwari. Next time check with me before you copy what Souta tells you"

Sesshoumaru did not need to hear more. These people were obviously insane. Turning on each other was not a good sign of mental health. Not people he could trust with Rin He turned and walked away

"Come Rin."

"What do you think he wanted? Asked Kagome

"Who cares? Good riddance"


	186. Forgotten Anniversary

Title Forgotten Anniversary

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Forgotten (At First Tweak)

Word Count 800

Warning Pregnancy

Summary Inuyasha finds a way to make Kagome forget her anger about him potentially missing their anniversary

Inuyasha growled at the stone dog guarding the shrine. He still did not know why Miroku dragged him all the way down to Nagoya over the vehement objection of his wife. She had been very upset that he was going to miss their first anniversary Whatever that was

Something was troubling her. She would not tell him what, but it made her even more angry that he was leaving at this time. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she was pregnant. Miroku would know. He had been through two of Sango's pregnancies already.

There had been a panther demon threatening the shrine One who had not heard about the truce between the brothers and the cats. Not wanting to kill it and revive the war, Inuyasha knocked it out and Miroku applied ofuda to it which should hold it until Toran could come to retrieve him

The Buddhist monks were overjoyed. Not only had the cat been disposed of, but it had been disposed of by a dog demon. Inuyasha was the toast of the shrine. The monks were treating him as inugami and it bothered him. He never put on airs to pretend to be a lord or dog god.

Miroku quieted him and informed that the Inu Jinja shrine they saved was the only one in Japan where Inuhime no Kami was worshipped. He urged Inuyasha to milk his fame for everything he could get. Since Inuyasha was not willing to do so, Miroku took the lead telling them exactly what the dog god needed for saving them.

While Miroku was negotiating, Inuyasha walked around the shrine Stalls selling charms were everywhere. He had been in Kagome's Ji-chan's shop. These monks were no different. There were charms with the guardian dog on them. Inu Omanori with little paw prints on them.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha interest and whispered to the monks. They showered Inuyasha with gifts. They even made him a paper mache model of the dog guardian to take with him. He was told that he had to return to the shrine with his wife when she reached fifth month.

When they left the shrine, Inuyasha turned to Miroku " What was that all about?"

Miroku chuckled "They want to honor the mate of the dog god. When you and Kagome return here, they are going to have a big festival. It is not every day that an inugami and Inuhime actually visit their shrine. I am sure that they are going to milk it for all they are worth Expect to be treated royally."

Inuyasha wanted to strangle Miroku. " How did they know that Kagome was pregnant?"

Miroku replied "I told them"

"And how did you know?"

"Kagome told Sango and Sango told me"

"So Kagome knew and did not tell me"

"She figured you already knew"

"No wonder she was angry about me leaving. She kept telling me to be home in time for our anniversary. We are in Nagoya Our anniversary is only a week away .Kagome was very excited about it. She had all kinds of plans."

Miroku thought. Normally he asked for rice which he could sell. Perhaps he could buy something that would save the day for Inuyasha. If he wasn't carrying the rice. He could probably make it back to the Sunset Village in seven days.

It was then he hit upon a brilliant plan. The monks were eager to please. When their Inu Hime came in five months, she should be dressed like a princess. A Juni-hitoe fit for a hme was purchased along with gifts for the inugami, his mate and their new born.

It was hard going traveling back from Nagoya with all the gifts and Miroku on his back, but they made it in record time. Kagome was so overwhelmed by the gifts, that she forgot her anger completely and rewarded Inuyasha with a homecoming that he would never forget

After a night of lovemaking Kagome finally revealed her pregnancy toInuyasha. Inuyasha decided that Miroku was right and he was able to convince her that he was surprised. Relations between him and Kagome had never been better.

He would need Miroku's help to convince her to go to Nagoya for the fifth month ceremony. Telling her now would only make her angry. Better to let sleeping dogs lie. Maybe the Inuhime would help him since he had saved her shrine. The fifth month visit to the shrine would be a great boon to the shrine

.Inuhime was supposed to look out for pregnant women. Maybe if he prayed to it, things would go smoothly with Kagome between now and then. It owed him. The least it could do was make Kagome's pregnancy run smoothly and not the living hell that Sango's first pregnancy had been.


End file.
